For the Love of Phoebe
by dawsongrl
Summary: BOOK 1: When Phoebe Grey crosses paths with CEO Nathan Sullivan she collides with one path her father and mother know all to well. BOOK 2: Phoebe Sullivan's marriage is perfect until one day a person of her husband's past threatens to ruin it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I came up with an idea for a story about Phoebe and decided to write it! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it. Please feel free to review and comment as it is much appreciated =) Happy Reading!

I look into the mirror, carefully brushing my copper, brown hair, repeating a mantra I've told myself ever since I found out I would be an intern at my father's company.

"Grey Enterprises Holdings runs in your blood. You can do this. Make them proud."

At 23 I had just graduated from the University of Washington majoring in Business and Economics. Mom and Dad insisted that I remain close. My brother Teddy however, was able to go to head off to the east coast at Princeton University in New Jersey to study Law. I missed my brother greatly but was happy to know that he would be home in a couple of weeks. I carefully opened the garment bag that held my brand new business attire, a long Gucci boatneck dress, daddy approved. The hem of the dress went a little pass the knee. I laugh at my father's attempts to control my wardrobe. My thoughts are interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Phoebs are you almost ready honey."

"Come in mom."

My mom, Anastasia walks into my bedroom and sits on my bed motioning me to turn around in my new outfit.

"So what do you think?"

"Its lovely. I do however know it is something your father picked out for you to wear."

"Obviously. Its proper. Its just it would look so much cuter if it were a bit shorter."

"Aside from the wardrobe commentary are you excited about today?"

"I am and I'm not. I'm just so nervous I don't know how daddy is going to deal with me being there all day."

"When you were a little girl you loved going to work with your dad. I remember how funny it was that in his big CEO office he set up this sort of play parameter for you and your brother with all your toys and things you guys needed. Some people would come in and be shocked to see such a sight but your dad still was…well you know…your dad and despite his little angels being in the office he still managed to intimidate his colleagues. In fact, I'm pretty certain they became more intimidated once he became a father."

"Well I won't be there with toys or blankies. I'm Phoebe Grey serious business woman!"

I pout in the full-length mirror trying to look serious.

"Phoebe, just be you. Don't be too hard on yourself. Don't let this experience intimidate you."

"I won't. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Tell Ava and Aspyn I said hi. Oh and honey, don't be on that damn phone all day. You have to get to work."

With that being said she blows me a kiss and closes the door.

_She knows me all to well and yes this coming from the woman who is sexting my father all damn day. Ugh I definitely do not have the parents that hate each other after 26 years of marriage. I think we can agree on what keeps them young at heart!" _

I call my cousin Ava. She is my Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliots daughter. She also has a sister, my cousin Aspyn. According to my mother Ava has the happy go lucky nature of my uncle and Aspyn has the unbridled, free spirit nature of my aunt. Translation: Aspyn is a bit of a party animal but means well. Both of them know how to have a good time and I don't have to worry about what they think.

"Avvvaaaa! So I'm ready to go! My mom said Hi"

"Hi to Aunt Ana. I still can't believe you decided to intern with your dad. I'll say a little prayer for you."

"Oh don't exaggerate! It won't be that bad. I'm daddy's little girl."

"Whatever you say Phoebs..oh by the way I wanna go out this Friday. I've been holed up at home with finals and me and Aspyn need to get out."

"Yeah that's fine. I'll probably need a night out after this week."

"Have fun Miss Grey. Text me when you have a moment of freedom."

"Will do."

"K bye."

"Bye."

Once we hang up I grab my purse from my bedside, swing it over my shoulder and head downstairs towards the kitchen to find my dad holding my mother in a very provocative way.

"Really! You know what…..I didn't see anything."

"Goodmorning to you too Phoebe. Are you ready for today?"

I walk up to my father, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Christian Grey and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Daddy. Yes obviously."

"Turn around."

I turn around in my outfit modeling it like a woman on gameshow.

"As you can see the dress is of a dark persuasion with a lower hemline as to leave nothing to the imagination..at all."

"Ha ha Phoebe. Lets get ready to head to the car. Taylor will be meeting us in 5 minutes outside."

"I can't even drive my own car to work!"

"I thought that maybe today we could drive together."

"That's fine I guess."

I give my mother a hug and kiss goodbye. She took the day off today to start to get Teddy's room ready for the summer. My mother is CEO of Grey Publishing. She loves books. My father bought her the company before they had me and she has loved it ever since. In all reality I would love to go into business however as much as a position of CEO is exciting to think about it is overwhelming for me in that I don't know if I would ever have the capability to do it. I guess we will just have to wait and see. I can do this, I know I can.

I enter the vehicle and wait with Taylor as I watch my father say goodbye to my mother. I watch as he holds her so close to him and he kisses her like he is never going to see her again. I need to push these thoughts out of my head. I can't believe I am envying my own parents! I never had a boyfriend in my life. I was kissed once when I was 17 at Ava's birthday party. I liked the guy. He was hot. When I was about to leave he walked me outside, grabbed my arm to spin me closer to him and in the process grabbed my ass to pull me closer to him. In that moment my dad grabbed me, yelled at me to get in the car and said something to the guy that made him never look at me again. I feel like Drew Barrymore in Never Been Kissed. Its that awful. Maybe one day I'll find my Prince Charming.

"Taylor to the office please."

"Certainly Mr. Grey. Pleasure to see you Miss Grey."

"You too Taylor."

"Are you excited for your first day on the job my princess?"

"Yes but I'm a bit nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I'm working with Christian Grey!"

"You wanted this didn't you Phoebe?"

I sense the sadness in his voice.

"Of course I do. I guess I'm just intimidated by it all. I just want to do a good job, make all of you guys proud."

My father puts his arms around me and kisses my hair.

"Sweetheart we will always be proud of you. Your going to do a great job I promise."

As I lean against my father I'm reminded of when I was a little girl going to his office and of one incident specifically when I was around six years old.

**(FLASHBACK)**

My daddy's office was huge. It seemed as big as a house! He had sofas on one end and his large desk was in front of the floor to ceiling windows. He had art portraits around his office including portraits of me, my brother, my mother, and him scattered about. I had just finished drawing him a picture and ran to give it to him. He was on the phone yet took the picture from me.

"Daddy do you like my picture."

"Beret, let me call you back within the hour in regards to the merger. I'll scan over the contract and if it meets the profit margin I think we can proceed….thank you."

He picks me up and sits me on his lap.

"Can you tell me about your picture Phoebes?"

"That's me and you. One day I'm going to be just like you and work here."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I'm going to sign a bunch of papers like you do and speak real loud when I'm on the phone. I guess some of the people have a hard time hearing what your saying daddy."

Christian leans back on his chair and grimaces. His daughter is very observant even with a couple of his not so charming characteristics.

"Do you know what a contract is Phoebe?"

"No."

"A contract honey, is a piece of paper that has an written agreement on it between two people. It is an agreement of what two people will do for each other. Would you like to write a contract with me?"

"Yes I want to write a contact!"

"Contract, honey."

"Contract."

Christian pulled out a blank piece of paper from his drawer and placed it on the desk.

"Okay I will start writing out the agreement on the contract between me and you."

"Okay!"

Christian takes out a pen and begins to write.

"I, Christian Grey, father of Phoebe Grey, promises to always love her, cherish her, and protect her for all of my days. I promise to be the best father I can be to her.

What do you want to me to write for your part of the agreement Phoebe?"

"I promise to always love my daddy, draw him funny pictures, make him watch Finding Nemo with me over and over again, and give hugs and kisses to him every morning and night! Oh and you have to agree to read me my bedtime stories with mommy."

Christian smiles as he writes down all of Phoebes ideas. After he has finished writing up her part of the agreement he draws two lines at the bottom.

"Since we have agreed on this now we need to sign it to finish making the contract. Once we sign it we will promise to do what we said here."

Christian signs his name on the piece of paper, "Christian Grey." He then hands the pen to Phoebe. She writes her name "Phoebe Grey" on the line provided. Her letters are all separated and not straight but to him it is perfect.

"Yay my first office work!"

"Don't be in a hurry sweetheart."

"I won't daddy I just want to spend time with you."

**(BACK TO PRESENT MOMENT)**

I am awaken out of my reverie once we approach the offices of Grey Enterprises Holdings. As a child I couldn't wait to get out of the car and run into the office. Now as an adult these buildings intimidate me.

Taylor opens the door for me first.

"Miss Grey. Have a pleasant day."

"Thank you Taylor."

"Have a wonderful day Mr. Grey."

"Appreciate it as always Taylor."

"Ready honey?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

My dad has no idea that I'm about a few seconds away from losing my breakfast in front of his building. We walk into the corridor and the receptionists and doormen nod goodmorning to and then to Miss Grey which oh ya…that's me!

"Ros look I have here today."

"Why hello there Phoebe. You look amazing!"

Ros is the only person in this building allowed to call me by my first name. Everyone else here must address me as Miss Grey. My father made sure of it. I've known Ros for years and picture her as part of the family so my father bent the rules for her. It feels so weird though I must say.

My father and I get into the elevator that takes us to my father's office on the twentieth floor. Once we arrive we head into his office where my an assistant is handing out my fathers schedule of the day. I overhear his conversation with his assistant Adam of what would be going on for the day.

"Mr. Grey, Nathan Sullivan will be meeting with you today at 1:00pm to discuss the acquisition of Globetech Enterprise."

"Smart boy. He's been wanting to personally meet me I just hadn't had the time. Since I have the extra support with Miss Grey I will most definitely be able to keep to schedule. Call him and let him know to meet me on the twelfth floor boardroom."

"Of course Mr. Grey."

"Daa…I mean Mr. Grey of what can I be of assistance?"

"I need you to organize the files of last weeks mergers and the contracts concerning the liquidation of the company Millers Steel. Lunch will be at 12:00pm and I need you here promptly at 1:00pm in order to record and transcribe the meeting between me and Mr. Sullivan. Questions?"

"Where do I get the files?"

"File room is on the fifth floor. Make sure you get the files on the companies from this list of mergers and bring them to me."

"You got it!"

I turn on my heel and head to the file room. After walking into two rooms that weren't the file room I finally find it.

_Holy Shit! He wants me to retrieve these files and set them on his desk by 12? This place is a fucking maze that you get lost in and people with search helicopters have to come in and find you! _

I have an overwhelming sense of panic and instantly call my mother. She picks up on the first ring.

"Phoebe, babes is everything okay? Is dad giving you a hard time?"

"No not yet. I'm in this monstrosity of a file room to find records and damn mom seriously how many companies does dad own?!"

"Yes I know dear. Trust me I know. Just calm down, don't panic. I'm sure they are alphabetized."

"They are but they are just like a ton of A's and a ton B's."

"What company are you looking for?"

"Miller's Steel"

"Okay go to M."

"Yes I get it, a big duh moment for me."

It takes me a good five minutes in order to get down to M. During this time my mom is jokingly telling me "wusah" and trying her best to calm her nerves.

"Honestly mom dad never intimidates you? He's my father but he's so controlling here and it bothers me."

"Phoebes, that's your father. He exerts control its what he does. I've been dealing with him for years sweetie. I remember when we first met. It was a couple of weeks of dating and I was melted into his Christian Grey lifestyle. Within a year we were married, within a year we had your brother, then three years later there you were. Yup we worked kind of fast. As overbearing and controlling as he can be he means well and he wants you to be the best you can be because he sees your amazing potential."

"I guess. I've always been immersed in the whole business thing and wanting to do what he does however I'm missing something."

"What could that be possible Phoebe."

"I'm not talking material things mom, or food, or shelter. I'm thankful to you guys for that I am but I'm talking about finding that special someone. That someone that you found in dad."

"Honey, one day you will see you will meet the man of your dreams and your father will not be able to do anything about what will be in your heart."

"Yes you say that now but I don't know. Ava has a boyfriend Asypn sometimes does…I'm not going to even get into Teddy's exploits with women. Dad encourages him to find someone but with me its like I'm too stupid too date therefore I should be prohibited."

"Phoebe always remember that you are and will always be his little girl. He loves you and just wants to watch out for you. Be easy on him. It will happen."

"Yep when pigs fly."

"Get to work Miss Grey. I have a lot to take care of right now."

"Bye mom."

"Bye honey."

By a miracle I find the documents in that dungeon of a file room and organize them. I have them at my dad's desk by 11:58am. I rock! My dad strolls in exactly at 12 through his office door.

"Already completed Phoebes?"

"Yes. I have everything categorized by date with the most current being on top."

"Great work. Listen Phoebe I need to take an urgent business call from Argentina. I can't make it to lunch. Take Mason with you to lunch and be back promptly at 1:00pm."

"Okay dad see you at 1:00pm"

I make my way out with Mason, one of my dads bodyguards by my side. We get into the car and drive a couple blocks down to one of my favorite sandwich shops.

I'm starving by the time lunch rolls around. Walking out of the store towards Mason waiting for me by the vehicle to open my door I absentmindedly do not watch where I am going and bump into someone dropping my sandwich on the floor. Why was I cursed as such a klutz!

A young man in a fancy business suit picks up the sandwich for me and hands it to me.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"I look into his eyes and am instantly captivated. He has deep hazel eyes and chestnut hair that radiated in the sunlight. He had a bright smile, perfect teeth."

After what seemed a decade of me staring at him my neurons started to fire in my brain again prompting me to speak.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

"Its alright. We all our trying to beat the lunch traffic."

All of a sudden Mason is by my side in a heartbeat.

"Miss Grey we need to be back within 15 minutes. Please excuse me sir as we must go."

"I completely understand. Again its alright Miss Grey."

In an instant he turns and walks into a vehicle waiting for him. I watch as he drives away I gape at this man and I know other women who didn't know me hated me in that moment because I spoke to such a heartbreaker! Of course, im interrupted by my security. Got to love that security!

We approach the office and I head to the boardroom. My father is already waiting with another gentleman whose back is turned at the wall as he is on a phone call.

"Miss Grey you are late by two minutes."

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey I got held up a bit but I'm here and prepared and ready to work."

"For business meetings I need you to be punctual."

"I shake my head in agreement."

The man turns around and sits across the table from me and my father.

Mr. Sullivan, this is Miss Grey, she will be recording our discussion today.

Miss Grey this is Mr. Nathan Sullivan CEO of Sullivan Enterprises Worldwide.

"My pleasure Miss Grey."

"Likewise Mr. Sullivan."

_I can't believe that guy I ran into is here in our boardroom! _

I started to record and take notes during the meeting praying that my rapid heartbeat was not audible.


	2. Chapter 2

"I would like to acknowledge that this meeting went rather well. I wish we had met sooner."

"I appreciate your compliments Mr. Grey. You have definitely been a contributing factor in wanting to conquer the business world."

"I see a lot of myself in you when I was your age. Best of luck to you Sullivan.

My father and Mr. Sullivan shake hands on a deal that they made together. It is so difficult to remain composed when I haven't been this close to a man that can canuse all the blood to drain from my face. I pretend to be reading the notes I had written down during the meeting so as not to call any attention to my swooning female syndrome.

"Sullivan, will you be attending the fundraising gala at the end of the month? It is supposed to take place at the end of this month for Seattle's Museum of Arts."

"Yes I actually am a benefactor of that museum and will be there."

Okay so that was one of the turn off parts of that conversation.

_Oh I actually am a benefactor of that museum and will be there. Money talking to money. It can get to me sometimes. Its not that I don't enjoy some of the perks that come from my lifestyle its just it can be embarrassing. I don't want to be judged as a snob. He is handsome but I wonder if he is one of those snobby types. _

Dad is involved in numerous charities yet truth be told I hate that we have to go to these fundraising galas. There are so many snobby people there that think they own the world and the people in it. They think they can talk down to any person they want. I remember one year when I was 16 I saw a man yelling at one of the waiters outside because his steak wasn't cooked to his perfection. The man apologized profusely but still the Richie rich asshole slammed the plate on the ground and insisted the waiter pick it up. I immediately ran over to him and started helping him pick up the plate. The man then told me to leave the help to his business unless I was one of them and if so to carry on. I started yelling at him telling him that he was a sorry excuse for a man and that he should get on his knees and pick up his own fucking mess. Obviously he didn't know who I was because he then started yelling at me. I ran to my father who was talking to some other businessmen and told him what happened. Within 2 minutes of me telling him what happened Taylor and Sawyer were trying to pry my father off of the man and my mother was screaming in the background. Needless to say in two weeks that man's company was completely liquidated and I don't know what happened to him after that. Yup I get to go to these kinds of parties.

"Miss Grey will you please escort Mr. Sullivan to reception to sign out."

"Of course Mr. Grey."

_I have to walk with this man. My dad is letting me walk with a man? _

I hear my name being called sternly as I am interrupted in my thoughts.

"Miss Grey, Mr. Sullivan is a busy man and needs to leave immediately! Please escort him to reception!"

"Yes Mr. Grey. My apologies Mr. Sullivan if you will follow me to the corridors."

"After you Miss Grey."

We leave the boardroom and head towards the elevators. After a few steps away from the boardroom he walks next to me instead of behind me. Just being near him makes my heartbeat accelerate all over again.

"I presume that you are in fact related to Mr. Grey."

_Alright Phoebes you can talk. Open your mouth and blend vowels and letters together to formulate words. _

"You would be correct Mr. Sullivan."

"In what way?"

I began to gulp and perspire a bit. We have just walked to the elevators and I press the up button. It takes me a good minute to realize my mistake and I press the down button numerous times. I also then realize that I shouldn't be rude and turn around to look at Mr. Sullivan and answer his question.

"I'm his daughter."

"So….you are Phoebe Grey?"

"Yes Mr. Sullivan I am Miss Phoebe Grey."

"Well Miss Grey. Will you be attending the fundraising gala?"

"Yes I will be in attendance."

The doors to the elevators finally open and he extends his hand to show me in first. Once I am in he walks in and stands right next to me. I look at him and take him in. He is a bit taller than me and I am heels. He's wearing what has to be Armani. I know my dad has something similar. He also smells incredibly good a scent that doesn't overwhelm me but that definitely arouses my senses. On the way down the elevator we do not speak a word to each other. He stares straight at the doors and when they open he motions for me to exit first to which I comply. I take us to reception.

"Hello Miss Grey."

"Hello Mary. This is Mr. Nathan Sullivan. He just ended a meeting with Mr. Grey and will be leaving now. Please have him signed out."

"Of course Miss Grey. I will be right back in less than a minute Mr. Sullivan with an exit document for your signature."

"Why thank you."

I remember my manners and extend my hand out to him.

"It has been a pleasure Mr. Sullivan."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Grey."

When he takes my hand I can barely find the strength to release. I let out a polite smile and force myself to release. So this is what desire feels like. I quickly remember that I have to get back to work and quicken my speed to get back to my dads office. As I enter the elevator corridors I turn around to get a glimpse of this man one last time only to see that he is watching me. He watches me as I enter the elevator. Once the doors close I immediately find relief and begin to breathe normal again. I need to talk to Ava right now but I can't. This is a huge moment for me but I need to put that aside and be Phoebe Grey businesswoman. I head out the elevators once I reach the top floor and enter my dad's office.

"Thank you for escorting Mr. Sullivan to reception Phoebe."

"Your welcome. Can I have a break?"

"A break? Phoebes you came back from lunch an hour and a half a go. Are you feeing a bit overwhelmed right now?"

"No it is just that I want to call mom."

"Call mom or call Ava?"

"Call mom. I'll only be a few minutes. Please."

"Five minutes. I need your help with some filing."

"Okay you got it."

I run outside into the hallway and walk onto a balcony at the end. I call my mother and she answers after a fourth ring. I was beginning to get impatient.

"Hi mom. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great Phoebes. Have a little surprise for you when you get home!"

_Surprise? Hmm I wonder what that can be. _

"Great now that's all I will be thinking about until I get out of here."

"Honey relax. How is the day going?"

Suddenly I feel that this wouldn't be the moment to bring up Nathan Sullivan.

"As good as ever. Dad is super strict. No biggie."

"Phoebe take what you can and learn from him. He is a smart man and will guide you to be the best."

"If you want to put it that way. Oh by the way did you know about some fundraiser gala we have to go to this month."

"Ugh….yes Phoebe I forgot to tell you. Just look at it as an excuse to go shopping."

"Mom those things are so boring. Most of the people annoy me and we are stuck there for hours! Really why do I have to go. I'm 23 now."

"You have to go because you are a representation of your father and now part of his company. He is not so fond of those affairs either especially after you and that waiter incident however he has to go to maintain the professional relationships that help support his company."

"I will be there. I have to go mom. Dad is going to flip if I'm not back in five minutes."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of mergers and acquisitions Phoebes."

"Cute mom. Love you, bye."

"Love you Phoebe."

I quickly walk back into my dad's office in exactly five minutes. He hands me the documents I need to file and I head down to the file room to which I will be in here until we leave at five. I'm so happy I decided to bring my ipod. I know dad would be against it but then again he didn't have to know. It saved me the next three hours.

At five on the dot on I locked away the files that I hadn't yet filed in the safe cabinet and walked outside with my purse. My dad was waiting for me in the corridor.

"Goodbye Mr. and Miss Grey. Have a lovely evening."

"Likewise Mary."

Taylor greeted us at the car and soon enough we were headed off back home.

"So how did it feel to be part of Grey Enterprises Holdings today Phoebes."

"I never knew you could be so strict."

I start to mock him a bit and begin to talk in a "Christian Grey" type voice.

"Phoebe I need you to be more punctual when we have business meetings. I need you to be back in exactly five minutes. Did you transcribe this part of the meeting verbatim. Mr. Sullivan is a busy man take him to reception now!"

My dad presses his mouth in a hard line and I can't tell if he is angry or sad or maybe even both.

"Phoebe this is how I effectively run my company. Someday I'm sure you will understand this. Someday soon I hope. I expect you to respect the time of our clients that help us build the lifestyle that you enjoy. I expect you to comprehend the seriousness of the deals we make every day and make sure that what we discuss iN private is recorded accurately if in case it needs to go to court. One wrong move and we can lose not thousands of dollars but millions of dollars. When companies lose millions of dollars people lose their jobs. Do I need to continue?"

"I'm sorry. I just felt that basically I would walk in there and be a superstar because you and mom make it look so easy."

"Your mother and I have been doing this for years. We are human too Phoebes we make mistakes but it is from those mistakes that we learn from and not repeat them."

I nod in agreement and stare out the window of the car until we reach the house. My dad opens the car door for me and is smiling ear to ear. I know him and mom are up to something. My mom runs out to meet us and greets my father with showers of kisses and affection. She then grabs my arm and tells me to come with her into the house.

"Faster Phoebe!"

I can't help but start to smile and kind of laugh.

"What is it."

We run into the living room area of the house and there sitting on the couch is my big brother Teddy!

"Teddy Bear!"

"Phoebes!"

I run up to him and give him a big hug squeezing him tight. After a few moments I release my grip to take a good look at him.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another two weeks."

"I know but I came early and I have something else to tell you. Come to the kitchen."

I walk over with Teddy to see a girl sitting at the breakfast bar. I see her and immediately grab Teddy to pull him behind the wall.

"Teddy who is that girl and what is she doing sitting in our kitchen?"

"Stop being such a child Phoebes. Come over I want to introduce her."

"Rachel baby this is my little sister Phoebe Grey."

She extends her hand out to meet mine.

"It is so nice to meet you Phoebe."

I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Teddy is only two years older than me."

She laughs a nervous laugh. I don't like her. I don't know what it is but I just really don't like her. I immediately turn my gaze to Teddy.

"So obviously mom and dad know you brought a girl home with you."

"Yes. Rachel can you excuse me and my sister for a moment. I just need to talk to her in private."

"Sure babe. It was good meeting you Phoebe."

I turn to smile my fakest smile at her.

As we head to the main living room we run into mom and dad who are lounging on the couch. I could care less I'm not afraid to let him have it in front of them and to let them have it because they obviously knew something that I didn't.

"Teddy who is she?!"

"That's my girlfriend. We have been dating for seven months and I really have strong feelings for her. She is spending the summer here with us. I want to see how she interacts with you guys. I might marry her."

"Marry her?! We tell each other everything and you fucking couldn't tell me you were even dating someone."

"Phoebe language!"

"Sorry dad but honestly you guys are okay with this!"

"Phoebe we have known about Rachel for sometime and have discussed this heavily with your brother. She checks out clean and he really feels something for the girl. I insisted he bring her so she can meet the family and we can get to know her on a personal level."

"Doesn't she have parents that would disapprove?"

My mom decides to join the conversation.

"Phoebe be understanding. She doesn't have anyone in this world. Her parents are dead, no siblings. She worked hard to get into college and she waitresses at a local restaurant to help pay the bills."

"I knew it. She is gold digger Teddy! She just sees him as her next meal ticket out!"

"Phoebe Grey you need to calm down! My dad is seething at this point and I instinctively close my mouth.

"Phoebe I'm not asking you to make a love connection here with that girl but I'm asking you that you respect your brother's relationship with her."

"So much for the brother, sister time you promised me this summer with Ava and Aspyn."

"Phoebe that won't change."

"I'm sorry you guys. I'll be up in my room. I'm tired. Too much excitement for one day."

I head up our grand staircase to my bedroom and fall on my bed. My brother has a girl staying with us this summer and yet when it comes to me even dating its damn near impossible. Before I realize it tears are falling on my pillow and I have no desire to get up from the bed. After about 20 minutes there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Teddy."

"Come in."

Teddy walks through the door and closes it coming near me on the bed.

"Does it bother you that much?"

"A little. Look I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you and your girlfriend. I just… I'm happy if your happy."

"Phoebes you can't lie to me something else is bothering you. What is it?"

"When will Phoebe meet someone."

"And there it goes."

"I'm serious. Its not like dad never said you are never allowed to date in your life but he hates everyone I've ever liked. He runs background checks! Who the fuck does that? And with security always around me no one approaches me."

"Life as a Grey Phoebe."

"Ava and Aspyn do not have to be submitted to this type of torture."

"Number one do you remember who are father is. Second of all, do you really want to be like Aspyn? I love my cousin but those relationships hardly ever have substance. Ava does have a pretty semi-serious boyfriend but she doesn't have a drive or passion like you do Phoebe. You want to learn business she wants to model and thrive as a socialite off of the Grey name. Your special Phoebe and that means that someone out there is just as special for you."

"Guess you know kind of what to say."

Teddy has always been there for me. I probably appreciate him than most sisters with brothers out there. We had friends but knew that we were each other's only source of trust.

"So why the sudden talk about dating and romance. Have you met someone."

I sit there tracing imaginary lines onto my pillow.

"Not exactly. Well….. I did meet a guy at dad's office. He was kind of cute."

"Another intern? Assistant?"

"Another CEO."

"What the fuck Phoebe? No that's disgusting."

"No, you have it all wrong Teddy its not any of the ones we know. He looks very very young."

"Whats his name?"

"Nathan Sullivan."

"Lets google the bastard."

"Shouldn't you be making your way downstairs to your girlfriend?"

"Dad and mom are entertaining…"

"Correction…interrogating.."

"Fine. Interrogating her. Dad is probably gaining a sense of control right now so lets fire up the laptop and see who your CEO is."

"He's not my CEO."

My brother types his name into the search engine and a slew of information comes up. We look up his biography.

"Holy shit! This fucker is 28 years old! He was like dad's age when he amassed his empire."

"Really Teddy?"

"Uh-huh. He even cites Christian Grey as a source of inspiration. What a kiss ass."

I'm awestruck. This beautiful man he must then of course have someone in his life. I'm sure of it.

"Is he married, has a girlfriend? Gay?

"Nope not gay. In fact he seems to have made his rounds with some women. No one recognizable. He is currently not dating anyone. He made the news recently with a deal between his company and dads."

"Yes I was there. It must have literally been signed, sealed, and delivered within a couple of hours. Then again you know dad works fast."

"Yes. Its getting late. From what I know you have work early in the morning and I have a date with sleeping in late. C'mon….Lets go say goodnight to mom, dad, and Rachel."

"Teddy."

"Yeah Phoebes?"

"Don't tell anyone, not even Rachel about the CEO guy. It was just eye candy. I probably won't see him again. It just seemed kind of cool to fantasize."

"No worries my lips are sealed."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. I have an interesting chapter coming tomorrow on when Phoebe meets this CEO again at the gala. As always I appreciate all type of reviews. Your opinions of the story mean a lot. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I had spent a grueling couple of weeks working under my father at Grey Enterprises Holdings. I had been spent.! By the time the weekends rolled around I didn't even want to go out. I just wanted to stay home and catch up on sleep. My mom and dad kept telling me I would eventually fall into the routine. Ava and Aspyn went out without me yet teased me mercilessly and Teddy spent time with Rachel. Sometimes I wonder when dad ever found the time to do everything he does. I was trying to find the time to breathe! Apart from work at the office sometimes we would have to go over contracts and records at home if a situation was urgent which was more than usual this last month. I figured this is what I chose. I woke up early Friday morning to Ava and Aspyn hovering over my bedside. I quickly rose up.

"What are you guys doing here?! I have to be at work in…oh shit I overslept! In less than hour!"

"You're not going to work today. The fundraiser gala is tonight. We are going shopping."

"You guys aren't funny. Dad will kill me!"

I run into my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. While brushing my teeth I struggle to get into my business attire at the same time. Ava and Aspyn just stand there laughing at me. I run to the sink and finish brushing my teeth and head out the door of my bedroom without saying anything to them. I can hear their footsteps behind me as I race into the kitchen. My dad and mom are having breakfast at the table while Gail is putting away some pans.

"Dad I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm ready and I can take breakfast on the way. I know we don't have much time."

"Goodmorning Phoebe."

"Morning Dad. Morning Mom. Sorry…I just woke up and I didn't want to be late for work."

"Do you know what your wearing tonight for the gala?"

"No, not at all, not right now at least. I have a ton of dresses. No worries I'll find one elegant and modest. So are we about to leave?"

"Phoebes you have been working hard and I appreciate your work ethic. I want you to keep it up. I decided you can have the day off. Last night I called your Uncle Elliot to ask if Ava and Aspyn wanted to join you today for a girls outing, shopping, all that stuff that you guys are into. Apparently they were all for it because here they were bright and early."

My mouth hung open. I turned to look at them.

"How long have you guys been here."

"For about an hour," Aspyn replied.

"Are you coming mom?"

"No I can't sweetie. I have a publishing deal taking place today and I can't miss it. I already have something your father bought me so it looks like it will be just you girls…oh and Mason."

"Fine." We all mumble in unison.

My dad approaches me and hands me his very special credit card.

"Daddy what are you doing? Why are you giving me this? Are you feeling well?"

Of course I have used daddy's credit cards before…numerous times….however this one has one of those credit lines that you shouldn't trust your daughter with.

"I trust that you are responsible enough. I also think you deserve to be rewarded for your hard work. If you are going to buy clothes I need to see them when you get back. For tonight's evening I want you in something elegant and formal. If you don't abide by these standards Phoebe your taking everything back."

Ava decides to chime in with her two cents.

"Yeah Phoebes. Basically what your dad is trying to tell you is don't look sexy."

They are both laughing hysterically.

I ignore them and turn to my dad.

"Thank you daddy."

I give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and kisses my hair.

"Okay you guys I'm just going to quickly run upstairs and change and I'll be back down in five minutes."

I run up the staircase and into my bedroom throwing off my business suit to find a pretty sundress to wear. I want to wear something bright. Being in black, white, navy, all those types of colors depress me at times. I finally find a cute sundress to wear. As I'm combing my hair into a ponytail I see Rachel head down the hallway. I decide to go and ask her about Teddy.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi Phoebe!" She smiles at me.

"Look I'm sorry about the other night. I just missed my brother and it came as kind of a shock."

"No its alright. I'm a bit nervous. I haven't been around a full family in a long time."

"What do you have planned for today?"

"Well not much. Teddy is sleeping right now. I guess we were going to hang around here today."

"You guys are going to the gala tonight. I know for a fact Teddy is not immune to not going."

"Yes he is going."

"Aren't you going?"

"He wants me to but I'm too nervous. I'm really unsure of what to wear. I brought a couple of dresses with me.."

I should have gave the girl a chance. When talking to her and looking her I did feel bad for her. This is something that can be hard to wrap your head around. I shouldn't have been acting like such a jerk. I let my own selfish emotions get in the way of being nice to someone who hadn't done anything to me. I need to make up for it.

"How would you feel about going shopping with me and my cousins."

"That's really sweet of you Phoebe but I'm just going to stay here. I don't exactly have the um the funds to go shopping right now."

"That doesn't matter, don't worry about it. You will have much more fun with us anyways. Plus I can get to know you better, you can get to know us better. It will be fun."

This time I genuinely smile at her. She is a beautiful girl and I can see why Teddy loves her.

"Okay I will let him know."

"I'll go with you."

Me and Rachel go to Teddy's bedroom. Instead of knocking I walk right in.

"Teddy get up."

I slam his back with his pillows.

"Phoebe I'm about to body slam you in 2.5 seconds if you don't get out!"

"I have Rachel with me."

Teddy instantly gets up and looks to the side of the bed and then turns around and sits up to see us standing on the side of his bed.

"Goodmorning honeybear, I woke up a bit early and just walked around outside for a bit. Phoebe invited me out with her and your cousins."

"Really Teddy. She is coming back in one piece."

"Phoebes hand me those jeans over there."

I pick up my brothers jeans from the top of the dresser and throw them at him. He opens up his wallet and when I see he wants to give her his credit card I stop him.

"I've got her covered brother!"

"Really?"

He eyes me suspiciously.

"Compliments of Daddy."

I pull out the magical card daddy had bestowed upon me this very morning. Teddy looks at me wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Please tell me that he knows you have that! You're going with Ava and Aspyn?! Tell me you didn't steal that!"

"He is the one who thought we should have a girls day out so he was the one who actually called Uncle Elliot to have Ava and Aspyn come over. He says I was working hard and that I deserve a reward, hence he gave me his card."

"Just don't drain dad's bank account. You know he checks that shit like crazy too. Even mom does! Remember when we went on that trip to Hawaii for Ava's birthday and you guys decided to spend….Rachel baby I'm sorry you have to listen to such bullshit….but pretty much those two racked up an extremely high bill. Dad was pretty upset but mom more so."

"It was one time Teddy I went a bit overboard! I was 16! I haven't done anything that stupid since!"

"Yes you have but we will leave it at that. You sure you want to go out with these criminals?"

"Babe they aren't criminals I'm sure I'll have a good time. You said I should get to know your family."

Rachel walked over to my brother and kissed him goodbye. They actually looked in love. Regardless he is still my brother and it is kind of awkward so I decide to head back downstairs. When Rachel sees me she hurriedly walks after me catching up with me on the staircase.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you."

"No not at all I just wanted to give you guys a moment alone. Ready?"

"Yes I'm ready!"

Me and Rachel make our way down the staircase and run into Ava, Aspyn, my mom and dad in the foyer. My mom walks up to both of us.

"Rachel honey are you going to be joining them?"

"Yes Mrs. Grey. Phoebe invited me and I told Teddy I would be out for the day."

"Okay well you girls have a good time and Phoebes…."

Mom walks over to me to give me a hug and in that hug whispers in my ear.

"Please be responsible with your dad's card and thank you for taking Rachel out."

I smile at her and nod her head. I kiss daddy goodbye, thank him a million times and I'm soon out the door in the car with Ava, Aspyn, Rachel, and of course Mason. We decide to head to the store to go buy some beautiful dresses first. As we are in the car we begin to talk about the gala that we would be forced into going. Ava and Aspyn don't mind it that much but I don't care for those things and Rachel looks nervous about it completely.

"So Ava is your boyfriend going tonight?"

"No he can't tonight. He has some family dinner he needs to be at so he can't join me. Hey look at the bright side you'll have a date tonight for once…Me!"

"Stop being a damn child Ava."

"Phoebe you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No Rachel I do not. I'm currently single."

"Yes Rachel our little Phoebe Grey over here is single. To date her the man would have to live up to Christian Grey's standards which are damn near impossible, unrealistic standards. I swear Phoebe I can't wait for the day you can meet someone..and..OH! I've seen quite a few eye-catchers at your dad's office. A secret workplace affair?"

Aspyn is winking at me and smiling. Yes there were some attractive men there however there was not a snowball chance in hell of anything like that ever happening in dad's office.

_Anyways no one matched up to Nathan Sullivan. I really need to get him out of my head. This is unhealthy. _

"Yeah right Aspyn! Number one people are afraid to talk to me there which is damn right weird. Everyone has to call me "Miss Grey," and if you think I could pull off a relationship right under dad's nose, in his office, on his territory, your wrong! He'd fucking kill, literally kill the guy and I would be locked up for eternity."

"Well I have faith you will find that special one Phoebe."

"Thanks Rachel…Out of curiosity how did you meet my brother?"

Rachel starts to smile thinking about when she met Teddy.

"We met at the restaurant where I worked. He came in regularly always working on his laptop, studying. I know he is your brother and your guys' cousin but he was incredibly good looking. One night I was working late and it was raining. I was waiting for my ride but they never came. When I called my friend she told me she had some car issue and would try and get to me as soon as she could. Teddy was outside when he heard this and asked if he could take me home. I had pretty much seen him and ran his cards a ton of times to know that it could be safe. I had then known that he went to Princeton as well so I felt pretty relaxed with him. I accepted and got into the car and the rest his history. I have to say within a week I noticed a lot of people staring. I knew Teddy was wealthy but I had no idea he was the son of Christian Grey. You have a lot of rich people at the university but that name kind of trumps it all. I'm really not used to this sort of thing. I hope I'm not to much of an imposition."

"No Rachel your not. We love meeting new people. Me, Phoebe, and Aspyn don't have a lot of friends. Some just use us, some are to intimidated to be around us. Its refreshing to meet someone genuine."

"Thank you."

With that being said we head to the store to buy clothes and a dress for the night. We find the perfect dress for each of us and even help pick out one for Rachel. I can see her flinch when she sees the price tags. Nevertheless we pay for our stuff and head to the spa which I really needed. After an afternoon of relaxation we head home dropping Ava and Apsyn in the process to get ready. Our hairdressers are already at the house waiting. I run into my room and put on my dress. I chose a long pink one strap satin gown. I loved how the satin material draped from my shoulder. I hated the galas but I did like playing dress up. I wore the earrings mom bought me when I turned 21 and the bracelet dad got me from one of his trips to England. The hairdresser came in and as always produced a work of art. A cascade of curls falling over my shoulder. I couldn't wait to see Rachel. Mom came up to my room looking as vibrant as ever and very beautiful.

"Wow mom….hot!"

"Oh shut it Phoebes!"

"Phoebe you look absolutely incredible! I love that dress!"

"Thanks mom. Have you seen Rachel?"

"I did actually. You girls did an amazing job. Her dress is fantastic! Teddy hasn't seen her yet. I can't wait to see his expression."

"I know he will love it."

"Come on we have men waiting for us downstairs."

As we head downstairs with Rachel, my dad and Teddy are waiting for us. I really wish someone was waiting for me. Teddy of course cleans up nice in a suit and so does my dad. My dad compliments my mother and brings her closer to him whispering something in ear. She giggles at him and playfully punches his arm. Its like they never have aged. Women still swoon over my father much to my mother's chagrin but he really only has eyes for her. Teddy looks like he is about to drag Rachel back to his bedroom. Of course the only thing stopping him is that we need to leave. As I stand on the bottom stair my dad looks up and notices me. He walks over to me and takes my hand in which I step down to the bottom.

"Phoebe you look like an angel. My angel. Absolutely stunning."

He pulls me close to him and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you daddy."

"You look amazing Phoebe."

"Thanks Teddy."

We head out towards the car and our on our way to the gala, another uneventful night.

We walk into the museum towards the back patio where many people are gathered. We are then seated with my Aunt Kate, Uncle Elliot, Ava and Aspyn. After the pleasantries are all given Ava and Aspyn go out to dance with men that have asked them while I sit there. My aunt and uncle are discussing something about adding to another part of their house while my mom and dad think they are being discrete by going somewhere I'm guessing that is private. At least I have my champagne.

"Phoebe honey why don't you go out and dance?"

"No I'm fine Aunt Kate. I'm just going to sit here and hang out."

"Your brother is out there having a wonderful time with Rachel and so are your cousins. Sweetie you are too pretty to be sitting here by yourself."

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Fine but I expect you to come back and enjoy yourself!"

While I get up from my seat Aunt Kate quickly rises to meet me and grabs my arm.

"Right now your mom and dad are probably going to be gone for a bit if you get what I'm saying. Your father isn't here to interrupt so take advantage of it."

I smile at my Aunt Kate. I love her and her sneaky attempts at pissing my dad off. They do care for each other but my aunt always knew how to get under my dads skin and they've had that kind of relationship our whole lives. I head to the bathroom and when I come out decide to go back to the table and talk to my aunt some more. Once I arrived back at the table I noticed that she was on the dance floor with my uncle. Great, Phoebe Grey party of one. I sit down. A waiter comes by asking me if I want more champagne to which I say "yes please" and quickly hold up glass. As I'm trying to drink away my sorrows I feel someone sit next to me. I turn to my side to see Mr. Sullivan sitting next to me.

_This alcohol is real good because I swear Nathan Sullivan is sitting right next to me! _

"Hello Miss Grey. You look incredible tonight."

I almost choke on my champagne. He is smiling at me and I am trying to keep my balance on the chair.

"Why thank you, Mr. Sullivan it's a pleasure to see you tonight."

"Where are your parents?"

"My dad and mom are speaking with different colleagues right now."

"Do you have a date tonight?"

I'm shocked at his straight-forwarding questioning yet captivated by his gorgeous hazel eyes. He looks delectable in his evening attire. Why would he want to be hear talking to me? Maybe he is just looking for my father. I don't really know I'm too nervous. I don't want him to get up and leave.

"I do not have a date tonight. I came with my parents and my brother and his girlfriend."

"Why wouldn't your boyfriend come with you?"

_Is this even an appropriate to be asking me. This is really a first conversation and he is asking me if I have a boyfriend?!_

I don't have a boyfriend Mr. Sullivan. I don't mean to be rude but I would hate to keep you from your date and any other situations that demand your time.

"I didn't bring a date tonight Miss Grey."

"Alright, still I do not want to waste your time Mr. SullIvan."

"You could never waste my time Miss Grey. I came over to see if perhaps you would like to dance."

I set down my glass and look at him closely. Why would he want to dance with me? He holds out his hand for mine and instantly I put my hand in his. He smiles at me and clasps his hand more firmly around me to which I stand with him. We walk out onto the dance floor. He puts his one arm around my waist. With his other hand he glides up my arm and takes my hand in his. I am hypnotized by his presence and have lost myself to him in this moment. I don't worry that my dad may be watching. I don't care if people are watching and whispering. We dance with each other not saying a word. I hardly realize when the song is over. He puts his arm around my waist and escorts me back to my still-empty table.

"Thank you for the dance Mr. Sullivan."

He draws a further grip on my waist and whispers in my ear.

"The pleasure was all mine…..Phoebe. He slips a small phone in my hand. I'm panicked by this gesture to which I quickly hide it in my clutch before anyone can see.

I look up at him as he releases me. He smiles at me. I smile back and then see my mom and dad laughing together approaching the table. I'm guessing my dad did not see what happened as he goes over with my mom to greet Mr. Sullivan.

"Hello Sullivan. Its good to see you here." They shake hands. "This is my wife Mrs. Anastasia Grey."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Sullivan. Tonight we also have our son Theodore with us and our daughter Phoebe."

"Yes I just said hello to Miss Grey. You have a lovely family Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you."

"My apologies. If you'll excuse me I need to meet with the director. It is was pleasure speaking with you all tonight. I'll be in contact with you this week Grey.

"Of course Sullivan."

"What have you been doing this whole time Phoebe?"

_While you guys were doing each other I was trying to keep from passing out. He touched me tonight. For once I am happy that my parents escapades led me to have a moment of my own without interference. _

"Just hanging out at the table. When are we leaving?"

"Your father called the car over. We will be leaving in a few minutes."

I run into my cousins, aunt and uncle and say goodbye. I also say goodbye to Ros and a few other people I know.

As our family walks out the main corridor to the entrance I see him. He is standing alone by the elevators watching me. Everyone is in a hurry to leave that no one notices him but I do. I watch him as I leave. When we reach the entrance we immediately get in the car and he is no longer in my view. We head back to our home and everyone gets ready to go to bed.

"Goodnight honey. I'm glad you came out tonight."

I kiss her and hug her goodnight.

"Thank you mom."

My dad kisses me goodnight and heads upstairs with my mother. Teddy and Rachel conveniently avoided all good night pleasantries with a quick, unified "goodnight" and they were gone. I retreated to my bedroom alone. I carefully took off my earrings and bracelet and placed them in my jewelry box. I took off my dress and hung it neatly in my closet. Once in bed I checked my phone for messages from Ava or Aspyn. I had no texts except for a percentage off sale at one of my favorite stores. As I'm about to fall asleep I hear my phone buzz. I check it but its not going off. Fuck! The phone he gave me tonight! I feel my heart palpitate and my mouth feels very dry. I pick up my clutch and see the phone buzzing. I check the message nervous about what it may contain.

**I had a wonderful time with you tonight Miss Grey. Any chance we can speak again? I gave this to you so that it may be easier for you to be in contact with me.**

I immediately respond.

**I'm afraid you have a wrong impression of me. I'm a respectable woman. **

Within two minutes the phone buzzes again.

**I have never doubted your position Miss Grey as I have tremendous respect for you. I am intrigued and will see you again this week. **

He is definitely a forward type of guy. How could he get pass daddy?

**As you know my activities are heavily monitored. My father wouldn't be so supportive for lack of better words if he found out that we were speaking. I'm afraid it would be impossible to see you except on company business. **

As much as I wanted to see him again I know it would be impossible. A part of me just wants to get to know him despite what anyone says but another part of me wants to just keep safe and not disrupt the order of things in my life because in the end it probably wouldn't ever work out. My thoughts are interrupted by another message.

**I will find a way. I look forward to see you again Phoebe. **

That was the last message I received from him. I didn't respond to it. Who knows maybe he drank to much champagne that made him bold. I crawl under my covers and fall asleep thinking about the dance.

The next morning I wake up late. Too late at eleven though surprisingly no one has disturbed me. I walk out my room downstairs to find everyone outside on the patio laughing and joking around.

"Good afternoon Phoebes!"

"Shut up Teddy I was really tired."

"From what? You sat at a table all night long. That takes a lot of effort."

I punch his arm and head to the table. My dad immediately puts a plate of food in front of me to which I start eating. I was no doubt really hungry.

"Phoebe honey, I just finished speaking with your mother and brother and we are having dinner with Mr. Sullivan tomorrow night. "

I begin to choke on my food. Really choke on it! I'm trying to cough and breathe and within a second my father is trying to help me in which I finally recover. He holds me close and asks me if I'm alright as I'm still slightly coughing.

"Thanks, oh damn, when did this happen?"

"He called me this morning and I thought it would be a good idea."

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back."

I rush up to my bedroom and grab the phone. There is one message on the screen to which I push the view button.

**If you haven't already heard the news your family and I are having dinner tomorrow night. I look forward to us meeting again Miss Grey. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and are following this story! I'm having an amazing time writing it and am happy you enjoy it! I should have the next chapter out by tonight or tomorrow morning. Please feel free to review as they are greatly welcomed and appreciated! Happy Reading! **

I sit on the floor of my bedroom for a good five minutes just staring at his message. A part of me is giddy and the other part of me is in pure panic/anxiety mode. I quickly respond to his message with a hint of flirtation.

**Mr. Sullivan I see that you have most definitely found a way to make time to see me but you must remember that you will be around the entire GREY family. **

Within a minute he responds.

**I find the Grey family presence quite pleasant, especially their daughter. **

I hold the phone up to my chest. Is this guy serious?

**If you got to know me there is a probability that you might find me incredibly boring and extremely unpleasant. **

Ha! That will throw him off. Soon my phone is buzzing with a response.

**I doubt that there would be a boring moment with you Miss Grey. Do you find this secret conversational exchange between us boring and unpleasant? **

If it were ever possible to have your heart drop from its proper place then it has happened right now. I quickly respond.

**No I do not. I'll see you tomorrow evening Mr. Sullivan. Have a good day. **

**Looking forward to it. **

As I'm putting away the phone under my mattress my brother walks into my bedroom.

"Teddy don't you ever knock!"

"You never do. Anyways mom and dad sent me up here to see if you were alive and okay. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing just was texting Ava. So how is everything with Rachel?"

"Its good. She is downstairs talking to mom and dad. Was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? Have some summer fun?"

That seemed like a good idea. I needed time for myself to think about what to do regarding this situation. I can't tell anybody, not my brother, not my cousins for fear of word getting back to my father and mother. I needed a breather.

"I'm for it. Tonight we are headed out! I'll call Ava and Aspyn."

"Sounds like a plan Phoebes. By the way you know we are having dinner tomorrow night with your CEO."

I'm blushing and trying to hide my smile.

"He's not my CEO Teddy."

"Yeah your face just turns red and you smile for no fucking reason."

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Some fancy restaurant. You know the deal. Dress up nice but don't overkill it."

"No worries. I will find something nice to wear."

"Fine I'm going to go back downstairs….but hey Phoebes?"

"Yes?"

"You are meeting that bastard again. Why don't you try and wear something that will leave a little something to the imagination."

"That might be a little difficult since dad is going to be there."

"Well if that's what you are going to be worried about forever than in haste madam…get thee to a nunnery!"

"Your such a moron. I'll see you downstairs in a minute."

Teddy is right in a way. I'm always so cautious about what dad will think, will I hurt his feelings. Its just that sometimes the overprotectiveness gets to me. I want to have a normal relationship yet I don't want to hurt him. I peek into my closet and instantly know what dress I want to wear. I never wore it before but I think tomorrow night will be just the night for it. Ava convinced me to buy it so that pretty much sums up the dress. I hang it on the hook on the back of my closet door and walk back outside to rejoin my family knowing in the back of my mind that tomorrow someone will actually be waiting for me.

Later that evening I throw on jeans, heels, and a black-laced top. Tonight, me, Teddy, Ava, Aspyn, and Rachel are headed to a bar that will have a special area for us to release our frustrations.

As I head down the staircase I run into my dad who is bringing some tea to my mother.

"What exactly are your plans for tonight Phoebes?"

"Headed to L Bar with Teddy, Ava, Aspyn, and Rachel. Mason and Wilson are coming with and we will be back by 1:00pm."

"Have your phone with you at all times Phoebe. I will be texting you."

As my dad is lecturing me Teddy heads down the stairs with Rachel. He then directs his attention to him.

"Teddy I expect you to watch over your sister. Make sure she doesn't involve herself in any stupidities that I will have to clean up the next morning."

"No worries dad. We will be fine. Phoebe has a good head on her shoulder."

"Have fun then."

"Love you daddy. Tell mom we said bye."

"I will honey have a good time."

We all leave together in the car and head out to the bar.

**(Back inside Ana and Christian's house) **

"Baby here is your tea."

"Thank you Christian."

Ana bites her lip staring straight in the face of her husband.

"You know what that does to me and you know that we have the entire house to ourselves. No one will hear you scream."

"Exactly Mr. Grey. However I have something to ask you first."

Christian is already sliding his hands under her skirt and beneath her panties.

"Do we really need to talk right now Mrs. Grey?"

Ana pulls away from him and looks at him while he looks at her confused.

"Christian I'm curious as to why you have taken an interest in Nathan Sullivan?"

"Fuck Ana! Do you need to bring that up right now?!"

"I just want to know because you usually can't stand meetings with other CEO's. This is rare. What is going on?"

"He is very strategic Ana. He is very capable in his job and I have followed the trends of his corporation. Merging certain deals with him can be very profitable for us and I want to ensure that good relationship. He reminds me of me when I was that age."

"Aww my big hearted Christian! I'm sure he does…... just probably not complete with dominant/submissive contracts and kinky fuckery!"

"Well Mrs. Grey there is only one Christian Grey and right now you pulled away from him. That doesn't make him very happy."

Ana looks at him wide eyed while in turn Christian reaches beneath her skirt ripping her panties off of her and throwing her over the couch on her front with her back end exposed. He spanks her hard and she moans.

"Now where were we Mrs. Grey…."

**The next morning…**

I awoke to find my brother hovering over the side of my bed with a tall glass of water in one hand and a couple of Advil's in the other. I slowly rise up feeling as if there is an earthquake going on in my head.

"How ya feeling Phoebes?"

"Like hell. Give me that."

I grab the water and instantly swallow the Advil.

"What happened last night?"

"You guys took shots then somehow thought a drinking competition would be fun. Wilson carried out Ava. Aspyn could still walk. I carried out Rachel and Mason had the wonderful job of carrying you out."

"So?"

"So you threw up on his shoes! I had them go around the side of the house in case mom and dad got up. Luckily by the time we got in it was early and they weren't expecting us so they weren't up. I would hate to have explain that you got shitfaced off your ass last night!

"And that's why you're my favorite brother Teddy."

"Right. Also what were you mumbling about checking your messages for Nathan Sullivan?"

Shit! Damn! I'm really hoping that's all I said.

"These emails that dad wants me to send to him this week. Guess my work is getting to me more than I thought."

"Right."

"Anyways…what time is it?"

"8:00 in the morning and you better recover soon too. Dinner is at 6."

"Dinner! Oh Teddy I feel to horrible to go!"

_I cannot let Nathan Sullivan see me in this state of disaster. _

"Phoebe its going to be fine. You still have hours until we go. Just rest up."

"Where is mom and dad?"

"They went to dad's apartment at Escala. Said they had some business to take care of. That leaves just you, me, and Rachel at the house…well of course with Gail and Taylor and Mason."

"Okay that's great. I'm just going to stay in here."

"Have you picked out a dress for tonight?"

I yawn and point to the inside of my closet.

"Just walk in there and its hanging on the hook behind the door."

Teddy walks into my closet and examines my dress."

"I have to hand it to you Phoebes, its very nice. You're going to be a little rebel tonight."

I shrug my shoulders.

"Why the fuck not? I need some excitement in my life."

_Oh but then again Teddy if only you knew. If only I could tell you._

"I'm going to go check on Rachel. We are just going to stay in watch movies downstairs. Join us if you want."

"No its fine. I'm just going to lay here. I'll be downstairs later. Much later."

I sleep for four more hours and get up to have lunch around 12:30pm. By this time my mom and dad are back having lunch on the patio. I walk outside to join them and Gail hands me my lunch. We all hang out and talk. The day goes on and is pretty uneventful. Eventually 4:30pm approaches and we have to all get ready. We are going to some Italian restaurant my dad owns and we have a table all ready set up for when we arrive. I head into my bedroom and begin to get ready. I check the phone but do not see any messages from Nathan. Maybe I'm not that interesting anymore. This thought led me to go all out in getting ready. Any reservations I had about the dress were gone. I was wearing it. Period. I curled my own hair and put a gold band on top. I pulled out my dress and put it on. It was a light golden halter dress with a dramatic plunging neckline and the bottom of part of the dress was long in the back and high in the front. It was pleated on the bottom half. I finished putting on my makeup and shoes and headed towards the staircase. Rachel was already downstairs with Teddy. Mom and dad weren't there….yet.

"Fuck Phoebe!"

My brother walks up to me.

"You just might give that CEO a run for his money."

"It's not like that Teddy."

"Phoebe you look amazing! That dress is wow!"

"Thank you Rachel you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you."

I hear mom and dads footsteps as they approach the foyer. Dad immediately stands still when he sees me.

"Hi Daddy."

The frustration is evident in his eyes. He does not like this dress.

"Phoebe to your room right now! Change!"

"What?! No! I love this dress!"

"Yeah so will every guy out there! Do you think you set a good impression wearing THAT! Especially meeting a business partner! He can't see you like this!"

"Mom please say something to dad! You act as if I look like a whore!"

"Dad really, Phoebe looks great. She's a grown woman its not like she is going to be flaunting her chest at every guy she meets."

"You shut up Teddy!"

"To your room right now!"

"Christian, kitchen now!"

"No! Stay out of this Ana!"

My mother whispers something in my father's ear that is inaudible.

"_Christian if you don't come with me right now I'll take these beads out right now without you and you can forget about later." _

Whatever my mother said to my dad worked because he started to follow her into the kitchen however he was still mad as hell. I could hear them arguing. It was like a competition to see who could scream the loudest. I can't believe this is over a dress. After a few minutes they come back. My mother begins to speak.

"Phoebes you can wear the dress."

_Score!_

"Phoebe while we are at dinner I want your hair covering yourself. Mr. Sullivan doesn't need to be looking at you in any other way except for business. I don't want him to get the wrong impression about you."

I walk up to him hopefully trying to work some of that daddy's little girl magic.

"I promise daddy. Thank you."

I give him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug looking up into his eyes. He immediately softens and shows me a hint of a smile.

"Why did you have to grow up so fast Phoebe?"

He hugs me tight and we are out the door. I love my dad. It sucks that I have to lie to him.

We arrive at the restaurant and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. Truth be told I feel slightly nauseated. Mom is holding onto dad and Teddy is holding onto Rachel. I'm holding onto my clutch that has my phone and the phone he gave me in it. In some ways I feel as if I'm holding on to him. We walk into the restaurant and are seated. Nathan Sullivan has not yet arrived but then again we are early. I feel my phone buzz in my clutch and I check to see which one is going off however I'm pretty sure I know before I even open it.

**Can you meet me outside quickly Miss Grey? I'll be by the side patio. **

I'm panicked. I have to remain calm. I can't give anything away as to what I am doing. It will only be a few minutes.

"Dad, mom I have to really go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a five minutes."

"Phoebe we have a guest about to be here. Sit down and wait."

"Can't. I'm riding the crimson wave."

"I assume your referring to…..Phoebe….just go…..and come back quickly."

"Be right back."

I make my way to the side patio as if I'm on mission impossible which in some ways I kind of am. I stand towards the back patio but do not see him. I pull out my phone to message him when someone grabs my arm. I quickly glance over to see Nathan standing next to me.

"Did I startle you?"

Despite my knees still shaking uncontrollably I answer his question.

"Honestly, yes you did."

I take him all in. He is wearing dress pants, a fancy dress shirt and tie with a vest over top but no suit jacket. In my mind I'm already wrapped around his body begging him to hold me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Its alright. My family is in there waiting for you."

Nathan pulls out his phone and calls my father in front of me.

"Grey…yes its Sullivan…I'll be there in five minutes. We hit some traffic on the way over…..thank you…"

He hangs up the phone looking triumphant.

"I've just ensured a good few minutes of your time Miss Grey."

"Aren't you conniving?"

He puts his arm around my waist and draws me closer to him. My body quivers at his touch. His arms feel strong and I feel protected.

"You look stunning Phoebe. Tell me why is it that you don't have someone by your side."

"I'm dedicated to the business Mr. Sullivan. It is what I chose to do, what I love to do. I'm sure one day someone will walk into my life that will make me happy and that my father will eventually approve of."

_I know damn well that he sure as hell wouldn't approve of what is happening here right now. _

"I see. Tell me, were you waiting to see me tonight?"

I hesitate for a moment then proceed to answer him.

"You have me curious. What is it that you want from me? You are taking a huge risk trying to get near Christian Grey's daughter. You know what my father could do to you."

"I'm aware of the risks Miss Grey. I am however a man who knows what he wants."

"Then what do you want from me?"

I am exasperated at this point. What is this between us?

"I want to spend time with you."

At this point he is tightly gripping my waist. He lifts his hand moving his fingers through my hair that cascaded down my chest covering my breasts. Slowly he pushed my hair behind my shoulders and leaned in towards me against the wall. I have never felt more vulnerable and been okay with it. He leans in closer and begins to whisper in my ear.

"Please give me some of your time Phoebe."

This man seems so desperate. I want to give him my time and so much more. As much as I am enjoying this I know that we can't stay like this.

"We should probably go before we are caught."

"That probably would be a good idea."

He releases his grip on me and stares at me.

I turn on my heel and do not look back. How can he have this kind of power over me? I head back to the table to a conversation about Teddy's classes and impending culmination. As everyone is in conversation he walks into the room looking as heavenly as he did outside. He politely greets everyone at the table saving me for last.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Miss Grey."

"Likewise Mr. Sullivan."

During dinner all I can think about is the way he held me. I had so many emotions running through me at that moment. Fear, happiness, desire. Throughout dinner he did not look my way once. As dinner was coming to an end my dad and him were discussing a joint acquisition they were both acquiring half and half.

"How is your team handling the acquisition Grey?"

"Effectively. We are almost complete in all the documentation and contracts on our end. How close are you to the closing."

"Well unfortunately one of my assistants most familiar with high end acquisitions had to attend to some urgent family business. Right now I am dealing with three people that haven't quite been on the ball. It has been a disaster of an experience however I'm confident we will be able to finish soon."

"Anything I can do to help the process?"

"Grey you have been a big enough help as it is and I thank you for it. I'll get on it tomorrow morning into finding the extra help needed to help close this deal for the both of us by the end of the week."

"You know Sullivan, Miss Grey here is quite versed in these types of contracts. If you need extra help with the documentation I can send her to assist you. As you understand though Miss Grey would also be in the company of one of my personnel."

My stomach is doing somersaults. Does Nathan really need the help or did he plant an idea in my dad's head to get to me? It was no secret that my father had been preparing me for a lot of high-end deals he dealt with week to week. As much as I hated working on them it was a breath of fresh air when they were completed, a sense of accomplishment. This however, would not be any ordinary acquisition. Nathan was involved.

"That is a kind gesture Mr. Grey. I could definitely count on Miss Grey's assistance. It would be as if I were receiving help from you personally."

I really want someone to pinch me right now. I feel as if I'm in a twisted dream. My dad turns towards me to speak.

"Phoebe we have been working on this acquisition for quite sometime. It has been one of the most difficult I've worked on. I know I can count on you to assist Mr. Sullivan so that it can help us get this deal off the ground. Would you accept?"

For the first time I see Nathan's eyes fall upon me. I look at my father and then back towards Nathan.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure Mr. Sullivan."

As we leave dinner to head out to the car my dad and Nathan are speaking to each other regarding the details of my appearance at his office tomorrow. Nathan comes up to greet me goodbye as I'm getting into the vehicle.

"Goodnight Miss Grey. I look forward to working with you."

"Goodnight Mr. Sullivan. I shall see you bright and early."

As I get into the vehicle I ask my dad what that all was about.

"Phoebe we are so close in acquiring a corporation that we have tried to for quite sometime. It has actually been a few months. I want this close soon however I need his end to do so at the same time. I believe it will give you more experience in dealing with corporate business and the people involved. I want you to be on your best professional behavior. I don't want him to think of you in any negative way. Your behavior and mannerisms with him and the people at his company must be impeccable! Mason is going with you."

"Wow dad your going to let Phoebe go with some hotshot CEO guy! I think I just saw a pig fly in the air."

My dad looks frustrated with Teddy and stares at him angrily. I can't help but giggle.

"Teddy this is a business deal not a marriage arrangement. Your sister is highly capable and I want her to gain exposure to other partners, corporations we have relationships with. Eventually she will no longer be an intern at GHE and I need her to understand the full scope of the business in order to put her in a well deserved position."

"I understand your point dad but that guy is young and your sending Phoebe in there."

_What the hell is Teddy trying to do? I swear I'm going to knock him out if he keeps talking! _

"Mr. Sullivan is a professional businessman. Phoebe is going there as an extension of me. Theodore stop trying to stir up trouble. Just because you are going into law doesn't mean that you will win every argument…especially with me."

"I rest my case."

We finally arrive home and I quickly head to the kitchen for some water. I can't believe I am going to see him tomorrow. Even if it is still with Mason I don't care. I'm going to see him again! I instantly hear a phone vibrate in my clutch. I pick it up from the counter and pull the phone out.

**Thank you for agreeing to spend some time with me Miss Grey.**

I smile from ear to ear and respond immediately.

**I believe you have been misled. I am spending time working on an acquisition deal with you. **

**There is that too. I look forward to our meeting. Sweet dreams Miss Grey. **

I put the phone in back in my clutch as my heart races and my hands tremble. As I'm leaving the kitchen I run into my father. I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night daddy."

"Phoebe before you go upstairs I just wanted to know if you were okay working on this deal tomorrow. I have a lot of faith in you and I just want you to see what happens on the business end of things in other places. If it makes you uncomfortable I will call right now and you don't have to go."

_Why do I have a gnawing feeling that through Teddy's stupid jokes that dad became a bit insecure. You wouldn't think he could be but he can be. _

"I know how important this deal is for you, for all of us. I chose this dad and I will make you proud. Don't worry about me I'm a big girl."

My father comes close to me and kisses my hair.

"I know honey That's why I worry."

He looked at me with those gray eyes that offered me so much comfort over the years. I love him even if he is an insane control freak and overprotective. Sure enough after a few seconds of the loving father daughter moment he went into full blown Christian Grey CEO mode.

"Tomorrow, I need you to have your phone with you at all times. I will call you by the hour to know what is going on. I will make this clear to Sullivan. Mason will be right outside if you need anything or if you need to come back to the company he will take you immediately. If anyone mistreats you….you need to tell me and I will take care of it..personally. I've informed Mr. Sullivan that you are Miss Grey there and need to be addressed as such."

"I'll be fine. I love you. Where is mom?"

"Upstairs talking to your brother."

"Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you Phoebes."

"Love you dad."

After saying goodnight to my mother, Teddy and Rachel I head to bed. I'm so excited I can hardly sleep but know that I must. I wonder what he is like? Will my fantasy end? So many thoughts they eventually become tangled up and I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up bright and early and get ready for my day. My mom comes in to help me pick out a respectable outfit to wear. Eventually I decide on a navy blue long sleeve shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt. Mom pins back my hair and begins talking to me about my assignment as I'm putting on my shoes. She looks a bit uneasy.

"Are you comfortable with going to see this CEO honey? I just want to make sure."

"Don't let Teddy's ideas get in your head mom. Its business and nothing else."

"What are your impressions of Mr. Sullivan?"

"He seems respectable. He has always been polite. That's it."

_What am I supposed to say to my mother? That I think he is incredibly gorgeous and that we have done it in my head millions of times. I better stick with plain and simple details. _

"Alright, but just know that even when I'm at work you can call me and talk to me about anything if you need to. If you need advice, or if you are overwhelmed. If anything just call me to let me know you are okay."

"I will mom. Don't worry about me. I love you. Dad just texted me that the car is downstairs so I better go so I won't be late and get that whole millions of dollars are lost and people lose jobs speech for the umpteenth time."

I say goodbye to my father who equally gives me a long lecture making me close to being late. It's Christian Grey though so I guess he is allowed to do that. Ridiculous.

Mason opens my door and I am at the entrance of Sullivan Enterprises Worldwide. It is a huge building like my fathers. I walk up to reception who have already been informed of my arrival for today. They hand me a badge and let me know that Mr. Sullivan will be waiting for me in his office on the 18th floor. I thank them and head in the elevator. My nerves feel shot at this point. Where is the cheesy elevator music when you need it. The doors open and I walk out towards a long hallway that is full of boardrooms and other people at reception areas working at a quick pace. At the end is his office. I am stopped by an assistant who told me to wait and she would let him know I was here. As soon as she entered his office she soon came back out saying that he was ready to see me now. I walked into his office. It was large and impressionable. I couldn't help but take in the breathtaking view of Seattle from his high rise. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel someone's body move behind me. I turn around to see Nathan standing there looking CEO gorgeous.

"Goodmorning Miss Grey."

"Goodmorning Mr. Sullivan. I am here and ready to help you with what you need."

"I can see that. We must get started."

He starts pulling documents from the side of his desk and throws a stack on the table. My heart starts to sink. I guess I'm really working then. Not that I wasn't not going to work but I guess I was just too focused on everything else. I immediately turn myself into full on Phoebe Grey businesswoman mode as he discusses what needs to be done and the timeframe for completion. After we have finished our discussion I head to the door to go into an office space down the hall to work towhich he stops me.

"Before you leave Miss Grey, lunch is at 12. I'll meet you back in my office."

"What if I had other plans?"

"Cancel them."

My heartbeat stops. I look up at him to see that he is expecting an answer.

"Pushy CEO. Fine I will be here at 12."

"And Miss Grey…..

He walks closer to me taking me around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"While you're here….I very much look forward to your time…..personally."


	5. Chapter 5

As I head out of Nathan Sullivan's office I almost forget what it is that I have to do. I hold the documents tightly and walk into an office that he sent me to. When I walk in there is a small box with a blue bow on top with a small envelope attached to it. I close the door and lock it. I head towards the desk and carefully pick up the box first opening the note.

_Thank you for your help Miss Grey. I am giving this to you as gift to express my appreciation for you taking the time to be here. A woman like you deserves to be showered in diamonds. –N. S. _

I put down the card and carefully open the box. Inside is a wide diamond lace bracelet in platinum. It is absolutely remarkable. I carefully pick it up from the box and put it on my wrist. I am spellbound. I can't hide my smile. I'm glad I am alone so I can I have some private time to just be giddy. After a few minutes of being wrapped up in the moment I remember I have a job to do and I cannot waste anymore time. I text my mother and father to let them know that everything is fine and begin to work. I put the bracelet back in the box and put it inside my purse. I get to work on the documents and hardly realizes the time flying by. At 11:55am there is a knock on my door and I open it to see Nathan standing there in front of me. I let him in and he closes the door behind him.

"How are we getting along on this project?"

"It definitely has been time consuming but is coming along smoothly. I am more than confident that we will be able to close by the end of the week."

"Pleased to hear Miss Grey. I have lunch for us in our office if you don't mind. I had my assistant bring over some lunch from Jerry's down the street. I hope you don't mind."

"It is not a problem at all. It sounds wonderful."

"Did you receive my present?"

I pick up the box from my purse and hold it up.

"You didn't have to do this. I'm just happy to help."

Nathan holds out his hand for the box to which I give to him. He opens it taking out the bracelet. He comes closer to me and clasps the bracelet on my wrist.

"It looks stunning on you. I want you to wear it while you are with me."

"I don't seem to have much choice in the matter."

He grins wickedly and leads me out the office to his office. In the corner are is table and chairs set up with lunch for the both of us. He pulls a chair out for me to sit.

"Why thank you Mr. Sullivan."

"My pleasure Miss Grey."

I begin to arrange food on my plate. I'm starving yet so nervous to eat in front of him. His presence is imposing and I make sure to eat very slowly and in small bites.

"Tell me about yourself Miss Grey. I am interested in knowing more about you."

I think over a moment of what I am going to say. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I think I might actually be on a date.

"Well, my name is Phoebe, you know that. And the fact that Christian Grey is my father. My mother Anastasia is the CEO of Grey Publishing. My brother Theodore is in studying law at Princeton…."

"You have a lovely family Phoebe. It was nice interacting with them last night however I want to know about you."

I can feel the heat start to flush all over my body.

"Well I'm planning to be a part of my father's company Grey Enterprises Holdings. I have always loved business and as luck would have it developed quite a knack for it. I haven't had much time for anything else. I used to go to the beach all the time. I love the water. There is something about being in the water that just gives me relief and peace. I guess you can say it is a sensory thing. I love my family even if they are a bit overprotective. If you want basics then yellow is my favorite color, I think classic rock is music at its peak, and I have a tremendous fear of spiders. I also can't stand snobby people. Boring huh?"

"Not at all Phoebe..Not at all."

I love the way my name comes out of his mouth. It sounds heavenly and sacred.

"I would like to know more about you Mr. Sullivan. I've seen that you have many accomplishments in business however not much else. What's your story?"

"Well, truth be told I had very humble beginnings. I grew up in a small town in North Carolina."

"You are from the south Mr. Sullivan."

"Yes ma'am."

We both chuckled. I never would imagine he was a southern boy. It was quite interesting.

"We struggled greatly Miss Grey. I have one sister, Dani, Danielle. It was only my parents and us."

He pauses for a moment and looks to the side seeming a bit distressed. He then looks back up at me and continues.

"There were years where my parents struggled to find jobs, put food on the table. My sister and I took odd jobs to help out when we got older. School was very important to me and I excelled in my studies. As I got older I studied harder and was accepted in the business program at Duke University. During my time there I interned at various offices networking with many different people. Eventually I became well versed in making deals between companies, acquiring them as well. In a fair amount of time I was able to build my business to where it is today. It didn't come easy but it was worth it in the end. I am determined to give my family the life they never had and more."

"Where are you parents and your sister?"

"I own two homes on Emerald Isle on the beach. My parents live in one of them. Dani lives with me here in Seattle."

"Do you miss your parents?"

"Of course. I see them as often as I can. I have another property on Emerald Isle that I stay in when I go to visit or that Dani uses when she stays there."

"Sounds lovely however how did you make your way to Seattle?"

"I had many negotiations taking place here. When I started to work here I knew that it would be perfect place to plant my business and I was right. I eventually fell in love with it here too. Dani came to help out and that is how we are here."

"You have quite a story Mr. Sullivan."

"Is that so Miss Grey? He begins to stare at me intently. I wonder what is pulsing through his mind. After a few moments of agonizing silence he continues to speak.

"I'm assuming you have led a pretty sheltered life."

"Somewhat Mr. Sullivan."

"Have you dated much?"

"I believe that is quite a personal question."

"One that would be in your best interest to answer Miss Grey."

As nervous as I am I should answer him only because I would like to know of his romantic involvements as well. An eye for an eye.

"Not quite."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's the truth. I haven't had much time to date. Apparently you have Mr. Sullivan. Have you had many conquests? Any right now?"

"Your hurt my feelings Miss Grey. I'm not that kind of man. I have dated however haven't quite found what I am looking for. The answer to your second question is no."

I drink down a huge bottle of water. I can't even seem to remember if it was hot or cold today. He isn't dating anyone right now. I interrupt my own thoughts when I see him staring at me again.

"Have you even been kissed before?"

"I have, yes."

"When was the last time?"

"Aren't you being a bit inquisitive?"

"I am curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Guess I have luck with my nine lives Miss Grey."

"Clever. To answer it has been quite sometime."

"Days, weeks."

_Yeah..try years. _

"Within a significant timeframe that I don't feel like discussing."

"Fair enough."

"Is that all Mr. Sullivan?"

"No."

"Then what else do you want to know before I have to get back to work?"

He stands up from the chair to come closer

to me. He takes me by the hand motioning me to stand up with him to which I immediately comply. I don't know what he is doing . A part of me is nervous while another part of me is willing. He walks us over to his office chair and he sits down. Before I know it he pulls me onto his lap wrapping both hands around my waist. He looks up at me with dazzling hazel eyes to which I'm instantly mesmerized.

"This could be considered sexual harassment Mr. Sullivan."

He looks up at me almost hurt. He releases his hands off my waist.

"You are free to leave at your own will at anytime Phoebe. I won't keep you however if you choose to stay I don't want to be apart from you much."

"I guess you are the exception then, Mr. Sullivan."

I gulp. I don't know what to expect. All I know is that I don't want to leave.

"What do you want from me right now?"

"I want you to kiss me."

My heartbeat has just spiked. I feel pulsing in different areas around my body.

"To kiss you?"

"I has been awhile hasn't it? Maybe it would be in your best interest to remember what its like. Is that something your okay with?"

"I'm afraid I don't quite know what to do. As I mentioned it has been quite some time."

Nathan looks up at me and starts rubbing his hand through my hair. He carefully removes the pin from my hair letting my hair fall completely over shoulders and back. He caresses my hair and with his hand travels down my arm to the bracelet he has given me. He grabs my wrist and sets it around his neck. I immediately follow suit with my other hand until both hands are wrapped around his neck. I could have only dreamed of a moment like this. I have never wanted to be kissed so badly. Pressed against his body I can feel his muscular build. I have never wanted to be kissed so badly.

"May I kiss you Miss Grey?"

I can't even speak but nod my head yes in approval.

He straddles my legs around him and pulls me in close. In doing so my skirt rises towards my waist. As our lips meet I open my mouth to let him in, our tongues intertwined. I can't even think straight. As far as I know he has aroused my desire for him and I can feel that I have had the same effect on him. He takes the lead in which I am more than happy to follow. We don't stop as he uses his tongue to nudge my mouth open. He playfully caresses my tongue with his. After a few more moments he pulls away lastly pulling my bottom lip with his mouth, kissing it. If feel as if I have floated away into space. He pushes his hands down my waist and towards my thighs. He then makes his way back to my waist and stands me up with him. Once I'm standing in front of him he pulls my skirt down fixing it properly.

"Turn around Miss Grey."

I do as I am told. He grabs my pin from his desk and pins my hair back up for me.

"I shall leave you to your work Miss Grey."

I look at him and exit his office. I can still feel his eyes on me as I leave. As soon as I approach my office I close and lock the door and slide down against the door to the floor. I cannot believe I just kissed Nathan Sullivan! It was everything I dreamed it would be and more. I quickly remembered to then check my phone and let mom and dad know I was okay. Hell I was more than okay. I was ecstatic! The rest of the day went on with nothing further. By a miracle I remained motivated to finish my work of the day. My dad was waiting outside to pick me up with Taylor as he had relieved Mason of his duties early that day. As I exited my office I remembered the bracelet and quickly took it off to put it in my purse. As I was doing so I had a message come in through my phone.

**I'm sorry I won't be able to see you out. I am currently hung up on a conference call. I will message you later tonight. I would love to hear your voice again soon though. Be safe. **

I smile tucking the phone back in my purse. I head out to the vehicle where my dad and Taylor are waiting. As soon as I get in the car my dad pulls me close to him and kisses my forehead.

"How was it over there Phoebe? I really missed you at the office today."

"I missed you too. It was good. It's definitely a lot of paperwork. He gave me my own office space to work out of and was very kind and polite. He even had some sandwiches sent over for lunch in which I got to have."

"Well I'm glad to hear that Phoebes. Do you think you will have all the paperwork ready to close at the end of the week?"

"Definitely."

_The thought of me finishing is difficult because then when would I have the time to see him again?_

"Good. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No not really. I mean I'm tired from the day but I really want to visit Ava and Aspyn. Bring Teddy too. I just want to spend as much time together as a group before the summer ends and he has to head back east."

"Well I am taking your mother out tonight so if you want, go ahead with your brother and see them. You've been working hard."

"How do you even find the time to do everything that you do with all the work that you have."

"It gets slightly easier over the years. I enjoy pastimes too that keep me sane. I also make sure that things are running properly at all times even when I'm away for peace of mind. That's why I employ an effective and accountable staff."

"How did you find time to romance mom, know that you loved her? I know you already had your company in full effect when you met her. Aside from the stalker stories I mean really how did you find the time to get to know her, fall in love, have a family?"

"Stalker stories? Really Phoebes?...Your mother came in to interview me for her schools newspaper, actually as a favor to your Aunt Kate. When she came into my office she was clumsy and a bit all over the place. I instantly recognized that she wasn't like any woman I had ever met. She had me intrigued from the start of our conversation until the end. I knew inside I didn't want it to be our last meeting. I eventually immersed myself into her life out of curiosity if she would be interested in someone like me. Phoebes before your mother, I never had much substance to previous relationships. With her it was just clear that I wanted more of her. I'm lucky that she felt the same way too. I traveled with her took her anywhere she wanted to go. Even with work I found ways to keep her close by. She was intimidated at first with the lifestyle but she accustomed herself to it. Usually when your mother slept I would catch up on the most tedious assignments. Eventually I hired more capable staff at my company to take over certain duties and report back to me so that I could spend more time with her. When she was pregnant with Teddy and then you I made sure I had available staff at any time of the day to help prepare documentation, work on deals. Ros was a tremendous help and oversaw all of the work. Just know Phoebe that despite everything I made time to have my life with my family."

"I appreciate that. I know you work hard. Dad do you think I will ever find someone who will love me as much as you love mom?"

"Phoebe, of course I hope that you find someone that will love you as much as I love your mother. It just worries me because there are so many dirt bags out there. I don't want you to get hurt. When the time is right honey it will be right."

"I know it will…but daddy…when I do find that special someone just try to be accepting."

"What are you trying to say Phoebe?"

"I haven't found anyone yet but when I do. You are okay with Teddy and Rachel I just want the same treatment."

My dad looks uncomfortable and bothered by the fact that I am a grown woman. He can't tell me not to date but this whole thing with Nathan Sullivan needs to be kept undisclosed for now.

"Fine, but I would have to personally meet the bastard and run a background check."

I put my hand to my forehead. I guess no matter what that's inevitable. We finally arrive at the house and walk in to be greeted by Teddy.

"Where is Rachel?"

"She is upstairs. She has the flu. Grandma came by and confirmed it. She will be okay but it's going to be hard sleeping in the other room."

"Put a dent in your summer sexfest huh Teddy?"

"Put a cork in it Phoebe."

"Well tonight I'm going out with Ava and Aspyn. I texted them on the way here so I'm going to pick them up in an hour. I just need to get ready. You coming with?"

"Yeah why not? Who's driving?"

"You of course. Mason has the night off and dad basically told me you have to go with me and keep our cell phones on at all times. We are tracked anyways but for tonight at least it will feel a bit normal without someone following us."

"Where are we headed?"

"The beach."

"The beach Phoebes? We used to get ourselves in a bit of trouble at the beach back in the day."

"Don't lecture me, you had fun. And I never told anyone about you and Sarah Whitman behind the rocks. "Oh Phoebe where is your brother? Oh getting something from the car." Really her father would have fucking killed you if dad didn't first. I'm still shocked that you guys managed to give security the slip so many times."

"Teddy has a trace of a smile on his lips."

"Yeah I had some pretty memorable times on that beach."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"She moved to Los Angeles to open a store for her mother's makeup line. I was kind of hurt when she moved. It was for the best I was leaving for college."

"That's right. I really liked her…..she used to talk about you all the time. She really loved you. What happened you never really said anything."

"We never brought our relationship out in the open. She was never happy about it but I thought it best at the time that no one knew. Between our families it would have been too much media bullshit. I was going to move to the east coast for college and I never told her I was going to go that far. She got mad. We had a huge fight. We broke it off. Last I heard she was dating someone else and that was that. I should have been more honest with her. I shouldn't have kept her from everyone else like that.

I felt bad bringing this up. I know it hurt him.

"Its alright Teddy. You have Rachel now. The past is the past."

"Exactly so what are you planning to repeat?"

"Nothing bad brother. Just lets go and have a good time. Please. With cherries on top?"

"Ugh your such a child...I'll get the car."

I get ready and pull out a white bikini to put in my bag. I can't wait to be in the water. I text Ava and Aspyn to let them know we are on our way. We climb into my car and head out to pick up Ava and Aspyn. Once they get in the car we start talking about the fun we are going to have that night.

"I can't wait to get to the beach! It has been a long time and without crazy security detail!"

"Ava, me too. I need this."

As we continue to talk I hear a phone buzz and open my bag to see a message from Nathan.

"**What are you up to Miss Grey." **

Luckily everyone is absorbed in an argument with Aspyn as Aspyn is using the remote to flip to different radio stations that no one is quite in agreement with. I quickly respond.

**Headed to the water. **

**? **

**The beach. **

**With who? **

**My brother and cousins. ONLY **

**Sounds fun. Be safe Miss Grey. I would like you in one piece tomorrow ready to work. **

_Of course I will be safe. A dip in the ocean and a couple of beers and I am good to go. _

**No need to worry about my safety Mr. Sullivan. I'm in good hands.**

**I completely agree Miss Grey however I'd be more comfortable knowing you were in mine. **

**I will see you early Mr. Sullivan. Have a goodnight. **

We approach the beach and park a ways off so that we could go to a secluded spot that we knew of. We climb over the rocks towards a secret cove that we knew of. Once there we changed and got ready to dip into the ocean.

"Come Ava lets jump in!"

"Lets go! Apsyn are you coming?"

"No the water will be too cold. I'm just going to stay out here."

"And do what? Tan? There isn't any sun dumbass have fun!"

"Have fun in near freezing temperatures."

It's no joke that Apsyn was scared when it came to the water at night. She would get in during the day but at night when she couldn't see everything she would get nervous and mostly stay behind and drink. Me and Ava went into the water splashing around having a good time. My brother would join us in and out but he was on the phone with Rachel every now then checking on her. After awhile Ava wanted to get out and drink some of the beers however Aspyn brought a bottle of expensive wine.

"Where did you get that?"

"My parents wine cellar. My dad has a ton of shit down there he would never notice it."

"Ladies, gentleman. To us!"

It was tempting. Uncle Elliot kept a collection of rare wines and different wines from all over the place. I couldn't help but want some. After about an hour we were good and drunk save for Teddy who was just mopey that Rachel wasn't around. It was that or the fact that this was his and Sarah's beach. Either way this probably wasn't his favorite of nights.

"Hey are you guys almost ready to go?"

"Aww his someone lonely. Teddy bear needs a teddy bear right now!"

"Shut up Ava."

"I'll go in a minute but I really really need to go to the bathroom."

"Well as you remember Phoebe the nearest bathroom is all the way on the other side of the beach. Just go up past the rocks where Teddy used to get down and pop a squat!"

I begin to laugh hysterically at my cousin.

"Yes but I think Teddy would be upset if I desecrated "the spot."

"Phoebes just go and do your business. I'm tired I want to go home."

"Geez…fine Mr. frusties pants. I'll be right back."

"Take your bag with your phone."

"Fine dad."

I roll my eyes and stumble across the rocks to make my way to a hidden spot. As I climb over the last set of rocks I cut the side of my foot.

"_Ugh stupid sandals! This is why you bring tennis shoes!" _

I finish crawling over the side of the rocks and quickly rub my wound. It doesn't hurt that much right now but it is disturbing to look at. As I'm rubbing my foot I feel a set of eyes on me and hear light footsteps.

"Teddy? Ava? Aspyn? You guys aren't funny?"

I'm almost ready to run when I see him walk out of the shadows.

"Hi Phoebe."

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe. I wasn't going to bother you. To answer your second question you have a phone of mine.

_Why shouldn't I be surprised. _

"What are you doing away from them?"

_Shit! What am I supposed to say? I need to pee somewhere! _

"I was kind of looking for a bathroom."

As he walked towards me I took him in completely. He was wearing some blue converse and jeans with a plain light blue top that featured his muscular build.

"You seem surprised."

"Yes, because you are here and also because I've never seen you look so casual before."

"Well I've never seen you more undressed before."

"Well as you can see I'm okay."

He eyes me speculatively finding the cut on my foot.

"What happened to you?"

"I climbed down some rocks and cut myself."

"Let me get a better look at it."

Before I can say a word he has swept me up in his arms and is carrying me to the water. As I look up at him I struggle to comprehend why he is here. Why would he care? He is so beautiful. Couldn't I just go home with him? He sets me down in the water and pours water over my foot. The way he holds he delicately touches me sends me over the edge that I completely forget that I will eventually have to leave. He then takes his shirt and wraps it around my foot to stop the bleeding. I gasp as I see his chest. He had an athletic build with well-defined and developed muscles. His jeans are slightly hanging at his hips. The admiration I have for this man's body is great. I need him I want him.

"You better get back to your brother and cousins. As soon as you get home take care of this."

"I will."

He sets me upon a large, smooth rock and sets my bag next to me. As I sit there he leans over me that I fall against the rock and he falls in between my legs. He looks down on me and kisses me more aggressively then when we were in his office. My body pulses in ways that it hasn't done so before. He suddenly pulls back and moves my legs back together.

"Go Phoebe. I don't want to get you into trouble."

"Do we really have to go." I lift myself up and stare at him. He looks torn. I know he wants to stay with me. He comes closer to me and holds my hand.

"Phoebe I will have a lot to discuss with you tomorrow. Go home now and get some rest. I'll watch you from here to make sure you are safe."

"Bye Nathan."

I quickly grab my bag and head back to my brother and cousins. My cousins are wasted not realizing I was even gone for a long time while my brother asked me if I went to Japan to use the bathroom.

"What happened to your foot!"

"I cut it. It will be fine."

"Yeah whatever lets go."

We get into the car and head home. We drop off Ava and Aspyn and soon we are in our driveway parking in the garage.

"Can you walk inside Phoebe?"

"I'm fine." I answer him in a singsong voice.

"You have a devilish cut on your foot and you are acting so whimsical about it? You hate the sight of blood and all that entails and you're in lala land? I don't get it."

My brother helps me to my room and helps me clean up my wound. As much as I appreciate his help it wasn't like Nathan. Nathan. Nathan. Nathan. I could say his name all day. He came to check up on me. He cares for me. After my brother leaves I finish getting ready for bed and have a text message on the phone.

**Did you make it home safely? **

**Yes I am in bed now. **

**Good. I have much I want to discuss with you tomorrow. **

**Can't you tell me anything tonight? **

**No. Tomorrow. Sweet dreams baby. **

_Baby?! He called me baby! I'd be his baby. _

I quickly get up and lock my door. I pull out his shirt from my bag. Despite the fact that it had blood on it I throw it over me and hop into bed. I think of him and breathe his scent as I quickly fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! I love reading your reviews! There was so much I wanted to fit in this chapter so I hope it all came together. I should have the next one posted by tonight or latest tomorrow morning! Can't wait to start posting the next chapters because what would there be if there wasn't some drama ;) Thanks for reading, always appreciated! Let me know what you think! Enjoy! **

The next morning I awaken to pounding on my bedroom door. Feeling slightly hung over it takes me a minute to process what is going on.

"Phoebe! Open this fucking door right now! Please open the door! I'll break this door right down…..Ana this isn't like her."

_Oh No! My dad! What time is it?! Shit its 7:35am! _

I run to the door but thankfully remember that I have a man's shirt on. I quickly throw if off of me and wrap myself around a blanket. I run to the door tripping over a pair of shoes. My body makes a loud thud as I hit the floor. They must have heard this from outside because next thing I know my door is kicked in and my dad is rushing into my room immediately scanning for me. He notices me on the floor with a blanket around me. This doesn't look good. Teddy is standing in the doorway with my mother shocked. My dad is by my side in an instant.

"Phoebe what happened! Is someone with you in here!

Before I can even respond my dad starts going towards my bathroom and closet checking for the mysterious stranger that doesn't exist. Obviously the coast is clear. After realizing that no one is in my room my father instantly comes to my side.

"Phoebe we were so worried when you didn't respond! What happened?"

"Seriously….if I have to confess. I came home slightly drunk. I cut my foot at the beach and Teddy helped me clean it up when we got home. I threw off my clothes and apparently he we are in this insane awkward moment."

"Phoebe Grey! This is not responsible behavior! And you Teddy! Why did you let her drink that much?!"

"Don't blame me for your daughter's kicks. I promised Rachel breakfast so I need to go. Feel better Phoebes. Bye mom, bye dad."

"Phoebe can you tell me why I'm absolutely fucking livid right now?!"

"I will be there on time. I know the acquisition is important. Now, can you just go because I need to change."

"Phoebe Grey this is an important deal for all of us. I entrusted you with this because you are smart at what you do. I don't need this man thinking that my daughter is some kind of teenage lush! Your 23 get it fucking together! Save your shit for the weekends when you don't have important business to do the next day. When you told me you wanted to go I thought movies, dinner. Come to find out you have to get tanked at the beach! Serious Phoebe cut the shit!"

I stare blankly at my dad. This deal will go through. For the first time I felt that I held more power in this situation than Christian Grey. Nathan Sullivan wanted me, his daughter and he knew where I was last night. My father leaves with my mom still cursing obscenities about the whole ordeal but I don't care. I quickly hop in the shower and am out in five minutes. I throw on a business red dress with a black belt that clasps in the middle. I pin my hair up and put on red lipstick. I normally don't wear it often however I want him to want me more and this color is kick ass. I grab my workbag and head to the kitchen where my mother and father or finishing breakfast. When I walk into the room my dad stops and stares at me.

"Yes Mr. Grey. I'm ready for work. I'm sorry but you have nothing to worry about. I will have this deal closed with Mr. Sullivan by the end of the week."

"Phoebe honey, you know I care about you, I love you and I don't want anyone and I mean anyone to ever doubt your efficiency."

I manage a small smile and head over to my mother to kiss her goodbye.

"That's some lipstick Phoebe."

"You are wearing red lipstick in this picture of you and dad in his office. You looked beautiful. Just following a trend."

My mother blushes and I'm sure I've flattered her. What am I supposed to say? I'm wearing red lipstick so that Mr. Sullivan will devour my lips in his office?

My dad then gets up and hugs me.

"You look so much like your mother, incredibly beautiful. Phoebe please I just need you to be responsible. If you want to enter this world I need you to put all one hundred percent of you into it. I'm not saying to not have fun however please be responsible about it."

"I will. I'm awake. I have my breakfast and I'm ready to go. Wait why aren't you dressed for work?"

"Your mother has a day off and I'm going to spend the day with her."

"Oh now who is playing hooky Mr. Christian Grey CEO!"

I teasingly point at my dad and nod my head in that you should be ashamed of yourself kind of way.

"When you become a big time CEO then you can choose a day to take off but for now it's off to work you go. Taylor will drop you off."

"What about Mason?"

"Mason has the flu right now. Taylor will drop you off and pick you up. I figured I don't need to get anyone to be around with you the entire day as you will be in Sullivan's building working however don't forget to check in."

Oh my smile just got a lot bigger.

"Thanks daddy. I'll see you later. Honestly I'd rather go to work then hang out here with you two all day."

"Phoebes I can pretty much guarantee that if you were here today we wouldn't be hanging out with you."

He laughs and my mother nudges him in his arm. I roll my eyes at them.

"Mrs. Grey did your daughter just roll her eyes at me?"

"What are you going to do about it Mr. Grey?"

"Do you guys know that I am standing right here! Right here in front of you!

My dad walks over to me and takes me gently by my arm. I then realize that he is leading me to the door to leave.

"We love you Phoebe now go. Taylor's waiting."

_Yeah but apparently you don't understand that concept so well. _

I get into the car and head to Sullivan's office with Taylor.

"Thank you Taylor as always you're the best."

I give him a quick hug. Taylor was and has always been understanding. He will keep me safe but definitely give me the space I need to breathe which is exactly what I need right now so that I can find time to be with Nathan.

"Thank you Phoebe. I will be here at 5 on the dot to pick you up?"

"I'll see you then."

I walk into the building, up the elevators and into my office. I quickly take out the bracelet he gave me and put it on. Before I can sit down an assistant named Ben comes through my door.

"Good morning Miss Grey. Mr. Sullivan is in an early business meeting however he asked me to give you the papers you will be working on today. Your lunch break is at noon."

I hope he cannot see the disappointment on my face. I had no messages from him this morning. I wonder if he was mad at me. It didn't seem that way yesterday. I push the thoughts out my head and take the papers from Ben.

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure. Would you like some coffee, tea?"

"Tea would be fine. Thank you."

Ben comes back within 5 minutes with tea for me and then leaves. Still no contact from Nathan. Did he find someone else? Why am I over thinking this why am I overthinking this! I set my mind back on my work. At 12 on the dot I get a message from Nathan.

"My office, now."

I pull out a mirror from my purse and make sure I look appropriate. The nervousness is building up in my body and I quickly arise from my desk to head into his office. As I walk he is in on a business call. As soon as he sees me his stare sets in.

"Blakely, I'll give you later this afternoon regarding those percentages. Thank you."

He walks towards the door and locks it.

I hear the sound of the lock and instantly becomes anxious. Maybe it had to do with the way he was looking at me or for what reason he locked his door. Could be a little bit of both. He walks up to me and instantly carries me in his arms and lays me on a sofa on the corner of his office. He says nothing as he removes my shoe and checks my bandage.

"Its better," I mumbled.

"It is healing well. Does it still hurt you as much?"

"Not really. It stings here and there but its nothing to bad."

"Good."

He puts my shoe back on and lifts me from the couch. Once I am standing upright again he grabs my waist.

"Phoebe you need to be more careful. You could have been seriously hurt. I don't ever want you to put yourself in that type of predicament leaving somewhere by yourself!"

My father's temper in me flares and push away from him.

"Are you my father?! I had my brother and cousins with me and if I remember correctly Mr. Sullivan you decided to seek me out."

"Drinking and running off to another part of the beach is responsible? Answer me if it is!"

"Its none of your business. If you expect for me to sit here and listen to you lecture me then I'm afraid you are wasting your time. I'll go out and get my own lunch Mr. Sullivan!"

As I turn to walk away he quickly catches up to my pace and holds my wrist.

"You are wearing the bracelet."

"It's a lovely bracelet Mr. Sullivan. Is that all?"

"No."

"Then what?"

He takes my hand and leads me right back to the sofa. He sits down but tells me to stand in front of him.

"Phoebe what do you feel about me?"

"That you are a pushy CEO."

"Is that all you think of me?"

"The real question is what you think of me?! Do you just want me because I'm Christian Grey's daughter? That I'm the holy grail for you? I just want to let you know that I won't be subjected to being an object for your playtime if that is all that this is."

"I never considered you a playtime Phoebe. I consider you very special. It has nothing to do with your family. I told you I wanted to speak with you today about something very important however I need to first know what you think of me."

_Crazy, lunatic, incredibly handsome, frustrating, having sex with you in my mind right now. _

"I think that you are attractive. You have good qualities. Your definitely pique at my curiosity Mr. Sullivan."

I feel my legs start to tremble. I look down on him as he looks up on me.

"Do you feel comfortable with me Miss Grey?"

"I Do."

"Do you trust me in whatever I tell you."

"I do but I can learn to trust your more. If you tell me what you expect or want from me."

"Before we can go any further…."

Nathan goes to his desk and picks up some documents. He then heads over to me and hands them to me.

"What are these?"

"These are non-disclosure agreements. If we are to discuss anything further than what we have now I need you to sign them."

My heart begins to beat rapidly and I feel incredibly warm all over.

"I would never..I could never say anything."

"These are for your protection as well. Whatever we discuss I will never mention anything, neither will you. Being in the position we are it's in our best interest."

I look over the agreements. They are legitimate. I trust him. I want this. I am choosing this as Phoebe Grey. With that thought I sign my name on the agreement…..Phoebe Grey. I hand him back the agreements.

"Now lets get to the second part of the discussion. Its no secret Miss Grey that I want you…all you."

I stare at him with my mouth slightly hung open. This man wants me. It is no secret right now that I want him either.

"What do you intend to do about it?"

"Well that is completely up to you. Being in the position that I am in it can be difficult to find someone who is into you for you and not for some outward lifestyle. You are different. You were born into it however I need a trust to be built with you. I have a way that I want to do this."

"And what way would that be."

He pulls out another contract that was underneath the NDA. He hands it to me. As I skim over it I almost think it's a joke. He looks at me intent behind his eyes. Those eyes that captivate me for hours. As I read my voice is shaky.

"Dominant/Submissive?"

I look at him shocked. I'm not an idiot. I've heard about these types of things. I just can't believe I'm seeing this with my own eyes. My parents would probably murder him and me if they found out we are discussing such things. Soft/Hard limits? My thoughts are interrupted as he grasps my wrist with the bracelet I have on.

"I want you to submit yourself to me….in all areas."

"How would this even work? How would I even see you after all of this without my father finding out anything about….this."

"I'll guarantee your time Miss Grey. I promise you. Please say yes. I want this to work."

"What does this lead to?"

"It can lead us to something much more however lets start with basics. Are you willing Miss Grey?"

"It has so many different clauses in here. What if I don't agree with something?"

"I'd gladly discuss it with you. I wouldn't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to."

As I skim through the pages I notice a page that talks about sex. I start to feel faint.

"Um….there are some things in here that I haven't quite experienced."

"I understand Miss Grey. Take your time in deciding what you want. You have signed an NDA so anything we tell each other will not be exposed."

I nod my head in agreement. I have no idea what I am getting myself into.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes."

"With a lot of women?"

"No."

"What made those relationships end?"

"They wanted the lifestyle or it just didn't work out between us. Like I've told you before..I haven't quite found what I was looking for…until I met you."

"Do you want me because I come from money?"

"Not at all. I will give you anything you want Phoebe, anything at all I will give it to you."

"What could I possibly give you?"

"Only yourself."

"I really need to think about this."

I desperately needed to think about this. As frightening as it may sound I am drawn to this man. He genuinely takes an interest in me. Maybe this is exactly what I need in my life, some adventure.

"Take all the time you need."

"Quick question. Are there any others right now? If so, then no."

He pulls me towards his lap and holds me.

"No. I think of this as a relationship between me and you. I am not seeing anyone else and neither will you. You belong to me and I belong to you."

"What about my parents. We never would come out with this?"

_Does he only want me for sex or is it so much more than that? A type of relationship that builds trust? What happened to normal relationships that come together over time…and oh..…what's the point…it's not like we are the most normal people. _

"We will see what happens over the course of this relationship Phoebe. I am an honest man. If you are okay with this by the end of the summer then we can come out more openly if that is something that you want."

"Would that be something that you would want as well?"

"Of course, Phoebe. I don't want another man by your side, touching you. I want you to myself. I want you to want me as much as I do you. I know you have everything in the world a woman could ever want however I know that something is missing for you and I want to take care of it for you."

I had everything I could ever ask for in life. I had amazing parents who loved me, an amazing, fantastic brother, an extravagant lifestyle. What I didn't have was love from a man. I didn't know a man's touch. I was always alone. I wanted someone. Someone to always be there. Someone to wait at the bottom of a staircase for me to go out. Someone who would hold me and kiss me to make me feel better. A person who would lie in bed with me and just need me as much as I needed them. I do not know how things will end up between me and Nathan but at this point in my life I'm definitely willing to give it a try.

"How will we make time to spend with each other?"

"Where there is a will there is a way Miss Grey. Lucky for you I have a very strong will."

"I look forward to it. I need to get back to my work. I have a lot of paperwork to complete."

I pull away from him and walk towards the double doors leading out of his office. He walks quickly behind me and turns me around to face him. Taking his hands he grabs my face and begins to kiss me. I lean into him against a wall feeling the evidence of his arousal. He spins me around so that my back is now facing him. His hands move towards the front of my dress and he glides over an area that has never been touched by a man. I push my hips further onto him.

"This isn't the place for it Phoebe. When you tell me your ready I'll be ready with you."

What was it about Nathan Sullivan that made me feel daring. In this moment I felt brave. I felt confident. I felt as if I had drank a whole bottle of liquor and had become instantly courageous.

"I'm sorry to cut our time short however I have much work to attend to Mr. Sullivan. However….something to remember me by…"

I stand in front of him and remove my red, laced panties from underneath my dress. I hold them in my hand then put them in my purse as I'm about to exit, softly biting my lip.

"Your not the only one who can be such a tease. I will continue to work as is. Best of luck with your mergers and acquisitions today Mr. Sullivan."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows! I tried to post last night but had more work to catch up on then I originally thought I had. I will post another chapter by tonight! I'm so thankful for the reviews for the story! Please keep them coming! **

I head back into my office feeling golden. I will definitely show him what Phoebe Grey is all about. As soon as I sit down my phone buzzes.

**Miss Grey, it seems you have broken dress code. **

I smile. I just threw my panties off in front of you and your first message to me is about the dress code?

**Maybe so but I made a special exception for you Mr. Sullivan. As you know I'm very preoccupied at the moment and cannot be bothered. I have to focus on these documents and keep the cool draft away. **

That should do it. A may not have much experience with men but I know what to say to get them started. With parents like mine who wouldn't pick up on some of those conversations. Never thought I would say that but then who knew that I would be born to two passionate, oversexed individuals. I hear a knock on my office door and before I can even open it Nathan walks right in. He closes and locks my door.

"Didn't I tell you that I had a lot of work to complete?"

"Yes, however your messages are quite distracting."

"Well you Mr. Sullivan are being quite distracting right now."

He walks over to me and gently takes the paper out of my hands and leans against the wall looking at me.

"Now is not the time nor the place. Remember?"

"It isn't and it won't be."

I look at him almost disappointed.

"Well what are you for then. I'm starting to get a bit agitated Mr. Sullivan because this is interrupting my work."

I can't hide the fact that I'm nervous about what he is thinking. He comes over to me and holds out his hand for me to stand. I stand in front of him for a few moments and without expecting it he lifts me onto the my desk.

"Phoebe, I want all of you. That means I don't want anyone to have any idea or even think about you in any way that isn't professional."

"What about you Mr. Sullivan? How professional have you been?"

He smiles that charming smile that disarms all my inhibitions.

"I thought you said I was an exception Phoebe?"

"The only."

He takes his hand and wanders all the way up my thigh, feeling around my hips.

"Looking for the fabric?"

He gives me a half smile at my comment. Without losing focus he takes his hand and rests it at the entrance point of the apex of my thighs. I've only ever kissed a guy! I feel myself instantly moist at his touch, an uncontrollable, but from what I can now understand, natural response. He immediately backs away and removes himself from me. He quickly goes towards my purse and grabs my panties. He stands me up in front of him and hands them to me.

"Put them on right now!"

"Why right now?"

He looks exasperated, hands on his hips looking away.

"Because I can't take a chance of anyone walking in here or you walking out there and seeing you like this. One awkward movement and there would be a peep show which would cause serious problems. Now put them back on."

He turns away and I, being slightly humiliated put my panties back on.

"I guess this was a bit to extreme for you wasn't it?"

He hides a smile then turns to face me.

"Phoebe you have no idea how much willpower it is taking me right now to not throw you over this desk and have my way with you. I'm drawn to you in a way that I have never been drawn to anyone before. The night of the gala you were so angelic, a perfect creation. I don't want anyone to even think they can have you."

"A bit possessive now aren't we."

"I wouldn't put it that way. I'd like to say utterly enchanted."

"So if we weren't in this office right now and I did what I just did to you how would you react?"

He walks us over to my office chair and sits down with me in his lap.

"Straddle me."

I obey and in doing so my dress lifts all the way up towards my waist my panties being fully exposed. He grabs my waist and begins kissing me vigorously. The lust I have for this man is so great. He rubs his hands down my posterior and then makes his way up the small of my back. I feel the same moisture feeling building up inside me again. He then stops kissing me and moves his hand right in the middle of my secret spot pushing against it.

"If we weren't here my reaction would be a lot more impassioned and possibly a bit more forcible. I think we both need to get to work now Miss Grey."

I could just stay in these arms all day. I didn't want to separate.

"When will I see you again?"

"I'll be in contact with you today."

He kisses me and starts to walk out the door.

"Hey."

"Yes Miss Grey?"

"Laters, baby."

**4 hours later…..**

I finish my work of the day and am ready to head out. He is an meeting and I gather my stuff to leave. As I'm heading out I check my phone for any messages. I have one and it's from Ava.

**Phoebes I'm bored! Lets hang out tonight! I know you got shit for it last night however I'm having cabin fever! **

I shake my head.

**Ava get a real job. And what happened to your boyfriend? **

**I think we are breaking up. **

**Breaking up? Or basically you've already broken up with him in your mind you just haven't told him yet. **

**Same shit. Can you at least maybe come over? Keep me some company? **

**I'll see what I can do Ava but I can't get into any funny business tonight! **

**Promise! **

By habit I once again throw my bracelet into my purse and head out to meet Taylor.

"Good afternoon Phoebe. How was work."

"Delightfully boring and uninteresting Taylor."

"I see Miss Grey. Well at least you will be home soon."

"Yes home soon."

Once we arrive at the house it is just me, Taylor, and Gail. My parents are out and so is Teddy and Rachel. I walk over to the kitchen to find Gail cooking chicken parmesan, one of my favorite dishes.

"Hi Gail."

"Hi Phoebes. How was work."

"Eh."

"Really. With such eye candy as that young man!"

_Gail understands! _

Gail is like a cool aunt to me. Even though she is the hired help around the house I never saw her that way. When I was little I would ask her why she did all the things she did. She used to tell me that it was because she loved our family and that is what you do. You take care of them.

"Whatever."

"Phoebe I've known you since you were in diapers. If you don't think he's hot then I think there is something wrong with you."

"Well he is good looking but I'm sure the rest of the female population is after him. How would I ever stand a chance?"

_I really wish I could share this..minus the groping and secret making out sessions at work but I can't risk anything right now. _

"Phoebe! Never underestimate yourself, dear."

_Yeah I'm not. Trust me Gail I'm not. _

"I hope one day I meet a nice guy who will whisk me off my feet and we will fall in love and get married and live in our very own ivory tower."

"You will have all of that Phoebe. Guys would be lucky to have you."

"Everyone tells me that however when do I find time to date and when is any guy good enough in my father's eyes. I mean my mother was a lot younger than my father when they met and he married her at damn near 22. Last night I came home drunk and fell asleep naked in bed, didn't' wake up. Dad kicked the door in and I'm on the floor with a blanket wrapped around me since I tripped over my damn shoes. He literally does a security sweep of my bedroom thinking I was with some guy which I wasn't. I feel like he will always be overprotective. Overprotective to the point that it might ruin my happiness."

"Phoebes don't be so hard on him. I understand he can be a bit overprotective with you but he will come around. He will probably have his little tirade but he'll get over it. "

"It just he tries to control everything. Whether directly or indirectly he has controlled my love life by not allowing me to have one!"

"Your father is very protective of you because you are his daughter, the apple of his eye."

I look down at the floor. I know my father loves me but sometimes its so overbearing.

"He needs to fall back. I'm a grown woman now. He can't always be there for me."

"Honey he knows you're a grown woman. That is what scares him. He is realizing he can't always be there to save you to see what you are doing every moment. You've matured into a beautiful woman, the product of two extraordinary people. There are times that even I get a bit choked up, remembering that little girl in her favorite pink pigtail bows begging for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches right after school."

I start laughing. Those pink bows were horrendous yet I thought they were so cool at the time. As me and Gail reminisce I hear a phone buzz. It's Ava.

**Are you coming over or what? **

"Gail what time are my mom and dad supposed to be back?"

"Honey I think they won't be back for awhile. What do you want to do?"

"I just want to drop off something at Ava's that's all."

"When would you be back."

"An hour and a half. Plus I miss seeing Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot."

"Okay well have fun. Don't drink missy! Number one…you're driving. Number 2…..you have to work early! "

"After this morning I'll save myself the trouble! I'll see you soon."

"Bye sweetie."

I grab my car keys and head out to the garage. I get in my car and turn it on. I text Ava and let her know that I am on my way. The sooner I head over there the sooner I will get home. I drive over to Ava's thinking about the events that happened earlier today. I can't believe what I did with him and what he did to me! That is not even happening! Damn the contracts! I stop at a light before going up a hill to Ava's house. Out of nowhere hear screeching tires and before I know it a loud crash and I jolt forward against my steering wheel and I hit the airbag that has just went off. A car has just slammed into my side passenger door and I've been rear ended in the process. I try and press the help button on my dash but I'm so disoriented. Everything hurts right now. What the fuck. I immediately turn off my ignition and push open my door.

"Miss! Miss are you okay!"

A man runs towards me and gets me out the car. He helps me to the side. He was the run who rear-ended me.

"I don't know."

I start to break down in tears. I slowly turn to look to my side and see the other car crashed onto the side of my vehicle with the person's head crashed against their windshield. I immediately turn my direction to the man who helped me out the car. He is his cell phone with the police. I'm so panicked and disoriented that I catch bits and pieces of his conversation.

"We've been in an accident…myself, a young woman, and an older lady…..the older lady is still in her car…intersection Cherry hill and Rainer…..we definitely need an ambulance…"

As soon as the man is off his cell phone I turn my attention to him.

"Sir what happened?!"

"The ambulance is on their way. We cannot touch anything. I hope they get here soon. Miss…I was behind that woman she started to swerve and I tried to swerve out of her path and went into your lane. She started swerving my lane and tried to speed up to get away. She hit you and I couldn't stop and I hit you from behind."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm a little shaken up."

In less than two minutes an ambulance, firefighters, and policemen arrive and the paramedic hop out to take the woman out the car. I take out my phone and text Nathan.

**I've just been in an accident. I am okay but I'm hurt. I need you. I'm on intersection Cherry Hill and Rainer. **

The wrist where I wear my bracelet is in extreme pain. I cry because everything hurts so badly. A policeman comes over to me and the man with a paramedic.

"How bad is the pain."

Through muffled sobs I tell them that my wrist is hurt. The paramedic gently examines my arms and wrist and determines it's broken. In about five minutes I see a grey BMW pull up with a man and woman inside. It's Nathan. He runs over to me and the paramedic. I notice the immediate concern and worry in his eyes.

"Phoebe baby what happened? Are you alright?"

"I was in an accident."

He then turns his attention to the man and beings questioning him. He becomes slightly aggressive to which I come to the man's defense.

"Nathan, he rear ended me trying to get away from the lady who hit me from the side. He helped me get out of my car."

Nathan stares at the man up and down but solely states a thank you to him. I can tell that he is distressed at seeing me this way.

"Did you exchange information?"

"The policeman are writing a report. We gave all our information to him and will have it soon. Nathan, I'm in so much pain my wrist is broken."

Nathan looks angry and turns his gaze on the woman's car. He quickly runs to his car and grabs a pen and paper from the woman who is sitting there. He jots down the make and model of the car of the woman and the license plate number. Quickly he is by my side again. The policeman comes back to us handing us the information we need.

"Do you need an ambulance Miss Grey?"

Nathan speaks up for me.

"No, I will be escorting her to the hospital right now."

"What about my car."

"Don't worry about it. It will be taken care of. We are going to the hospital right now!"

We take all the information and head to his vehicle. Everything around me is a blur and is happening so fast. We get to his car and I see the woman he was with immediately get out.

"Dani I need you to drive us to the hospital. Her wrist is broken."

"No problem."

Nathan gets into the backseat of the car with me.

"Nathan my purse! My phones!"

"Its in the front seat. I grabbed your things don't worry and don't move."

I start crying and cannot stop.

He softly puts his arm around me and holds me close to him.

"Its okay baby. Its okay. Shhhh….your going to be okay. It wasn't your fault.

He kisses my hair and my face so gently. My phone buzzes in my purse. He picks up my phone and opens my message its from Ava.

**Where are you? **

"Your cousin is asking you where you are?"

"I don't care! I've been in a fucking accident! I don't want to talk to anyone right now. "

We head to the hospital where I am immediately taken in. Nathan is by my side the entire time.

"I need to call my parents."

Nathan hands me my phone while I'm sitting on the hospital bed. I call my father with tears down my face. The phone rings 3 times and then he answers.

"Hello Phoebes."

"Daddy." I start to cry.

"Phoebe what's wrong?!"

"I've been in a car accident. I'm at the hospital."

I can hear my dad slam something in the background.

"Fuck! Phoebe, honey are you alright! Me and your mother will be there within 15 minutes."

He hangs up and I hand my phone back to Nathan. I turn to address him and he softly has his hands on me rubbing my hand.

"I'm sorry I called you. I didn't mean to bother you. I just needed you….I…."

"Baby you don't have to apologize for anything. You didn't do anything wrong. There is nothing to worry about I'm here for you."

I start to laugh and cry if that is even possible.

"What's the matter Phoebe?"

"What is my dad going to say if he sees you here with me."

"I don't care if he knows I'm here Phoebe. I'm not leaving your side."

The nervousness starts to build up in my body and I think my blood pressure has spiked as well.

In approximately fifteen minutes I hear my father and mother coming through sounding like a whole brigade. It could be humiliating but after everything I didn't care.

"Phoebe is that your…"

"What you're hearing is my dad."

Before long my father and mother are in my room. My mom has tears in her eyes and is instantly by my side.

"Phoebe, oh Phoebe we were so worried about you! What happened sweetheart?"

She is running her fingers through my hair careful not to hurt me but wanting to comfort me.

"Sullivan?! What are you doing here with my daughter?!"

"Daddy its okay. He passed by the accident and saw me and helped me. He drove me to the hospital. He wanted to know I was alright until you guys came here."

"My apologies Mr. Grey for not alerting you sooner. When I saw Phoebe I had to get her to the hospital as quick as possible. I was heading home for the evening with my sister Danielle. She is waiting for me right now in the waiting area."

My father walks up to Nathan who is standing by the door at this point. He hands out his hand to which Nathan repeats the gestures. They shake hands and my dad finally calms down a notch and begins to talk.

"Thank you for helping my daughter. I will be in contact with you."

"It was not a problem Grey. I'll head home now with my sister."

He heads back over to me with disappointment in his eyes in that I know he doesn't want to leave me.

"Feel better Miss Grey. Don't worry about coming in tomorrow at all. I want you to get some rest and get well."

"Thank you..Mr. Sullivan."

The tears started to form in my eyes again. Not because I broke my wrist, not because my face was bruised, not because I had a huge rash on my chest from the seatbelt….it was because he wasn't near me anymore. It wasn't him comforting me telling me "baby it's going to be okay" and kissing my hair and face.

My mother and father attend to me. After determining I will actually live my dad turns into crazy CEO mode and begins questioning the hospital staff and calling his people to get details about the accident and who was involved. I overhear him make one more call…this call being sweet and not aggressive.

"Sullivan?...Grey….Can you meet me at my home tonight?...I'll send you the address….thank you…."

I wonder what that is about. I don't even care what it is about. All I know is he will be in my home tonight and I need him more than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

After what seemed like ages we finally leave the hospital and head home. I lay on my mother's shoulder as we are in the car. I'm still in shock that I had been in a car accident. My dad looks tense. I know it bothers him to see me this way. My mom lightly runs her hands through my hair. We say nothing on the car ride home. Once we arrive at the house I slowly get out of the car and walk up towards the door. Tomorrow my body is going to hurt like hell. As soon as we enter I stare at the large staircase in front of me and immediately begin bawling. I fall to the floor a horrible mess because I cannot believe all this is happening and I am completely overwhelmed. In one large sweep my dad lifts me off of the floor into his arms and carries me to my room. My mother follows him. He carries me into my room and sets me down on my bed.

"Ana, tell Gail to get hot compresses ready. Also for dinner to be brought to Phoebe's room."

My mother immediately leaves to go talk to Gail. My dad stands up from my bed slowly pacing around running his hands through his hair.

"Are you mad?"

"Phoebe I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the situation. Honey if there is anything I can do please let me know. I'm going to piece together what the fuck happened."

In a moment of clarity I remembered that I wouldn't be able to go back to Sullivan's office. No! How would I see him again! The thought of it makes me want to cry all over again.

"The work for Sullivan."

"What Phoebes?"

"We aren't done closing the deal. What are we going to do."

"I called him over tonight to discuss that. Don't worry Phoebe I'll take care of it all. You won't have to worry about anything."

"When is he coming over?"

"In an hour."

"Daddy can I please apologize to him. I feel terrible."

"Don't worry Phoebe I will take care of everything. Just stay up here in rest."

"Dad, he helped me a lot. I need to say thank you."

My dad gives me his Christian Grey frustrated look. Being of the same genetic makeup I return the favor and he knows that I'm serious.

"Why do you care so much?"

"You told me that I have to be reliable and professional and maintain these professional relationships. This one is very important for Grey Enterprises. Now I'm trying to display myself as an able-bodies business partner. If I don't show my face to Mr. Sullivan it's going to look as if I am a child with my dad standing up for me. I love you daddy but I can't look like weak. We can't look weak."

"Fine Phoebe. I'm going to see how things are going downstairs. I'll be back up to check on you."

He kisses me on my forehead and leaves me to my lonesome. When he closes the door behind him I get up and grab my purse. I pick up my phone and see I have a message from Nathan.

**How are you feeling baby? **

I love it when he calls me baby.

**I'm in bed. I'm resting. I'm so sorry Nathan. I can't come into work and finish. I don't know when I'll see you again apart from tonight. **

In less than a minute my phone is buzzing with his response.

**Strong will Miss Grey. I'll see you in an hour. **

I become giddy and crawl into my bed. Unknowingly I fall asleep. When I wake up I see I've been asleep for two hours! I quickly jump up and my body feels like it got hit by a bunch of bricks. I make my way out the door and head downstairs. I head into the kitchen and see Gail.

"Gail are my father and mother here? Is Mr. Sullivan here?"

"Honey, your mother is in their bedroom and your father is in your study with Mr. Sullivan."

A sigh of relief and a smile washes across my face. As I get myself ready to head to my father's study Gail calls out to me.

"Phoebe come here."

"Yes Gail?"

"Is there something going on with you and that man?"

_What! How could she even guesstimate that?!_

"Why would you say something like that?"

"I see the way your face lights up when his name is mentioned. You think he's cute."

"Well who wouldn't think he is cute? C'mon Gail when do I ever get some eye candy around here!"

We both giggle with each other.

"Don't tell dad or mom! I don't want them thinking I want the CEO!"

"No worries Phoebe. My lips are sealed. By the way his sister is in the living room area."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, go over and meet her. She seems very nice and polite."

_Why would he bring his sister?_

I walk out towards the living room area and see a beautiful blonde hair girl sitting there in a pink cashmere sweater and black pants with beautiful black heels. As soon as she sees me she immediately stands up. She has striking hazel eyes just like her brother. I didn't notice her too much in the car earlier. She heads straight towards me.

"Hi Phoebe. My name is Danielle Sullivan. How ya feeling darling?"

She had the most elegant southern accent that sounded so lovely and soothing to hear.

"I'm bruised but I'll be okay. Thank you so much for helping me out today. I really appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem. Me and Nate were headed home when he got a message and said that we needed to make an emergency detour. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that."

"I'll be okay. I'm more worried about your brother. We were working on deal and I don't know how I'll ever finish."

"I'm going to try and help take care of it this week. You were the most efficient we've had and this case has been huge."

"Thank you Danielle."

"Call me Dani."

She is instantly likeable. I mean it. I really like this girl. She is down to earth and cheery. Just as we are continuing a conversation Teddy comes storming in with Rachel. He sees me and runs to me.

"Phoebes! Are you okay! We got mom's message and hurried over here as soon as we could."

Teddy and Rachel had been out boating today.

"I'm fine Teddy."

"The car?"

"Totaled. Look I don't want to be rude. Teddy this is Danielle Sullivan sister of Nathan Sullivan. Danielle this is my brother Theodore Grey and his girlfriend Rachel."

"Hi Theodore, Hi Rachel so nice to meet y'all."

I can tell that Theordore is slightly blushing. That is so funny. He thinks she is cute.

"If you guys will excuse me I need to go speak with my father and Mr. Sullivan. I'll be right back."

"Phoebes take your time. We will sit and talk with Danielle."

I see Rachel take a possessive stance next to my brother. As much as I would enjoy seeing this the man waiting for me in my dad's office is way more appealing. I knock and my father answers the door and lets me in.

"Hello Mr. Sullivan."

"Hello Miss Grey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm glad that I'm home Mr. Sullivan I just wanted to come in and speak with you. I am sorry that I won't be able to be in tomorrow. If you need help I'm sure you can be in contact with me."

"I appreciate the offer Miss Grey."

"Sullivan you were saying that Miss Sullivan is going to assist you?"

"My sister helps me in different capacities with the company and said that she could take on the work. This will be a challenge since it's the most overwhelming case she has ever worked on."

"Will she be at the office?"

"No. We have an large office in our house. Danielle needs total concentration. I will have no mistakes with this one. I do want the deal to be sealed this week Grey and I'm confident that she will be able to accomplish it."

"Father, may I speak to you outside for a moment? Will you excuse us Mr. Sullivan?"

"Go right ahead, Miss Grey, Mr. Grey."

My father and me exit towards the hallway.

"Dad have you met Danielle?"

"Of course. She is a sweet girl."

"She is. What if I worked on the project with her?"

"Phoebe you need to recover. You wrist is broken and in a cast."

"Exactly but I can direct her and teach her. Dad we can seal this by end of the week. If I stay in my room all damn week I'll go nuts. I can work with her in their office. Really I can't go out looking like this."

"Why are you so passionate about this Phoebe. Its almost strange."

"I was asked to work on one of the hardest cases GEH has ever had. The fact that I have gotten this far as instilled in me…a huge sense of accomplishment. I don't want an accident to ruin what has been making me feel secure and good about what I do, about what I can do."

My dad looks at me closely however I remain fixed on my purpose. My dad motions me to follow him and we walk back into the study. It's no secret that my dad was eager to close this deal and we were too close to waste any more time.

"Mr. Sullivan, Miss Grey has offered assistance to Miss Sullivan in closing this deal quickly. Phoebe won't be able to type however can direct her on what to do and look over the documents."

"Thank you Mr. Grey. I only accept if that is something that is agreeable with you and Miss Grey."

"It is agreeable Mr. Sullivan and I look forward to working with Miss Sullivan."

"Thank you for your time Phoebe."

"My pleasure Mr. Sullivan."

"If you will excuse me gentleman. I'm feeling quite exhausted."

"I'll be up to see you soon."

"Okay."

"Feel better Miss Grey. Again, thank you for your help."

It's amazing how he could remain so composed and serious. I head out and eat some dinner. Funny enough Teddy is still talking to Danielle and Rachel is just sitting there obviously tired but not wanting to leave his side. I all wish them goodnight and head to my bedroom. It has been a beyond exhausting day for me. As I lay in bed there is a knock on my door. My dad comes in and walks over to me with some water and pain medication.

"Here Phoebes."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you are okay about this?"

"Of course. I learned from the best. Now how many security personnel will be following me."

"I've set the ground rules for you working with Danielle. He has a security team as well. I've checked them all out and it is quite impressive, qualified and accountable. Taylor will drop you off and pick you up. You are to update me throughout the day in regards to your process. No funny games Phoebe. This is serious business and you are in essence in enemy territory."

I giggle at him. I can tell my dad is nervous and trying to lighten the mood. Its fun when he is this playful and not being so overwhelming.

"No worries dad. I am doing this to insure that all of our professional contacts and relationships remain intact."

My dad smiles at me and kisses my hair.

"If you need anything Phoebe just let us know. I'm always here if you need me."

"I know daddy. Love you goodnight."

With that being said he leaves and I happily drift off to sleep.

**Ana and Christian's bedroom…**

Ana sits next to her husband in bed trying to figure out why he is in such deep thought. Usually the minute there bodies touch in bed there is no thinking, just doing.

"Christian, what's on your mind? Phoebe?"

He nods his head yes.

"I was worried too Christian but luckily she is okay, she's home that's all that matters."

"Its not that Ana."

"Then what?"

"Tomorrow Phoebe is going to work in Sullivan's home out of his office there with his sister Danielle. Danielle is taking the reigns on the case however Phoebe will be there to direct. She preferred it that way. It just seems strange to me."

"Your letting Phoebe go into another man's home. A CEO at that? Christian are you well?"

Ana laughs.

"Its not funny. I just let my imagination get to me. I overwhelm myself with my own stupid thoughts and anxieties."

"Christian, Phoebe is pretty passionate about this. She has been wanting to do this type of work her whole life. You really can't think that all of a sudden Nathan Sullivan is going to force our baby into a dominant/submissive relationship complete with kinky fuckery? You are too much Mr. Grey. I don't think your daughter is that adventurous."

"You were a virgin who was all too willing Mrs. Grey! Plus he is not a bad looking guy truth be told. No…he could never see her as any more than a business partner."

"Even if he was I think he would be afraid of losing his life!"

"Enough of this conversation. Phoebe is a grown woman who knows what she wants right now. When the right one comes along I'm more than sure she would say something."

"Your right baby. I'm just a bit anxious and frustrated."

"You will be fine. Now for tonight are you thinking more vanilla or do you want to fuck hard."

Christian takes one look at Anastasia and takes her out of her nightgown ripping her panties in the process. As he slams into her she lets out a loud scream that she hopes no one can hear. Apparently she has just received the answer to her question.

The next morning I get up, my body still being a bit sore. I wake up to find messages on my phone and the phone Nathan gave me. Ava and Aspyn left me a ton of "Get We'' and "We are so sorry this happened!" messages. I reply and let them know that I am alright and that everything will be okay. Nathan also messaged me.

**Looking forward to seeing you today Miss Grey. How are you feeling? **

**I just woke up Mr. Sullivan. I will be there at eight. **

I walk down to the kitchen and grab my things. I'm dressed in comfortable jeans with a simple white top. I grab the meds for the pain and have Taylor drive me to his house. It's enormous and beautiful. Its very colonial in its look, a big brick house with shutters and impressive balconies. Taylor lets me out and wishes me a good day. I walk towards the front door and to which Danielle answers.

"Hi Phoebe! How are you doing?"

"I'm good, really sore."

"Can I get you anything?"

"May I have some water?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

I head towards the sofa and sit down. The house has a comfy feeling to it. It definitely isn't stuffy. I decide to take these pain pills. I can't deny the fact that I actually am in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

I take the pain pills and gulp them down. We begin working when I start feeling loopy. These pain meds are very strong.

"Are you alright."

"These meds are making me a bit tired and a bit dizzy."

"Why don't we stop for awhile and you rest up. Dammit! I forgot I needed to pick up some urgent mail from the post office. Nate's going to kill me."

She starts trying to call him but then we hear a door close. She runs over to the living room area and sees him. I strain to hear their conversation.

"Damn Nate! I'm sorry I completely forgot I needed to pick up those documents from the post office. I'll be right back. Phoebe is here and she is slightly sick from the medication."

"I'll help her no worries. Get those documents."

In a hurry, Danielle leaves. Nathan walks into the office.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work Mr. Sullivan?"

"And miss seeing you in my own home. I'll make it through."

I stand up to greet him but regain my balance against the wall. He quickly rushes to my side and picks me up in his arms. I don't care that I feel like hell he has me in his arms and I feel all better. He takes me upstairs and into a large bedroom which I assume is his. I hate the fact that in not feeling pain it is replaced by this woozy feeling. Next time I'll take the pain over this! He lies me on his bed. It is amazingly comfortable, more so than my own!

"Phoebe, baby why don't you sleep for a bit, an hour or so. Then we will see how you are feeling and ready to come downstairs. Here let me get you a bit more comfortable."

Slowly he takes off my jeans, folds them and puts them to the side. He then sits me up and takes off my shirt lying me back down so that I am left in only a black bra and black panties. I'm not going to lie…I've been matching on purpose recently. He pulls back the covers and I move under them. As he is about to leave I turn to him.

"Nathan?"

"Yes Phoebe?"

"Can you please lay with me?"

He smiles and walks over towards me and lays next to me. I'm almost naked while he is fully clothed. He wraps his arms tightly around me and begins kissing my hair.

As vulnerable as I seem right now I couldn't care less. Money can't buy what I am experiencing right now. The point is….I'm not alone in a bed anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

In his arms I sleep more peacefully than I ever had before. I wake up to him gently massaging my legs with lotion. I look up at him but he tells me to lie down.

"Where is Danielle?"

"She is out running a couple more errands."

"Does she know about us…..about all….?"

"She knows about you and me. She doesn't know about the other things."

"Oh."

"She isn't going to say anything Phoebe. I think she was a bit made when I told her fearing your father. Dani's great though."

"Yes she is real sweet. Who's older?"

"I am. I'll do anything to protect my baby sister."

"That's sweet. It reminds me of me and Teddy but Teddy has been so busy nowadays. Its different."

"Do you like his girlfriend?"

"She is okay. I feel bad for her…I just….something just strikes me as odd. Very odd. Maybe I'm just overreacting because me and my brother haven't spent much time together and I missed him."

"You know he will always love you though. Nothing can change that."

"I know."

He continues to work his hands up my thighs. It is taking all my resolve not to want to pull him onto me.

"You didn't have to do all of this."

"I want to take care of you Phoebe."

I manage a smile. The lotion is warm and feels so good on my legs.

"Phoebe lie on your front."

I turn to my front and bury my face onto a soft pillow. He unclasps my bra and sets it next to me on the pillow. I let out a sigh. His hands gently rub my back with the warm lotion his fingers moving in light strokes. I melt away to his touch. I feel safe and protected with him. A few minutes later he leans towards my ear.

"Phoebe here."

I look at him towards the side and see that he put the bottle right next to me.

"What?"

"Put it on your front. I'll move out of your way if I make you uncomfortable."

"You don't make me uncomfortable."

"I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't want to Phoebe. We can take as much time as you need for everything."

He said that I was his and that he was mine. If we are together should I have a problem with this? Right now I'm only wearing panties laying in a high-powered CEOs bed. I am someplace I never thought I would be in situation like this but in so many odd ways I'm glad I am. I see him get up to leave.

"Nathan?"

"Yes Phoebe?"

"I want you to finish the job that you started."

"Are you sure about that Miss Grey?"

I lift myself off his bed and rest myself against the headboard. The only thing covering my breasts is my hair. He walks towards me and sits on the bed. He looks at me and moves my hair towards my back leaving me fully exposed. He takes the lotion and rubs it into the palms of his hands. He begins to rub it on my belly and on my sides. Slowly he makes his way up towards my breasts gently cupping them never breaking his focus off of me. As he works his way around my breasts he teases my nipples. They are becoming hard. It's evident that I am wanting him. He lies next to me and grabs my face and begins kissing me and holding me in his hands. He holds my breast gently pushing onto them. Our tongues move vigorously within each other. I take his hand and push it lower onto me. He then moves back.

"Phoebe we can't."

"What's wrong?"

"You haven't done this before. I don't want to take you like this in this way."

"What way Nathan?"

I'm agitated and saddened. I want him.

"I don't want to hurt you. You've just been in an accident. We wouldn't have much time. You need to work on those documents with Danielle."

"Nathan stop it! I am aware of my responsibilities. I plan on completing them but I need you. I really really need you. I know you need me right now. Nathan things in our lives can change in an instant. Right now I'm in your home in your bed! When would I have another opportunity. We just don't know. Nathan please. You said you belonged to me and that I belonged to you. Please have me. All of me. I'm submitting myself to you."

He eyes me closely.

"What exactly are you saying Phoebe?"

"What I'm saying is that I will sign the papers. I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me. Lets make a contract right now. One that doesn't take written signatures."

He stares at me for a few moments.

"You've been in an accident. We are going to have to do this slow."

He walks up to me grabbing my waist. As he does this I'm reminded of all the times he did this when we first met. He pulls me into him and starts kissing me. He takes my hands and pushes them against his chest. I begin to undress him. When I throw off his dress shirt I see the well-built man that helped me on the beach. The lust inside me grows stronger and even though I have never done this before my body is telling me what I should do. I undo his pants and push them down so that he only has on his boxer briefs. He lies me on the bed and straddles me.

"Are you ready for this baby?"

"Yes."

"Lets see how ready you are. Lift yourself up."

I lift my hips off the bed and he removes my panties. I set myself down and look into his eyes. This is it. There is no turning back. He presses against my center with his hand gently moving his fingers around the ball. I start to moan at the sensation. I've never been aroused like this and it's taking all willpower not to explode onto him right now. As he continue to stroke me I reach out for his face.

"Miss Grey we aren't finished yet."

He says this in response to the wetness accumulating around his fingers.

"Just know I only want to please you baby. Lie completely on your back."

I slowly lay flat on the bed. He picks up my legs and spreads them apart. He moves his hands under my derriere. Before I know what he is doing his mouth his at my entrance and he slowly moves up and down with his tongue. I moan out in satisfaction. He pulls at me sucking softly and planting kisses.

"I can feel you pulsing when I my tongue is in you. You can release a little bit if you need to."

I can barely comprehend his demands. I'm floating on the clouds, soaring above the world. In a few minutes he stops and goes to the bathroom. He comes back and holds condom up at me.

"Its not too late Miss Grey."

"I'm ready."

I pull down his boxer briefs and take him all in. I start to breathe rapidly.

"Will it hurt?"

"It may at first but I promise it will feel good. I'll take care of you."

He puts on a condom and nears himself towards me. He gently lies on me.

"If you want to wrap your legs around me."

He begins to kiss me softly and gently. As he kisses me I suddenly jolt a bit.

"Baby don't take your lips off of me."

He continues to enter me, filling me, and marking my transition to a woman. I moan in pain but he never stops kissing me.

"I'm inside you right now and I'm going to move."

I feel the pain yet it feels so good at the same time.

Slowly he moves in and out of me and then begins to build up speed. I move my hips against him my lust being my guide. He starts to thrust harder cupping my breasts and kissing me deeply. I've forgotten about the pain from the accident and the effects of the medication.

"Nathan I think I'm about to…."

"Just release…."

I can no longer take the friction. I let go and so does he.

He leans over me and starts to rub my hair.

"You are so beautiful Phoebe Grey."

"You're an amazing lover."

He smiles and leans down to kiss me. He then positions himself to the side of me lying behind me holding me our naked bodies intertwined.

"Nathan?"

"Yes baby?"

"I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you. I've never felt this way before and I need you in my life now."

"I'm not going anywhere Phoebe. I will do everything in my power to be with you and spend time with you."

He turns me around so that I am facing him. He begins to kiss me again.

"I have to get up."

He holds me closer.

"I don't want you to leave me and my bed Phoebe."

"I wish I could stay longer. I need to get to work. This won't be the last time? Did you only want to conquer Phoebe Grey?"

"The only thing I want to conquer his her heart. Sex is a bonus."

I giggle and run my hands through his hair. After a few minutes in each other's arms we get up to get dressed. I have work to do and cannot slack off even though my body has given in. We slowly begin to get dressed checking each other out in the process. How could I be so lucky?

As we get ready to head out the bedroom he takes me in his arms and kisses me.

"You are everything to me Miss Grey. Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere Nathan."

We exit the room and I make my way downstairs towards the office. He heads out to go back and finish up some business at his own office. After about twenty minutes of scanning documents and reveling in the thought of my lost virginity Danielle comes in.

"I'm so sorry honey. I got tied up at the post office, had to pick up some other junk, and then had to pick up some important paperwork left at the office. Its just one of those days."

"Its alright, no worries. I've just been here scanning documents."

"Thank you."

Despite the hectic day she has had she still seems chipper. She smiles at me and I instantly smile back. Her cheerfulness is contagious.

"Can I ask you something?"

I start to have a nervous feeling building up in my stomach.

"Sure."

"Do you have genuine feelings for my brother."

I look at her with warm eyes.

"I do. He's the first guy who has ever made me feel comfortable, protected, loved even."

I can't believe I just said all that.

"I know that he cares for you deeply. I admit I was worried at first because your Christian Grey's daughter. No disrespect, he was very cordial and polite, just intimidating. I told Nate, you realize this man will kill you if he found out you were trying to be with his daughter? He didn't care. Said you were special to him and that the only thing that would make him separate himself from you is if you told him to leave. "

I blush. He does care. He cares a lot!

"That means a lot to me to hear that. It won't be easy."

"Living this life isn't easy. People think it is because you afford anything, go anywhere you want to go however its not all glitz and glamour. You have more security risks for being who you are and need people next to you at all times to protect you. The media wants a story on you every so often. You sometimes have to exclude yourself from the population because you just don't know who likes you for you or for your money. When I was growing up in North Carolina we didn't have any money. We literally came from nothing. We were happy though. Nathan has done well by us to give us the life we never had and more and I am more than appreciative for it however I miss being a nobody sometimes."

"I can relate. I was born into this. When I was a little girl my father and mother, mostly my father, were very overprotective. To this day they still are. Truthfully I've been pinching myself throughout the day wondering if I'm really sitting in Nathan Sullivan's house. Really things like this never happen."

"You're a grown woman though! Why the overprotectiveness? Did something traumatic happen to you as a child?"

"No not really. They have been that way for the longest. They mean well just crazy at times."

Danielle chuckles at me.

"Either way I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

We continue working until 5. We did really make a great team. I missed Nathan though…all of him. At five on the dot Taylor was waiting outside for me and at five on the dot I was out there to meet him as to not arouse suspicion. I hugged Danielle and hopped in the car. Once I got home I headed to the kitchen to grab some water running into Gail.

"So dear how was it today? I'm still surprised you were able to get up and go to work! You should have been in bed relaxing."

_Trust me Gail I am beyond relaxed. Granted a little sore but relaxed. _

"It went well however I am exhausted. I'll be up in my room. Are mom and dad home?"

"Your father went with your mother to go pick up some manuscripts at her office and your brother is out running some errands but should be back soon."

"Rachel is here."

"Yes, she is here. She stayed behind."

"Oh okay. Well I'll be upstairs."

I head up the staircase and into my room. When I finally lie down on my bed I hold my pillow tight thinking that it is him. I can't believe it happened today. On a workday. I never would have dreamed today would be the day that I gave my entire self to Nathan. It was news I wish I could share but would be unable too. I thought about how it felt….however nervous I was in anticipation. He fit me perfectly. I reach down and pick up my purse when I hear my phone buzz.

**It will be quite difficult to keep away from you Miss Grey. Now that I've had you I'm not letting go. **

**Neither am I. I am going to sleep. I am exhausted. I'll talk to you later. **

**Dream of me baby. **

**Always. **

My thoughts our interrupted by a knock on the door. It's Rachel.

"How are you feeling Phoebe?"

"I'm good what about you?"

"Good. I was tired so I stayed behind while Teddy ran some errands."

"I know what you mean. I'm exhausted."

"Well I just wanted to check up on you, see how you're doing."

"Thank you Rachel."

"No problem, I'll see you soon."

Rachel heads back into Teddys room and I head to bead his touch still lingering in my mind.

**(In Teddy's bedroom) **

Rachel takes out a cell phone and dials a number. A woman picks up.

"Hello honey how is everything?"

"Good. However there is nothing happening."

"Sweetheart I trusted you with this. I told you about the Greys. I need this to be exposed! I've faced ruin for years and Christian must be returned the same treatment!"

"There is no playroom of sorts, I don't see anything that could implicate them!"

"Do you love the boy? We've discussed this. Don't get involved."

"I won't I won't."

"Find something Rachel. I'm beginning to get impatient."

"Well Phoebe has been spending time with this CEO Nathan Sullivan on some business project."

"Interesting….you know Rachel work on her too. Find out what you can dear."

"I have to go.."

"Seriously Rachel."

"I'll be fine. Bye Grandmother Ele."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to everyone following, favoring, and reviewing this story! It means so much to me! I meant to explain Rachel's connection to Elena last chapter but decided to just add the backstory here. I have a couple more chapters I want to post by tonight. If the Grey's are involved drama lurks! I have so much to add to this story and appreciate reading all your thoughts and comments. Keep them coming and enjoy the story! =) **

Rachel closed her cell phone and sat on the bed thinking about what Elena was saying. Rachel was very aware of her lifestyle and what she had done. She knew that she was a dominant. She had taken on a new submissive at one point. Her brother Thomas. She hadn't know about their arrangement until she found some papers in his briefcase. In time he introduced her to Elena. One fateful day Thomas was in a motorcycle accident and did not survive. He was all that she had in this world and he was gone. Their parents had passed away when they were younger and it felt as if fate was out to get all of her family. While packing up her stuff to move Elena contacted her and offered her assistance. She told her she would pay for her college and help her but one day would have to return the favor. Rachel felt as if she didn't have a choice and nowhere really else to go. Elena told her she would be a like a real grandmother to her. It would make sense they refer to themselves related as so. Rachel didn't mind this arrangement as she wanted a family so desperately. She worked hard, excelled in her studies, and eventually was accepted to Princeton. That is where she met Teddy. Once Elena found out that Christian Grey's son was in close proximity to Rachel she decided to ask Rachel to repay the favor. Elena had told Rachel to mention all family relatives as deceased. Elena did not want any traces going back to her. As far as any background checks would go it would look clean and honest. Rachel agreed and so the plan was set in motion. Elena had wanted Christian and Ana's secret lifestyle exposed so that his image would be ruined just as he had ruined her. Rachel can still remember Elena's words. "Do not mess this up Rachel. This is such a rare opportunity. I've created a family for you, I became a real grandmother to you! Families help each other." Rachel felt guilt ridden. She didn't know what to feel. All she knew is she didn't want to be homeless and she didn't want to lose her tuition to Princeton. She was going to do everything in her power to help her Elena.

**The Next Morning…..**

I wake up envisioning him holding me like he did in his bed yesterday. As I start to get up I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

My mother walks in and sits on my bed.

"Hey honey how are you feeling this morning? I came in to bring you some tea."

"I'm still in a bit of pain. My wrist is annoying me. All this just sucks."

"I know honey. I'm glad your safe though. Me and your father were so worried."

"Yeah I bet…now another reason for dad to get more neurotic than before."

"Phoebe….he just worries that's all."

"I know he means well but lately I'm just starting to feel smothered. I'm always on security detail he hasn't even brought up the fact that I want to go out and get a new car. I love him but he is a nutcase sometimes.'"

"We have gone through a lot in this family. There used to be a lot of people who wanted to hurt your father. You never know…there still could be. I don't know if I ever told you this but when I used to work at publishing company there was a man there who tried to hit on me….alot."

"Did you like him?"

"Hell no Phoebe! Trust me nothing like that! He was creepy and I was always uncomfortable working there. One day he made a pass at me. I hit him and ran out crying only to find your father outside waiting for me. When he found out what happened he had the man fired and obviously he took over the publishing company which now incidentally belongs to me."

"Sounds like dad. So that's all?"

"No. After we got married I found out I was pregnant with Teddy. Your father wasn't super receptive…he was nervous….it had happened all so fast. We had a huge fight. Later I received a phone call from that fucker who your dad had fired saying he had kidnapped your Aunt Mia."

I gasp in shock at what my mother is telling me and I look at her with wide eyes.

"Phoebes it gets worse. He called me saying he wanted five million dollars from your father's bank account in exchange for Mia. I liquidated his account for that amount and gave security the slip in order to meet the guy, give it to him, and get Mia."

"Mom were you crazy! You couldn't tell the police?! You couldn't tell dad and have him bring on the army!"

"Sweetheart it wasn't that easy. He threatened to kill Mia if anyone showed up. I was young, scared. I met up with him to give him the money. Once I gave him the money he beat me, kicking me everywhere. I took all the blows elsewhere trying to hold my stomach.

'

Tears were forming in my mother's eyes. I handed her a tissue and laid against her as she continued her story.

"Your father is a smart man and was able to trace everything, finding me blacked out lying on the concrete. I was in the hospital for a few days and thank heavens my pregnancy wasn't affected. Mia was indeed kidnapped and they had found her when they found me….she was only drugged. It was such a scary moment for your father that he vowed to keep his entire family safe. His ways may be a bit extreme but he loves hard."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I don't even know what to say. I just….its hard you know? I feel that he treats Teddy with so much more freedom. I'm not a kid anymore. It just makes me upset."

"Well you are his little girl. He worries about you. You wouldn't remember that incident when you were four would you?"

"What incident?"

"I wouldn't think so. The elevator?"

"Vaguely."

"When you were four you went with your dad to go to work. You were with him in his office playing with some toys while he got paperwork done. Sometime during the day one of your dads assistants needed to go over something that was really important, some contracts…I don't really remember. Either way it had been something your dad was very focused on. You were in your play area however you managed to get out and get through the door that had been left open. Apparently you made your way down the hallway towards the elevators pressing a button that opened one of them to which you walked right in!"

"You're kidding me!"

"I wish I were. What seemed to happen was that when you were pushing all the buttons you stopped the elevator from moving and it was stuck."

"While your father was going through the contracts he noticed the door was left open when it should have been closed. He went towards where you were supposed to be and saw that you weren't anywhere to be found. He ran into the hallway and didn't see you either. He immediately alerted security and shut down GEH. One of the security personnel then alerted your dad that an elevator was stopped on emergency. They got the elevator working and pushed it up to your dad's floor. Your father ran towards the elevator and when it opened there you were."

"What was I doing?"

"Crying, bawling, a complete mess. You were terrified Phoebe and when he found you…you were crying for your daddy."

"What did dad do?"

"Well the assistant who didn't close the door all the way…..he fired him. With you he held you in his arms and took you back to his office. He decided to leave early that day. He took you to your room and he just cradled you for the longest. You were so scared. You were crying even as you got home! I'm surprised you don't remember."

"I remember pieces of it. I do remember my dad taking me out of the elevator and holding me. "

"Its tough because you are not little girl grey anymore."

"Its just you married dad when you were like 22 having Teddy at 23. I'm not even dating! Teddy has Rachel but he's had other girlfriends before her and no one gave him that much shit for it!"

"I understand where you are coming from. Your father does to and he will. I'll talk to him more honey it will be alright. When I found out he let you work at Mr. Sullivan's house I was a bit surprised given our past history but he knew you needed to work on this deal."

"What do you mean past history?"

"Girl meets high-powered CEO, girl ends up marrying high-powered CEO."

"You mean you would think I would be involved with him?"

My mother gives me a half smile and looks at me closely.

_Damn mother's intuition! I can't mention anything especially about the events of last night! Hell I need to finish this job and I don't need world war 3 brewing right now!_

"Do you think he is attractive?"

"Mom, I just got in a car accident, dad flipped out on me royally the other day about not being "responsible." I have to close a deal in a week. Yes he is attractive however getting this completed is more attractive to me more than anything."

"I get the point. You would tell me anything wouldn't you Phoebe?"

"Of course. You're the most rational one out of you two. I'm surprised you are able to calm dad down sometimes or reason with him."

"I have my ways of dealing with your father Phoebe and trust me it has still taken years of practice."

"Well I need to get up. I have work to do. Where's dad?"

"He left to work about an hour ago."

"What about you? Your not even ready?"

"I'm going in at noon. I have a late meeting so I decided to spend the morning with your Aunt Kate, go out to breakfast. I wish you could join us but I know you have things to do."

"Yes well how will I get there?"

"Taylor's downstairs waiting. Just hurry and get ready honey."

I hug my mother tightly and she leaves my room. I quickly get up, take a shower, and throw on jeans and a blue top. I can't wait to see Nathan. I scarf down breakfast and I'm out the door.

Taylor drops me off and I head into the house. I see him standing at the staircase waiting for me.

"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning. Where is Danielle?"

"Running some bank errands. Headed to the office to pick up some spreadsheets."

"So I'm guessing that we are completely alone Mr. Sullivan."

"Yes."

He comes towards me and sweeps me up in his arms.

"Bedroom?"

I nod my head yes.

He takes me to his bedroom and lays me on the bed.

"How are you feeling today Phoebe?"

"Much better."

"Phoebe, remember when I told you I wanted to have my way with you?"

"Yes."

My body quivers at the recollection.

"After yesterday I'm going to."

"What are you going to do to me."

He lies me on the bed and removes all my clothes.

"I thought about you all night. Did you think about me?"

"Of course."

He smiles at me pulling me close, kissing me as if we will never get the opportunity again. With us, you never know. Nathan begins to get undressed and again I am treated to the handsome, attractive man that has made me his.

"Phoebe what is you pain tolerance?"

_What exactly does he mean by that?_

"Okay I guess. Why?"

"Because there are times I like things rough and after waiting a whole night for you Miss Grey I need you now. We don't have a lot of time today."

"Then I suggest you hurry and get the job done Mr. Sullivan."

"Pushy assistant."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Don't speak at all. If you speak I think I will just have to spank you."

I start to slightly giggle inside at the idea. Spank me? I'm so confused. Nathan removes my jeans, my top, and my panties. He moves slowly as he does this.

"Taking your time Mr. Sullivan? I'm beginning to get impatient."

"I was, enjoying seeing your body. You interrupted by talking."

I look up at him and see that he is serious. He carefully turns me over aware of my wrist, over his lap my bottom fully exposed towards him. In less than a few seconds I feel his hand strike my bottom with intense force that I cry out in pain. I let out a huge moan and he does it again.

"You spoke twice when I told you not to."

"I'm strangely turned on the pain rather than painful itself is pleasurable.

"I didn't mean to."

"I didn't ask you to answer me Miss Grey."

Again he takes his hand to my bottom. It is so intense I move myself over his knee. He immediately takes me over towards the bed lying me on my front and raises my hips and bottom towards him upright. Gently, he pulls my hair from behind, massaging my scalp. My bottom still stings from his hand and I'm left panting. I hear a rip of package being open. Before I can say anything he thrusts himself into me, filling me completely and I cry out in the pleasure that have overwhelmed me.

"If it gets to painful let me know baby."

I nod my head.

He thrusts in and out of me wildly while I cry out in. He grabs my breasts cupping them aggressively, using them to pull himself into me over and over. My breathing gets heavier and I can feel that I can no longer hold out.

"Phoebe I'm ready to let go. Let go."

We both release at the same time and he land completely face down onto the bed. Grabbing my face he kisses me forcibly.

"How are you feeling baby?"

There are so many emotions going through my head right now.

"I feel good, feel free, a bit in pain. It's okay though I just I guess you weren't kidding when you said you liked it rough. You like to fuck hard too!"

He gives me that warm smile and rises up to go to the bathroom. He quickly returns with some lotion.

"Turn flat on your front. I'm going to rub this onto you so maybe it won't sting so much."

I remember being spanked as a child however this was way different. I actually enjoyed thinking I had the best of two worlds when it came to sex with a man that makes me melt. The smooth strokes of his hand along my posterior sting but he works softly around me.

"I made you very pink Miss Grey."

I slowly turn over halfway to look at him, blushing.

"I'll have to look at that later. I guess we better go back to work."

"Not yet. I just want a little more time with you."

"What do you want to do?"

"Anything, but can we go downstairs and get some water. I'm very thirsty. You've exhausted me Mr. Sullivan."

We both get dressed and head to the living room. As we head towards the kitchen we pass a grand black piano.

"Do you play the piano?"

"No I don't. Dani sometimes does. Not often."

"Can I play for you?"

"You play Miss Grey?"

I make my way towards the piano and sit on the bench aligning myself perfectly with the keys. He comes over towards me leaning on the piano watching me.

"Lets see….what should I play for you…..what is fun and something you would know….oh got it!"

I start to hit the keys and begin to play. My father had taught me to play the piano since I was young. It was one of my favorite things to do with him. I never wanted to be famous with it or anything. It definitely was very therapeutic growing up being able to bang on the keys belting songs out that I had in my heart. I continue to play and look up at him.

"Do you know what I am playing Nathan?"

"Is that the phantom of the opera overture?"

"Yup."

"Can you sing it?"

I start to laugh.

"I don't sing. I play. I suck at singing and if I had to sing this song everyone would walk out in disappointment."

"Your too funny Phoebe. Are you hungry?"

"Just a little. I scarfed down breakfast this morning which consisted of a banana and a granola bar."

"Why don't I make you something."

"You cook?"

"I do."

He beams at me and heads over to the kitchen motioning me to follow him.

"Omelette?"

"Sure."

"You don't have anyone that cooks for you guys, a housekeeper?"

"We have someone that comes in and cleans about 3 times out of the week. Me and Dani make our own food. When we don't have time we just order in, go out."

"That's so….."

"Regular?"

"I guess if you put it that way. We've always had a housekeeper who cooked for us. Her name is Gail and she is the sweetest person. I consider her family."

"That is sweet Phoebe. It tough sometimes. Me and Dani never had any housekeepers, cooks, anything of that sort growing up. We were very simple. If you didn't cook for yourself well you went hungry so we both learned a thing or too. I actually enjoy it. Do you cook?"

"Me in the kitchen is a freaking mess. Two years ago I tried to bake a pie for Teddy for his birthday almost burned down the entire fucking kitchen I swear. Gail was so scared. I had a lot of cleaning up to do that day."

"Well Phoebe if you were here with me I would always cook for you. I would never let you go hungry."

"Your cute."

"I mean it."

My reverie is interrupted by the thought that I have only a couple more days here with him. My face saddens as I sit at the breakfast bar.

"What's wrong Phoebe?"

"Its just…..I was thinking…..when the project is over when will I see you again?"

He comes and takes a seat right next to me and cups my face in his hands.

"I promised you I would do everything in my power to see you to make this happen. I'm not letting you go Phoebe. I don't care what happens we will make this work.

He clasps my hands in his and holds on tightly.

"You promise?"

"Promise."

With that being said he seals it with a kiss and I believe him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! I love hearing all your ideas and thoughts =) Just to let you know Rachel was deathly afraid of being on a plane. No pregnancy pun intended. This will be an interesting vacation for all of them! My apologies for not updating sooner. School is super demanding this week! I'm planning on having the next chapter out by tomorrow night. I always want to make sure I'm delivering a good story! Please feel free to review. Happy Reading! =) **

The next couple of days fly by and each day I am taken into ecstasy with my beautiful man. As pleasurable as it has been it has now come to an end. The paperwork and documentation is finalized and the deal is now ready to go through.

"We did it Phoebe! It's done! Yes!"

Danielle runs towards me giving me a huge hug. I hug her back and instinctively we break out into that annoying girly girl banter.

"I'm so happy Dani! This feels so good!"

"You know what Phoebe we need to go on a vacation! To celebrate!"

"A vacation? Where?"

"Lets head to North Carolina. I'm missing home and I want to see my parents. Have you been?"

"No I've never been there. I've been to New York and Boston, but never the south."

"Oh Phoebe you would absolutely love it! Why don't you invite your brother and his girlfriend or maybe your cousins."

I smile but look down staring at my shoes.

"Phoebe, I'm assuming you want Nathan to come."

I blush. Damn she has caught me again!

"Well of course I would want him to go….its just it would be too obvious."

"Phoebe now I've kept my mouth shut. Its not really my place to say but hell I love you already so I'm going to say what's on my mind….if you guys have feelings for each other you shouldn't be shy about admitting it. I know that you guys are in compromising type situations but you are a grown adult. Sweetie you deserve to be happy."

"I know Dani and I promise I won't keep this hidden forever but right now its delicate and I need to ease this on to my parents. My father isn't exactly the most receptive person to shocking news. I just need a little more time. I mean….also I guess I'm kind of guarding my heart as well. I just never knew someone like him would genuinely take an interest in me. People that are interested in dating me are people that want the money or want to get close to my father. He saw me for just me. I'm scared of losing him.

"Phoebe, now I have seen him date girls in the past and he has never and I mean never felt the same about any of them the way he has you. He is drawn to you. The day of the accident we were driving home, mind you I was driving. He got a message on his cell phone. Once he saw your message he started cursing at me to pull over the car. Once I did he was pushing me to go to the passengers seat and he took the drivers. As we drove he looked so worried and concerned. I was scared thinking that something had maybe happened to one of our parents. When we went to the scene of your accident he just rushed out there trying to find you. I was so confused. Once we left the hospital he told me the whole story of you two. Needless to say I was terrified he was dating the daughter of Christian Grey. I've heard stories of your father. However I figured at this point he would probably be more upset if you hide it and he finds out on his own."

"I know I know. That's why I need to handle this carefully but I promise you I will."

"Alright Phoebe….so about that vacation?"

"I'm all for it! When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning!"

"What should I say?"

"Tell the truth. You are going to North Caroline on the Emerald Isle with one of your newfound bestest friends, mwa, and that you are inviting your brother and cousins to come with. We have a home to stay at down there."

"And what about Nathan?"

"He'll be there. Just don't mention that part. You aren't lying your just leaving a minor detail out."

"Your bad Dani!"

"Sweetie my brother may have built his empire but my roots aren't here they are back home which is where I want you to go. I want you to see what its like. I think you will have a lot of fun."

"Like I said, I'm all for it!"

"Great lets go over to your father's office and tell him we are going!"

"Your nuts!"

"I'm going with you! Now get off your ass we are going to Grey Enterprises Holdings. Don't worry Phoebe. Leave it to me!"

Me and Dani get into her car and head over to my father's office with the documentation for the acquisition.

"Goodmorning Miss Grey. Goodmorning Miss Sullivan."

We smile and hold onto each other tightly as we board the elevator up to the twentieth floor.

We burst open the doors to find my father leaning over my mother on his office desk.

"Phoebe!"

My mother quickly tries to rise up from the desk but accidentally falls over. Me and Danielle try to hide our laughter. She whispers in my ear.

"So you weren't kidding when you said that they still like rollin in the hay."

"No they are like nymphos I swear."

My father helps my mother adjust her dress and she tries to walk elegantly towards us.

"What do we owe this visit Phoebe? We didn't expect you?"

"Mom don't even try to cover it. I've caught you guys millions of times in ways that….well I'm glad that you guys are in love….anyways…me and Danielle finished all the documentation for the acquisition."

My father quickly heads towards us and takes the documentation from Danielle looking over it. After an agonizing five minutes he finally looks up at us and speaks.

"This is excellent work ladies. Phoebe I don't know what to say. Miss Sullivan… ..…incredible. You two made a fantastic team."

"Thank you daddy."

"That means a lot to me Mr. Grey. Thank you."

"I will get this ready to submit and you ladies can go relax. Take a breather."

He starts to head back to his desk my mother sitting on the side secretly hoping that we can leave soon enough.

"Well that's what we also wanted to come talk to you about Mr. Grey."

My father turns to look at us.

"Mr. Grey we own a property on Emerald Isle in North Carolina. My parents live there and I miss them terribly. I'm planning to see them this week for a few days and I would really love Phoebe to join me. Before you say anything any security detail is fine by me. She has become one of my closest friends here. I really don't know anyone here except my brother and well you can imagine he is so busy that it's just me most of the time. Would that be okay Mr. Mrs. Grey."

My mother immediately takes my father's side.

"You don't mind do you daddy? Oh she told me I can also bring Teddy, Rachel, and Ava and Aspyn. It would be the Grey summer trip."

I lean closer to them.

"Think about it…while I'm tanning on the beaches you guys will have us gone for a few days."

I wink at my mom.

"Miss Sullivan .."

"Dani, Sir."

"Um..Dani…Do you have security detail when you travel?"

"Of course. Always."

"Can I inquire of the address, details?"

"Of course Mr. Grey. I am an open book."

"I wouldn't want my family to be a nuisance to Mr. Sullivan's properties."

"Mr. Grey, my brother is Mr. I'm busy all the time. I just want friends to have a good time with."

"Yes daddy, and we need this before Teddy leaves back to college."

"When do you plan to leave Danielle?"

"Tomorrow. We would be back next Thursday."

My father turns to my mother expecting her to give him some sort of reaction.

"Phoebe, honey I think that would be a great idea. You all should go."

As my mother says this she wraps her arms around my father and leans into his chest.

"Isn't it Christian?"

"Phoebe you will stay in touch. I will get the plane ready for all of you."

I run towards my father wrapping my arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you daddy! Now I need to get packing."

"Phoebe?"

"Yes?"

"Here."

He hands me his credit card.

"You and Danielle go have fun. Get prepared for your trip. We will talk later this evening though."

I smile at my father. As hard as it is for him I'm glad he is making some improvements in his overbearing nature.

"Thank you Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey. I will take care of her. We will check in. Thank you so much."

"Your girls did an amazing job. It took a lot of effort, a lot of work. You two are very smart and very capable and you deserve to have a good time."

I give my father another hug and hug and kiss my mother."

Me and Danielle start to head out the door. Before we head out the door I turn to look at my parents.

"As you were…."

Me and Danielle spend the rest of the day shopping and getting our nails and hair done. As I am in the hairdressers seat I get a message from "THE" phone.

**Hey baby, great job on the acquisition! I hear you will be heading down south this weekend. **

I had been waiting for a message from him all day. Danielle looks over at me from the next chair rolling her eyes playfully.

**Why thank you, my dear. You've heard correct. Me and Danielle are heading to your neck of the woods tomorrow. **

**I'm missing home too. I might have to rain on your parade. **

**I find your interruptions quite…pleasurable. **

**As do I Miss Grey. **

After a fun filled day Danielle finally drops me off.

"Ready for tomorrow Phoebes?"

"I can't wait! I count the hours. You'll meet me here at 5 in the morning?"

"I'll be here bright and early."

"Great! See you tomorrow!"

I rush into the kitchen and run into Teddy who is making a sandwich.

"Hey bro get your bags packed we are going out of town tomorrow."

"Excuse me? Okay..where?"

"North Carolina!"

"Phoebes…that's cool..but North Carolina? Why there?"

"Danielle invited us. It will be a Grey vacation!"

"Dad and mom are going?!"

"Hell no! Danielle and me went to dad's office today and talked him into it. It's a celebratory vacation for closing that major acquisition."

"Oh okay. Not that I didn't hate vacations with mom and dad but seriously….they think they hide their "activities" however they really can suck at it sometimes..alot of the time."

"No shit. When we to his office mom was laying on his desk. I don't think she tripped."

"Phoebes just stop. What's the plan?"

"I'm going to pack right now. Dads getting the plane ready for us at five in the morning. I'm going to call Ava and Aspyn."

"Alright. I'll tell Rachel. Is your CEO boyfriend going?"

I quickly turn my head around that my neck cracks.

"He's not my boyfriend, Teddy."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I still think there is something there Phoebes. The way you react to him. Nathan."

Teddy is staring straight in my face. Just the mention of his name makes me blush and smile.

"I fucking knew it! You can fool mom and dad with your I'm being a responsible business woman act which I'm not saying you didn't do your job…you just probably did your job that attracted the attention of one Nathan Sullivan."

"Teddy shut up! Do you want people to hear you!"

"So you do have a thing with him!"

I feel as if this trip is going to go in my favor I need to tell my brother the truth.

"Teddy, I love you. I love you so much. You're my big brother and I have trusted you with so much. I am trusting you that you don't say anything to mom and dad."

My brother eyes me intently and carefully.

"You can't even tell Rachel. I don't want her to know anything. We've sort of been…we've been kind of dating for a while. We've been very close and I don't want this to end so I haven't said anything."

"Why would you keep this from me Phoebe?"

"Because dad wouldn't understand…yet. I mean he's a business partner to our dad. Think about it for a minute."

"Just did..You're right actually. Dad might blow a fuse..or two."

"I plan to say something but I want to see how this trip goes. Can I trust you will keep your mouth shut? C'mon Teddy I kept so many secrets for you for many years. I need you to do this for me."

"Alright, but if he hurts you I better be the first to know because I am not above fucking up a CEO!"

"I know…."

"Phoebe one thing….I can't believe I'm asking you this…have you and him…you know…you know?"

I nod my head.

"Shit Phoebe! You're fucking taking a crazy risk! Are you sure you know what the hell you are doing?!"

"Yes and if you don't lower your voice because we don't know whose home right now I will kick you in your balls!"

"Be careful Phoebe, you're my little sister. I love you."

"Then be my brother and get ready to go."

"Fine Phoebe."

"There is my partner in crime! Now one thing. I won't interrupt your activities don't interrupt mine."

"Phoebes don't worry about me. Just worry about you."

"Love you Teddy!"

"Love you Phoebes. Call Ava and Aspyn and get some rest. Its three hours ahead over there. "

**(The Next Morning…) **

Ava, Aspyn, Teddy, Rachel, Danielle, and I head to father's jet. We say our goodbyes and are on our way. Rachel is holding on to Teddy for dear life.

"Are you okay Rachel? Do you need something?"

"No thank you Danielle. I'm just not to used to planes."

"Phoebes I'm still not used to planes. Here Rachel, have some wine."

"You are already drinking Ava?"

"Hell yeah! Here is a drink to you and Danielle. Thank you so much for inviting us."

"It was no problem at all! I think we all our going to have a great time."

"Rachel baby are you okay?"

"Teddy..I'm really uneasy….where's the bathroom?"

"Towards the back."

"I'll be right back."

Danielle eyes her suspiciously.

"Girl is really afraid of planes huh?"

"No shit"

We all laugh and start drinking. Once Rachel comes back Teddy hands her a shot to which she more than gladly accepts. The five-hour plane ride passes by so quickly and we land at the airport.

I stand up and almost fall down.

"Aspyn, help me! You were sitting next to me!"

"I love drunk Phoebe."

"Shut up."

"Hey y'all, Nathan has a car for us out front. Lets get our bags and get ready to head out."

"Okay sure. I would love to. Directions puleeze."

"Rachel are you okay?"

"I'm chilling Teddy."

Rachel can walk normally I on the other hand am having a hard time. Teddy comes over to help me. We eventually all make it off the plane.

"Damn! Its so humid!"

"I'm home! Feels so good!"

After we make comments on the weather we go and retrieve our bags and hop in the car that will take us to our destination.

"Dani its so different here. Its very beautiful and the roads are so wide."

"Why thank you Aspyn. Wait till we get to the beach. Its amazing."

"Danielle wear are we staying?"

"Well we have a house on the actual beach. It has six bedrooms. So…Ava..you and Aspyn will take one bedroom, Teddy and Rachel can take another, Me and Phoebe can take another."

"Will your brother be coming?"

I eye Rachel immediately and so does my brother. He looks at me with eyes saying I haven't said anything.

"Well it is his home Rachel. If he wants to come he will come if not than he won't. I don't ask him for a play by play."

Damn! Burn! Go Danielle!

We arrive at the beach house and immediately choose our rooms.

Ava, Aspyn, Teddy and Rachel decide to take a nap. We all decided to hit up some hot spot later tonight.

"I follow Danielle to the room and set down my bags."

"Come with me Phoebe and shut your mouth."

She takes me by the hand and leads me up another floor to the end of a hallway stopping in front of a bedroom door.

I'll keep an eye out for you. I'm going to go and unpack catch up on some tv. If anything….you enjoyed a lovely walk on the beach. She winks at me and leaves.

I open the bedroom door to a lovely room with a huge canopy bed with beautiful red roses set on the table beside the bed. It has lovely French doors that lead to a huge balcony overlooking the ocean. As I turn around captivated by this stunning room I feel someone grab my waist.

"Hey baby."

"Nathan?"

He spins me around towards him.

"I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow."

"I didn't want to be a day away from you Miss Grey."

"This is a beautiful room."

"Its our room."

"But..my whole family is here. How would….."

He puts his fingers to my lips.

"Don't worry about it. I find this quite exciting. I did tell you that I wanted to spend the night with you and I will."

He draws me closer to him.

"I want to hold you, sleep with you. I want to run my fingers through your head, I want to make love to you and other things."

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"The house is big Miss Grey. When you're here don't worry."

"I trust you."

I begin to yawn. The alcohol has made me quite sleepy.

"Tired baby?"

"Yes."

"Lets sleep for awhile then."

He picks me and lays me on the bed completely undressing me. I slip under the covers and hold out my arms for him to come join me. He slips in naked with me and holds me. I instantly fall asleep with him listening to the crashing of the waves.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back =) sorry everyone! I had so many school projects that I was mentally drained! I am posting a brand new chapter that is a bit longer than my others! I hope to have another one posted by Sunday morning when schoolwork is winding down. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean so much! Keep on reviewing and happy reading! **

I wake up to Nathan rubbing my hair out of my face. It is incredible that I am here lying next to him feeling so safe, protected and comfortable.

"Your out of bed already?"

"Sorry baby, I have a lot of work to do tonight. I will however wait for you here once you come back. You better not run off with Dani."

I decide to playfully tease him.

"What if I decide I don't want to make my way over here. What if I decide to just have girl time with Dani."?

"That's what tonight is for. Once you come back for the night your mine, end of story."

"Pushy CEO."

"Always."

"I guess I better get dressed and meet up with the rest of them before they start to wonder where I've been this whole time."

Nathan starts to hover over me looking straight at me.

"I just want to let you know that you are all mine Miss Grey."

"I think we have that fact covered Mr. Sullivan."

He takes his hand rubbing my breasts. While I melt away to his touch I find him making his way south towards the apex of my thighs.

"What are you doing? I have to go soon."

"Then we should make this fairly quick Miss Grey."

Before I can say anything he quickly pushes his fingers inside of me, moving around and pulling. I instantly begin to moist and give in to the pleasure knowing damn well that people might be wondering where I am at but I don't care. I start to pull him closer to me and undress him all over again. I could care less about going out tonight. I'd rather be wrapped up in his arms.

"On your knees Miss Grey."

I do as I am told. He is right behind me reaching his hand out and rubbing me between my legs. I feel him move into every crevice and I can barely contain myself much longer. He rubs my own wetness across my breasts.

"I think your ready now."

I look towards the front of the bed and hear a tear of a foil packet. Slowly he pulls the condom onto him. I ache for him and can feel myself pulsating.

"I'm….."

Before I can finish my sentence he slams into me! I scream out in gratification as he slams into me hard and I can no longer speak.

"While your away tonight I want you to still feel me."

I want to cry out in pleasure but I am scared someone will hear. It's torturous as I endure him continuing to break me in.

"Come for me baby!"

My body obeys his command and he releases as soon as I do. He pulls out of me and kisses me vigorously. I pant as he leaves to head to the bathroom. When I look at him I can't believe that he is able to even fit inside of me. I feel sore but in the best way. Once he emerges from the bathroom he walks over to me and sticks his fingers inside of me again.

"I hope I left you wanting more. While your out I want you to remember that I was inside of you and that tonight it will last much longer."

I nod my head at him as he finally removes his fingers from me. One day I was ordinary Phoebe Grey working with her father with a bland personal life. Before long, here I am, Phoebe Grey, object of Nathan Sullivan's affection, possible submissive, willing sex slave.

I stand up and he retrieves my clothes to help me get dressed. Before I head out the door he clasps my waist and pulls me towards him.

"Be good Phoebe. If anything happens just call me and I'll be right there."

"I know you will. I'll be good."

We kiss passionately and I leave his bedroom, our bedroom. I head to the other side of the house downstairs where I see Dani on the porch sitting down watching the waves of the ocean.

"Is anyone up yet?"

"I don't think so honey. I've just been out here enjoying the view. Wine?"

"Sure."

I take a seat next to her and she pours me a glass.

"Having a good time so far?"

"I think this is the best vacation I have ever been on and I literally just arrived. I didn't expect to see Nathan either. Do they know that he is here?"

"They don't know yet. It will be fine don't worry."

"What are you thinking about Rachel? You seem very pensive."

"I don't know, lots of things I guess. Just also wondering when I would find that special someone to watch the sunset with."

"Did you ever have a special boyfriend, a first love?"

"Yes I did. His name was Dean Welch. That man drove me crazy. We did everything together, got into a lot of trouble together."

Dani puts on a sad smile as she recalls her time with her ex.

"What happened then?"

"He decided he didn't love me anymore. He loved somebody else. Dumped my ass."

"I'm so sorry."

"Its no big deal. Nathan was pretty pissed. I had to stop him from nearly beating his ass. He was one of his good friends so it doubly hurt. It was like whom could you trust. Same thing with him and that dumb whore, Evelyn."

"Evelyn?"

"Evelyn Huntley. She was obsessed with my brother. We grew up together. They started dating when they were nineteen."

"How long were they together?"

"About 7 years. Ended when he was 25."

"Any idea why it ended?"

"She got wasted as fuck one night and banged some guy. It turned into a huge fight and she was like oh Dani please I need him."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to go after him."

She looks at me aggressively as she stated that.

"Why?"

"Do you really think I would tell her that Phoebe? No I told her to go fuck herself. I don't care how fucked up you are you just don't go out and bang another dude and not realize it. She knew what she was doing. He then developed issues with trusting other women. He built his empire and then she came running down his way talking about how she still loved him and wanted to marry him. Money sure does make things more attractive doesn't it?"

"Could be. Does she still talk to him or call him?"

"No but that bitch is still around. She lives in town and I've run into her every now and then however I don't say anything to her and neither does he."

"Do you think that he is completely over her?"

"Of course….Oh Phoebe I'm so sorry sweetie. I don't want you to feel insecure or bothered. He is completely over that. He really cares for you and I know you care for him. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him and me!"

We giggle together at the silliness of Nathan actually being with someone else. I sure as help would hope not!

"So anyhow..whats up with your brother and that girl Rachel? Pretty serious?"

"I guess. She was definitely a huge surprise for me. I didn't even know he was dating someone exclusively. At first I didn't like her. Now, I feel bad for her and I talk to her but something strikes me as strange. I figure it's just my own insecurities and the protective nature of a sister over her brother."

"I get that Phoebe however I'm very protective over Nathan. We are each other's rock and all each other has in Seattle away from our parents. With you I feel comfortable. Comfortable and assured that you won't hurt my brother. Do you feel the same way about her?"

"I guess when you put it that way…"

"Thought so."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I'm insinuating that fact that there is something strange about her that I can't quite put my finger on it. I just hope your brother doesn't get hurt. He seems like a very nice and polite man."

"Well apparently all background checks on her came out clean."

"Honey, some serial killers have impeccable records and then BAM! They become exposed to who they really are."

"So Rachel is a serial killer."

"Maybe not a serial killer but don't put anything past her that's all I'm saying."

"Well thank you for watching out for me."

"Always. Now lets go wake up this brood of people and get the night started!"

I drink down my glass and head over to the bedroom changing in a black romper with black sandals. As I make my way downstairs I see Ava, Aspyn, and Teddy.

"Where's Rachel?"

"She will be right down. She said she had an important phone call to make."

Dani walks next to me and whispers in my ear.

"Phone call."

I smirk and head toward my cousins and brothers.

"Phoebe you look radiant!"

"Oh Ava you are so glamorous!"

"Enough of the cheesy pep talk. Teddy tell your woman to hurry up we want to leave. How are we getting there? Driver?"

"Not a professional, security driver if that's what your asking Aspyn."

"I'm driving. If we get too tipsy we will take a cab home."

"I personally don't care how we get there I'm going to have fun."

Rachel makes her way down the stairs.

"Sorry you guys. I just had to call a friend of mine back. Going through a shitty breakup. I'm ready to go."

"Alright lets head out!"

We go to the side of the house and see a huge Ram truck in the driveway. Ava eyes it excitedly.

"We are riding in that! You drive a truck?"

"Yup! I know we aren't riding in a BMW or Audi but I love my truck."

"What do you drive back home?"

"I have a freakin family car. I drive a Lexus LX."

"That's funny! Can we ride in the bed?"

Aspyn can barely control her excitement as she asks the question.

"Of course, if y'all want to go back there your more than welcome!"

Ava, Aspyn, Teddy, and Rachel hop in the back as I join Dani in the front. We start to head out to the bar and begin to talk.

"Girl you look all hot driving a truck!"

"I know right! I swear it feels so good to be back."

"Well I'm glad I can share the time with you."

"Me too. I didn't get a chance to interrogate you earlier but were you surprised when you saw him?"

"Yes I was. Um….he wants me to stay with him…during the night."

"Well I can pretty much tell you that I didn't expect you to come back to the room at night."

I try and hide my smile to no avail.

"Aww you're so smitten! I'm so glad he met you Phoebe."

"I'm really glad I met him. I just don't want it to end."

"I don't think it will."

We arrive at a bar about 15 minutes from the beach house. It's quite large with a lot of people hanging around smoking and drinking. I hear country music blasting.

Aspyn jumps up and looks around like an alien visiting Earth for the first time. The rest hop out and head into the bar. As we enter a woman spots Dani and runs to her.

"Dani Banani is that you!"

Dani runs to the woman and throws her arms around her.

"Jordyn! I missed you!"

"Girl how y'all doing up there in Washington? We miss you! You need to relocate your asses back here! Remember honey, money can't buy the biscuits we make here over there!"

"So true!"

"Where is Nathan?"

"Working."

"Party fail. Anyways who are these guys your with?"

"Let me introduce you. Guys come over here."

We walk towards Dani surrounding her.

"Jordyn, this is Rachel, Teddy, Ava, Aspyn, and Phoebe. Teddy and Phoebe are brother and sister, Ava and Aspyn are Teddy and Phoebe's cousins and Miss Rachel here is Teddy's lady."

We all mutter how "nice to meet you," "pleasure to meet you."

Everyone this is my oldest, first best friend ever Jordyn.

"Nice to me y'all. How do you know each other."?

"Phoebe's and Teddy's father is Christian Grey."

The woman looks at us in shock and backs up a bit.

"You're joking with me!"

"No, I promise you we are telling you the gospel truth."

I immediately speak up.

"You've heard about my father?"

"Honey trusts me we aren't cut off from the world as much as you may think we are. One of the wealthiest men in America. You are an American princess my dear."

I stand closer to my brother slightly embarrassed.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of honey. It's good that he's provided for all you in such a way. He is such an inspiration to Nathan. I knew that boy was going to go far didn't I say that Dani? I just didn't expect him to start rising up to your father's status so quickly. He is great though he deserves it."

"Yes he does. Phoebe's father and Nathan worked on a deal together, that is how we met. Phoebe had an accident so I helped with the clerical work and then we became great friends."

"What do you think of Nathan Phoebe? Was he too hard on you?"

_Oh yes he was….he was very hard on me! _

"He was great and very polite. It was a pleasure working with him."

"Good to know dear."

As we continue to chat with Jordyn and make our way to the bar to get drinks a beautiful girl heads towards Dani's direction. She is wearing short blue jean cutoff shorts and a white midriff top. Her brown hair is long falling in delicate curls.

"Hi Danielle."

Danielle looks at her coldly.

"Hello."

"I see your back in town."

"No shit Sherlock. How long did it take you to solve that mystery?"

"You know Danielle I didn't ask for your attitude. We were friends too you know."

"There are some boundaries you just don't cross Evelyn."

Evelyn. Nathan's ex-girlfriend who is freaking hot and who he was with for years. This is making me feel more uncomfortable by the second. I can't even express how I feel because no one knows. I head to the bar and Teddy immediately follows me.

"Something is wrong. What is it?"

"Nathan's ex-girlfriend."

"Great."

"Yeah..I'm going to start drinking right now so move."

"Phoebe don't overdo anything there is nothing happening. Be cool."

"I am cool."

Ava and Aspyn join me and we order shots. I order shots for everyone and hand them out as they come.

"To Dani for a lovely vacation."

We all take shots and then decide that we are just getting started.

After 3 shots and two jack and cokes I believe I'm starting to feel buzzed. Rachel is just sitting at the bar drunk looking angry. I head over to her full of confidence and slight bitchiness.

"Why the down face?"

I laugh and give her a slap on her back.

"Nothing. Just…you know….drunk thinking about stuff."

I see her phone lighting up and her pressing ignore over and over again.

"Someone calling you? They seem persistent."

"It's no one important."

The phone buzzes again and Rachel takes it out of her purse to press the ignore button again however the phone falls out of her hands onto the floor. I immediately pick up the phone and answer it. Rachel almost tackles me in trying to get it back.

"Hello?"

A woman's voice answers.

"Hello who is this?"

"This is Phoebe, Rachel's friend, Teddy's sister."

"Oh Phoebe. I've heard so much about you. I'm Ellie. I mentor Rachel at college. An adopted Grandmother of sorts. Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"May I talk to her?"

"Sure."

I hand the phone to Rachel and she starts talking immediately.

"Look I need to go. I will discuss the school portfolio stuff tomorrow. As I've told you the research has been difficult and I'm taking a break so I will call later."

She hangs up the phone and turns it off.

"Crazy ass mentor."

"Tell me about it."

"Here comes. Teddy I'm going to go see the trio over there."

I head over to Ava, Aspyn, and Dani and we continue drinking. As we are enjoying our time we see Evelyn dancing on a table to lots of cheers. We make contact and she hops down and comes over to us.

"So Dani, who do we have here."

"None of your business. Just leave us alone!"

"Phoebe Grey."

I look her in the eye as I say this.

"Phoebe Grey. Grey. Grey. Grey. Billionaire's daughter Grey?"

"Yes."

"So you come in here thinking your better than all of us?"

Dani gets in front of me.

"You fucking better move your drunk ass out of the way or else I'll fucking knock you out Evelyn I swear."

"Oh you've changed Dani. You now hang out with ritzy bitches. Know this Grey, your fucking nothing! Nothing!"

Being drunk and full of courage I take a way that I know will hurt her.

"I'm may be nothing to you but your nothing without Nathan!"

As soon as I say this she tackles me knocking me over. We start fighting on the floor and I bang my bad wrist. I don't care how much it's going to hurt I'm livid and defensive. She pulls my hair with such force and I start kicking my legs wildly at her. Teddy comes in immediately trying to break us up.

"Get your ass up Phoebe you want to rebreak your shit!"

"Leave me alone Teddy!"

I take my good hand and hit her across the face so that she falls back onto the floor. Before I know it she is one me again and Teddy is pushing her off of me. As we struggle to get out of her grasp another pair of familiar arms pulls her off of me. Shit. Nathan is here.

"Nathan?"

Nathan pulls her off of me and carries her out of the bar. Ava and Aspyn rush by my side seeing if I'm okay. Dani already has some tissue to wipe the blood off of me. Teddy is lecturing me but everything is such a blur. The alcohol combined with adrenaline is overwhelming me. The only thought that remains is that he walked outside with her. I stumble to get outside and see them. I stand by the door watching them and oddly enough Rachel is by my side yet I don't care. I overhear their conversation.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"She just met me baby and was rude and crossed boundaries."

"I'm not your baby Evelyn! Cut that shit! I want you to fucking stay away from her, from my sister, all of them."

"Why Nathan? What do you care? Are you fucking that rich bitch?"

Nathan stares at her his eyes burning with rage.

"Oh my…you are fucking her."

"Your fucking drunk Evelyn. Get the fuck away from me!"

"How can you not give a damn Nathan? I thought we had love? I'm sorry alright but really now you think your better than everyone here because you made a fortune. I'm not good enough! I love you still Nathan! I want us to be together. I know you left here a million miles away because it was hard to see me. That means because it was hard for you because you still love me!"

"I don't love you anymore Evelyn. Its been over! Now go."

"Fine I'll go. I won't ever stop fighting for you Nathan."

As Nathan starts to leave Evelyn holds her stomach as if she is in pain. He turns around and she walks slowly over to him as if suffering.

"Evelyn are you okay?"

Evelyn looks up at Nathan, taking her face in his hands and kissing him. I nearly faint at the sight and I feel tears starting to drip down my face. I run towards Teddy and wrap my arms around him. I'm sad and dizzy and I want to leave.

"Teddy I want to go now."

"Phoebes what's wrong?"

"She kissed him…..she kissed him! Teddy please lets go."

We call a cab that picks up Teddy and me. Teddy insists Rachel stay with Ava, Aspyn, and Danielle. When Danielle found out what happened she walked outside to go curse out both parties. I needed my time away with my brother. I needed a sense of immediate family because I couldn't call my mother and father. Teddy's phone starts ringing.

"Shit Phoebe its Dad!"

I just spoke it into existence.

"Teddy…just say…just say…oh I feel like I'm going to throw up!"

"Hold it Phoebe!"

"Hello?"

"Teddy! Why the hell haven't you guys called? You've both had me and your mother worried!"

"Sorry, time difference, we were exhausted."

"What are you doing? Where is Phoebe?"

"Phoebe is with me driving."

"From where?"

"A bar."

"Ava, Aspyn, Rachel, Danielle?"

"At the bar still. They didn't want to leave. Phoebe got sleepy so I'm accompanying her back to the beach house."

"How fucked up is she?"

"She's fine. Just slightly buzzed and tired."

"Let me talk to her."

I nod my head to take the phone from Teddy.

"Hi Daddy."

"Phoebe honey are you okay?"

"Yes Daddy. I'm just real tired and wanted to go back to the beach house."

"Is everything okay Phoebes?"

"Yes." I yawn and try to stop myself from throwing up in the process. "I'm just really tired. My brother is here I'm okay."

"Alright honey. Love you. Call me in the morning or anytime if you need anything."

"I will, love you too."

I hand the phone back to Teddy whispering to him to hang up quickly.

"Love you dad. Call you later. Buh-bye."

"Teddy I feel super sick."

"Almost there Phoebes."

In what seems like forever we finally arrive to an empty beach house. I head to the bathroom and start throwing up. Teddy comes with me and holds my hair. I'm feeling very tired and I have no balance right now. The drinks are finally getting a hold of me. I try to get up but can't.

"Phoebe! Phoebe get up! Pull yourself up girl."

"I can't…can 't….Teddy….he kissed her and it hurt so bad."

"Phoebe don't worry about that. Lets get you to bed."

I am still lying on the bathroom floor holding on to the toilet for dear life.

"Let go Phoebe!"

"Fuck off Teddy I'm sick and the whole room is spinning. I'm not getting up."

Sure enough I throw up onto the toilet and am starting to dry heave. As I am there I hear faint sound of a door closing. Nathan is home and he runs into the bathroom where Teddy and me are to see me lying against the toilet on the floor.

"Baby what happened? Are you alright?"

"You kissed her back Nathan. You're like all of the rest of them. You don't care about me."

I slur my words and then begin to mumble.

"Teddy was she this bad when you left?"

"I think the alcohol began to creep up on her more."

The situation is overwhelming and happening so fast for Teddy to comprehend. He says nothing.

"Do you need to throw up anymore Phoebe? Just let it all out."

I throw my head back into the toilet and continue my torture I've brought upon myself. My chest hurts and I start to cry because I didn't need to see all of this tonight. Tonight was supposed to be fun not drama filled. I'd rather be at one of my father's fundraiser than this at the moment.

"Baby I'm taking you upstairs. Its okay, its okay."

"No, no don't take me! I don't want you!"

I look up at him with red, tear filled eyes. As I say those things he looks at me devastated.

"You know what….I told him everything…yup Teddy knows. And you know what…..you let your ex kiss you tonight. Dani told me everything! I don't need you! I won't be your conquest!"

"Sister, your drunk and your tired and upset. Stop it! Stop it right now!"

"What Teddy? You're defending this? You may have elevated yourself to this world Mr. Sullivan but this place is still you and you still want her…and.."

"Shut it Phoebe Grey right now!"

Me and Teddy both look up at Nathan seeing the frustration and anger in his eyes.

"I am taking you upstairs right now Phoebe!"

"Teddy no! I'll room with you till we leave I don't give a shit!"

"Teddy listen, I am truly sorry you had to find out about this this way. I don't mean any disrespect to your family or your sister. I care for her deeply and I need to take care of her tonight. I won't disrespect her. Please trust me Teddy."

My brother eyes him intently but moves to the side. Nathan swoops me in his arms and carries my limp body to the bedroom. All I want to do is leave. He checked on her he fell for her advances. I trusted him. I don't trust many people. I can't wait till the morning for my next ticket out to Seattle.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all for your support of this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was so much fun to write. Planning to have the next one out by tonight after a class meeting. Please continue to let me know your thoughts **** Happy Reading! **

As Nathan is walking away with me Teddy approaches him. I can barely make out what they are saying but I strain to listen nonetheless.

"Nathan, if anything happens to my sister I swear…"

"Teddy I promise you with everything…I will never let anything happen to your sister…..what happened tonight…I didn't expect. I feel horrible that Phoebe had to get in the middle of it. I will take care of her Teddy."

He carries me to his bedroom and lies me on the bed.

"I just want to let you know that if you want to be with her than be with her! I don't fucking care I'm Phoebe Grey! I can do what I want and…"

"Drink this!"

"What is it?"

"Water."

I start downing the water as I am very thirsty.

He gets up to go fetch a trashcan and puts it beside the bed.

"If you can't make it to the bathroom then use this."

"Just know that I will be leaving and I don't need you and….."

In an instant I fall asleep and nothing more is said.

The next morning I wake up with a splitting headache, my chest hurting, my wrist and other parts of my body killing me and to top it all off, severe dehydration. I spot water next to me and start gulping it down. I'm undressed but still in a bra and panties. Trying to piece together the night is difficult. Got into a bar fight with Nathan's ex-girlfriend, saw them kiss each other, went home with Teddy. How I got back into this bedroom is beyond me at this moment. I look over towards the balcony to see Nathan sitting there watching the ocean just as Danielle had. I get up but notice that my balance still sucks and I fall back onto the bed. Nathan turns around to see me up and comes inside. He fixes my pillows and lays me against them.

"Goodmorning Miss Grey. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

"Keep drinking water. You need to rehydrate."

"I notice I'm up here. Did you have fun taking advantage of me last night Nathan?"

"We didn't do anything Phoebe. I carried you to bed, undressed you so you could be more comfortable, cleaned up and bandaged some of the scrapes you had, held your hair multiple times throughout the night while you constantly threw up, kept giving you water….should I go on?"

"Where is everyone else?"

"Recovering as well."

I watch him angrily.

"And Evelyn?"

"What about her Phoebe?"

"I'm not as dumb as you think. When we got into that fight you pulled her outside and started talking to her. Then you let her get close enough because I saw that kiss Nathan. I saw it!"

I try so hard to keep my tears from falling down my cheeks. He looks to the side then looks at me obviously angry.

"That's it!"

He takes one of the water bottles and throws it across the room that the bottle rips and water spews out everywhere.

"You think I want her Phoebe? Is that what you really think? Doing all these things for you, taking care of you, being there for you when you needed me…that isn't shit?!"

"Why did you come last night?!"

"I finished up my meeting early and wanted to see you. So…I come in and see a horde of fucking people crowding around you and her because you guys were about to fucking kill each other! Can you imagine how angry that made me to see that shit!"

"She started it!"

"Are you a preschooler Phoebe? You should have walked away. You're a better woman than that. You didn't have to resort to her level!"

"I am my father's child Nathan!"

"I don't fucking care Phoebe! I don't fucking care that you are the daughter of Christian Grey! Seriously you get mad and what do you want to do….run home. Is that what its going to be with you? Maybe we didn't do things the most normal proper way and I'm sorry for that but I know I have done things to show you how I've felt about you and now your going to treat me like this?!"

"Like what? A guys who makes out with his ex girlfriend in front of…oh what am I too you? Hmmmm….what is our label? Secret fuck….submissive…what do you call it Nathan? I was all too willing to submit my life to you and I was so stupid! Really so fucking dumb! Hey but don't worry we got a nice deal of it. You fucked the daughter of the wealthiest man in America and I got to come here and now I am going to leave!"

I start to get up and fall right over onto the floor. My clumsiness rears its ugly head again and of all places in this moment. I can't take it anymore. I curl up into a fetal position and just begin to cry. I feel sick and tired and I don't even know how I got to be this type of person. Nathan swoops me up in his arms and takes me back to bed cradling me. He rubs my head and kisses my hair. I turn to look at him with tears in my eyes showing him my vulnerability.

"I thought a lot about you and her. You knew her for years and got to know each other in a very normal way. No risks involved. You were with her for so long. Everything about us is unconventional. Is it a price we pay being in the situation we are in? And…why would you want me like you wanted her? You haven't even known me for that long. I can't possibly be everything you want. I just want to let you know that even though this might end….it will hurt me. Money can't heal you when you're broken on the inside."

"Phoebe we may be unconventional. I'll give you that. There is more to us though. When I'm with you I want to keep you to myself all the time. I don't want to leave you. When I'm apart from you, you are all I think about. You compelled me in such a way that no one has. You have a big heart and you love your family immensely. You are smart, beautiful and when I'm with you nothing else in the world matters. I've had such a hard time trusting people in my life Phoebe. I've had a hard time trusting women. That's why I employed the methods that I had but with you, I feel like I can trust you with anything."

I look up at him not knowing whether I'm crying because I'm still mad or of what he just said.

"I have something for you...I was going to give it to you last night but some events got into the way.

He releases me from his lap and goes to a dresser opening the drawer and pulling out a small box. He takes something out of it and comes closer to me.

"Life you hair up."

I pull my hair up and he is putting a necklace on me. He takes me by the hand to the dresser mirror and pulls my hair completely towards my back so that I can see. I look into the mirror to see a simple necklace with a music note hanging against a heart that is inscribed always play for me.

I look at him speechless.

"You said you loved the piano and you played a bit of it what you could. I can't wait to see what you really do."

I look up at him, take his face in my hands and kiss him. The difference between this kiss and the way I saw it last night is that he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I like our tender moments.

"Thank you. Its beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

He smiles this childish grin that sets me off. I can't believe this gorgeous man wants me and I had to be such a bitch.

"I'm sorry I went off on you the way that I did. I know you were taking care of me I just was upset about it all."

"Baby, I don't want you to think that I don't want something sweet with you and that it's all about the bedroom. I want to give you everything Phoebe and nothing will stop me from doing that."

"Again, I'm sorry about it all."

"You shouldn't have been that drunk Phoebe."

"I kind of took it to far I know."

I look at him sitting in the chair looking handsome as always. He sees a message alert on his laptop and attends to it. I finally start to become full aware of my surroundings including him. He is dressed in tan shorts to his knees and a white top that looks incredible on his body. It still strikes me as odd to see him casual and not in all the fancy pants business suits that he looks equally amazing in. I didn't want to hurt him. I was scared of being hurt. I go up to him and kiss him.

"I see you have work to do."

"The price I pay baby."

"Have you eaten?"

"I did earlier but you haven't. Want me to get you something?"

"No, its okay. I'll head out with the rest of them and be back later."

"You robbed me of our night last night. I want to spend the evening with you and tonight I will have my way with you."

"I'm yours Mr. Sullivan."

I get up, get dressed, and kiss him goodbye. When I go through the house everyone is still sleeping. Aspyn is not even in the room but knocked out on the couch. Seeing bottles around the living room area I'm pretty sure the party continued when they got back. I see Teddy make his way towards the kitchen.

"Teddy what happened?"

"Aside from you drunken fiasco of rage and your boyfriend coming to the rescue last night was pretty eventful."

"Does anyone else know?"

"They know he's here. They don't know about you guys."

"Oh. Lucky this is a huge freakin house huh?"

"It's the largest beach house I've ever been in. The different floors and stairways, balconies, I feel like I'm in a damn maze."

"How's Rachel?"

"Suffering through the most horrible hangover on the planet. That's another one. I don't know what possessed her to drink so much!"

"Maybe Ava or Aspyn had something to do with it."

"I don't doubt it. Those two are double trouble. They got back with Danielle and started drinking more. "

"Did they say anything about me?"

"Comments about you being a little bitch and what not. I told them to go to hell. They are probably feeling it this morning."

"What happened with you?"

"Not much. I carried Ava to bed and Rachel. Aspyn is there on the couch. She knocked out first."

"What about Danielle?"

"Danielle wasn't that drunk and neither was I but we weren't tired. We just hung out on the porch."

"You hung out with Dani? How was it?"

I see a trace of a smile on my brother's face.

"It was pleasant."

"You think she's cute don't you?!"

"Phoebe stop it! She is pretty but I have a girlfriend whom I'm in love with."

"Really?"

"Seriously Phoebe do not create things that aren't there. There isn't anything between us. We just had a good conversation. Talked about you and her brother too."

"Oh…I didn't really have a chance to talk to you about it with a clear head."

"How are things with the both of you?"

"There fine. Much better than last night that's for damn sure. He was really sweet Teddy. I've never been happier. I just don't know how I would explain this to mom and dad, especially dad. I can't see him being too thrilled."

"Yeah I can't picture dad being thrilled about his little girl fucking a high powered CEO behind his back."

"I will ease them into it but for right now I'm just keeping peace. I like peace Teddy."

Dani walks in and smiles when she sees us.

"Goodmorning Teddy, Goodmorning Phoebe. How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Still yucky but much much better."

"Hey you pack a mean punch, injury and all."

"Thanks."

"Hey lets go get breakfast and bring it back here for the rest of everyone. I know a great place in town."

"Sounds good. Let me get my purse its in your bedroom."

I run down the hallway then up the stairs passing Teddy and Rachel's bedroom. Rachel's bedroom door is cracked open and I see that she is not sleeping but is on the phone again with someone. I remember talking to some lady but that memory is definitely fuzzy. I lean in closer to hear what she is saying.

"Yes Elena! I get it I understand! I won't disappoint! I swear I'm close I can feel it!"

She hangs up the phone and throws it angrily on the bed. I then hear light sobbing and enter.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel moves back quickly and stares at me wide-eyed and full of fear.

"How long were you standing there?!"

"Just got here. Who is Elena and why is she making you cry?"

"Elena is a mentor of mine from school. Giving me a hard time about some class stuff I need to work on. You know how you have to be on top of your game there and I am…I am."

"How are you feeling from last night?"

"Slight hangover I'll be fine."

She is giving me a fake smile and I hate that because I'm so good at deciphering that type of thing.

"Well I'm going to go with Teddy and get some breakfast for everyone. Have some brother sister bonding time."

I added that part in there like that because I didn't want her to come. Plus Dani was coming.

"Okay well I will see you guys when you get back."

I leave the room and grab my purse from Dani's room. Rachel's behavior is becoming too strange and disturbing to me. Maybe Dani is right that something is amiss. I head back to Teddy and Rachel and hop into Dani's truck.

"Wanna drive Teddy?"

"Yes! This truck is amazing. Dani throws the keys to Teddy and he catches them. He walks over to Dani's door and opens it for her closing it."

I sit in back and check messages. I send a text to Ava and Aspyn that we will be coming back for breakfast later. As I'm typing I see my brother and Dani talking and laughing. I lean back into my seat. Teddy looks so comfortable and relaxed with her not uptight and nervous like he is with Rachel.

"No Teddy it is the funniest thing. When I was a teenage we used to go to into these woods that are supposedly haunted and tried to find ghosts and in the middle of our "ghost hunt" would scare each other mercilessly."

"I'm guessing you never caught the ghosts did you?"

"Nope just each other trying to scare one another…making sounds, hiding among bushes, behind trees."

"That's crazy you did all of that stuff. I don't believe in much of that."

"You never know..the truth is out there."

I sit back and giggle at their funny little conversation. My brother is totally sucking it up. I don't care if he says he is in love and what not there is something sparking in him. Brother must think about what he is doing. We finally make it to the restaurant and walk in. My phone begins to vibrate and I pick it up motioning to Teddy and Dani that I will be right back.

"Mom?"

"Hi honey! I've missed you. I wanted to see how you guys are doing?"

"We are good. Right now me, Teddy, and Dani are at a restaurant picking up the hangover breakfast for everyone."

"Rachel must not have been feeling well to separate herself from Teddy. Its cute that girl is attached to him at the hip."

"I guess. Mom what is your honest opinion of Rachel?"

"Phoebe, are you getting suspicious again? That girl is a regular, normal girl who loves Teddy. She is just intimidated by it all I'm sure. I know I was seeing your grandparent's wealth and Mia. Oh I remember it was difficult to keep up with your Aunt, I'd never had money like that. I feel as if I can relate to her."

"I don't know. She's been on her phone a lot the time we have been here and she talks to her school mentor all the time. I mean this crazy mentor lady, Elena, has been calling her and…"

"Phoebe who?"

"Crazy mentor lady?"

"What's her name Phoebe?"

"Elena. Anyways she calls her all the time it seems and its just weird."

"Do you happen to know her last name honey?"

"No I don't and why do you care?"

"Just being conversational. Phoebe honey I love you and Teddy so much. I need to get going. I'm going to call you later honey. Please answer."

"Okay mom, love you bye."

That was weird.

**(BACK AT CHRISTIAN AND ANA'S HOUSE**)

Ana sets the phone back on her bed. A funny feeling rises in her body. Christian was working on a deal and wasn't home and she definitely didn't want to bring this up to him right now especially when her children were unaware of what was going on and on vacation. Ana heads downstairs to see Taylor talking to Gail in the kitchen.

"Taylor may I speak to you a moment. Please excuse us Gail."

"No problem dear."

Ana walks towards the living room area with Taylor walking fast behind her.

"Is there something I can do for you Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes. I need a background check immediately."

Taylor eyes her curiously.

"For whom?"

"Teddy's girlfriend, Rachel Carter. I then need background checks on every family member listed on that background check and Taylor please, do not mention this yet to Mr. Grey. I will inform him of my reasons later."

"As you wish Mrs. Grey however I believe we do have one on file for her."

"I want another one Taylor if you don't mind. Thank you for your help, really this means a lot to me."

"Of course Mrs. Grey."

Taylor politely nods his head and makes leave to do what Ana has asked of him. Ana walks over towards the couch and picks up a photo of her family and one of just Ana and Teddy when he was 2.

"My son, my baby boy. This better not be who I think it is."


	14. Chapter 14

We order our food and then take it to the car, Dani and Teddy laughing all the way about something I know nothing about. If Rachel were here I know she wouldn't like what she would see. Teddy enjoying the company of another woman. At the same time I've become a bit frustrated with Rachel. I don't know what's going on however I hope everything is resolved. For my brother to be distant from her and seemingly okay is strange. We finally make our way to the truck and hop in.

"I can't wait for you guys to try this. Its so good."

"Anything with carbs sounds good to me."

"You had quite the night Phoebe."

"Tell me about it."

"So did you guys work everything out?"

"Yeah we're good."

"Well I'm glad honey. Its good to know that."

After that we ride in silence. I look at my messages but none from him yet. I just had a few from Aspyn begging me to hurry my ass up and bring food. I look up from my phone every now and then to see them both glancing at one another. So strange. When we get to the house Ava, Aspyn, and Rachel are in the living room area watching TV and drinking large bottles of water.

"How are you guys even up? Especially you Phoebe. You were fucked up!"

"Ava, I don't know. All I know is that I need my carbs right now as do you. I'm still nauseous."

"Hey babe I missed you."

"Hey honey."

My brother goes over to bring food to her. She smiles at him and pulls him close to her to kiss him. I feel that the only reason she is doing this is to prove something to Dani since she saw him walk in with her and me. I see Dani turn away and start pulling out the rest of the food.

"So what is the plan for tonight?"

As always, Ava wants to keep the momentum going.

"Okay well first I need to sleep because I am exhausted. If you guys want we can go out to this fun bar that overlooks the ocean. I promise you guys I don't think we will run into to much drama there."

"Sounds fun. Rachel, baby you in?"

"Of course. Phoebe are you coming?"

"No, sorry not tonight."

"What! Phoebe! What the fuck! We are on vacation!"

"I'll go out tomorrow night or something. I'm feeling like shit and I just want to sleep today. I promise you guys I'll be good and golden tomorrow."

"Fine Phoebe I'll give you a free pass but your ass better come out again! None of this staying at home shit! Your parents aren't even here remember that. No crazy ass security and all."

"I'm aware."

We end up talking for an hour laughing, joking with each other. Rachel is quiet most of the time and is resting on Teddy. I decide to go head to Dani's room to take a nap since I can't exactly go to Nathan's room right now. I know that he isn't even here at the moment. Dani follows me in soon after and plops down on the bed next to me.

"Phoebe I am so exhausted."

"Me too. I drank way to much."

"I know you did. You were so upset."

"I was upset thinking that maybe he still had feelings for that girl Evelyn."

"Trust me he doesn't. He is all about you."

"Thanks. It's just hard to believe sometimes. I've never had someone in my life to care for me like Nathan. I don't want to lose him. At the same time I don't know how to bring this up to my family."

"Do your parents have a problem with you dating? I mean we've touched on this subject before but if its serious between you and him what would really be the problem?"

"My dad was a young CEO who met my mom when she was graduating college. They literally fell head over heels and married quickly then had us. They love each other a lot to this day however I think if they found out I was dating a young CEO like my mother did with my father they would be scared to lose me. My mom is more understanding, my dad, it's a whole different story."

"You seem to get along with your father. You don't seem to hate him."

"I love my father and think the world of him but he can definitely frustrate me to know end though. He is so protective over me more so than Teddy. It's so unfair sometimes."

"I'm guessing you were daddy's little girl…big time!"

"That's an understatement. I have to appreciate all the things he has done for me. He was always my protector and I had no one else. He was always right there when I needed him and he just always provided the comfort I needed for so many years."

As I lie in bed talking to Dani about my family I think about how my father has always been there for me particularly one incident when I was six and Teddy was turning nine.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Teddy what are you staring at?"

"There is something buzzing in my room but I don't know what it is?"

"Where is it?"

Phoebe had just walked in to Teddy's room with her teddy bear to play with her brother.

"I don't know. I'm guessing it's a bee that just flew in."

"Do you want to play tea party?"

"Phoebe I'm too old to play tea party with you."

"Please? Mommy had to go to work to pick up stuff and daddy is busy in his office. Taylor is with him and Gail went to buy food."

"Go ask Sawyer."

"C'mon Teddy! I want to play with you!"

"Phoebe I'm trying to catch this thing."

Teddy had pulled a jar from his shelf trying to find the bee but can't seem to figure out where it is.

"Well I'm going to just sit here until you stop chasing bees and decide to play with me! You don't mind if Teddy joins us right Baloo?"

Phoebe plants herself with her teddy bear on Teddy's bed. Teddy rolls his eyes at his sister and goes into his closet. Within a minute he hears his sister crying hard. Teddy runs out to see her teddy bear thrown onto the floor and she is curled into a ball on the bed.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! What happened?!"

Phoebe holds out her arm to show a stinger stuck in the middle of her arm.

"I want my daddy! I want my daddy!"

Phoebe keeps crying, tears falling constantly down her cheeks. She can barely talk anymore. Teddy runs downstairs into Christian's office throwing open the doors. His father is next to Taylor showing him a paper explaining something to him.

"Dad, dad!"

"Teddy what's wrong?!"

"Its Phoebe! She's really hurt! A bee stung her in my room and she can't stop crying."

Before Teddy can finish the last part of his sentence Christian is running at a quick pace towards Teddy's room skipping two stairs at a time. Taylor and Teddy run behind him. Once Christian enters the room he sees Phoebe hysterically crying on the bed holding onto a pillow. He rushes next to her and cradles her in his arms.

"Taylor, get me an icepack and get my mother on the phone now!"

Christian starts running his hands through his daughter's copper brown hair, speaking softly to her, holding her close.

"Phoebe, baby, where is it?"

Phoebe holds out her arm to show her father the stinger. He quickly removes it putting it to the side and examining her arm.

"Phoebe, honey, you need to tell me how you are feeling. How bad does it hurt sweetheart?"

Phoebe continues to cry and Christian cradles her closer to him. Taylor immediately comes back with his mother on the line and an icepack.

"Mother, Phoebe has been stung by a bee. Can you hear her? She won't stop crying."

"Is she breathing okay Christian? Is she developing hives?"

"She is breathing normally just crying. I notice that it is only red and is swelling a bit. Taylor gave me an icepack to put on her arm."

"Just apply it and give her an antihistamine or put on calamine lotion. Watch my grandbaby Christian to make sure that she doesn't have any serious signs of an allergic reaction such as anaphylactic reactions."

"Of course mother. Thank you."

Christian says his goodbyes and hands the phone back to Taylor.

"Is there anything else I can get you Mr. Grey?"

"Call Ana tell her to come home and let her know what happened. Tell her not to worry as everything is okay now. Grab some calamine lotion from the medicine cabinet."

Taylor immediately leaves the room to do what is asked of him.

"Dad is Phoebe going to be okay?"

"Yes Teddy. Thank you for telling me immediately. Do not worry your sister will be okay."

Christian picks up Phoebe's teddy bear and takes Phoebe back to her room. He sits on her bed and cradles her holding the icepack to her arm. Phoebe starts to calm down.

"Sweetheart are you okay?"

"It hurts a lot." She manages to say through muffled sobs.

"It's going to be okay honey. Relax. I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here for you and always will protect you."

Christian kisses her hair and continues to stay with her vowing to continue to protect his daughter at all costs.

**(PRESENT MOMENT)**

"I think that's sweet Phoebe. Your dad sounds like a softie…however I've heard differently as well."

"My father is loving and can be playful and fun to be with however when someone pisses him off like real bad he goes batshit terrorizing everything in his path. He has always been super protective of our family. If anyone hurt any one of us there would be hell to pay literally. That's why with your brother and me I don't know how he would take it. Since we worked together he might think that he used me or something. I just have to see how it all plays out."

"Well I'm sure it will work out for the best."

"I know it will. It just has too."

Me and Danielle fall asleep and by the time I get up she is gone. There is a note next to me in bed.

_You're quite the napper! We all left to Sandstone's. Be back in the wee hours of the morning most likely. You have my cell number if you need to reach me but you probably won't need it ;) –Dani. _

I check my phone and see a text message from Nathan. I've missed him so much tonight.

**When you awake put on something comfy. We are taking a stroll on the beach and a dip in the water. Make sure its something that is easily accessible as well. **

**Aren't you quite blunt Mr. Sullivan? **

**Remember….pushy CEO. **

I pull my hair back and throw on an off the shoulder white beach dress with my lucky white bikini underneath it. I can't wait to see him as I head over to his room. Once I open the door I'm instantly pulled into him. He grabs my waist and begins kissing me. I want him so bad right now.

"Ready baby?"

"Always."

He picks up a picnic basket and we head out the door. He is wearing khaki shorts to the knee with a blue top looking as gorgeous as ever. We head down the stairs of the beach house walking right onto the beach.

"We have this whole area to us alone baby."

"I like that."

He sets a blanket down and we sit. He opens the picnic basket to chicken sandwiches, potato salads, and hush puppies.

"You made all of this?"

"Yes ma'am."

"When, where?"

"I did this at my parents today. I didn't want you to know."

"Sneaky CEO! Thank you."

We begin to talk about everything and anything. The moonlight falling on the ocean makes for a perfect moment for both of us.

"Are you enjoying your vacation Miss Grey?"

"Very much Mr. Sullivan."

"That makes me very happy to hear."

"Were you like this with Evelyn?"

The question I present to him throws him off guard.

"Why would you even bring her up Phoebe?"

"I don't know. I just can't get over the fact I guess that you were with her for so many years and you just never looked back when you broke up with her."

"Phoebe it wasn't meant to be. She wasn't meant for me. It was tough only that we had been friends for years however I couldn't love her in that way any longer. She cheated on me and I had a hard time trusting people especially women. When I became who I am it was harder than I ever imagined. Phoebe you make me trust again."

"I trust you Nathan and that's why I brought this."

I pull out a manila envelope with the contracts in them signed. I hand the papers to him. Nathan reaches out for it and looks over it amused and in shock.

"I'm prepared to do anything to please you. I'm willing to submit myself to you."

"Would you submit yourself to me willingly or solely under contract?"

"I just want to make you happy."

Nathan looks at the papers and tears them apart. I am confused by his gesture. I almost start to tear up because I have no idea what changed in a matter of seconds.

"Why are you tearing those papers up?"

"I'm tearing them up because I don't want to be your dominant and I don't want you to be a submissive to me in that way."

I can barely breathe and I feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Is there someone else?"

"No Phoebe. What I mean is I want a relationship with you, a real relationship Phoebe. One that parents and the rest of the world know of. I don't want to hide us Phoebe. Granted I am possessive and I want you for myself I don't want anyone else to think that they can have you. When people look at you I want them to know that you belong to me that you are mine and that I am yours."

"Let me get this straight. You are willing to talk to Christian Grey?"

"Yes, I am willing to speak with your father."

I throw my arms around him and hold him tightly. He kisses me long and hard. I playfully shove him to side, throw off my dress, and head into the water. He takes off his shirt and shorts and runs in after me in just swimming trunks.

"You can't get me! You can't get me!"

I splash into the water with him trailing right behind me. He grabs and starts spinning me around in the water. I bury my face against him as he holds me and think that I couldn't be any luckier. I have him, the person that I have waited for so long to have. He protects me now. He looks after me. We play in the water, sneaking kisses and splashing water at each other. The water feels good and spending time with him is all that matters.

**(AT THE SANDSTONE BAR)**

"Having another drink there Rachel?"

"Oh mind your business Danielle!"

"Excuse you! Someone has developed a bit of an attitude!"

"I don't have an attitude I have a problem with you talking to my boyfriend!"

"Rachel are you serious? We are just friends."

"Its because you have money right? He wants you!"

"Rachel you have had to much to drink. You need to calm down."

"I am calm!"

Teddy sees an altercation brewing and immediately heads over to Dani and Rachel.

"What's going on? Rachel how much have you had to drink?"

"None of your fucking business! I want to go home and your ass is coming with me unless you want to hang out with her!"

"Teddy its alright she is just real drunk. We can all go home."

The phone buzzes in her purse. She needs to take the call but cannot let Teddy hear her. Damn her and her drunkenness.

"Teddy I'm going home."

"I'm going with you."

"No, no. You stay here and look after your cousins. I don't trust her. I'll be fine. I'll just go to bed."

"Rachel your drunk I'm leaving with you."

"Don't you understand Teddy I'm fucking wanting to be alone right now! Alright! Just leave me alone right now! I want to go back to bed and I'll see you later!"

A cab is called and Rachel gets in. Teddy tries to kiss her goodbye and leave with her but she pushes him away. She arrives back at the beach house and goes to the liquor cabinet in the kitchen taking out a bottle of wine. She ignores the numerous messages from Teddy asking if she got home safe. She finally texts him that she is in bed and to leave her alone. Tears fall down her cheeks as she wishes she didn't have to be mixed up in this. All for her stupid education. She had developed feelings for Teddy but her loyalty had to be fierce to Elena. The phone buzzes again.

"Elena what?"

"Are you done acting like such a lush Rachel?"

"Your driving me fucking crazy you know that! Being here doing two things at once!"

"What have you found out?"

Rachel takes a swig of her bottle.

"Nothing yet."

She lies behind a sofa drinking her bottle. All of a sudden she hears the doors closing and someone walking in. Shit! They must be home now! Rachel peeks over the couch and sees Phoebe hand in hand with Nathan running through the house. It can't be! Phoebe Grey is with…him? He throws her against the wall and kisses her wildly as she wraps her legs around him. "Bedroom, Bedroom." She begs. Nathan swoops her up in his arms and they run through the house a shred of paper falling onto the floor.

Rachel almost doesn't believe it. Phoebe is having a thing with the CEO? After they have completely left. She stumbles over to pick up a shred of paper that was on the floor. On that small piece of paper the words Nathan Sullivan Dominant and Phoebe Grey submissive are typed in and Phoebe's signature is the only one on the paper. Rachel hears beeping on the phone. Dammit! Elena!

"Sorry!"

"What happened? I was waiting for you to return!"

"Elena, Elena you will never believe what I just saw."

"I bet you can see anything as drunk as you are."

"No listen to this. I just saw Phoebe Grey."

"And?"

"And Nathan Sullivan, that CEO."

"I know of him….go on."

"They have some sort of relationship together. No one is here and they just went to the bedroom."

"You are telling me that Christian's precious little daughter is fucking that man?"

"More than that. A shred of a paper fell from them as they were trying to make it to the bedroom. It says Nathan Sullivan dominant and Phoebe Grey submissive and she signed it."

"You're fucking joking! Nathan Sullivan, a dominant? I would never have seen that coming."

"They did look happy Elena."

"You think I care sweetheart? This is exactly what I need to take Christian Grey down!"

"What are you going to do?"

"If I know anything about Christian sweetheart is that he is a very private man. I am going to have him do something very public or else I will. We have the proof."

"How are you going to do that without getting caught. Elena that man is crazy. He will be on you in a second, police involved everything."

"Rachel I taught that man everything he knows. I know how he operates. That's why you have to be one step ahead of him. I'm in town Rachel. I need you to take Phoebe out for some bonding time tomorrow and then we will all meet. She will find out I was involved Elena! I will be ruined!"

"No honey I promise you it won't look like that. Now do as I say child! I have given you so much and have asked you for nothing except this!"

"Fine, I will talk to her in the morning."

"Wise girl. I will text you directions in the morning."

**(BACK AT ANA AND CHRISTIAN'S HOUSE) **

"Taylor you mean to tell me you can't find anything on this girl!"

"No Mrs. Grey. All records came back clean."

"Wait! She is a simple girl!"

"Excuse me Mrs. Grey?"

"Check her student loans out. Check who is funding her education to that college! I know Teddy has no involvement. Christian checks his bank records. Nothing for tuition for her."

"Mrs. Grey, are you sure? That is a risky operation going into private, confidential files."

"Taylor, you and Mr. Grey have looked into far worse! These are my children and that is my son who she is with."

"Mrs. Grey, if I may ask, what is concerning you."

"Taylor you have been more than just a employee to me and Christian. I can't beat around the bush but I need you to not tell Christian yet. I will, I promise you Taylor. I spoke with Phoebe earlier today and she said that Rachel was speaking with someone named Elena…a lot."

"Mrs. Grey you don't suppose?"

"I don't know Taylor. I need to find out who this person is. I need to know who is funding her education."

"I'm on it Mrs. Grey."

**(BACK AT THE BEACH HOUSE) **

Nathan lays me on the bed.

"So what am I to you Nathan?"

"My paramour."

"Paramour? Oh how seventeenth century of you."

"Girlfriend? Sound more modern?"

"Seems childish but yet appropriate."

"Always mine."

"I like that a lot."

"Phoebe, I don't want let you go ever."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Lets get you out of these wet clothes."

Nathan undoes my bikini top and bottoms and throws them to the floor.

"I don't deserve you Phoebe."

"I don't deserve you."

I lean up and throw off his bottoms. I feel nervous as I look at him in all his glory in front of me. I stand up and push him on the bed. This is the night where he is mine, officially all mine. One look at him and I know he is ready for me. I take his erection into my mouth and start to suck on him at a slow, steady, and rhythmic pace as I stroke him gently up and down. I can hear him panting and moaning as I begin to pick up speed. I wrap my tounge around his head and I can feel his body quiver. It only makes me feel more powerful in that its me causing him to feel this good.

"Baby stop. I might come if you continue!"

I life up my head and I see that wildness in his eyes. He gets up and flips me over on my back and bends my legs upwards into my body. Taking his fingers he spreads my sex apart so that everything is exposed. I start to ache and I become so warm. He starts making love to me with his mouth and I grab onto the sheets thinking they will support me. Any time I feel like pushing my legs down he takes his arms and holds my legs against me as he works me with his mouth. He strokes me up and down with his tounge, thrusting it inside of me at any chance. I can't help but come a little into his mouth. Once I do he backs away a little and starts kissing me there. I tremble at the sound his mouth makes while he is down there.

"One of my favorite physical features of you."

Nathan rises above me gently touching his body with mine.

"I can't wait any more for this."

As he is saying this he is sticking his fingers inside of me, rubbing his thumb around my sex. He reaches towards the drawer and grabs a condom and puts it on. Slowly he enters me and I can't help moan and shake as he fills me completely. While he pushes his tongue in my mouth he is thrusting himself in and out of me, making circular motions. I move my hips off the bed to match his motion.

"I want to fuck you harder baby, from behind."

I turn around, elbows on the bed and he thrusts with such force into me. I scream at the pain and pleasure wrapped together. As he thrusts he reaches with his hand massaging my clitoris. I'm about to bust at the seams I can no longer take it.

"I'm going to….I need too…"

"Come on me baby."

I release and so does he as he holds tightly onto my breasts.

We both fall on our backs on the bed our breathing trying to return to normalcy. He looks over me and stroking my hair and kissing me.

"I will never stop wanting this."

"I won't either. I don't want this to end."

He cradles me close to him and kisses my hair. He then takes my face in his hands and looks me in the eye.

"I have never felt this way about anyone before." His eyes relax as he looks at me I can feel his heart beating fast. "I love you Phoebe, and I don't want anyone else in the world to have you."

_He loves me? He loves me? He loves me! _

"I love you too! It sounds almost silly but its true. I don't want to ever be apart from you. I want nothing to separate us. I'll always be yours."

We fall asleep in each others arms. I sleep peacefully with the man by my side who loves me.

The next morning I get up and see him getting dressed.

"I didn't want to wake you. I have a business meeting online in fifteen minutes."

"Its okay. I'm going to get up and get dressed. Do you want me to get you breakfast or something?"

"Sure baby. Just go pick up something with Dani and text me."

"Okay love."

He smiles back at me and kisses me. I get dressed and run to him once more before I have to leave.

"You love that necklace don't you?"

"I never want to take it off."

I walk out the room with a big smile on my face. I see Ava and Aspyn sleeping on the floor and Dani is still sleeping in her bed. I'm about to wake her up as I am approached by Rachel.

"Hi Phoebe."

"Rachel! You sacred me!"

"Sorry I didn't mean too."

"Where is Teddy?"

"Still sleeping. Hey are you hungry?"

"Starving actually. I was going to wake up Dani to go and pick up something."

"How about you and me go. I haven't been able to spend much time with you and I just want to talk and vent. Last night I got ridiculously wasted at the bar. I'm still feeling like shit and I kind of went off on Dani and Teddy. I feel awful. Can't we just talk Phoebe?"

I don't really want to at the moment but I decide why not. It might be interesting to here what she has to say. We take a cab and head to a restaurant.

"Hey Phoebe can I borrow your phone I need to make a phone call to Teddy."

"Sure here."

"I'll be right back. I'm dying to use the restroom."

"I'll wait right here."

As I sit down on a bench waiting for Rachel a woman and a man approach me.

"Hello Phoebe Grey."

"Excuse me? I don't think we have met."

"You are right. We haven't however I've known your father Christian for many years. We met when he was a young boy just fifteen years old. I also have met your mother Anastasia."

I feel myself getting hot and nervous. I don't know these people.

"That's all great and grand I need to go I have to meet someone."

"No you don't. I see that you have been quite cozy with a certain CEO down here. Now your father and me have some unfinished business to take care. If you don't come with us some people that you love may get hurt badly."

Before I can say anything the man approaches me and puts a cloth around my face. Since it's so early in the morning no one is around. I struggle but things start to get blurry and before I know it I black out.

**(BACK AT ANA AND CHRISTIAN'S HOUSE) **

"Mrs. Grey! Mrs. Grey!"

"Yes Taylor!"

"We found Miss Carter's benefactor. It's Elena Lincoln. That is who has been paying tuition."

"Get a hold of Christian now! We need to head over to North Carolina!"

"I'll call Teddy."

Ana punches in her son's phone number. After four rings he picks up sounding groggy.

"Mom?"

"Teddy! Where is Rachel?"

"I don't know. I think she said something about going to breakfast with Phoebe."

"What?! Is anyone else with her?"

"No just them two."

"Teddy! I need you to find them now!"

"Mom you're scaring me! What's wrong?"

"I think you and your sister might be in danger because of your girlfriend. The person who is funding her college used to be an old colleague of your fathers and that relationship ended very badly. I'm telling your father and we are heading down there immediately."

"Mom I'm confused!"

"Just get your sister!"

**(BACK AT THE BEACH HOUSE)**

Teddy jumps up from bed and runs to Dani's room and wakes her up. He then heads over to Ava and Aspyn's waking them up.

"Teddy what's going on?"

"I think Phoebe and Rachel are in danger. My parents will be over here soon."

Everyone doesn't know what to say among the chaos. They just know they have to get to Rachel and Phoebe quickly.

**(AT CHRISTIAN'S OFFICE) **

Mr. Grey you have a phone call on line one.

"Who is it?"

The assistant looks nervously at Christian.

"An Elena Lincoln sir."

"Elena Lincoln? I don't want to talk to her."

"He says it concerns your daughter."

Christian's eyes turn into an icy glare. He picks up the phone immediately and presses the line.

"Elena what the fuck is this about!"

"So much for pleasantries after so many years huh Christian? I have your baby girl right now. Oh and no funny business we have a lot to discuss."

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. I had so many school assignments to attend to this week and I couldn't update as soon as I had wanted to. I'm back though! I plan to have an update by tonight to this chapter! Currently working on it! It was so much fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think! It feels good to be back to the story again! =) Happy Reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**(BACK AT THE BEACH HOUSE) **

"Teddy! I'm so confused right now! What's going on with Phoebe and Rachel?"

"My mother just called me. She told me that Rachel has been accepting money for tuition from a colleague my father had a falling out with years ago. She thinks Phoebe may be in danger. There on their way here."

Teddy runs his hands through his hair in frustration. Dani stands next to him trying to comfort him.

"Have you called them?"

"Neither will answer their phones!"

"Teddy I tried calling and texting Phoebe but there was no answer. I tried again and her phone was shut off."

"No Ava please! Don't tell me this!"

"I'm getting Nathan Teddy. He needs to know."

Dani runs off to Nathan's bedroom walking through the door in a hurry. He is at work on his laptop.

"Dani don't you ever knock?"

"Not now Nathan. It's Phoebe. I think she is in trouble and we need to find her."

Nathan immediately bolts upright from his seat and is standing face to face with Dani.

"What do you mean Dani? Start talking!"

"Rachel and Phoebe went out this morning to get breakfast. Teddy's mom then called Teddy to let him know that something is fishy with Rachel. She has been taking money from an old colleague of Phoebe's father whose relationship went very sour. They are flying down here. Nathan we have to do something!"

"What about her phone?"

"Her phone is shut off and Rachel isn't answering either."

"Fuck! We need to find her! Get the keys to the cars Dani we are fucking leaving right now!"

**(BACK IN CHRISTIAN'S OFFICE) **

"Christian, now I wouldn't hurt your precious little girl intentionally. I want something from you."

"Elena I will find you. You know I will. If you touch a hair on my daughter's head I will kill you myself!"

"I have something of your daughter's that you might want. Now you can choose to come here without your entourage or we might have to take a bit more drastic measures with Miss Grey. Punishment, Christian."

"Fuck you Elena! You can't do this!"

"Christian I am serious. If you bring anyone with you, you won't find your girl. You come alone. I'll message you where I'm at. I'm serious Christian. I think we both know what I am capable of as well."

Elena hangs up on Christian. He becomes angry, full of rage, taking the phone and yanking it off the plug in the wall. He then throws it across the room so that it hits the wall and breaks into pieces. Grabbing his blackberry he calls Taylor.

"Taylor, I need to you to get my jet prepared ASAP! We have no time to lose. Phoebe is in danger. Tell Ana to get ready and be on that fucking plane by the time I get there! I want to be off in an hour!"

Christian then taps another number into his blackberry.

"Welch. I need you to track my daughter Phoebe's cell phone. What is coming up?"

"I'm checking right now Mr. Grey."

Within two minutes Welch comes back on the line.

"Sir, her tracking device has somehow become disabled. We cannot find the location for Miss Grey."

Christian slams his fist onto his desk and hangs up the phone. He quickly calls Ana.

"Christian! I need to talk to you. Taylor is pushing me to get on the plane what is going on?"

"Elena has Phoebe."

"No! Christian! Call the authorities do something!"

"They are threatening to hurt Phoebe. I will do something Ana! I will kill that fucking bitch with my own fucking hands if I have too! Have you spoken to Teddy?"

"I told him to find Phoebe. I found out that Elena has been funding Rachel's education."

"Are you saying that Teddy's girlfriend is connected to her? And she was in my home!"

Through tears Ana continues to speak.

"Christian I need to get to my baby girl. I'm so scared!

"Be on that fucking plane Ana I'm on my way!"

**(BACK AT THE BEACH HOUSE) **

Dani runs into the living room with her brother. Ava and Aspyn are in complete shock at the man they see before them.

"Ava, Aspyn, this is my brother Nathan. He is going to help us find Phoebe and Rachel."

"Wait! Dani what happened to my cousin?!"

"We don't know. She is missing, not answering any calls."

"Teddy lets go! I don't want us to waste any time."

"I'm getting a call on my cell phone. Fuck! Its my father!"

"Answer it!"

"Dad?"

"Teddy, your sister has been kidnapped. We will be there in five hours latest! I need to know the location of where you are right now! Who is in the house with you?"

Teddy willingly gives the address of where he is at through tears that he cannot hide. He lets his father know that Ava, Aspyn, and Dani are there but makes no mention of Nathan.

"Dad! What's going on?"

"I don't know son but I'm going to fucking find out! Keep an eye out find out what you can."

"Does Rachel have something to do with this?"

"I believe so, yes. We will be there shortly. Watch your cousins!"

"Yes, dad."

Teddy hangs up his phone.

"Phoebe has been kidnapped."

As soon as the words leave his mouth Nathan's anger rears its ugly head and smashes his fist through the wall leaving everyone shocked and at a standstill.

Dani immediately goes to her brother and holds him.

"Nathan, calm down. It's going to be okay. We need you completely okay."

"How the fuck do you expect me to be okay! Phoebe is gone! We don't know what's going on! Teddy call the fucking authorities!"

"We can't right now! They are threatening her life! Dad is real serious about this. I've never been so terrified. This is my baby sister. Dani, Nathan you don't understand. My father will commit murder the minute he touches down here. Phoebe has always been daddy's little girl and fuck my dad is livid. Nathan he doesn't even fucking know about you!"

"I don't fucking care Teddy. If your father wants to destroy my life or whatever I don't fucking care! I love your sister! I'm going to find her. I will do everything in my fucking power to find her and bring down these people who have done this to her! Dani get the cars out now! I need to go to every restaurant around this vicinity and find out what the fuck happened!"

Ava and Aspyn are in tears and in shock at Nathan's outburst. They didn't know.

Dani heads out with Ava, Aspyn, and Nathan while Teddy stays behind. Teddy is distraught and in tears. He can't reach Rachel and he can't reach Phoebe. Both lines are cut off. She just has to be found she just has too.

**(Rachel in car) **

As soon as Rachel left Phoebe she handed Phoebe's phone to man named Briggs who worked for Elena who had disabled her tracker on her phone. She then hopped in a vehicle to be dropped off at a location to look like an intended kidnapping but then she would later appear to "escape" and reach out to Teddy. It would look as if she wasn't involved in any of this but as a victim like Phoebe. No matter what, Rachel could not help feeling tremendously guilty for all of it. Phoebe wasn't a bad person. Rachel had no one else in the world but Elena but that seemed to change with the Greys. Teddy gave her love, his time, everything. Phoebe took her shopping. Her mind was so twisted she just needed to finish what she had started. She couldn't back down now. Elena had what she wanted. That shouldn't affect what she wanted….could it?

**(5 hours 20 minutes later…..Back at the beach house) **

Teddy is a complete mess. Having been in contact with the rest of the group throughout the day no one had found any trace of Phoebe. He was starting to worry and panic until he heard a furious knock on the door. Teddy stammered towards the door and opened it to find an enraged Christian Grey and a teary eyed Anastasia Grey.

"What the fuck Theodore! This is why there is security this is why you need to be with your sister at all times!"

"Christian, please stop! Look at him! You don't think he's hurt? That girl deceived us all Christian! Phoebe didn't know this would happen once she left with Rachel. She trusted her because we did! And she didn't trust her when she met her!"

Ana begins to break down in tears and Christian holds her close. Taylor has come inside with tissues with which Ana graciously accepts.

"What the fuck has been happening here?!"

"Dad everything was fine. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Rachel asked Phoebe to pick up breakfast this morning for everyone and she left with her. I haven't heard from Rachel at all either. Her phone is off."

"Your sister's phone has been turned off as well!"

"Call that fucking lady then dad! What the fuck are you waiting for!"

"Don't you raise your fucking voice at me Theodore! Don't even fucking dare!"

"Stop! Stop! I need you both to calm down so we can find my baby girl!"

"I called Elena. That fucking bitch hasn't answered my calls yet."

"Who is Elena?"

"A woman I'm sorry for having ever had to have known in my life! I would never think of her capable of this shit! I swear when I fucking see her!"

Just then the door slams and Dani, Ava, Aspyn, and Nathan walk into the room. Nathan looks as frustrated as ever. His knuckles are obviously bruised from punching the wall earlier but he pays no attention. Christian makes his way over to him.

"Sullivan!"

"Mr. Grey."

Dani rushes in between her brother and Christian.

"Mr. Grey, I told my brother what happened to Phoebe and he came right away to help us look for her or do what he can. He only wants to help. He arrived not too long ago."

"Sullivan why is your hand messed up?"

"He hit himself by accident no big deal..he um…."

"Dani stop! Just stop!"

"Dad, Mr. Sullivan only wanted to help us. I think its nice of him don't you think?"

"What's going on here?"

Christian starts to run his hands through his hair. Teddy knows that this isn't a good sign.

"Mr. Grey, sir, I can't lie to you. Please listen to me, hear me out."

Ava and Aspyn are holding each other closely. They know how mad their uncle can get and this moment would not be an exception especially concerning Phoebe.

"What do you want to say?"

"Sir, I love your daughter more than anything. I love her more than my own life and I would give up all of this to have her here right now. I wanted to talk to you and ask your permission to be with your daughter. She is incredible and she loves me too."

Ana has tears in her eyes at the confession but notices her husband barely holding himself from killing the man in front of him. Ana holds onto him closer.

"You mean to tell me that you have had some kind of relationship with my daughter? Behind my fucking back! I trusted you! Do you know what I can do to you! I can fucking take all of this shit you have and ruin you! One phone call!"

"Christian! Control yourself! Let the boy speak!"

"Mr. Grey. Take it all down then. Take every fucking thing I have and ruin my company. I don't need the money sir. All I need is Phoebe. This isn't anything without her. Make the phone calls but I will find your daughter. I promised I would protect her and I am. With no disrespect sir, I do it with you or alone."

"Dad, please. I know this isn't something you want to hear. He is genuinely in love with Phoebe. Phoebe is in love with him."

"You knew about this!?"

"Yes I did! Much later of course but I did! You know what? I am happy for Phoebe because she is a different person. She is happy dad! You should see your daughter. Yes she has everything. She is intelligent and does amazing work for the company but she wanted to find love and maybe it was unlikely that this would happen but regardless it did. I love my sister and to see her that happy makes me happy. I don't want to lose those genuine smiles I haven't seen so often but that I see everyday now. Nathan here is a good guy! He treats her well. Loving Phoebe means letting her find love too. Work with him dad, please."

Ana rushes over to Nathan and gives him a hug to Christian's surprise. She has tears in her eyes and looks up at him.

"Do you love my daughter…Nathan?"

"More than my life, Mrs. Grey."

"Please help us."

Christian calls Elena but no answer again.

"Fuck! I can't even track Phoebe! Fuck!"

"Wait! Track her phone. Track the phone!"

"Did you not just listen to me? They disabled the tracker on her phone!"

"No! I gave Phoebe a phone! She should still have it!"

"Why does she have a phone from you!"

"I used to talk to her on it Sir."

Christian is seething at this point. Ana whispers in his ear.

"Christian, please. We need to find our daughter."

"Excuse me. I need to have a word with my wife. Anastasia outside right now!"

Ana and Christian walk towards the back porch. Christian has tears in his eyes.

"I feel so…."

"Out of control?"

"Yes! Fuck Ana! I have Phoebe having a fucking secret relationship behind my back with this wealthy bastard then I have Teddy dating a fucking pawn for that bitch! I feel like I have no one to blame but myself."

"Christian, we need to work together. I need our daughter back safe and sound and now!"

"Him? Him! Ana!"

"Christian you preyed on a barely 22 year old girl and failed to mention to my mother and Ray and that you took my virginity and introduced me to a world of BDSM and a red room of pain! Can you really be mad at your daughter right now?!"

"That was different!"

"You're fucking right Christian! It was different! It was different because you were a fucking dominant with fucking crazy subs and one who almost killed herself in my apartment! Cut the shit now Christian and lets find our daughter!"

Christian stares at his wife with his cold, gray stare but knows that she is right. He takes her by the hand and sees Nathan getting off the phone with someone.

"Thank you very much Hymes. I'm on it."

"Who was that?"

"Mr. Grey, Phoebe did have the other phone with her. We have tracked her down and she is about three hours from here in a beach house. From what I know of this area it is fairly secluded. We need to go now."

"Taylor get the fucking car now! Teddy stay with your cousins and Dani. Sullivan.."

"Yes sir?"

"You are coming with us."

**(BEACH HOUSE: PHOEBE'S LOCATION) **

I start to open my eyes but feel horribly groggy. I awake to find that I am lying on a bed with red satin sheets. My arms! My arms are tied up in handcuffs spread to the metal headboard. I'm dangling my legs but cannot move. I have on black lingerie, am lying on my stomach bottom up, and I have no idea where I'm at.

"Hello Miss Grey."

"Please let me go! I have money just please let me go!"

"Silly girl I don't want your money. I just want your father to experience the ruin he made me go through. He will be here soon enough when I call him."

"What are you doing to me?"

"Phoebe do you know how me and your father met?"

I shake my head, tears coming down my cheeks.

"We met when he was fifteen. He was a messed up child. I helped straighten him out. Can you imagine how I did that Phoebe?"

I can barely process what this woman is telling me. She is lying to me! She has to be!

"I became his dominant. Just like Nathan would have been yours. Yes Phoebe I find out a lot about people. Anyways…on with the story. Your dad was a very active dominant in his time until he met your mother however he did try to get her to be his submissive as well. Funny, but your father fell for her and then here you are. You are a product of a man who had an intense sexual appetite and lifestyle but I'm sure your somewhat privy to that with your parents aren't you Phoebe?"

"What are you trying to do with me? Why am I here?"

"Phoebe did you know that the dominant, submissive relationship involves something called punishment."

I curl my legs up towards my body the best I can.

"Punishment happens when people don't listen. Your father didn't listen and with you running off with that CEO, you didn't listen as well. Now your going to get a taste today of your father's lifestyle and its going to be recorded. Media loves this shit Phoebe."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Tears and pleas don't work for me Phoebe."

"Where is Rachel?"

"Rachel? Guess the men didn't manage to get your friend. Its okay I was more interested in you."

"Now where was I? Oh yes."

I hear Elena turn flick a switch on. I turn my head to see a small camera. I try to break free but its no use. I feel her come close to me.

"You have been a naughty, naughty girl Miss Grey."

As soon as I begin to speak a heavy belt hits my bottom with such intensity that I cry out in pain. Again she hits me and the tears automatically come out of my eyes. She touches my face and feels my tears. Immediately she pulls my hair back that my neck cracks.

"Tears are cause for punishment Miss Grey!"

Again she hits me and I feel that I can take no more. All I can think about is my dad, mom, my brother, and Nathan. I need them. Where are they? My thoughts are interrupted as the belt hits me again and spike penetrates my skin leaving blood to trickle out. All I can hear is the menacing laugh of Elena. She can't get away with this she just can't.


	16. Chapter 16

The bite of the belt tears into my skin. I'm scared to cry yet my eyes water. What did I do to deserve this? What had happened to Rachel? I need Nathan. I need my father. Nathan, where is he? I wonder how he will find me.

"Had enough Miss Grey?"

"Please stop. I'm in so much pain."

"I'm getting quite tired of this belt. Hmmm….ever tried paddles Phoebe?"

In an instant she picks up a paddle and slams it into my rear end.

"Your father was able to take the pain. I have no idea how you do not have the same tolerance."

"Please stop! I'm begging you. What do you want from me!"

"I want your father to face the ruin he put me through! The life that you live would not be possible if it weren't for me!"

Elena slams the paddle against me with such force one more time and then drops it onto the floor.

"I'm growing quite tired of this. You need a man to do this right, Phoebe."

A man? No! No! I'm wanting to escape. I need help!

"I'll be back in due time Phoebe…however…before I go."

Elena puts a spreader bar in between my legs on my ankles.

"There. That should ensure that you do not move. I'll be back Miss Grey."

"Where is my father?"

"He will come after we are done with you Phoebe."

I start to cry after Elena leaves the room. How could this have happened, I continue to ask myself over and over again. I feel violated and weak. What seems like hours pass by and Elena finally returns. I hear a male voice return with her. I try to close my legs but it is impossible.

"Phoebe I have a dominant here. Jensen, this is Phoebe Grey, daughter of Christian Grey. Have at it. This should be fun. Look how painful her first experience is."

"What do you want me to do to her Elena?"

"Anything. Whip the brat, stick beads inside of her. Just punish her…hard."

"With pleasure Elena."

I start to move around violently. I won't let him touch me.

"Stop moving."

"No!"

"Jensen, I'm going to fetch a sedative for Miss Grey. I need this bitch to calm down."

Jensen takes an electro wand and puts it on my back. I scream out as the pain is so intense and I start to go numb.

"Feisty thing aren't you? Phoebe Grey. I'm in the perfect position to do anything to you. Have you to myself. The tabloids don't do you justice."

"Get away from me! You will not win. You son of a bitch you will not fucking get away with this!"

He smacks me across the face with such ferocity. I strain to keep my tears in and stay strong.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that! Fuck punishment. I'll take you right here right now!"

He reaches for my panties and tries to pull them down and I struggle to stop him. In the middle of the struggle I hear a door close and two sets of footsteps making their way through the house. I start to scream and again he smacks me in the face. It was the end of everything as I knew it. He tears my panties off of me but before he touches me he becomes distracted by something.

"Who is there? Elena?"

"Phoebe!"

"Nathan! Nathan!"

"Phoebe!"

"Dad, daddy!"

"What the fuck, Elena who is here?"

My father and Nathan enter the room I'm in. I start screaming for them to help me.

"Please, get me out of here!"

Without any words being said Nathan approaches the man and takes him by the throat throwing him against the wall. My father rushes to me throwing the sheets over me and removing the spreader bar and somehow breaking the handcuffs off of me. I fall into him and he holds me close with the blanket wrapped around me. I'm in so much pain and bruised all over. I look over to see Nathan.

"You fucking piece of shit bastard!"

Nathan punches the man in his face continuously with a piercing blow after blow in his head.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

Everything is happening so fast. The man tries to fight back but it is of no use. Nathan is too strong for him. He continues punching him and all I can hear is cracking noise being the bones in the man's face being shattered. Is face is bloodied and stained deep red. The man attempts to go for a gun underneath his pant leg. My father notices this and quickly puts me to the side and goes towards Nathan and the man with death in his stare. While the man struggles to get the gun my father runs towards him reaching out to grab his weapon to which he succeeds. My father holds the gun up to the man. The man holds up his arms in surrender once he sees my father with a gun aimed at him.

"Look man, I was only doing my job. I was only doing what was asked of me. I'll go now. We don't ever have to see anymore of each other."

The man looks up at my father with his bloodied face, a broken nose and jaw, struggling to ask him for mercy but none will be given to him. As he speaks blood pours from his mouth.

"Its my job to make sure nothing happens to my daughter. I'm going to do what is asked of me as a parent. I don't plan on ever seeing you again."

"Sir please don't…."

Christian fires the gun in between the man's thighs, his manhood destroyed. The man cries out in pain.

"Mr. Grey don't kill him!"

Christian is still aiming the gun pointing it at the man's head. Taylor tries to stop Mr. Grey from committing murder though at this point Christian believes he can pay off someone to get away with this and he is alright with that. Nathan stands next to Christian in disbelief.

"Where's Elena?!"

The man can no longer speak. He is bloodied and destroyed. He has passed on the floor and Christian hits him across the face with the gun in his hand.

"Answer me fucker!"

The man doesn't' respond and Christian shows no remorse.

"What is going on here? Christian! How did you?"

"Well, well, surprise, surprise Elena! Surprised to see me?!"

"Yes and you brought the other dominant with you."

I have no idea what is going on or how my father knows her. Instantly I feel a set of arms around me and its Nathan holding me with the red satin sheets wrapped around me. My father's gaze is impenetrable.

"What the fuck are you talking about Elena?!"

"I'm talking about your daughter Christian and her CEO dominant. Didn't you know he signed a contract with your daughter? Oh..by the look in your eyes you didn't know! Your new friend over here has had some fun with your only daughter and I have a piece of paper to prove it. The media will love this Christian. Your company will be ruined! No one wants to work with someone who has such a taboo lifestyle like you! You ruined me Christian.

**(IN THE CAR: ANA) **

Christian had told Ana to stay in the car no matter what however she could not. It was no use. Her baby girl was in there and no one had come out yet. That was it! She gave birth to Phoebe and she wasn't going to lose her. If Ana had gained anything over her years of marriage to Christian is that she assumed some of his temperament. She unlocked the car door and headed into the beach house, unafraid.

**(IN THE BEACH HOUSE WITH ELENA, CHRISTIAN, PHOEBE AND NATHAN) **

"Tell him Phoebe! Tell your father of your real relationship with this man!"

"Don't you fucking address my daughter Elena, I'll fucking kill you right now!"

"You think I'm scared of you Christian!"

Ana bursts through the door.

"Ana!"

"Elena I figured that much!"

"Oh Anastasia, how lovely to see you after so many years. I was just finishing explaining to your husband that your daughter is quite the submissive to the CEO man over here."

My mother looks over me and sees me in the arms of Nathan. While my mother watches me and Nathan and my father sees my mother Taylor attempts to pull my mother out of the scene. During these quick moments Elena produces a gun of her own and shoots towards me and Nathan hitting Nathan in the back to which he cries out in pain. He continues to cover me tightly shielding me from any harm. As he screams I try to get out of his grip but he won't let me.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt Phoebe."

Elena runs out the room and my father and Taylor run after her. My mom takes her cell phone out and calls 911 begging for police and an ambulance.

"Nathan, honey I've called an ambulance it's going to be okay. You are going to be okay."

My mother runs out the room and starts hearing gunshots. Another man is in the house with Elena and is shooting at Christian and Taylor.

"Ana get the fuck out of here!"

When the gunman sees Ana he loses focus to which Taylor shoots him.

Christian goes after Elena and sees her leaning against a balcony. She tries to shoot her gun off at him but it's of no use. There are no more bullets. Elena's face goes pale.

"Doesn't matter now Christian. Soon enough they will see you for who you are. Who you really are."

Ana pushes Taylor to the side and grabs a pistol from the side of his coat. She rushes past Christian.

"You will not hurt my family anymore you fucking bitch troll!"

As soon as the words leave her mouth Ana fires the gun puncturing Elena's side. She screams and holds onto her side as she falls to the ground. Ana drops the gun and leans into Christian. They hear the sirens and run to the room with Phoebe and Nathan. They see Nathan lying on the bed with Phoebe wrapped on top of him crying hysterically.

"Please Nathan! Please baby, don't leave me! Don't leave me! Please stay with me baby, its going to be okay its going to be okay!"

Phoebe holds his limp body in her arms her tears flowing non stop. The paramedics and police march through the door and see Nathan and Phoebe on the bed.

"Please! Help him please! I don't want him to die! Please save him!"

The paramedics try to pry Phoebe off of Nathan and examine her.

"I'm fine! It's not my blood! It's not my blood. Check him get the fuck away from me!"

Christian rushes to his daughter's side and takes her off Nathan swooping her up in his arms.

"Daddy! I need to be with him! Mom! Do something!"

Ana grabs her daughter's face while she is in her father's arms.

"It's going to be okay Phoebe. I promise. He's strong."

"Ana take Phoebe to the car. Get a coat on her now!"

"Nathan! Please! I love him! I love him!"

"Taylor. Call Teddy and Dani and tell them to meet us at the hospital's location. Let them know what happened."

I cannot stop crying. I don't want to lose the one thing in my life that brought me joy and happiness. I will I live. I hold onto the necklace around my neck. _Always play for me. _I still need to play for you baby, its not over. Its not over!

My father carries me to the car and my mother comes in with me. He starts going all Christian Grey on everyone almost telling them how to do their job. My mom removes the blanket and puts a long coat over me. She holds me as I can't stop myself from crying.

"Honey, I promise you it will be okay."

"What if its not! Mom I love him! I love him more than anything! I don't want to lose him."

"You won't sweetheart. Your father is making sure that he gets the best care possible."

We head over to the hospital but we cannot see him yet as he has gone into emergency surgery. As we wait for what seems like hours, Dani, Teddy, Ava, and Aspyn show up. I also see what happens to be Dani's parents. They look so humble and in tears. Dani is in hysterics trying to talk to the nurses and get information but to no avail. We know nothing yet. Dani looks up at me with tears in her eyes and my brother is holding her close to him. Ava and Aspyn come with me to change into clothes in a nearby bathroom.

"Are you okay Phoebes?"

"No."

"You guys are in love?"

"Yes Ava! I love him! I'm scared that I might lose him now!"

"You won't Phoebe I know you won't."

As we exit back to the waiting room my father is aggressively inquiring of what is happening and beginning to intimidate the nursing staff. When he sees me he approaches me.

"Phoebe, baby how are you feeling."

"Cold, numb, hurt. I don't want to lose him daddy."

My father's eyes are watery but he remains calm and keeps his strong demeanor.

"Phoebe why did you lie to me?"

"I was going to tell you. I didn't think you would approve. Daddy I love him and he loves me."

"I don't want to hear it right now Phoebe."

"Daddy please! He loves me! You know he does."

Before we can speak anymore a doctor comes out to speak with us. Dani is directly in front of him in a minute along with her parents. I stand directly behind them.

"I am glad to report that the surgery went extremely well. Your son was very lucky. The bullet missed a major artery by a quarter of an inch. We were able to remove the bullet and control the bleeding. He will be just fine. He is up right now but extremely groggy and disoriented. The family may go in and see him at this time. Dani leaves with his parents to go see Nathan as we sit in the waiting room. I continue to cry as I sit there. Aspyn walks over to me and holds me.

"Phoebe he is going to be okay. See he is okay."

"I know I know. Thank God."

Teddy comes over to me and holds me close to him.

"Sister. Its fine now. We all have each other."

Our father walks up to us.

"Mr. Sullivan is going to be okay. We will stay the night here and leave tomorrow."

I look up at my father angrily.

"No I can't leave."

"Phoebe that isn't an argument.

"Then you need to go without me! He was there for me! I'm not leaving him!"

"Phoebe Grey! This man's family is with him. We have done so much for him right now! We need to go home!"

"Like I said, I'm not leaving him. He needs me!"

"Christian, honey."

My mother comes in between us.

"Christian we can stay a couple more days."

"Ana I have to deal with cops and media and all this bullshit! Do you understand I want to get this off the ground and then go back home!"

"Yes Christian however this is your daughter!"

"Your daughter who lied and hid this shit behind my back!"

Dani comes out with her parents. I run up to her.

"How is he?"

"He's awake. He will be okay. I just hate to see my brother like that. Phoebe…he wants to see you right now..just you."

I look at my father and my mother. My father just raises his hand and holds my mother tightly. I follow the nurse to his room and see him lying in that hospital bed.

"Nathan."

He looks over me, his face slightly pale and drained. He tries to reach for my hand but is weak. I put my hand in his and hold tightly onto him.

"Phoebe, phoebe baby are you okay."

I can barely hold in my tears.

"Yes baby, I'm fine. I'm okay thanks to you. You're going to be fine too. We are making sure of it."

"I love you Phoebe."

"I love you too Nathan. More than anything."

"I'm not going to leave your side."

"Your dad….he knows."

"I know. Don't worry about that. You need your rest so that you can rebuild your strength."

"So I can run from your dad before he tries to put me in here again."

I laugh through my sobs.

"It won't be like that. I love you so much the thought of you not being here horrified me."

"I will always do everything in my power to be with you. Everything. I won't let anything happen to you like that ever again."

"I trust you with my life, baby."

The nurse comes in.

"Miss Grey, I need to run some tests on Mr. Sullivan. I need you to step out for awhile."

I turn to look at my love. He smiles a weak smile at me. I lean down and gently kiss him on the lips my necklace dangling on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you always."

I exit the room out to the waiting room. My father is on the phone talking to one of his employees.

"We need a location on Rachel Carter?"

Teddy looks up with rage in his eyes. Rachel was still missing.

Dani goes up to my father.

"I want to find that bitch Mr. Grey."

My father looks at all of us. The broken people we have become over the past 24 hours.

"Looks like we are staying longer here than I expected. Taylor set up hotel rooms here in town for my family and the Sullivan family. This shit will be resolved by tomorrow!"

With that being said we all watch as Christian Grey changes from concerned family man to dark CEO and know that this isn't over yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm super sorry it has taken me the longest to update! I've had a lot of work to complete on my thesis this past week and I've missed being able to update this story! =) I have the next two chapters in the works right now that I shall update by tomorrow night! So excited! Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for your continued to support, reviews, and messages. They mean so much after being so burnt out lol! Please continue to review as it always much appreciated. Happy Reading! **

That night we all settled into a hotel. My father made sure that our entire family including Ava and Aspyn were in one suite. He also put the Sullivan's up in the same hotel, Dani and her parents. I sat in my bed replaying what had happened. I hadn't even had a chance to speak with my father as he had been on the phone the entire time and then speaking with Taylor in private. As I sat in my room I clutched my necklace and held it against my chest thinking about Nathan. Tears started to fill my eyes as I saw him get shot and I couldn't do anything about it. He was trying to protect me but now more than ever I wanted to protect him. No one knows where Rachel is however she has a lot coming to her if she thinks she will be a part of this family again. I just know in my heart she had something to do with it. I hear and small and steady knock at the door and I immediately redirect my attention to the present moment.

"Who is it?"

"Its Ava, Phoebes. With Teddy and Aspyn."

"Come in."

My brother and cousins walk in. Ava sits right next to me and gently leans against me on the bed. She begins to tear up and so does Aspyn.

"What is with you guys? I'm here, I'm fine."

"We know your fine but don't try to downplay the situation. We were so scared. We thought we might lose you and I can't imagine life without you."

"Same here Ava. Lets not worry about it anymore though."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"A substantial amount of pain, yes. Mom came in here a while ago and put some lotion on me that was supposed to help, took some painkillers. I'll survive. Have you been able to contact that bitch whore you were with Teddy?"

"No, Phoebe I haven't. I keep getting her voicemail. Phoebe I don't even know what to say or believe."

"Wait! What Teddy! Are you that fucking dumb? Are you trying to tell all of us that Rachel may be in trouble? I'm not sorry for saying this….I think your girlfriend set her up!"

"How do we know that for sure. She never committed any criminal activity in the past. Even dad's background checks they were…"

"They were fucking pointless. Who knows if Rachel Carter is even her real name. People can lie so easily in this world. I never trusted her Teddy…ever."

"Yeah Teddy…you guys were just…I don't think you guys ever meshed well."

Teddy leans against a chair in my room looking disturbed and hurt. Aspyn goes over to him and playfully sits on his lap.

"Don't be too sad Theodore. I think Dani has been enough to comfort for you don't you think?"

Teddy's sullen face turns into a smile and he pushes his cousin off of him.

"What the hell Teddy!"

"Guess you slipped!"

"I knew it! You like her! You really really like her!"

"You guys, no it's not like that."

I know my brother more than anything. I know for a fact that sparks have flown between him and Danielle. How long is he going to deny this?

"Teddy stop acting like you don't know us. You know that you like her and we can tell. I was there in the truck with you. You guys talked all night and if I remember correctly you were holding her in the hospital."

"Fine okay. I think she is a beautiful person."

"And…"

"And someone was having sex behind everyone's back with a CEO!"

I throw a pillow at Teddy.

"Thanks for opening your big mouth."

"Honestly Phoebe. We thought something was going on but we couldn't quite put our finger on it."

"Well there you have it Ava. I'm in love with Nathan Sullivan and nothing and I mean nothing is going to make me fall from my cloud nine."

We all laugh, joke and tease each other. I love this time with my family.

"Teddy bear have you talked to Dad?"

I need to know. I haven't seen my father since we got to the hotel and I've been pretty worried. Even my mother hasn't said anything. She came in asked me how I was doing and put lotion on me. I can't hide that I'm a bit worried.

"Phoebe I tried. Dad is pissed right now. He just brushed me aside and has been on the phone nonstop. From what I know the man that dad shot…"

"Dad shot somebody!"

"You don't remember? Yes he did. Right in the balls. He is not dead however once he is released from the hospital he will probably rot in prison. Dad made sure of it."

"What about that woman Elena?"

"Mom shot her and she fell to the ground. When the paramedics and police came she was gone. Her blood was on the pavement but no sign of her. Someone must have snuck her out. She had to have quite the injury however they didn't find her. Dad is on it right now. He is not happy. Also Phoebes, dad isn't happy about you and Nathan right now."

"Why? He saved my life."

"I know Phoebe however that woman, Elena, sent a paper with you and Nathan's names on it to press. Something about dominant submissive type thing."

"Phoebe I'm confused what is going on?"

"Aspyn, I know. Ava I know. Me and Nathan….we started out as a couple that wasn't very formal to say the least…but we love each other…we really do…"

"What did dad say Phoebes?"

"I think he is fine."

As soon as the words leave my mouth my father, the Christian Grey, walks into my room."

"Theodore, Ava, Aspyn, out, right now!"

"Um, laters Phoebes!"

So much for solidarity.

"Hi daddy. How is everything?"

My father slams the door as soon as Ava, Aspyn, and Teddy are out the door.

"Phoebe we need to talk."

"What about daddy?"

"Mr. Nathan Sullivan."

"What about it?"

"The minute I arrived at that beach house…in shambles, might I add, about what could have happened to you I find out that boy supposedly loves you. Secondly when I find you in danger and him shot I find you lying on him crying hysterically. I also find a note with your two signatures on its stating something about a dominant and submissive relationship that has already been sent to press which I have to call your Aunt Kate to keep the press out of! You have a lot of explaining to do and if I have to stay up all night to hear every detail I will."

"Daddy…I love him."

My father runs his hands through his hair. I know he is frustrated and upset.

"Phoebe you hid this…..behind my back!"

"When it comes to me dating someone else you wouldn't understand. You never do!"

"Phoebe, talk…right now!"

"I'm in love with Nathan. Over the moon in love with him."

"Being in love is one thing…but my daughter subjected to that kind of relationship with him that I saw on that paper is something else entirely!"

"Daddy it wasn't' supposed to be like that. He fell for me and I fell for him. Its not easy dating Christian Grey's daughter! You wouldn't understand! Never! I love him. We fell in love and that is all there is too it."

"The signatures Phoebe!"

"It was a dumb joke nothing ever came of it!"

"Phoebe have you….have you and him.."

My father can't even bring himself to ask me if I have been intimate with him. My heart is beating fast and I'm starting to perspire. I can't tell him this. I decide to keep silent.

"Has he slept with you Phoebe? Answer me! I will find out!"

I can't hold back my tears any longer and I let the dam that is within me break.

"Fuck!"

My dad slams his fist into the wall creating a gaping hole. Within a minute my mother comes into the room with a look of horror on her face at my father's anger.

"Christian! What is going on?"

"Ana, ask your daughter because right now I have to save her fucking reputation because she went out there parading herself as some woman of the night with Mr. Sullivan!"

"Christian what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that our Phoebe here is not an virgin anymore and do you want to know who the lucky fucking bastard is?"

My mother rushes to my side and holds me close.

"Its Nathan Sullivan! A fucking business partner of mine! He used me to get to you! Phoebe Grey you are no longer seeing that man ever!"

"No! No! He took a bullet for me doesn't that count for anything?"

"The fact I won't fucking demolish his fucking career even though I might still consider it!"

"You cannot stop me from seeing him."

"I gave you everything you ever needed Phoebe and this is how you repay me by fucking around behind my back!"

"Christian we need to talk."

"Ana save it! I have nothing else to say. The decision still stands. End of story."

Through the tears that continue to fall along my face along with the trembling in my voice I continue my argument increasing my volume as I become more convicted of my reasons for not listening to my father.

"I'm not going to listen to you. I love you daddy but I can't follow this order of yours."

"You still live under my roof. Just because you're of age doesn't mean shit to me because you can't even act your fucking age! Your acting like a fucking horny teenager!"

"Maybe I don't want to live under your roof! Maybe I don't even want to be a Grey since every thing is so fucking secretive and one sided with this family. Mom had Teddy when she was 23 marrying you before that so really what was so different dad?"

"That is a completely different story!"

"No its not! I'm not a fucking child anymore! Sometimes I wish I wasn't your daughter so I wouldn't have to put up with this bullshit! I fucking don't want to be a Grey!"

I head to the door. My father calls out for me but I ignore him. I don't care right now. He is so irrational will he ever learn? As I exit Teddy runs after me. I don't know what I am doing I just know I don't want to be in the same space as my father.

**(BACK IN PHOEBES HOTEL BEDROOM: CHRISTIAN AND ANA)**

Christian sits on the bed with his head in his hands wondering how it came to this. Tears well up in his eyes but he tries his hardest not to break. Ana comes to his side to try and console her husband.

"Christian don't take what Phoebe said to you at face value. She was angry. She didn't mean those things."

"Ana what have I done wrong?"

"Christian you are an anxious father. Always have been. You can only guide our baby girl for so long. She had to grow up and she grew up into an intelligent young woman."

"When I saw that paper with her and his name on it I broke down. History repeating itself. I know what I put you through Ana and I don't know his story and I didn't want Phoebe to get hurt. I remember how innocent you were and how exciting it was for me to just open you up and take you all to myself. Another man doing that with Phoebe I just can't accept. It's hard on me Ana. I don't know if he hurt her already. I don't know if he is just using her."

"The man took a bullet for our daughter. He protected her. We can sit down with Phoebe and talk to her. Clear the air. Love, if you calm down she will talk if you don't than you are going to have to deal with another genetic version of you. Phoebe is stubborn and when she wants something she gets it. Think about it."

"I know baby but I need to talk to him first."

"Christian!"

"Ana that is something I will not compromise."

Christian pulls out his cell phone and Taylor answers.

"Yes sir?"

"My daughter?"

"Grabbing food with Theodore. Your nieces are in their bedroom watching television."

"Thank you Taylor. Please get the car ready. Ana will remain here with security and my family. I need to go to the hospital Nathan Sullivan is residing immediately."

"Of course Sir. I will be outside in front within ten minutes."

"Good."

Christian hangs up his cell phone and looks over at Ana.

"Please Christian. I am begging you. Please don't do anything stupid."

"I just want to have a chat with the bastard."

"Christian!"

"Ana this is between me and the man who is dealing with my daughter in a most inappropriate way. As of right now he is lucky he is still in one piece. I'll be back within a couple of hours. I expect our daughter and son back in their rooms and I expect you in bed wearing absolutely nothing. I've had a trying day and I need you, all of you the minute I return."

"Fine, I'll be waiting for you but I expect you to behave yourself and talk to your daughter."

"I'm a man of my word Mrs. Grey."

"I know. That is what worries me at times."

Christian exits the room and heads to the car Taylor has waiting for him. They then proceed to drive towards the hospital. Throughout the entire car ride all Christian can think about his little girl Phoebe, with her pink bows in her hair, and the way she used to jump into his arms. Why did she have to grow up so fast.

**(IN NATHAN SULLIVAN'S HOSPITAL ROOM) **

"Well it seems you are feeling a bit better Mr. Sullivan."

"I'm still in pain ma'am however I have to stay positive."

"That is the best medicine. Hold on Mr. Sullivan I have a nurse wanting to ask me something. I'll be just a second."

The nurse goes out into the hallway and talks to another nurse. She returns to Nathan's room with a look of worry and concern.

"You have a very insistent visitor here to see you right now."

Nathan's eyes light up.

"Phoebe? Phoebe Grey?"

"Grey? Not Phoebe Grey, a Christian Grey."

Nathan's face suddenly appears pale and his heartbeat accelerates that it is evident on the machine.

"Calm down Mr. Sullivan. What is going on? Are you alright?"

"That's my girlfriend's father."

"Well I think it's nice that he wants to visit you."

"He just found out we were dating each other…behind his back."

"I see. Well good luck. Here he is."

The nurse takes a good look at him and is speechless. Christian Grey still seems to mesmerize unsuspecting women. He pays no attention and takes a seat next to Nathan's hospital bed.

"Hello, Nathan."

"Hello, Mr. Grey."

"I'm going to cut to the chase. I don't like the small talk bullshit especially when it concerns my daughter which is why I've come here to talk to you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why Phoebe? Why my daughter? Don't play me for a fucking fool Sullivan. I know about a dominant/submissive contract. Lets start from that.

"Mr. Grey…I want you to know that I have complete and total respect for your daughter. I never have treated her in any disrespectful way."

"Then the contract. Why were both of your names written on that piece of paper? I insist that you choose your words carefully."

"We never ended up having that type of relationship at all. It is a relationship that we never entered into. Once she came back from vacation I was going to speak to you about us."

"You came into my company and forced yourself onto my daughter who in return reciprocated your feelings. This was done without my knowledge. You give her a phone to speak with you privately. It seems that she started out as a conquest to you Mr. Sullivan rather than someone you genuinely have feelings for."

"When I first saw Phoebe I knew that I needed to know her more. She's beautiful, intelligent, and she has a great heart. I knew that I would fall head over heels for her and I did. I was scared. I know about you and I know this was something you might not have supported. Do you think I'm not worthy of your daughter Mr. Grey."

"Sullivan my daughter is still a young adult. She has much to accomplish without some guy steering her off the path she is on. The reason I won't do anything to you is because you took a bullet for her however this relationship you have with my daughter is severed. It is in both your best interests."

"Ours or yours Mr. Grey?"

"A man who suggests on a dominant/submissive relationship and wants to use my daughter…is not someone I want around my family. I will make sure your company continues to run without you being there for the next few days and I won't have it shut down either. Your family has security and is being looked after to the highest degree. That is as about as much gratitude as I can give you."

"I can't leave Phoebe Mr. Grey."

"Then that is a matter that you will be dealing with security Mr. Sullivan."

With that being said he leaves the room, leaving Nathan stuck in the hospital bed in near tears and shattered nerves.

(**AT THE HOTEL RESTAURANT: PHOEBE AND TEDDY)**

"What happened with dad?"

"Nothing big. He just basically called me a whore when he found out about me and Nathan and I basically told him that being his daughter sucked and I'd rather not anymore."

"You guys are splitting images of each other. So stubborn. You can't stay mad at him."

"Yes I can Teddy! Really Nathan protected me. He looked out for me and then dad has to tell me I can't see him again! No I'm sorry but I that is a request I cannot and will not honor."

Teddy and me leave the restaurant and head back to the room and see my mother and father in a heated argument. Ava and Aspyn's room is closed so I figured that they wanted to steer clear of that argument.

"I can't believe you Christian!"

"I was only looking out for our daughter Ana!"

"You're being such a damn hypocrite Christian!"

I decide to interject worrying about what I will hear.

"What did you do dad?"

"I had a talk with Mr. Sullivan. Phoebe I have done a lot for that man however he is not the type of man you should be with. I let him know that it would be in your best interest and in his if this just ended.

"What?!"

I nearly expired at the words that just came out of his mouth. Instantly I turn on my heel and head out the door. I hear footsteps behind me. It's Teddy.

"Phoebe please just…."

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital."

"Phoebe just stop!"

"Really just leave me alone Teddy! I want to be with him, I want to be with him!"

I break out into hysterics to which my brother wraps me in his arms. The only person I want holding me though…is Nathan.

"Phoebe, lets go back to the room. I'll try and talk to dad. You need to rest."

In defeat I head back down the hallway to the room with Teddy. Once we went back into the room my father and mother were already in their room. I went to bed that night figuring out my next move on how to go see Nathan. I won't give up…ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Don't worry Rachel and Elena will be approaching soon! Please continue to review as I appreciate all of your thought! Happy Reading! =) **

**(EARLY MORNING: NATHAN'S HOSPITAL ROOM) **

Dani walks into her brother's room and sits next to him running her hands through his hair. Slowly Nathan begins to awake.

"Dani?"

"Hey Nate. How ya feeling brother?"

"Wiped out, exhausted."

"I know but hey you're going to be out of here in a couple of days."

"Have you seen Phoebe?"

Dani sighs and leans back into a chair.

"No I haven't. She hasn't really left her hotel room. Her father has the entire family on a lockdown of some sort."

"Dani I need to do something! I can't just let her go!"

"This hurts me more than you think it does. I know how you feel Nathan but honestly this might be for the best."

"Dani what the hell are you trying to say?!"

"I'm trying to say that you are a public figure and so are they. They have more leverage and can damage you. I know you love her and we've had so much fun with them however Nathan you have a lot to lose. I don't want to see you go through pain and get hurt."

The tears fall down Dani's face as she tells her brother this."

"You can't really be telling me this!"

"It hurts me alright! I loved Phoebe for you! You guys were so perfect but I can't stand by and let you get hurt and to lose everything you have worked so hard for. Regardless Nathan, she is not here sitting next to you I am. And why not because her father tells her not too? You can't have a relationship with someone like that its impossible. I love you and that's why I'm suggesting you just move on. This is too complicated. Please Nathan. Her father will not accept you, not now, not ever."

"Dani I can't I just can't."

"You can. We will go back home and go back to our life. It will be okay. I promise."

"Dani. I…"

"Just rest Nathan. Please just rest. I need to go and work out some things with mom. I'll be back later today. I love you."

Dani leans in and gives her brother a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too Dani."

**(BACK AT THE HOTEL: PHOEBE'S ROOM) **

"Good morning Phoebe. How are you feeling?"

I wake up groggy and puffy eyed.

"Ava?"

"Hey. Umm…what's going on right now? Hey where are my clothes, suitcases?"

"Here are clothes for you. Our stuff was packed up this morning. We are going home in a couple of hours Phoebe."

"What!?"

"Where's my dad?"

Me and Aspyn on the only ones here. Of course security is outside. Mom, dad, and Teddy went to go pick up stuff from the beach house and settle things at the hospital.

"What about Dani?"

"Her family checked out this morning. Phoebe, I'm so sorry but its over."

"No I need to get up, get dressed. Move Ava!"

"Aspyn get in here!"

Aspyn comes barging through my door.

"Phoebe control yourself! Stop acting this way!

"I need to see Nathan! I can't leave without seeing him!"

We literally enter into a struggle in which security has to come and break us apart. I can't help myself. I need him.

**(BACK IN NATHAN'S HOSPITAL ROOM)**

"Mr. Sullivan you have a woman here to see you."

Nathan slowly rises from his bed with hopeful eyes looking towards the doorway where the nurse is standing.

"She is quite beautiful sir, if I may say so myself."

It just has to be Phoebe!

"Let her in!"

A couple of minutes later a woman walk in but its not Phoebe Grey. It is Evelyn Huntley. Nathan falls back onto his hospital bed hurting himself.

"Get the fuck out!"

"Nathan please. I brought you some flowers. I just…I just really was worried about you when I heard what had happened and I just wanted to know that you were okay."

"I'm fine. Now you can go."

Evelyn starts to tear up at this point.

"Nathan please stop being so hostile towards me! I didn't come here expecting you to get back together. Regardless I've known you my whole life and no matter what I still love you even as a friend."

"Evelyn, I just don't want you around me. Is that too much to ask?"

"I know that you were upset however I've moved on from that and so should you. I'm a friend. Just a friend that yes loves and cares for you! Remember that night when um…it was Halloween…and we went to Judy Carson's barn?"

The thought of that memory makes Nathan smile just a bit. He remembers that night so perfectly.

"Evelyn, no stop it."

"No c'mon Nathan! Me, you, Dani, and Michael. If I remember correctly some of those nasty Pearson boys tried to spook us good after we tp'd there house…we ran toward the field and I told you to head over the direction of the old cemetery but you didn't want to chicken. So you decided to head over to Judy Carson's barn. I told you not to get near the fence because they were electrical and you didn't believe me."

"After I got shocked I believed you."

"Yeah you did. You were in pain that by the time we ran through the old cemetery you could have cared less if there were any real creepy things out there!"

"Evelyn…I know we had some good times….but this is not appropriate."

"I'm not trying to make a love connection here again. I'm just wanting to be your friend. That's all. You kind of hurt me but I got over it. You became this big hotshot CEO and forgot about all of us. That night at the bar you treated me like an animal."

"You acted like one."

"Alcohol and arguments don't mix."

"I guess."

"Where is your girlfriend anyway. I was nervous about coming here thinking I would run into her. Is she on her way because I can just leave so you two can have your time alone."

"No she is not here."

"Oh. Okay well okay."

Nathan looks over at the window that Evelyn can tell he is lost in thought.

"Evelyn can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you do what you did?"

"I just heard you were hurt and I came by to see how you were…I decided that.."

"No…not about that. Why did you do what you did years ago."

Evelyn is floored by the question.

"I….wow….Nathan…I made a huge mistake. It wasn't even a lapse in judgment. I knew what I was doing. I heard a rumor about you and Katie Stanton."

"Katie Stanton?"

"Yeah remember, legs forever. People were saying you guys were pretty cozy at the pumpkin festival dance that night. I was sick couldn't go."

"Katie Stanton…no wait…I remember that night extremely well. All of us were drunk that night so was Michael. He went after her and they went to go hook up in the woods. I guess word got out she was out of sight with a guy and her daddy went after her, shotgun in tow. I got nervous and ran to find them and I did. She was lying in the leaves half naked and when I told him her daddy was close he ran like hell. Who got caught with her I did."

"What happened!"

"Well she was drunk calling for Michael and they knew I was his friend they knew she wasn't hooking up with me."

"All this time I thought…."

"No. I thought you would have trusted me instead of just go off your feelings. You always just acted on emotion Evelyn."

"I'm very sorry that I hurt you. Trust me Nathan it is something I have grappled with for many years. When you left it hurt me. I never cared about the money, the big person you became, I cared about Nathan the boy who had a big heart…and if I recall was a master chef in the kitchen. I loved your fried chicken and with some hush puppies on the side! Do you even find time to cook anymore Mr. Hotshot!?"

"Believe it or not I do. Not everyday but I still find time to brush up on my skills."

"Well I'm glad you haven't completely lost your way in that lifestyle."

"Anyways, I have taken up too much of your time. I better get going. I think your girlfriend hates me."

Nathan looks down towards the backboard of the hospital bed.

"She is still your girlfriend right?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sorry to hear that Nathan. She seemed feisty for you."

"Feisty?"

"Well we went at it pretty good. I am sorry about that. I really am."

"You need to control your temper."

"Guess I was still kinda feisty for you too."

"Evelyn….I'm sorry..but…"

"Trust me I know the protocol. I will tell you this since I am one of your oldest friends nonetheless…you can't be with someone who can't acknowledge you openly."

"What do you know?"

"I saw it that night. I'm not saying that she isn't a great girl but you deserve the world. You're a great person, the way you've taken care of Dani, the way you helped your parents. The stuff you did for the town. You deserve nothing but the best."

"Thank you Evelyn."

"Your welcome buggy."

"Buggy? Wow I haven't heard that in years."

"Yes well some things never change."

"Thank you for the flowers."

"Your welcome. Can I at least give you a hug before I leave?"

Nathan looks up at Evelyn and weakly holds up his arms towards her. She walks over to him bending over to hold him. As soon as she holds him that electricity that charged her love for him takes over. If only she could know what he was feeling at that moment. She looks into his eyes but he slowly looks away. She puts her hands on his face and kisses his forehead. As soon as she lifts her head up she sees a familiar figure standing in the doorway. It is Phoebe Grey.

"Hi Phoebe. I was just leaving."

I could barely hold my tears. I had fought my cousins and security coming here and I come to find her arms wrapped around him and him accepting. I felt like my heart stopped beating. Maybe everyone was right. This was too complicated. We didn't belong together. He needed her not me. I am Phoebe Grey. I am strong. I am focused.

"No worries…Evelyn is it? Mr. Sullivan how are you feeling?"

"Phoebe…"

"Miss Grey, Mr. Sullivan."

Nathan looks over at me with a confused look on his face.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I see that you are. Best of luck Mr. Sullivan."

"Phoebe wait!"

"Goodbye Mr. Sullivan."

I hurriedly exit the hospital room and head for the corridor where my cousins are waiting. My father, everyone was right. This wouldn't have worked out it just couldn't.

"Phoebe what happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. Lets go. My parents are probably waiting for us and we can't keep them waiting."

Security drives us back to the hotel and we enter the room. My father and mother appear a few minutes after we have arrived. My father notices that I'm upset."

"Phoebe is everything okay?"

I run up to my father and hug him tight. I just want to get out of this state and back home.

"Dad I took what you said into consideration. I'm sorry. You were right. He probably was no good for me. Can we hurry up and go?"

"Phoebe is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Just realizations lets leave at that. I'm ready to go home. Is Teddy around?"

"He is in the car waiting downstairs. Why don't you, Ava, and Aspyn head down there. We have to get ready to fly within the next half hour."

I head to the car with my cousins and wait for my father to come down with my mother.

"So Phoebe did you see him?"

"Phoebe did see him Teddy. With his ex girlfriend looking pretty comfy."

"What the fuck Phoebe?"

"Its no big deal. This is where he belongs. Right now I need to concentrate on my life and nurturing my career. Fuck the rest."

Teddy knows when to stop questioning.

"Okay Phoebes."

"Any sign on Rachel? Elena?"

"Not yet. Dad is determined to hunt them down once we get back to the house."

"I see. Alright well everyone that was a fun Grey vacation. Love lost, kidnapping, got my ass beat. Super fun. I'm ready to go home, who's with me?"

"If you want Phoebe we can stay with you a couple days when we get back."

"Sounds good Ava."

My father and mother finally head downstairs and we head off to the airport and take off on our jet. The flight home is eerily silent. Dad is the room in the jet with my mom discussing things "supposedly" and making phone calls. Ava is sleeping and Aspyn, Teddy, and me are trying to read magazines we don't obviously care about. I can't believe him. I gave him everything. I mean everything. And then I see her...with him. It doesn't matter. I don't need him. I'm Phoebe Grey. I can do without him! I can.

**(BACK IN SEATTLE)**

Ava and Aspyn went home. My Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot was worried about them. I'll see them tomorrow. I head into my bedroom and sit on my bed. Everything is just how I left it. The dress I word to the fundraiser gala where we danced is still hanging in my closet. I head over and put it towards the back of my closet. I guess it was fun while it last right? Teddy knocks on my door and I tell him to come in.

"How you feeling?"

"Good to be home. How about you?"

"Just went to my room. A lot of Rachel's stuff is still lying around."

"I'm sorry for being so insensitive towards you Teddy. I know what happened with her must be too hard to grasp."

"I don't know what to make of it. Look I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang in the den, eat food that is bad for us, and watch bad movies?"

"I couldn't ask for anything better."

I spend quality time with my brother. We grab as much junk food as possible and head to the den area to watch the worst of the worst. I'm going to miss when he is gone.

"Teddy do you have to go back?"

"I'm not looking forward to it as much now."

"I love you Teddy Bear."

"I love you Phoebes."

The next few weeks go by fast. My wrist heals that I no longer need my cast. I have a new car that replaced my old one. Things seem to have gone back to normal. I'm about to go back to Grey Enterprises Holdings. Teddy is leaving in exactly four weeks. Our time is limited. We have had no leads on Rachel or Elena. They even put out a missing person report on Rachel. My dad is driven to find them and I have a strong feeling he will. We don't talk about what happened in North Carolina or about Nathan Sullivan. I left the phone at the beach house I was taken to so I have no way of being in contact with him. I'm not going to lie I check for updates on him online. I did find out he healed well and was back in Seattle. Other than that…I don't know anything about him. I still am tempted to drive by his house, tempted to go to his office however temptation is nothing more than a powerful emotion…something I can control. That's what I need to be in a control of things. I start to get ready. I have a big day back at work. I open my suitcase that I hadn't open in a month to look for some earrings that went with my dress. As I'm digging through clothes that definitely need to be put away I find a necklace. The necklace that Nathan gave me. I hold it and stare at it for the longest. I think of that moment.

_"Life you hair up."_

_"You said you loved the piano and you played a bit of it what you could. I can't wait to see what you really do."_

_"Thank you. Its beautiful."_

_"I'm glad you like it."_

_"I love it. I'm sorry I went off on you the way that I did. I know you were taking care of me I just was upset about it all."_

_"Baby, I don't want you to think that I don't want something sweet with you and that it's all about the bedroom. I want to give you everything Phoebe and nothing will stop me from doing that."_

I interrupt my own thoughts. Yeah something can stop you… the world surrounding you. I let a few tear drops fall. I wanted to always play for him. I put the necklace in my jewelry box and run downstairs.

"Are you ready for your first day back at work honey?"

"Yes mom. Where is dad?"

"Outside waiting for you. You okay?"

"Yes and ready to attack some mergers and acquisitions."

"Okay sweetheart. Have a good day. Call me if you need anything or just to talk."

"I will."

I know that my mother knows that I am still hurt over what happened but she doesn't pry. I'm not ready to talk just yet. I head to the car and hop in. My dad tells me good morning and Taylor drives us to the office.

"Ready to head back to work Phoebes?"

"Yup. Been looking forward to it."

"Good girl. You're going to do great Phoebe. I believe in you."

"I know you do."

We enter the office and head up to the twentieth floor. My father goes over the paperwork that needs to be completed today and other projects with their respective timeframes.

"Phoebe I have a colleague from an attorneys office coming over to go over some legal aspects of a rather large company we are about to acquire. I need you to be present and transcribe."

"Of course."

"I expect you back in my office at two promptly Phoebe."

"Yes daddy. I er..mean Mr. Grey."

The day goes by quickly and I take care of business. At 1:55pm I'm in my father's office ready to work. A man by the name of Aaron Lesley walks in and our meeting begins. After our meeting I am to take Mr. Lesley to reception sign out.

"Right this way Mr. Lesley."

"After you, Miss Grey."

We reach reception.

"Mr. Lesley I have your sign out papers however I just received word from Mr. Grey that you will be here the rest of the week. You can sign out today however you won't need to again until Friday on this specific ledger."

"Thank you for your help."

"It was a pleasure Mr. Lesley."

Aaron Lesley was young and very smart, cordial to say the least. He was handsome but nothing like my Nathan. I mean just Nathan. I shook his hand and gave him a courteous smile.

"Pleasure is all mine Miss Grey. I assume I will see you again."

"Correct. Have a wonderful day."

"You too Miss Grey."

I head back to my father's office.

"I just escorted him to reception. He is signed out."

"Perfect. He is a great asset to our company. Young boy has one of the best legal minds, I believe, in the country. He seems nice doesn't he Phoebe?"

"Yes. Now if you excuse me I have files to attend to."

"Okay Phoebe. By the way, mark your calendar. Next week we have a fundraiser for the literary cause of America. Your mother is very passionate about that cause and we must attend."

"Understood. I'll see you at five."

"Laters Phoebes."

"Laters Daddy."


	19. Chapter 19

After a long day at the office I clock out at five and meet my dad at the car. We ride home laughing about things and what needs to be done Wednesday. There is no work on Tuesday as it is an employee's day off.

"Any plans tonight Phoebe?"

"I want to do something with Ava, Aspyn, and Teddy."

"Aren't you guys conjoined at the hip?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Phoebe I just wanted to say that you did amazing work today. Its nice to have you back."

"It feels good to be back."

We head to the house and are greeted by mother.

"How was your day honey?"

"It went well mom. Since we have no work tomorrow I'm going out. No more bulkiness on my arm weighing me down! And no worries we are going with security."

"Okay honey. Well Teddy is upstairs in his room so go up and see him."

I run upstairs to find my brother holding a shirt that belonged to Rachel.

"Get over that broad. We are going out tonight!"

"Where too?"

"Who cares! I just want us to go out and finish off the summer like we planned."

"I'll get ready then. Hey Phoebe."

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am."

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Thank you. Yes I am."

I head over to my bedroom and look for something fun and cute to wear. I decide on a black-laced halter-top, denim jeans, and black heels. I am dressed to kill. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hi honey. Ava and Aspyn are downstairs."

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"You know I just wanted to know how you were feeling. We haven't talked much about what happened last month."

"Mom really, there is nothing to talk about. Its over, a done deal. I'm okay with it. Really. I'm back at where I am supposed to be. Trust me I know my real knight in shining armor will come for me one day but today is not that day."

My mom lets out a nervous laugh.

"You don't think that Mr. Sullivan was your knight in shining armor?"

I come to a standstill. Just hearing his name makes me feel all warm and tingly. Afterwards a sharp sting in my chest that wants to force tears out of me. I quickly rebound and smile at my mother.

"He could have been. We both know it wouldn't work out though. I appreciate all he did for me but I need to focus on myself right now. I'm happy, I'm home, and I'm safe."

"Phoebe you can't lie to my face. I know you still hurt over that boy. Teddy will be gone soon and he won't be around. I think you would feel a bit more hurt if he wasn't here."

"Mom what does it matter? He is probably with that ex girlfriend of his and dad scared him off anyways. We never stood a chance. Oh about the ex girlfriend…I don't know if I mentioned this to you but they were together for so many years. There was history there that I couldn't compete with."

"If you don't care Phoebe why are you wearing that necklace?"

"What necklace?"

"The one hiding underneath your shirt."

"Its not that necklace."

"Phoebe Grey! Pull it out!"

Hesitantly I pull the necklace out from underneath my shirt.

"Why are you wearing it if you don't care?"

"It's a nice gift. It is very pretty. I shouldn't just throw it away just because we don't talk anymore."

I start to tear up and sit on my bed with my head in my hands. My mother comes and sits next to me putting her arms around me.

"Sweetheart, I know you still love him. You do don't you Phoebe?"

"Mom I'm not over him but I'm hurt. I don't want to hurt like this anymore. He is probably with her and I just…..I don't want to think about him."

"Honey, I care about your happiness. Your father can be irrational."

"Mom it's been a month. He hasn't found a way to contact me. It doesn't matter. Dad was right. I love you. I need to get going."

"Phoebe be careful please. Don't go overboard."

"I got my head on straight. I'll be good."

"Okay honey, love you."

My mom heads to her bedroom and I run downstairs to meet up with Teddy, Ava, and Aspyn. We get into the car with Mason and another security guard Daniels. We decided to head out to a local bar/lounge called Glacier that is actually very nice. It's a great social scene and I look forward to just hanging out with my family. As we enter the bar Ava grabs me and runs with me towards the bar. She flashes those cat eyes and amazing smile that captures the attention of one sexy looking bartender.

"Can we get some help over here?"

"Hey honey what can I get ya?"

"What do you want Phoebe?"

Teddy and Aspyn run and catch up with us.

"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea."

"What do you want Teddy, Aspyn?"

"I'll have a Heineken."

"I'll have an Adios."

"And as for me…Alex…I'll have a margarita, but instead of salt on the rim can I get sugar I instead?"

"You got it!"

The bartender leaves to make our drinks.

"Flirting much aren't you Miss Grey."

"He's just how I like 'em Miss Grey. Are you ready to have the time of your life!"

"Of course!"

We start drinking and dancing. Of course going back to drinking again. By my second tall drink I'm feeling very buzzed. I really should have eaten a bigger meal however I don't care I'm having a great time. As I go to the bar I stumble and fall onto a man who is with a big group of people. His drink falls out of his hand. I am so embarrassed and grab napkins off the bar area.

"I'm so so sorry! I promise I'll buy you another drink. I'm really sorry mister."

I look up and recognize his face.

"Miss Grey?"

"Mr. Lesley? Oh no! I'm really sorry. Forgive me I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't worry about it. Call me Aaron."

"Aaron. I'm really sorry."

I hold out my hand to him.

"It's Phoebe. At least here."

"Well nice to see you again Phoebe. Who are you here with?"

"My cousins and my brother. Who are you with?"

"I have my brother with me and a few of our friends."

I look at him and then look at my cousins and brother. Teddy is getting plastered and all these girls are just hanging onto him. My mother always said that Teddy resembled my father and that he actually may have an effect on some women looks wise. I use to think she was full of it but now I'm starting to believe her. I look back at Aaron to see him looking back at me.

"So what brings you here?"

"We like it here. Just needed to let off some steam. How about you?"

"Just hanging out too. What are you drinking?"

"Beer. That's about all I will handle."

"Cool."

"And you?"

"Long Islands."

"Hmm….If I may be so bold…by the size of those things I say you are on a mission tonight."

"Maybe."

He wasn't Nathan but he was good-looking guy and flirting when your hurt just seemed fun especially when your heart was broken.

"Hey would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

He leads me out to the dance floor and we dance together for a few songs. By the time we come back we are laughing about something and heading towards the bar. We are both good and buzzed.

"Okay Aaron let me handle this."

"Hey Alex, another beer for my friend here and another Long Island for me!"

The bartender smiles, nods his head, and prepares our order.

"You are a ton of fun Phoebe Grey."

"So are you Aarrroonn…Aaron!"

We both laugh at my attempts to be conversational.

I look over at Teddy who is dancing with some hot blonde and Ava and Aspyn who are dancing with each other…provocatively. Attention whores.

"So what has it been like working with my father?"

"Honestly…the honest truth…super honest truth…you won't get mad?"

"Go for it!"

"He's a nice guy."

I playfully punch his arm.

"What? I thought you were going to say something bad."

"I really have nothing bad to say. I respect him. I've actually worked with him quite a few times."

"How old are you?"

"Just turned 28. You?"

"23."

"A youngin!"

"Wise beyond my years you old fogey!"

"Hey c'mon. Stop taking cheap shots at me I haven't even fully turned up my hearing aid to respond to that."

We both laugh.

"So I'm guessing I will be seeing a lot of you this week."

"You possibly will Phoebe."

At that very moment Ava runs up to me and grabs me from the arm.

"Hi I'm Ava Phoebe's cousin."

"I'm Aaron her friend."

Ava whispers in my ear, "Hey he's kinda cute."

He hears this and laughs.

"Sorry my cousin is a bit very much drunk."

"No worries."

"Phoebe its time to go. Teddy called some other girl Dani and she slapped him it was funny however Aspyn saw and well….we should just go. Teddy is getting tired anyways."

"Fine…fine Ava. Aaron we need to go it was nice talking to you."

"Can I get your number Phoebe?"

"Yeah…yeah you can. Hey bartender! A pen please!"

The bartender handed me a pen and I wrote my number on a bar napkin and handed it to him.

"Call me?"

"Absolutely."

He gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I then head out to the car with a belligerent Teddy, Ava, and Aspyn.

"Wow Phoebe. I see that you have reeled another one. Who is that guy?"

"Just a fun conquest."

"So we are over Mr. Sullivan."

"A means to an end Ava."

"Oh Dani. I miss Dani."

"What about Rachel Teddy?"

"Oh fuck that bitch. I even trusted her with my credit cards….ahhhh why was I such a stupidass!"

"Don't beat yourself up Teddy bear. We still love you!"

We drop off Ava and Aspyn and my brother and me head home. Security makes sure we get to the door. They especially help a very drunk Teddy. Once we get inside my father and mother are walking towards the stairs to the bedroom.

"Phoebe what the hell is wrong with Teddy?"

I start laughing hysterically.

"Mr. Theodore is currently inebriated beyond reason."

"Dad, dad, I'm good. I'm having a great vacation. Now if you don't mind I need to head to my room…actually I'll crash on the couch because I don't feel like walking all the way up there….man I want some cereal. I'm gonna get cereal. Phoebe! Come help me!"

My brother doesn't even pay attention to me as he walks over towards the kitchen.

"Phoebe what the hell was that?"

"We are having fun. Also since we are being honest here I ran into someone interesting at the lounge."

"Fuck Phoebe! Who!?"

"Mr. Aaron Lesley. He says he's worked with you numerous times. He thinks your nice and respectable."

My dad is standing next to me and my mom is right by his side.

"Don't freak out. Nothing happened. We talked all night though. He seems very nice. He asked me for my phone number and I gave it to him. I think he likes me. I was very respectable tonight though."

"Christian honey they had a good time."

"I'll talk to you in the morning Phoebe. Make sure your brother is okay."

I look over towards the living room area to see my brother passed out on the couch without his shirt or pants on.

"I think he will be just fine."

"Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight dad."

I head to my room and fall onto my bed wondering what I have just got myself into. It almost feels as if I'm cheating on Nathan even though we aren't together anymore. I change my clothes to some comfy pajamas. I lie in bed and fall asleep to the thought of when he used to hold me.

The next morning I wake up, brush my teeth, shower, and get dressed. I head downstairs to see my brother still passed out on the couch with my mother hovering over him with water and Advil. Eventually he wakes up holding his head.

"What the hell happened?"

"Oh welcome to the club brother."

"Teddy take this."

"Mom?"

"Good morning honey."

"Hey Teddy you mind if you can fix your um…your boxers?"

"What?...Shit!"

My brother turns over and adjusts himself. My mother shakes her head.

"Where is dad?"

"He is going over plans with searching for Elena and Rachel with Taylor. They are in his study."

"Oh okay cool."

"So last night you came in saying you met someone?"

_Damn! That's right! Aaron. _

"Yes. Aaron Lesley. He is an attorney. He also worked with dad a few times. I gave him my number."

"Phoebe do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes! Living life, having fun. Don't worry I didn't even kiss the guy."

"Okay, then what happened with your brother over here?"

"Mom, I just had a couple, few, a good number of drinks. I'll be fine. Can I get some eggs or something?"

"I'll go ask Gail."

"Thanks mom."

My mom leaves the room and heads to the kitchen.

"So someone was talking about Dani last night?"

"So what. You were flirting all night with that guy who you don't even like."

"Hey he's really good looking. A few girls were checking him out. He is quite handsome."

"I have one word for him Phoebe."

"What?"

"Rebound."

"No! Nathan and me ended last month. This is different. I'm just going to be honest, date, and have fun."

"Whatever….your so full of shit."

"I'm going to go eat breakfast. Enjoy your hangover."

I feel slightly hung over myself but don't let on as much. I definitely didn't drink as much as my brother. The rest of the day is relaxing in the Grey household. Ava, Aspyn, and I got massages and did a bit of shopping. I came home, had dinner, and went to bed. I was rejuvenated for work tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

The next morning I drove on my own to the office. I went up to my personal office and saw a beautiful vase full of red roses. Nathan? I head over to them with the biggest smile on my face. I open the card and read it.

_Something to make you smile this morning Phoebe. – Aaron. _

Aaron. Not Nathan. What am I even talking about? Forget Nathan! As I get my briefings ready my dad enters my office.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning daddy. How are you?"

"Good. I've been here a couple hours already. I had an urgent meeting. I see you have some roses on your desk."

"Yes."

"From who?"

"Mr. Aaron Lesley."

"I see."

"Your not going to fire him or lose your temper now are you?"

"Phoebe, no I'm not. He is obviously making an effort to talk with you. I will have to talk to him though. I've run background checks on him once he started handling our legal documents and cases. He is a fine gentleman Phoebe."

"Wow I'm floored that you are even saying these things right now."

"I only look out for you Phoebe."

"I'm sure of it. Anyways I have a lot of work to do so I will see you later."

"Sounds good. Oh Phoebe the fundraiser gala is not this Friday but next Friday night. Be sure to plan ahead"

"No worries. I have already written it down. I will be there or be square."

"Thank you Phoebes."

My dad leaves and I attend to my work. Close to noon time there is a knock on my office door. I open it to find Aaron standing in the doorway.

"Hey. Come on in."

"I hope you liked the flowers."

"They are exquisite, thank you."

"I stopped by wondering if maybe you wanted to grab lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Yes. Is there something in particular you are wanting right now?"

"I love Arnie's sandwiches down the street. Can we go?"

"Lets go."

"Wait…my father."

"I talked to him."

"You did?"

"Yes, he said have fun."

"Your joking?"

"Call him yourself."

"No…I believe you…c'mon I have an oven roasted turkey sandwich with my name on it."

We drive over to the sandwich shop and he orders me my favorite sandwich along with an order of the same for him. We sit down in the café area and talk.

"Do you like being an attorney?"

"I can't say I hate it. It gets stressful but I thrive under it so it works for me."

"That's good."

As we continue to talk I get up to use the restroom and get whacked by a busboy running by with a large tray.

"Hey man! Watch where you are going!"

Aaron helps me up from the floor and has his hands around my waist.

"Are you okay Phoebe?"

"I'm fine. It was just an accident. I just have all the luck don't I?"

While he rubs my shoulders I look up to see a familiar set of eyes staring at me. Its Dani. She is standing by the gate holding a drink and to go bag. She looks right at me and I look right at her. She smiles a sad, weak smile at me and waves. I wave back to her. As I put my hand down I see him walk next to her with a bag in his hand. Its him. I can't help but stare and Dani notices. Nathan looks over and sees me. He sees me with this man's hand around my waist and the other rubbing my shoulder. He looks over at Dani and motions to her to get going. I want to run to him to ask him what happened but I'm frozen.

"Do you know her?"

"What? Huh? Excuse me?"

"You were waving hi to that woman."

"Yes I know her."

"That's Danielle Sullivan. Her brother is Nathan Sullivan. He is becoming just as prominent as your father. He is something else. I've never seen someone so brilliant. He can be just as intimidating."

"We've met."

"You know him."

"Yes. I worked on a few mergers he was involved in."

"Two powerful men. That must be something to see."

"Yup. It can be. Anyways lets go. I don't want to be late."

"Alright. Lets go."

As we are in the car he asks me if I am going to the fundraiser gala.

"Yes I have to attend every single one."

"Do you have a date?"

"Last time I checked no."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"I'm not sure yet. It has nothing to do with you but it's a very family oriented thing for me."

"I understand. Promise me you will at least consider it."

"I will."

We head back over to the office and I finish my workday. I drive home and I am informed by Gail that my mother went with my father to some business dinner. Teddy was out helping Uncle Elliot at his house. I call my father and on the second ring he picks up.

"Hi honey what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Hey dad, do you have the guest list for the fundraiser gala?"

"I do, it's in my study why?"

"I just want to see it."

"That's not a good reason."

"C'mon I just want to. I'm actually excited for this. I want to see who is coming. Please? I'm bored. Extremely bored."

"Top drawer on the left. Put it away just as you left it."

"Did you make the guest list?"

"No your mother and her assistant did. I have it to scan over later once I get home."

"Oh okay. I'll see you later when you guys get back."

"Okay, love you honey."

"Love you too."

I hang up and rush into my dad's study. I open the drawer and see the guest list. I look over it for Nathan's name. I eventually find it. It has plus two on it. Plus two? I look over and see Danielle Sullivan. I move my finger across a few more inches to the next name mentioned. Evelyn Huntley. I fall back onto my chair. I hold back my tears and dial Aaron's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aaron."

"Hi Phoebe. What can I do for you?"

"I accept."

"What?"

"I'll go with you to the fundraiser gala. I can't wait."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. The drama isn't over yet! I plan to update again latest by tomorrow. Please continue to review as I appreciate all of your ideas and thoughts! Enjoy and happy reading! **

I hang up my phone in triumph. So Nathan is back with that whore? That's more than fine. I'm going to look my best for this stupid fundraiser if it is the last thing I do. As I'm contemplating what to wear I hear my brother walk in the house. I quickly put away the guest list and run to the front to meet my brother.

"Hey Teddy what are you going to do right now?"

"I don't know just watch some T.V."

"Lets go shopping!"

"Um that's a you, Ava, and Aspyn thing."

"They can't they are having dinner with Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot tonight."

"Phoebe I really and I mean really do not want to go shopping with you."

"Teddy, Dani and Nathan are going to be at the fundraiser gala next week. He is bringing his ex girlfriend."

"Is Dani bringing someone?"

"No. She is just included in Nathan's party."

"I see. What about you?"

"I'm going with Aaron Lesley."

"That guy from the bar? You can't be serious Phoebe. I can already tell this is going to be bad."

"Look if he wants to move on I can show him that I'm moving on to. Plus Aaron asked me to go as his date and he said yes so hence I am his date. I need a killer dress. Better than before. I need a guy's opinion. Please!"

"Phoebe you're my sister what could I possibly tell you?"

"C'mon! Please come with me!"

"Fine. I'll go I'll go. I swear I come home and I'm dragged in twenty different directions."

"You know that he is a lawyer. He is what you are going to be."

"Yeah….I don't care."

"Okay so I will grab the keys and we will go."

We head out within a few minutes to go find something to wear for that night. The reason I am so amped up about finding something is because I definitely do not want to be rushing at the last minute. You cannot rush perfection. We head into dress store after dress store. I know Teddy is visibly annoyed but I appreciate that he is here with me. When I think I can't find anything else I spot it. I spot the gown of my dreams. It is a sheer and beaded gown. It is see through except the parts that are beaded across my chest, waist, and down to the top of my legs. The rest is sheer downward where you can see my legs through the dress. This is so perfect.

"I have to say Phoebes that is a very risqué dress. Its amazing don't get me wrong but…."

"But what Teddy? Its perfect. It looks great doesn't it?"

"It does. Its just even I feel a bit uncomfortable with you wearing something like that."

"C'mon Teddy! It covers my boobs and my ass. See my ass isn't even hanging out! It just leaves a lot to the imagination that's all."

"Alright, Get the dress."

"Yes! I'm taking it!"

I buy the dress and we finally go home. I put my dress away and head downstairs to dinner to see my mother and father already waiting for us. Me and Teddy sit down and say nothing. Mom is the first to speak.

"So what have you two been up to? I saw Teddy pull the car around a few minutes ago."

"Phoebe made me take her shopping."

"You went shopping with Phoebe? How long did that take?"

"Too long lets eat."

"Dad I have a date for the gala next Friday night."

"My father looks up at me curiously."

"Who?"

"Aaron. He asked me and I accepted. I won't be Phoebe party of one this time!"

"I see."

"Have you guys heard on the whereabouts of Rachel?"

"No son. We had her apartment in New Jersey checked clean but it turns out she wasn't there. We also investigated your apartment and nothing. No one has heard from her but then again she didn't have any close acquaintances or friends. It's been difficult. I'm going to find them…and when I do…."

"Christian just relax. Lets enjoy dinner."

"Exactly. Guess the roles are reversed right Phoebes. I'll be going solo to this one."

"Yeah right. Lets see how long that lasts. Mom when we went to the bar all these girls were hanging off him like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. I doubt you will be alone for long at that gala."

"Jealous."

We eat and I quickly retreat upstairs. I take out the bracelet that Nathan gave me when I worked for him. He always said I should be showered in diamonds and I will, including his. I gently put the bracelet on top of my jewelry box. My mother comes upstairs and asks if she can come in. I give her the okay and she walks inside.

"I heard you bought a dress."

"You heard correct."

"Can I see it?"

"Well I guess I can show it to you. Promise you won't freak. It really is lovely."

"Why don't you put it on and I'll be the judge of it."

I go to my bathroom and slip on the dress. I love this dress it is more beautiful then when I took it off the rack. I approach my mother and she seems stunned.

"So…the verdict is?"

"Phoebe it is an amazing dress. I'm speechless. Your dad might not be so agreeable."

"I know but its not super provocative. It just seems that way because its sheer on most parts but it covers what it needs to cover."

"Phoebe if I'm right, and actually I know I'm right, you are trying very hard to impress someone aren't you. I don't think its Aaron either."

"He is one of Seattle's most prominent attorneys I need to look stunning next to him."

"You saw Nathan's name on that guest list didn't you."

"And Dani's and Evelyn."

"Is he back with her?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I don't care right now. I'll show him what he is missing."

"Phoebe it may have been best if you maybe would have talked."

"Mom that was pointless. Dad went to talk shit to him which upset me so I went over to his hospital room to go speak with him. When I get there she is there with her hands around his face and his arms are around her. Maybe dad was right. I was just some stupid conquest. He didn't seem to care much for her when we got to North Carolina. He sure seemed to when he was in the hospital."

"Honey I think that you took things out of proportion. I said the same thing to your father. He shouldn't have gone there acting like a damn sergeant. I liked the boy Phoebe. I know he loved you."

"Mom what do you know about this type of stuff. You and dad had some whirlwind romance, got married, and then came the family life. Nothing seemed to complicated there."

"Phoebe I need you to sit down. I need to have a serious conversation with you."

"What about?"

"Me and your father."

"You guys aren't breaking up are you?"

"No not all! Phoebe that wouldn't happen…ever. What I want to talk to you about is the nature of your father's relationship with me in the beginning. I don't want you to freak out or judge anything until you've heard it all. Your father was afraid for you honey because your relationship with Nathan was mirroring the relationship of me and your father."

"I don't follow."

"I told you how we met."

"Yes. You interviewed dad on behalf of Aunt Kate for the school newspaper because she was sick. Then he went all stalker, hunted you down, and you guys eventually fell in love. See, I'm pretty familiar with the story."

"Well let me fill in some blanks. Yes your father did hunt me down, found me at my workplace. Your father wasn't how he is now. He was a very reserved man. He knew what he wanted however he just took it in the only way he knew how which was a type of stern control. He used to describe himself as not the kind of hearts and flowers guy."

"That makes no sense to me at all."

"It doesn't right?"

"Dad is like this hopeless romantic with you. The stuff he does for you, what he buys you."

"Well let me continue. One night I went out with your Aunt Kate to a bar to celebrate passing our final exams. We both were extremely drunk."

"You? Super drunk?"

"I was your age once too Phoebe don't forget that. I didn't enjoy it much though considering I had had to much for my own good. Anyways I'm going crazy thinking about how your father was calling me and how he had sent me these first edition books that were literally thousands of dollars. Now I told you Phoebe I did not come from money at all. When I saw how much those books were worth I nearly fainted. I was upset too because yes I did like him but he didn't seem to come out and say I like you too like a normal person. He was all control and cryptic. It got on my nerves. Then at the bar I called him drunk questioning him. He was so mad he came to the bar to find me."

"He found you?"

"Yup he tracked my call and arrived at the bar to find me with another man trying to kiss me."

"You were kissing another man?"

"No he was an old friend of mine from college. He had this ridiculous crush on me and we were both drunk so he took a chance to try and kiss me but I backed off. He was becoming a bit more forceful however your father comes out of the blue and tells him to back off."

"Awww dad came as your knight in shining armor."

"Oh it gets more interesting then that. I pass out from being so drunk and I wake up the next morning in his hotel room close to naked."

"Did you guys?"

"Not that night no. He just tried to make me comfortable took care of me. Eventually when we started to talk I found out that he wanted me. He made it known."

"So that is when you guys became a couple?"

"No not yet. Honey this part is the part where I hope you will understand. Your father had very controlling tendencies when I met him. He wanted a relationship with me Phoebe but not the kind of normal relationship that most people have."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that your father wanted the dominant/submissive relationship with me."

"Are you trying to say to me then that dad was a dominant?"

"Was."

"What! I can't even wrap my head around this!"

"I know its difficult to understand Phoebe. He wanted that relationship with me. I wanted it to. There did come a point when I didn't want it to have that type of relationship anymore. I wanted more. Eventually your father felt the same way. We did transcend into a normal relationship however that's not how it started."

I try to wrap my head around what my mother is telling me. She has to fucking be kidding me. My father a dominant. My mother his submissive. It just seems to unreal to even process.

"Mom, you love dad."

"I love your father more than anything. He has given me you and Teddy. I couldn't ask for anything more. Your father had a lot of growing to do but he became a great husband and an amazing father to you two. Phoebe, you are his little girl. You were always wanting to be around him, wanting him to pick you up and throw you around. Whenever he would play with Teddy you would get jealous at times. No matter what he always loved the attention you gave him. When he found that piece of paper with your names on it, it terrified him. Your father was floored. He thought that Nathan would use you and then eventually leave you once he was done. Phoebe I hate to say, hate, hate but I wasn't your father's first woman. I was his last. We fell in love. Women were so hurt my him though. One of the women your father was broke into my apartment with a gun. She had to go to a psychiatric ward. Your father knows that what he did to women in the past wasn't right. He knows that now. I'm sure if he could change all of that he would. When he saw you possibly being in that same situation, in a relationship with a dominant, he wasn't going to let you get trampled on."

"I understand mom however I promise we never had that kind of relationship. He was loving and affectionate. When I had my car accident he held me close, kissing me, whispering in my ear that it was all going to be okay. When we got back from North Carolina he was going to talk to dad. We were going to have a normal relationship out in the open. Teddy and Dani had already known. Mom I loved him so much that it just kills me."

"Honey I know. I'm so sorry baby and it hurts me to see you hurt. I gave your father a mouthful on the subject too."

"Mom he is with someone else now back with his ex. I don't know what to do."

"Phoebe just give it time. Life has a way of working itself out. Just don't interrupt its plans by making rash decisions."

"I won't."

"Good. I love you Phoebes. You have a good night. Oh and….."

My mother walks over to my jewelry box and picks up a diamond bracelet. Once I brush aside my tears I notice that it is the diamond bracelet he gave me.

"I think this would be a great accessory to that dress of yours right Phoebe?"

"I think you are absolutely right mother."

She kisses my forehead and leaves me be. I love my mother. At least one parent in this household understands me!

The rest of the week and the week after are filled with work and Aaron and work and Aaron. We have had lunch every single day and I have insisted we go to Arnie's sandwiches however I never did see Nathan and Dani there again. We have had dinner a couple of times as well. He is a great guy however I can't accept him the way I accept Nathan. I just want to see Nathan one more time. The night of the gala approaches and Ava and Aspyn have come over to get ready with me. We get our hair and make up done. I have my hair fall in a cascade of curls with what looks like diamonds all over my hair. The last piece of jewelry I put on is the bracelet Nathan gave me. Ava and Aspyn take pictures with me and hurry downstairs. They both have dates this time. Teddy has convinced himself that he needs no date because there will be a lot of him to go around tonight. What a pompous ass. The one thing I look forward too is that someone will be waiting downstairs for me. I'm the last one down and as I walk down the grand staircase I hear the gasps from my cousins and the rest of my family, however I don't see Aaron. My father meets me on the stairs like always.

"Hi Dad."

My father eyes me carefully.

"You are radiant Phoebe."

"Thank you. Is Aaron coming?"

"Phoebe honey he will be coming but an important meeting ran late. He called a while ago."

"Funny. I'm his date he didn't call me."

My dad holds up his arm to which I smile and hold onto. Just like that we are out the door heading to the fundraiser gala. When we arrive we are immediately escorted to our table. I sit there as my mother and father make their rounds, Teddy catches the attention of some bimbo looking girls, and Ava and Aspyn dance with their dates. Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot are making their rounds as well speaking with colleagues. I immediately order champagne, then another, then another. Hell who cares Aaron isn't here yet. I look up to see him staring at me. Guess he is here now.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"You didn't call."

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I was in a hurry I didn't want your father to think that I had ditched or something ridiculous like that."

"Just don't worry about it. You're here now that's all that matters."

"Would you like to dance?"

"No not right now. I have to go to the restroom. Would you excuse me?"

Aaron helps me out the chair and I make my way to the restroom. Many people are complementing me however I just want to see him. I head to the restroom and take in deep breaths. I walk out and then I spot him and her. Evelyn is holding onto him for dear life while he barely has a grip on her waist. People are taking pictures of them. That was supposed to be me right now. I try and see what they are up to."

"Nathan, I need to go freshen up. I'll see you in a bit?"

"I'll meet you at the table. I need to go speak with some business partners over there."

"Alright I'll see you in few."

"Shit! She is headed this way! I quickly turn around to avoid face-to-face contact. She passes by me without notice. I see him talking to a couple of people and start to walk in the direction of the tables. I grab a champagne glass and down in front of the waiter. I quickly put the glass back on the tray and smile at the waiter.

"Thanks."

I make my way behind and purposefully bump into him.

"I'm sorry sir, I….Mr. Sullivan?"

"Miss Grey?"

Wonderful. We are back at Miss Grey.

"Yes, hi how are you?"

His eyes never leave my face.

"I've been better. How are you?"

"I'm good. Is Dani around?"

"Yes she is somewhere floating around here."

"I see this time you have a date."

"Yes."

_Wow that just threw me off. _

"Fantastic Nathan, so do I. Guess we aren't such loners this time."

"Phoebe have you been drinking?"

"Of course…not a whole lot though. How is your back."

"Healed. Phoebe let me take you to your table you seem a little off balance right now."

"That's why I have a date Nathan."

"I don't see him around to help you. He should be at your side at all times to make sure you are alright."

"You know I'm a bit of rebel now don't you."

Instantly Nathan grabs my hand and walks us past some bushes away from people to a quieter place. He grabs my waist and pulls me into him. Tortured memories.

"Phoebe what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing! I come into your hospital room to find her."

"You never let me explain!"

"You never contacted me! I'm moving on!"

"Its apparent!"

He lifts my wrist and shows me the bracelet.

"Its still beautiful why wouldn't I wear it?"

"Cut the shit Phoebe!"

"No you cut the shit Nathan! Have fun with Evelyn! You brought her all the way from North Carolina…I wish you nothing but the best!"

Evelyn finds us.

"What's going on here."

"Nothing, just saying hi to my old friend here. Have fun tonight Mr. Sullivan, Miss Huntley."

I walk back to my table to find Aaron sitting there by himself.

"Finally you are back."

"Yeah long line. I need another glass of champagne."

"Are you sure you don't want some water?"

"I'm fine trust me."

I go through three glasses of champagne and watch the people around me. Within a few minutes I see Nathan dancing with Evelyn near our table area. When they dance he looks over at me a few times. I purposefully scoot closer to Aaron.

"Hey where are your parents?"

"Having sex. Now put your arm around me I'm cold."

"Phoebe you seem a little drunk right now."

"I'm enjoying the night. Enjoy it with me. Hey you know what would you like to dance?"

"Um…okay….sure let me help you."

I get up with a small stumble in my step and head out onto the dance floor. It is a slow song. I get close enough within Nathan's vision. I wrap my arms around Aaron and begin to dance with him leaning my head against his shoulder.

"You look radiant tonight Phoebe."

"You don't look half bad yourself."

As the song ends the announcer makes his way to the stage and begins to call for my mother to say a few words. I look around but do not see her coming yet. Yup they are probably not done yet. I instead make my way to the stage. I look up to the announcer.

"Hi sir, I'm Phoebe Grey. May I say something on behalf of my mother Anastasia Grey?"

"Why of course that would be nice. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Aaron follows me from behind and I approach the stage. I hope I know what I am doing. The alcohol is really kicking in. I look for him in the crowd and see him staring at me and Evelyn clutching onto him with a pissed off look on her face. Good I hate that whore. The announcer hands me the microphone and I begin to speak.

"Good evening. It is an honor to see such an amazing group of people here today in support of the Literary Cause of America. Literacy is still an issue that some of our very own communities still struggle with. It is with the help of all us that we can do something to overcome this struggle. I would like to thank the organizers of this gala for putting on a fantastic event. Most importantly I would like to thank all of you for being here tonight to support this event. Your time and dedication is most appreciated. With that being said, thank you and enjoy the rest of your evening."

I hand the microphone back to the announcer and hear the applause of the men and women present. As I head down the stairs I almost stumble but a pair of arms catch me. Its Nathan. My Nathan. I look up at him with such vulnerability. He looks into my eyes and all I can think of is the way we lost ourselves in each other at the beach house. I wish I was going home with him.

"Thank you."

Aaron then rushes over towards us and takes me by the waist.

"Thank you but I have it under control."

"If you did then you would be right next to her at all times in case of anything."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I asked for your opinion."

"That isn't an opinion sir its a fact!"

I'm feeling sick. Very very sick. My nerves and alcohol aren't mixing. I take off my shoes quickly and release myself from Aaron's grasp. I run to a secluded area as fast as I can. Teddy must have spotted me because when I hear footsteps right behind me its him. I reach a quiet lake area, fall onto the floor, and start throwing up. My brother holds my hair and gently starts to lift me off the floor.

"Phoebe you look beautiful tonight. Get up you will ruin your dress."

"Teddy I don't care. I don't care anymore. He's here and its like he won't kiss me he won't do anything."

"Phoebe stop it. Stop acting like a fucking child! We need to get you out of here. We don't need anyone letting on to what is going on. Shit Phoebe!"

"What?"

"Mom and Dad are coming over here. Act cool act cool. Maintain Phoebe."

"Teddy, Phoebe! What's wrong with Phoebe!"

"Mom she is fine. I think the food made her sick."

"Bullshit Theodore, Phoebe look at me."

I look at my dad with tears in my eyes.

"Fuck Theodore she is drunk!"

"Hey in her defense she gave an awesome speech when you guys were er…gone."

"Dad, mom I want to go home."

"Christian we need to stay until this is over. What do we do?"

"Teddy, I'll have Taylor take you and Phoebe home. What the fuck happened to her date and why would he let her drink herself to fucking oblivion?!"

"I don't know."

My father reaches for his cell phone and calls Taylor.

"Taylor….Grey…..I need you to bring the car around towards the back of the building and take my son and daughter home. Be aware, Phoebe is extremely intoxicated…Thank you."

"Teddy, that trail back there carry her through it. It leads towards the back and there are no people there. Taylor will be at the very end. We don't want anyone to see her like this."

"What about her date?"

"I don't fucking care. I'll deal with that fucking idiot later. Do as I say. Get her home."

Before we leave a woman in a beautiful blue evening gown comes running down our way. Everything is so blurry and the world seems to be running around me in circles.

"Teddy! Teddy!"

Teddy looks over and sees Danielle. Danielle approaches me and my family.

"Is Phoebe okay?"

"Dani?"

"Hi Teddy. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Grey. A pleasure to see you again."

My father walks up to Dani.

"Does anyone know you came here? Is anyone saying anything inside the party?"

"No sir. Phoebe made a quick escape however I saw her when she got off the stage. She was about to stumble and my brother caught her arm before she may have face planted. I'm sure no one noticed. They were moving onto a song the minute she left the microphone."

"Where was her date?"

"I don't know. He came after my brother had her but then they got into a small heated argument that could have possibly escalated but I just separated them. Aaron is looking for Phoebe. I'm sorry sir but Nathan wanted me to find Phoebe and see how she was doing. I wanted to see her too."

My dad look softens at Danielle's words.

"I appreciate it Danielle. We need to get Phoebe out of here."

"May I go with Teddy and Phoebe? I can help him with her. Please? I feel very awkward being alone here and not knowing anyone. My brother is too busy making rounds and I just want to leave. I'll drive separately."

"Have you been drinking Danielle?"

"Not at all sir. May I? She was my friend too."

"Fine. I want you two to call once you arrive back at the house. Immediately!"

With that being said my brother whisks me into his arm and carries me to the car that Taylor has waiting for us. I feel horrible. Every time I close my eyes everything begins spinning and I struggle to stay awake. We reach the car and Teddy gets me in. We make it to the house and Teddy carries me to my bedroom. Dani is right behind him. She immediately takes out her cell phone.

"Hi Mr. Grey….. yes we have just arrived at your home….uh-huh…Teddy is helping her right now….Thank you."

She hangs up the phone.

"Dani I'm going to get Phoebe some water. I'll be right back."

"Go ahead."

My brother leaves us by ourselves in my room.

"Dani I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Hold on I have to make one more call."

"Hi Nathan…yes I'm here….She is laying here in her bed…I promise I'll watch over her just as you would….I know you do….bye."

"Dani I have so much I want to say."

"Save it for later Phoebe. I'm going to leave my cell number on your dresser. I'll be gone in a bit. Please call me honey."

With that being said I fall asleep and hope that I am not dreaming.


	21. Chapter 21

I wake up in the morning to Teddy sitting by my bed watching me.

"Good morning Teddy bear." I answer him groggily.

"Good morning Phoebe. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me."

"I have a few ideas of what may have come over you."

I chuckle at how well he knows me.

"Dani was here. I wasn't dreaming right?"

"Yes Phoebe she was."

"Did you guys talk?"

"A little bit. I found that I really missed her."

"At least your encounter wasn't as awkward as mine."

"With Nathan and Evelyn?"

"Exactly. Do you know if they are together?"

"I asked Dani. They did sort of get back together Phoebe but Dani doesn't approve and Nathan isn't truly happy."

"Fuck Teddy. Why!"

"She says to call her. You guys can sort it out."

"What happened with Aaron?"

"Seriously Phoebe that guy is a fucking moron. He's been calling constantly. Dad thinks that guy is a complete idiot when it comes to people."

"Where are mom and dad?"

"They left about an hour ago. Dad had promised mom he would take her out for their date day remember?"

"Yes, now I do. Teddy when did we leave the gala? What time is it right now?"

"Our night was cut short. We left at 10:30pm. Right now it is 11:30am."

"Dad must be pissed."

"He was but he was more pissed off that your date didn't watch over you like he should have. Really Phoebe I'm all up for having a good time but you just really didn't show any self control."

"I know it was bad. Its just he was with her and he is with her. It kills me inside Teddy. It just kills me."

"Why don't you call Dani and talk to her? I know that you and Nathan still love each other. He had Dani call him to make sure that you were okay."

"Yeah but he probably then went to bed with Evelyn."

"Phoebe stop it! Just call her. She left her number on the dresser and plus mom and dad aren't around anyways so you don't have to deal with questions and what not. Just get up, shower, eat something, and go talk to her!"

"Okay I will. Slowly but surely."

I get up, take a shower, and get ready to start my day. I head over to my dresser to see Dani's phone number lying there. I take out my phone and wait a good minutes before calling. This is ridiculous. This is Dani his sister. It won't be a big deal. I call and on the fourth ring she picks up.

"Hi Dani?"

"Hi Phoebe. Finally you call. How are you feeling?"

"Like total shit."

"Yes you were kind of drunkies last night."

"Thank you for being there for me."

"Always Phoebe. What do your plans look like today?"

"I have nothing planned. What about you?"

"Nothing planned either. Come over."

"Um….Dani I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Before you try and say no my brother doesn't know I left my phone number to call and contact you. Secondly he is gone all day today. He won't know you are here."

"What about Evelyn?"

"She is with him."

_Control your tears Phoebe control your tears._

"Oh."

"Don't feel sad. Just come over and we will talk. Call me when you are at the gate and I will let you in."

"Okay I'll see you in about 20 minutes."

I hang up. I haven't been there in a long time but want to be there. There is no reason why I can't go and hang out with Dani. Grabbing my purse I run down the grand staircase. Before I'm out the door I run into Teddy.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To see Dani."

"Where at?"

"Her house."

"Wait Nathan and Dani's house right?"

"Yes but he won't be there all day. So don't mention this to mom or dad yet."

"Can you tell her I said hi?"

I smile at my brother."

"Of course."

I head out the door and drive over to Nathan's house. Its just as I remembered it. I approach the gate and call Dani. She opens the gate and I drive in parking towards the side as instructed. I loved this home. It was always so cozy yet so amazing. As I get out Dani runs out to meet me.

"Phoebe!"

"Dani!"

"I've missed you so much girl! You have no idea."

"I do too missy. It's been too long. I see that you healed up nicely."

"Thank you. Sorry we couldn't talk last night things were out of hand."

"Its alright. Hey come on in. I'm making sandwiches. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, please! I need carbs! I haven't really eaten anything."

"There your in luck. Lets go inside."

We make our way inside the house. I look at the staircase where he used to pick me up in his arms and make our way to the bedroom. This is harder than I thought.

"Phoebe don't be sad."

"I'm not. I'm just reminiscing that's all."

"He isn't here. He is out at some sailing event."

"With Evelyn."

"Yes with Evelyn."

"If there was one thing I learned from you Dani is to be straightforward and a bit blunt. What the hell is he doing with Evelyn?"

"Part of that is sort of my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"Your father had come in to Nathan's hospital room and basically told him to stay away from you. If he had a problem with that security would deal with it. Now your father did a lot for Nathan in terms of making sure his company was flowing efficiently while he was gone and helping where he could however when it came to you he didn't want Nathan for you. I was so scared for my brother and it literally killed me to see him go through so much pain and hurt. He had taken a bullet for you yet did not deserve to be allowed next to you. I told him that maybe it was better this way. I didn't want any further complications. I didn't want to see him get himself into any more danger."

"Okay….I can see where you are coming from. I would feel the same way for Teddy. What I want to know is when did Evelyn come into this."

"She heard about what happened to Nathan and went to bring flowers. They started talking and then you came in when she was leaving….I guess you saw them hugging and you ran off hurt. From that day on Evelyn checked in on him regularly and when he got out she still kept in touch. He then flew her out here and she has been here for about three weeks now."

"Is she going back anytime soon?"

"I don't know. I can't stand that bitch Phoebe I can't."

"I'm guessing you guys still don't get along."

"No we don't."

"Is he happy with her?"

"No. She doesn't sleep with him Phoebe."

"So they haven't?"

Dani shakes her head.

_Yes! He hasn't slept with her yes yes yes yes YES!"_

"Where does she sleep?"

"Guest room."

"Why would she deal with him then?"

"She knows damn well he isn't in love with her but she is so convinced she can get to him. Nathan tells me everything. One night she went into his bedroom in lingerie and climbed into bed next to him. When he realized she was there he told her to go back to bed. When she didn't want to he picked her up in his arms and put her back into the guest room. When she said why he did that he said that he wanted to take things super slow. It's a lie because he doesn't love her. He still loves you however when he saw you with that guy it made him angry and made him question things."

"Oh that day you saw us."

"That and days after."

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan has been keeping tabs on you honey. You have had quite a few dates with this Aaron guy. He tells Evelyn he is having business meetings and then I get stuck with that looney tunes bitch. He just wants to make sure you are safe. Nathan definitely does not like seeing you in the company of another man. One time, when you and that guy went to dinner at some restaurant Nathan was in the background watching you. I guess you guys had driven separately."

"Yes I met him there."

"Okay. So you were about to leave and he grabbed your waist leaning into kiss you. You moved your mouth though and he kissed your cheek. Just that action alone of him holding you made him come home pissed off as hell. He was slamming doors, cursing out loud. Very loud. It was bad. Evelyn tried to calm him down but he basically told her to get lost and I couldn't help but laugh. When she asked me what happened I said that maybe the business meeting hadn't gone to well."

"Its not like we ever kissed."

"Yes but you are very flirtatious and he did not like seeing that."

"What does it matter. He doesn't care. If he did he wouldn't be so worried about what my dad thinks or anything. He would just approach me."

"This is true but I think both of you are being ridiculous."

"I just wish it could just be back to the way it was but it can't. I mean he is out with her right now."

"Phoebe let me tell you something. Last night he was so worried about you. He almost knocked your date out. Evelyn was pulling him away and so was I. He was the one who told me to go find you. When I found you I was to call him."

"Look Dani I understand but the bottom line is he is out with her right now and not me."

"Phoebe don't be so stubborn! I know he would drop her in an instant for you!"

Dani finishes the sandwiches and we have lunch still arguing over her brother and me. After awhile we finish and head over to the living room area.

"What do you want to do today Phoebe?"

"I don't want to go out. My head still kind of hurts and I'm not in a mood to be dealing with a bunch of different people."

"You want to take a dip in the pool?"

"I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"You can borrow one of mine. Lets get ready."

We get ready and head out to the pool. We literally stay outside for hours having a great time. They have a big trampoline in the back that I rotate to every so often. I feel like such a kid again. I've missed this girl.

"Dani I'm going to dive! Move out of my way!"

I jump in and make a big splash right in front of Dani.

"You suck!"

I check my phone and message my parents and Teddy to let them know I am okay. My parents know that I am with Dani but they don't know where. I assume the reason they aren't so inquisitive is because they know I'm obviously alive and they have been looking forward to this date for a long time. When I asked mom about it last week they said they were going for a ride on my father's helicopter and then to Escala to recreate some old memories. I didn't get to much into it. I don't need to know anymore of their escapades than I already know now.

I return to the water and do a few more laps. After about a half hour we decide to dry off and go inside. It is already 6:00pm.

"I can't believe we have been out there for so long."

"I know I had a lot of fun considering last nights events."

"Phoebes I don't want you to leave right now."

"When is Nathan coming back?"

"Not until 9:00pm."

"Well then I will be with you until 8:55pm."

Dani grumbles and rolls her eyes at me."

"Fine."

"You know what I feel like dancing!"

"Dancing?"

"Yeah come on!"

"Phoebe what are you doing?"

"I'm headed to your living room. Get your laptop and lets hook it up to the television."

"Alright."

Dani goes upstairs to get her laptop and comes back down with it. She hooks it up to the television and I find some fun dance videos. Me and Dani start imitating all these dancers and just have fun with it. We also do every funky dance move in existence from the sprinkler to popping the leg. Its good cardio. We get so lost in our own world that we don't even hear the front door close.

"Okay Dani for this song you need to just pop your torso like this! Pop! Pop. Now drop it low to the floor!" Dani, Dani what are you staring at?"

I turn around and look out from the living room towards the front door to see Nathan standing there with a very uncomfortable Evelyn.

"Dani what time is it?"

She looks just as shocked as I do.

"7:00pm."

I start to process more of my surroundings and realize that I'm still wearing a bikini that Dani let me borrow. Nathan eyes me intently. Dani makes her way quickly towards her brother.

"Nathan I thought you weren't going to be home until later."

"That was the plan but Evelyn was seasick most of the day so we cut it short and decided to come home."

Evelyn stares at me then addresses Nathan.

"Baby I'm so exhausted can you please help me to our room."

"Yes Nathan do help her. I think she forgot where the guestroom is considering she's been in there since the moment she arrived."

Evelyn flashes Dani a fake smile. Evelyn grabs Nathan's arm and pulls him with her up the stairs.

"I really really hate that bitch Phoebe."

"I better get going. Its late anyways. Can I head up to your bedroom?"

"Sure. I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll see you in a minute."

"Alright."

I head upstairs and turn left towards Dani's room. Nathan's room was down the right. I wish I was headed in that direction. I make my way into her bedroom and look to see where she moved my clothes. I get distracted by a message from Teddy asking me if I wanted to have dinner with him. As I'm responding I hear Dani's door open, close, and lock. I turn around to see Nathan standing there.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

Before I can say another word he grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer to him leaving my phone to drop out of my hand and onto the floor.

"I want to know something."

"What?"

It is taking every fiber of my being not to grab him and kiss him right now.

"Have you slept with him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business!"

"I'm going to ask you one more time Phoebe. Did you sleep with him?"

I see the fury in his eyes. I can't lie to this man. I just can't."

"No I haven't slept with him."

"Have you slept with her?"

His eyes soften and he shakes his head.

"No."

"Then why are you with her?"

"Why are you with him? That pathetic excuse for a man!"

"Don't turn this on me Nathan! I don't have an open relationship with him. We don't have a relationship at all! It was a few dates that was all but you you brought her here. She has been staying here! People take pictures of you together. What are you going to do now? You said you loved me! Yet its you holding her at the gala. Its her here in your home. Maybe not in your bed but she is still here!"

"Phoebe your father doesn't want me with you. I don't want to cause complications between you and your family."

I lean in closer to him and look into his eyes.

"Do you still love me?"

He takes his hands off my waist and holds my face gently.

"Phoebe Grey, I love you more than my own life. That never will change."

"Nathan…..I needed you. I still need you."

I take his hands and put them around my waist. Carnal instincts take over as he bends down and kisses me so hard that we fall to the floor. He falls on top of me and continues to kiss me our tongues intertwined in vigorous battle. He releases himself from me sitting up and pulls me onto his lap.

"We can't go any further right now. You need to get dressed."

"I've missed you so much."

"So have I. Now get dressed."

I pick up my clothes and look at him.

"Some help?"

He walks over to me and unties the bikini top and bottoms. I stand in front him completely naked, longing for him. He quickly hands me my panties and bra and the shorts and t-shirt I came in wearing today. I can tell he is fighting an urge to attack me as he becomes very fidgety.

"I'm clothed now."

"There is something I need to tell you Phoebe before you leave."

"What?"

"I didn't expect you to be here at all today. I'm glad you came and that I was able to see you."

"Things happen for a reason I guess."

He walks over closer to me and starts caressing my hair while his other hand strokes my back.

"You are right Phoebe. It should be you in my home and most importantly in my bed with me."

I smile and release myself from his grip. I pick up my purse and pull out a pen and paper. After I'm done writing I hand it to him.

"What's this?"

"That's my phone number. I want you to call me. As for my father, don't worry about it."

He smiles at me and then picks me up in his arms and twirls me around. At that moment the doorknob moves and Nathan unlocks the door and opens it. Its Dani. She walks in and eyes us suspiciously.

"I hope you guys didn't christen my room. That's my job."

We both roll our eyes at her.

"Really Dani. If I want Phoebe I'll take her to my bedroom where you can't hear a thing."

"Okay TMI, TMI! Does this mean that we can send that crazy bitch away?"

"I'll take care of it first thing in the morning."

"Good."

Me and Dani go downstairs and she gives me a big hug goodbye.

"Drive safe Phoebe."

"I will."

As I am approaching the door Nathan comes down the stairs with car keys in hand.

"Nathan where are you going?"

"Its late. I'm going to follow Phoebe home. Its dark out right now and I want to make sure she gets home safe."

I smile and nod. I get into my car and head home with him right behind me. As we pull up to my gate he pulls right next to me.

"I'll call you?"

"Call me."

I blow him a kiss. He smiles that gorgeous smile at me and leaves. I walk in to find a very bored Teddy.

"Hey do you still want to grab something to eat?"

"Yes! I'm starving! Gail is out with Taylor right now and of course mom and dad won't be back until later. I was waiting for you to go eat."

"Alright lets go. By the way I have so much to tell you brother."

**(AT A LOCAL BAR IN SEATTLE**)

A depressed Aaron Lesley sits at the bar drinking whiskey. Normally he doesn't drink that stuff but tonight was cause for it. Christian had verbally chewed his ass off about what had happened with Phoebe and told him to stay away from his daughter. He also threatened to have his legal career affected if he bothered her anymore. Aaron knew damn well how Christian Grey operated. He was a smart man and could be such a prick. He had come to the bar in Seattle that he had met Phoebe at. She was so beautiful he had to do something to bring her back.

"Hey another shot over here?"

"Hey man weren't you here with the Phoebe Grey?"

"Awhile ago."

"She is something else. You're a lucky man."

"Luck hasn't been on my side lately."

"I'm sure then you have met her father."

"Oh yeah. Christian Grey. I'm on his shit list."

A girl positions herself next to this man. She has red hair and bright green eyes. She is nonetheless very attractive.

"Hi there."

Aaron can't believe this girl is talking to him. Maybe his day is starting to look up.

"Hi."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"How about I buy you a drink?"

"That sounds good."

The woman and Aaron chat for a couple of hours about everything and anything. They then start talking about the Greys. With Aaron being as drunk as he is he starts singing away information like a bird.

"I guess you hate that family don't you."

"I just wanted Phoebe."

"What if I told you I could help you get back with Phoebe and make good with Christian Grey?"

"I would say your nuts."

The woman asks Aaron to follow her to her car to which he obliges. She pulls out a stack of high amount bills.

"I have five hundred thousand dollars here for you if you will help me get back in with the Grey family with no complications."

"I don't do anything illegal miss."

"I'm not asking you to do anything illegal. I help you get Phoebe back I just need you to help me get back into the family."

"What if I decide I don't want to?"

"Fine then. You know Phoebe had a romance with Nathan Sullivan the CEO. Sooner or later she will fall into his arms again and there won't be any room for you."

Aaron hesitates but he wants Phoebe and has convinced himself he will do anything to get her.

"What do you want me to do."

"I'll go over it with you right now. I'll pay you the first half of this tonight and when the second half of the plan is completed I'll pay you the rest and more if you do a good job."

"Fine but may I ask…what's your name?"

"Rachel. Now we have work to do."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Rachel is back! I have so much in store for the next few chapters. Thank you all so much for your messages and reviews. Each thought given to me is very much appreciated! Please continue to review as it lets me know what you think of the story and its direction. Each one means a lot =) I should have an update by tomorrow night latest. Again thank you and as always…Happy Reading! **

**(3 WEEKS AGO IN A SECLUDED CABIN IN NEW YORK) **

"You stupid woman! I ask you to help me with one thing and I'm stuck in that shit town for three days almost dead! Luckily Samuels was here to help me medically since you weren't here! After all I did for you! They still came!

"Elena stop it! I couldn't risk getting to the beach house and have anyone see me. I could not be connected to this if I wanted to be able to get back into the family."

"They suspect you Rachel. They already fucking do! You think you will be with that boy again? Your playing yourself for a damn fool but then again that is exactly what you are!"

Elena had escaped with a bullet wound that did not prove to be fatal. An assistant of Elena who had also been in the beach house took her out of the beach house as soon as Christian and Ana were out of site and took her far from the scene barely making a clean escape. While Phoebe was in the bedroom being punished Elena hid a tiny camera on the top of the ceiling to keep recording if something were to happen to the original camera. Rachel was supposed to go to back and take the hidden camera and transfer it to a hard drive. When Rachel had met up with Elena there seemed to be no tape in tow and Elena felt her energies wasted. Rachel endured day after day the tortuous comments of Elena. Rachel's anger was starting to build up inside. She had already been through so much she just knew in her heart she deserved more. She deserved Teddy. Teddy became the obsession. Her mind because twisted with the compulsion to be back to his side. If she stayed with him she would have everything. She wouldn't have to endure the cruel words and treatment. She would also have all the money in the world to pay for her expenses, whatever her heart desired. One morning Elena was laying in bed having breakfast when Rachel walked in.

"What do you want? And what is with you hair? Red? Horrible look for you child."

"I like red. It's the color of liquid that flows inside of us…the liquid that makes us live Elena."

"Blood Rachel? Cut the theatrics. For someone so smart you can be so stupid."

"Your plans to get even with the Grey's and what not is a complete failure and I'm going to strike it out on my own."

"How much have you had to drink now Rachel?"

"Oh I am very sober Elena trust me."

"You have no money."

"I have all your money Grandmother."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Due to your sudden demise your granddaughter collected all your inheritances stated in your will."

"I have no such thing! What are you talking about?"

"You have been a wonderful teacher Elena. I've learned a lot from you however your useless to me now. I never could have imagined how wealthy you are from all your business endeavors. You almost rival Christian Grey but not quite there yet."

"I will have my men come in here and send you with your brother!"

"They won't help you. Remember Elena sex does miracles in getting a man to do exactly what you want."

"You're a whore."

"Yes Elena a soon to be very wealthy whore. Men!"

Three men appear at Rachel's side. Elena moves against the headboard. Rachel takes the gun and points it at Elena.

"You don't have the courage to shoot me."

"Goodnight Grandmother. Say hi to my parents and brother for me and let them know what a piece of shit you really are that's if you don't fall into hell!"

"Your right Rachel. I then will definitely say hi to your parents and your brother."

Elena begins to laugh at Rachel knowing how shy and sensitive she can be. Unfortunately circumstances have changed. Rachel raises her gun and aims perfectly at Elena's chest. Elena falls back onto the bed stunned and shocked.

"You shouldn't have doubted me. Men, as soon as she is gone get rid of her. Leave no trail. Markson, locate Theodore Grey for me and get me on a plane to Seattle. We have a lot of work to do once we get there and I can't waste no time.

The very next day Rachel flew into Seattle as Stephanie Frost. The ID was flawless and she was able to fly with no problem. To everyone she was another unassuming, ordinary passenger but one with an extraordinary secret. As soon as she arrived in Seattle she was set up in a hotel and began her mission on following the Greys. Rachel was very good at hiding things and hiding herself. She managed to learn the exact routines of Christian, Ana, Teddy, and Phoebe. Phoebe was seen with this man Aaron. As Rachel watched from the shadows he seemed absolutely smitten with her. She had snuck into the fundraiser gala and had seen her become extremely inebriated. Funny how her father thought that no one would notice her but she did. Stupid Christian Grey. She saw Christian go off on Aaron and how he told him to stay away from Phoebe. When Aaron was alone he kicked some bushes and buried his hands in his face. He had possibly even cried. What a pansy. Rachel even noticed Phoebe going to the home of Nathan Sullivan the next day. Something must have happened between them. At this point Rachel had hoped that nothing would have happened between Dani and Teddy. She had seen the way Teddy and Dani looked at each other. No this was not going to happen. Dani would meet her quick demise as Elena did if she went after Teddy. No one was going to touch her Teddy, only her.

**(PRESENT MOMENT AT THE BAR: RACHEL AND AARON)**

"Aaron come into my car. I want to show you something."

As drunk as Aaron was he hopped in thinking he couldn't possibly be hurt by a woman. He sat in the passenger seat and witnessed Rachel pull out an ipad and inserts a cloud drive into it. A video pops up.

"Is this your Phoebe Grey?"

Aaron looks on in horror as he sees Phoebe being whipped and bruised in the video.

"Do you have something to do with this?!"

Aaron is livid and in Rachel's face.

"Of course not! I care for Phoebe. I was Teddy's girlfriend but a horrible woman kidnapped me and put the blame on me for all of this. Now I can't go back to the Grey's normally because they think I had something to do with it. Now Aaron I know who I am dealing with. You are in the legal system and I would never compromise your conscious however please help me and this will help Phoebe. You do like her don't you?"

"More than anything. I know I love her. She is an amazing girl. Do you know if she is with Nathan Sullivan?"

"All signs point to yes but he doesn't need to be with her. He isn't for her Aaron you are. She thinks she loves him but someone like him will only use her. When I was with the family they hid their romance. Phoebe didn't tell her father because he didn't want her to. He only wanted to use her under Christian Grey's nose and then be done with her. She was a conquest to him. You however, Phoebe Grey means so much more to you than a conquest. She is your world. Help me Aaron, please. Please help me get my world back and I will get yours."

"This sounds enticing but how do you plan on doing that?"

"What I'm about to do you go along with it. Agreed?"

Aaron hesitates for a moment but then accepts.

"Agreed."

"Good. Here is a cell phone for you. I will contact you on this cell phone, myself only. You are to answer at all times. The plan will be set in motion tonight. Now do not be shocked Aaron about the events about to transpire its completely under control."

"Okay. What do we do?"

Rachel smiles and pulls out her phone to make a call. A man approaches the car and opens the driver's door."

"Get out with me Aaron."

Aaron exits the car and the man gets in and drives off. Another man comes along with Aaron and Rachel to a secluded area. The man puts on rubber gloves and hands Rachel a knife.

"Don't scream Aaron until I tell you. When I point my arm straight you are going to run and get help. You will then call the Grey family from the hospital."

"Wait what are you doing?!"

"Quiet Aaron!"

Phoebe takes off her jacket and her pants to reveal a bruised body.

"I made sure I was good and punished Aaron."

With that being said she takes the knife and starts cutting her legs and her arms. She takes the knife to her stomach and cuts herself on her side. She grits her teeth as she hurts herself. She hands the knife to the man to which he takes and escapes. Rachel points her arm out in front of her.

"Go get help. Say you found me this way! Now!"

Aaron is speechless but rushes screaming for help. He calls 911 on his cell phone to which paramedics arrive and find a bruised and bloodied Rachel laying on the ground. The police arrive however through few words Rachel wants her the man who saved her to ride with her. Aaron tells the police that he heard a woman screaming and that he came to her. Once they arrive at the hospital they examine her in the emergency room. A nurse arrives and talks with Rachel.

"You are lucky your injuries are not horribly severe."

"I'm so lucky."

"Do you have parents, relatives, anyone we can call on for you?"

"My parents are dead. I have no family no brothers, no sisters. I have a boyfriend. Theodore Grey. Here is his number. Please call him and tell him that I need him. I need him so bad."

The tears flow down Rachel's face.

She calls for Aaron and Aaron comes next to her side.

"Thank you. Now stay here. I will handle it all. I will tell you the rest of everything tomorrow."

**(IN THE CAR: PHOEBE AND TEDDY) **

"I love him, I love him, I love him!"

"Well I'm glad Phoebes but I wonder how well this will go over with Dad?"

"I don't care! I'm in love!"

Just then the phone rings. The caller ID says "Seattle hospital." I nearly expire at the caller ID.

"Teddy, answer! The hospital? Mom, Dad, Nathan…"

Teddy's face is instantly worried and he presses the button to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak with Theodore Grey?"

"This is him."

My brother replies in a shaky voice.

"The reason for this call is we have a woman by the name of Rachel Carter who is currently in admittance here. You are her closest contact she says. Are you able to come down here?"

My brother hangs his head in disbelief. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

"Yes I will be right there."

Teddy hangs up the phone and starts driving at a most illegal speed limit.

"Teddy what the fuck are you doing? I'm not going to die for this bitch!"

"Phoebe we have to go! The hospital? What could have happened?"

"I smell jail time."

"Phoebe just stop it. Call mom and dad and let them know what happened."

"Not yet. We need to know what's really going on first!"

We make it to the hospital within twelve minutes and are both escorted to Rachel's room. In her room is Aaron. Rachel gasps Teddy's name and holds her arms out to him with tears in her eyes.

"Aaron what are you doing here?"

"I was at the bar and I heard a woman screaming. I found her. I came to see how she was I didn't know you guys knew here."

"Rachel? What happened to you?"

"Teddy it was awful. I was kidnapped in North Carolina and was beaten everyday. I was taken to Seattle where Elena's men had me tortured and whipped constantly. Her men were too strong. Elena died from her injuries and I was able to escape however they tracked me. I was trying to get to your house and they found me but then Aaron here heard me and saved my life. Teddy I've been so scared baby so scared! Please don't leave me please."

A nurse walks in to check Rachel's vitals.

"I need you to be calm Rachel."

"Phoebe, Phoebe are you okay?"

I look at Rachel with a suspicious look. This doesn't seem real. Something isn't right. She is obviously injured but her story it doesn't make sense.

"Rachel you took money from Elena."

"Yes. I did. She was nice to me. She started acting strange. You see I used to help clean at her house to earn money after my brother had died. They had some sort of close relationship. When he passed she offered me work. Eventually I got the waitress job but she was still there for me. She went crazy though about your family and you it was so weird. I ignored her thinking she was a crazy woman but she had me kidnapped and you too. Phoebe I was so worried about you."

"I'm sure you were."

This seems so surreal. I can't process all of this right now. I can't trust her I just can't. Little did I realize I just said this thought out loud.

"I know this is hard to process Phoebe and I am so so sorry that you had to go through with what you did. I feel responsible but never in a million years would I think this would happen. If I had known anything I would have said something I promise I would Phoebe."

Rachel holds out her slit up arm to me. Her injuries look horrendous. I just don't even know what to believe anymore. Rachel reaches out for my brother.

"Teddy, baby, I thought of you day in and day out. I prayed you would find me. I only wanted you to find me and hold me. Please don't leave me I'm so scared. I'm still so scared."

Rachel starts to sob to which Teddy puts his arms around her. Aaron looks at me and I look at him.

"Teddy I'll see you at home. I found a ride. Just call me as soon as possible."

Aaron follows me out.

"Phoebe wait."

"Aaron where did you find her?"

"She was lying behind some trees screaming for help. I was walking by and heard her and found her. I did not know that she knew you."

"Really?"

"This makes me more uncomfortable then you know Phoebe."

"Whatever. I have to go."

"Wait can I call you a cab or something?"

"No I have it covered. Thank you."

"Phoebe I'm really sorry about the other night. I am."

I start to feel bad for him. I know I led him on and used him for my own dirty tricks. Being so mean to him isn't that fair.

"Aaron don't worry about it. Its not your fault. Sorry about my father. You're a great guy I just don't think that it could work out between us."

"I understand."

I take his face in my hands.

"You're an amazing guy Aaron and any woman would be darn lucky to have you. You take care of yourself."

"Hey Phoebe would there…if it didn't work out with someone else could you ever consider….us maybe…again?"

"Goodnight Aaron. Be careful."

"Goodnight Phoebe."

I take out my phone and call Nathan. He answers immediately.

"Hi baby. It feels so good to call you that. It's late. Is everything okay?"

"I'm at Seattle Hospital."

"Fuck Phoebe what's wrong!"

"Please calm down I'm okay. I need a ride home."

"Is everything okay with Teddy?"

"Teddy is fine but I really can't tell you anything until you get here. Please baby just get me I need you so much."

"I'm on my way."

I wait outside for Nathan. Within fifteen minutes he is walking up towards the front of the hospital. I run into his arms and he holds me tight kissing my hair. As he is holding me I see Dani running up behind him. No. Not Dani. Small tears start to form in my eyes.

"Baby tell me right now what happened."

"Phoebe are you okay? When Nathan told me you were at the hospital I was so worried. Please tell me is Teddy okay?"

I look closely at Dani and see how worried she is about my brother. She is terrified and genuinely concerned about his well-being. I have no idea how to break this to them.

"I have something to tell you both. I don't know how you will handle this."

They both look at me with a confused look on both of their faces.

"I was headed home with Teddy. We went to grab some food he hadn't eaten. Um…a call came through for him while we were in the car and it was the hospital saying that a woman had been admitted. That woman was Rachel."

Dani backs up and looks at me angrily. I know the sudden anger isn't directed towards me but I'm sure she is upset and confused.

"What! That fucking bitch fucking caused all the problems that happened when we were in North Carolina! If anything we should be fucking talking to the police to get her ass locked up!"

"I know how you feel Dani I do. Its just she was found in some secluded area. She was bruised up all over her body and her legs and arms were all cut up. Her body, save her face, is all messed up. She said that Elena kidnapped her and that men tried to kill her and she tried to find Teddy. Its all too much to even explain."

"Teddy doesn't believe her! Phoebe she is a liar! A fucking liar!"

"Dani this is hard for me and I don't know what to do. I don't even know how I am going to approach my parents about this. I just want to go home."

Nathan looks to the side to see Aaron on his cell phone waiting on the side.

"Phoebe what the fuck is he doing here?!"

"He was the one who found her."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Phoebe, Dani get in the fucking car. We are going to your parent's house."

I give him a shocked look. I back up and fold my arms around my body. I'm so torn I don't know what to do. I was going to ease my father and mother into this. At least my father. Nathan becomes annoyed with my lack of movement.

"Phoebe get in the fucking car. I don't want you worry about what your father will say when he sees me. I don't fucking care because I give a shit about you and this situation rubs me the wrong way so do as I say and get in the car now!"

I know this is no time to argue with him. Me and Dani make our way to the car. When I turn around to the backseat I see tears build in her eyes as she focuses on the hospital building in front of her. She bunches the skirt she is wearing and clutches tightly onto it. Nathan is on the phone with someone and then enters the car. He starts the vehicle and we take off. He takes my hand in his and kisses my hand. He then rests our hands in the middle of the car and strokes my knuckles gently. Why did this have to happen and why now? It made no sense. We pull up to my gate and I punch in the code. Nathan drives down our long driveway and pulls up towards the front to park. As we get out of the car my mother and father are walking up the stairs when they hear us and then see us. I get out of the car with Dani and Nathan and they both stand on either side of me. Nathan slowly approaches my father and mother.

"Pleasure to see you again Mr. Grey. We need to talk."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi everyone. Again I'm so sorry for the late posting! I had intended to update much much sooner but was attacked with a 200 question assignment that drove me nuts this week! I finally finished this chapter and am currently at work at the next two. This one is a light hearted one however the drama isn't over yet! Thank you so much for bearing with me with me through this crazy schedule. Here is chapter 23! Thank you again for all the wonderful messages and PM's. They make me so happy to read amid the chaos that is school! Please keep the reviews coming and as always happy reading! =) **

My father approaches Nathan with my mother holding onto his arm for dear life. I look into my father's eyes and notice that he is visibly upset. He catches me watching him and addresses me sternly.

"Phoebe get inside the house right now."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Its about Teddy."

"Sir, I need to talk with you."

"Sullivan I did my share in helping you. I did have a thorough discussion about my daughter with you in which you do not seem to understand at the moment!"

"Dad stop it! Just stop it!"

My dad looks angrily at me.

"Phoebe you can't be serious!"

"I'll handle that subject with you later now its about Teddy. Dad, Rachel is back."

My dad is taken aback by my unexpected revelation. He instantly turns his attention to that subject rather than focus on Nathan.

"What?! How, when, where?"

"Me and Teddy were driving home from getting some food. A call came through for him while we were in the car and it was the hospital. Rachel gave them Teddy's number because she had been admitted there. Teddy drove us over there and Rachel was there bruised and cut up all over. She said that Elena's men kidnapped her and tortured her. She tried to escape but she couldn't. That woman, Elena, Rachel said she died. I guess by then she was able to escape but some guys attacked her and out of all people Mr. Lesley found her and called an ambulance."

"He's involved in this?"

"Small world it seems."

"Okay then when does this fucker get involved?!"

My dad points his finger at Nathan while Nathan stands there motionless.

"Dad I know your upset but I will not let you talk to him that way! Now I love you but I love him. Mom knows it. We've talked about this."

No matter what its now or never. My father needs to know. I love this man. I can't stand to be away from him. I want him more than air. Secrets like this can go on no longer. I will stand up for him.

"Ana you've known about this?"

"Christian I didn't know they ended up talking again however I do know about how Phoebe feels."

"I'm sorry dad but this man took a bullet for me and I've let this family treat him like shit over some stupid paper. I don't want it to be like that anymore."

I defensively take his side. My heartbeat is at full acceleration however amid the chaos as long as I have him it won't matter what my father says.

"Christian I need to talk to you in private."

"Ana not now."

"Now!"

My father hesitates but moves away from us with my mother.

**(ANA AND CHRISTIAN'S CONVERSATION ON THE SIDE)**

"Ana he is on my property. He had his way with my daughter and you just can't expect me to deal with this calmly!"

"Christian the boy is in love with Phoebe. He risked his life for our daughter. He protected her. Christian….listen to me….I told Phoebe everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about our relationship. She could not understand why you hated the thought of her and Nathan so much but seemed so okay with Aaron at first. I told her what our relationship really was from the beginning. Phoebe has been honest with me and they never even entered into that type of relationship. It was how would you say…hearts and flowers. When they got back from vacation they were going to tell you but then all of the Elena and Rachel thing happened. Now in my opinion Nathan is an gentleman, a kind soul who genuinely is in love with her and you are hurting her without letting her be with him comfortably and out in the open. She is 23 Christian she will be 24 in a month. You can't have her live under a rock her whole life. You will always be her father and nothing will ever change that. Phoebe loves you and thinks the world of you. In return you need to show her how much you love her by learning to let her go and fall in love. At least, Christian, at least talk to the boy yourself. Don't just count him out. I know the reason you helped him is because he took that bullet for Phoebe it was just hard wrapping your head over the type of relationship you thought they had."

Christian wraps his arms around his wife. He hesitates but he knows that his wife is right.

"Your right baby. Its just hard for me. I don't want her to get hurt. Right now I'm fucking worried as shit for Teddy. I don't like this Ana. Years go by without incident and then in a blink of an eye our kids lives run into fucking chaos."

"It will be alright. What we need to do is be there for them always one hundred percent and we need to go to that hospital right now. We need to figure out what is going on. I'll admit I'm scared too Christian."

Christian kisses his wife and holds her tightly in her arms comforting her as best he can. After a tender and understanding moment Christian and Ana return to Nathan, Phoebe, and Dani hand in hand.

**(CHRISTIAN AND ANA RETURN TO PHOEBE, NATHAN AND DANI)**

Dani eyes me nervously.

"Phoebe do you think your dad is going to go ballistic right now because if so I'm going to wait in the car."

"I think he is okay he is walking hand in hand with my mother."

As okay as the picture of my parents look I'm nervous about what will come out of my father's mouth when he returns. My dad releases my mother's hand and walks up to Nathan. He immediately holds out his hand to him. Nathan holds out his hand and they shake.

"I apologize for the way I have spoken to you."

"I understand your intentions Mr. Grey. Apology accepted."

"Sullivan right now me and Mrs. Grey need to go over to the hospital and figure out what is going on with this situation with my son."

I felt so moved with the fact that my father hadn't gone to Nathan with unbridled rage. With tears in my eyes I walk up to my father and give a him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He bends down and kisses my hair. I know how difficult this is for my father and I love him for making a bit of progress.

"Thank you daddy. I also have to tell you. I don't trust this situation with Rachel. I just don't. Please do something."

"Phoebe I'm going to get to the bottom of this situation. I promise you."

My father becomes Christian Grey, CEO and pulls out his phone and calls Taylor.

"Taylor, we've found Rachel. She is currently admitted at Seattle Hospital. I need security amped up around our house. Apparently Rachel was attacked by men that had been contracted with Elena. Tonight I need security posted around the seven points around the house. Phoebe just arrived with Mr. Nathan Sullivan and Miss Danielle Sullivan. No one is to leave the premises until we return. No one comes in and no one goes out until Mrs. Grey and I return. According to Phoebe Rachel stated that Elena was dead however we must be prepared for anything and everything…thank you."

My father puts his cell phone away and looks our direction.

"Sullivan, my apologies but I ask that you and your sister remain here until we have arrived back. I do not feel comfortable with anyone leaving at the moment. I know its late but I appreciate your cooperation."

"Mr. Grey thank you for the hospitality."

Dani manages to say this with a huge grin on her face and giggles to herself once my father is turned away. I go up to her to ask her what is so funny.

"Evelyn is at the house not even knowing where we went. When you called Nathan he ran and told me what happened, grabbed his keys, and we left. We completely forgot about her."

"Oh well fuck that bitch. I'm happy that if I'm on lockdown its with you guys."

"Maybe not so much me as with him huh Phoebe?" Dani smirks at me.

"Oh stop you know I love you."

"I know."

Taylor pulls the car around in record speed to which my father helps my mother inside. Before he gets in the car he comes up to Nathan. He looks him in the eye with a most serious look on his face. The only time he has this type of face is if he is threatening to liquidate a company.

"No funny business Sullivan. I have cameras everywhere. Secondly we have another conversation to be had once I return. No matter how late."

"Understood sir."

My father gets in the car and they leave to the hospital. I walk over to Nathan to which he automatically puts his arms around me.

"Baby lets go inside so you can relax and get comfortable."

I nod. We begin to head inside the house. It is eerily quiet in the house however there are at least 7 security personnel right outside stationed at different points assigned throughout the house grounds. I can't say that I don't feel safe. I'm also happy that Nathan is here with me and Dani. As we enter Dani begins to yawn and rub her scalp.

"Tired?"

"Its been too long of day Phoebe. We did so much today and I was up since six. Its now 10:30pm at night. I'm exhausted. I'm just glad its still the weekend."

"Why don't you just go to sleep in my room. Just in case my room is up the hall 2nd door on the right."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I'm going to go lie down Nathan I'm just spent from everything. Let me know if anything happens with Teddy, Phoebe."

"I will."

Dani makes her way upstairs to my room. I'm tired but I don't want to fall asleep. Nathan puts his arms around me.

"Lets go to your living room and hang out on the couch. Maybe we can watch something?"

"Okay."

We head over the living room. I go to a beautiful wicker basket my parents brought from one of their many trips to London and pull out a cozy blanket. I bring it to the sofa where he is waiting for me. I wrap the blanket around us and snuggle up to him. We meant to watch television however we forgot about it once we were in each other's arms again. He caressed my hair as we began to talk.

"What are you going to do about Evelyn?"

"What I promised I was going to do. I'm going to tell her she needs to go home. It wasn't and never working out between us."

"What if she knows it has to do with me?"

"I'm glad. Don't feel sorry for her Phoebe. We would fight a lot and mostly because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"If she said anything negative about you we would argue. I would argue with her. I made a huge mistake bringing her here. I felt as if I owed her something but really I owe her nothing. Regardless the past is the past and if you love and trust someone, no matter what you do, you do not hurt them on purpose. You talk to them. I trust and love you Phoebe and I am sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too. For everything. I was so scared over losing you."

"You will never lose me. Not now not ever."

"How do you feel about talking with my dad later?"

"Nervous. Actually beyond nervous. I've had business meetings where my decision can affect a loss or gain of millions upon millions of dollars. That even seems less anxiety inducing than speaking with your father."

"I know…..it will be fine though. He will come around."

I have my head on his chest however I lean up to look at him.

"Nathan, please kiss me."

He smiles at me and kisses me slowly and softly.

"That was very tender."

"I understand that there are quite a few recording devices around here."

"Chicken Mr. Sullivan?"

"Well look at you. Pushy Miss Grey."

"Always."

I lay my head back on his chest. His fingers work there way through my hair. At small intervals he leans down to kiss me wrapping me in the arms I have wanted to hold me for months. I start to drift off to sleep but try and stay awake. I don't want to sleep yet. He rubs my head as I fight my sleep. He starts to whisper to me.

"Baby its okay. Sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up. I love you. You need your rest."

He cradles me against him on our large sofa and I fall asleep in his arms. It is the most comfortable sleep that I have had since our last night we were together in North Carolina.

A few hours later I awake for a bit to see him sleeping still holding on to me close. I check the clock and it is 2:00am in the morning. I start to worry wondering when my mother and father will be home. I fall back asleep only to be awaken by the sound of the door opening at around 2:30am. My father and mother had made it home. I can here them talk softly as they come in. Teddy is with them. I instantly get up and kiss Nathan on the lips, which wakes him up.

"They are home?"

"Their home. So is Teddy."

I go up to my father, mother, and an exhausted looking Teddy standing next to my mother.

"Phoebe where is Dani?"

"She is upstairs knocked out in my bedroom. What's going on mom?"

"You were right Phoebe she looked horrible. I just don't know. I don't know what to say. Your father wasn't happy when we went in."

My mother stops at that sentence. She looks uncomfortable. I can't stand this. I want to know what happened!

"Well! What are you going to do? Is that bitch going to jail?"

"Phoebe, Rachel stated that she was sexually assaulted by these men. When she was checked by the doctors they did find evidence of that. Her story seems plausible. Your father questioned her on what happened the day they took you, the both of you. She explained that she went asked to use your phone to call Teddy and was also headed to the bathroom. When she walked back out you were gone and she was then approached by Elena's men. Oh honey the rest of the story is horrific. If that had been you…."

My mom holds back tears. She can't really believe her.

"Well what about the connection to Elena?"

"She worked cleaning house for her and she became her friend. She didn't know what Elena was about."

"Teddy please. You can't possibly be okay with this? You were over her I know it!"

"Phoebe I think we may have jumped the gun on this one. I feel terrible. I couldn't protect her, I couldn't even protect you. What kind of man am I? I owe her so much. The fact that she was taken advantage of and put in that kind of panic for the past few weeks she didn't deserve it. That could have been you Phoebe. I…I…can't leave her Phoebes. Not now."

"Your ridiculous Theodore! I fucking know she is part of this whole fucking problem!"

"Phoebe enough!"

My father gives me an annoyed look and runs his hands through his hair. He is visibly angry and frustrated however I hope its in regards to the foolishness that my mother and Theodore are partaking in.

"Well dad? What is your opinion?"

"My say is that this situation is going to be under investigation. Like your mother said her story seemed plausible but the fact that Elena was involved I just don't even know. The twist in this whole situation is that Elena is dead. That is the truth and it has been confirmed. No arguing that however I want to piece together every fucking detail of that day. From the moment you were gone until the she was found."

"Dad we need to help her. We are all she has right now."

"Theodore just go to bed. We have had an exhausting day. We will talk about this in the morning."

Teddy looks discouraged but nonetheless decides to go to bed. My mother kisses me goodnight and says goodnight and goodbye to Nathan and Dani. She heads off with my brother and gives that look to my father that she will wait for him. It is now just me and Nathan standing with my father.

"Well dad I guess I'll be right back. I'm just going to go wake up Dani."

"No need for that. Nathan, I will meet you in my study in five minutes."

My stomach begins to twist in knots and a panic feeling overwhelms me.

"Dad its late."

"I'm used to being up late. Go upstairs Phoebe."

I hold onto Nathan's arm. He looks down at me and nods his head that it will be okay.

"Goodnight Nathan. Thank you for everything today."

"Always Phoebe. Sweet dreams."

I hug my father goodnight. I notice that his eyes never leave Nathan. I hope this doesn't end badly. I walk up to my room to find Dani fast asleep. I head to my bathroom, change, and crawl in next to her. My movements startle her and she wakes up.

"What's going on?"

"My dad is having a conversation with Nathan."

Dani playfully puts one of my pillows over her head. It makes me laugh and feel a little better.

"It will be okay Phoebe. At least they can have a civilized conversation."

"At three in the morning?"

"Better late at night then never. Don't worry about it. Just try and get some sleep."

"Your right. Goodnight Dani."

"Good morning Phoebe."

I chuckle and nuzzle my head against the pillow. Within two minutes I am fast asleep.

**(NATHAN AND CHRISTIAN: CHRISTIAN'S STUDY)**

"Have a seat Mr. Sullivan."

Nathan nervously takes a seat in front of Christian's desk. He tries to be as calm and composed as he is during his business meetings however this situation is extremely unsettling for him. Christian's face gives nothing away of what he will say or even what he might do. Christian sits on the opposite side of the desk carefully watching him. After about a minute Christian opens his mouth to speak.

"First things first, I want to know the exact reason why there was a dominant/submissive contract in the first place. I am certain one was in place considering that I have a scrap of paper with both your names on it, where my daughter wrote her signature. I am also sure that some sort of NDA was put in place to protect you as you run a very successful enterprise that if such news ever came out in the open your reputation and company would be met with ruin. What was your reason."

Nathan begins to perspire and his heart accelerates. Nothing can get past this man. He knows that he needs to come clean if he is to have any chance of him accepting him and Phoebe as a couple.

"I was immediately attracted to her. I originally ran into her in a café down the street from your company. She was in a hurry to get somewhere and we bumped into each other. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon. Imagine my surprise when I ran into her again in your boardroom only to find out that she was the Phoebe Grey, daughter of Mr. Christian Grey. I wanted to stay away but I couldn't. I felt compelled to be with her. I knew however that you might not accept since we were engaged in a business transaction. Not for one moment did I ever want you to think that I wanted to use her for any type of gain from you. So many thoughts raced through my head that if I told you I wanted to date her you might think that I was using her."

"Alright…now we I understand you were attracted to her however what I don't understand is where this contract comes into play."

"My apologies. Mr. Grey, I couldn't stay away from her. I gave her a cell phone to contact me on. We spoke a few times. When you offered her to help me with that acquisition I was surprised sir. Yes I did contrive the situation to be able to have dinner with you all because I did want to see her but that was all. When she started working on the acquisition at my company that is when we began to talk more. I did want more of Phoebe, but not in the way you think. I gave her the NDA to protect herself and me as well. I had some trust issues stemming with women from before and with how I felt for her I was worried about the possibility of being….of being hurt. I insisted on that type of relationship in order to develop a strong trust between the two of us."

"You insisted on this relationship because of previous trust issues?"

"Yes sir."

"How many women have you had this type of relationship with?"

"In terms of this type of relationship, four."

"How many women have you been with in terms of a vanilla type relationship?"

"Two."

"Six women Mr. Sullivan?"

"Yes sir."

"Who was that woman you were with the night of the fundraising gala?"

"That was Evelyn Huntley. She was…the first one…non submissive relationship."

Christian's looks away and turns an angry glare towards Nathan.

"If you insist on your love for Phoebe then why the fuck did you have some other woman there. Don't take me for a fucking moron Sullivan, Phoebe became inebriated that night because of seeing you and that girl together. Why did you have her there?!"

"When you told me to leave Phoebe alone, I did. I didn't want to but Dani convinced me too because she didn't want me to cause any complications between your daughter and you. I did bring her here however I promise you Mr. Grey I never had any sexual relations with her. I don't love her. When I saw that other man I fucking hated myself because I wanted to be next to Phoebe."

"Tell me then, what was the nature of your relationship."

"It was a completely romantic relationship. I would do anything for your daughter Mr. Grey, I was willing and would still be willing to give my own life if it meant saving hers. We never pursued a dominant/submissive relationship. The night before the kidnapping Phoebe signed her name on the paper and gave it to me. I ripped it up. I never signed up. I explained to her that I trusted her with my life and that I loved her. The moment we returned back from North Carolina I was going to speak with you asking you for permission to date her."

Christian cups his chin with his hand and leans back in his chair. After a few moments he sets his arms at rest and looks at Nathan with his eyes more gentle.

"I see. This puts me in a very uncomfortable position Sullivan. I know how far this relationship went with you and my daughter. I understand that she is an adult and a consenting adult at that however she is my daughter and I will protect her from anything and anyone at all costs."

"I understand Mr. Grey. I am not trying to push boundaries. I love your daughter."

"What are your intentions with her future wise?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"I mean where do you see yourself and my daughter in the future?"

This thought has crossed Nathan's mind more than once. Millions of times actually. The thoughts of him and Phoebe attending social events together, being able to vacation on together, and being able to give her anything she desires in the world. Most important to have the woman he loves and who loves him back share his bed with him every night. The answer had never been more crystal clear."

"Mr. Grey…I want to marry your daughter."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews and PM's! They are most appreciated! As I approach the middle of a crazy semester I probably will not be able to update until Friday. I definitely hope sooner but my schedule has been very chaotic as of late! Lol! Here is chapter 24. There has to be some sort of sweet balance before drama! I hope you enjoy this chapter as I had fun writing it! Please feel free to review! Happy Reading! =) **

The next morning I wake up to find Dani gone. Its 10:00am on a Sunday morning. I slowly get up and check my phone. No messages. It then dawns on me that my father spoke with Nathan last night. I hope everything went okay with Nathan and my father! This realization forces me to awake quickly. I jump out of bed and run downstairs. The only person I run into is Gail.

"Good morning Gail. Where are my parents and Teddy?"

"Your father and mother left to go meet up with some colleagues and Teddy went to see Rachel."

"When will they back?"

"They need to be back before five. Your father wanted me to remind you of the dinner party for one of your father's colleagues, Mr. Erick Denton."

"What?! Oh know….Fuck!"

"Phoebe Grey! It may not be a gala but it is equally important and he told you about this two weeks ago."

Gail was right. I completely forgot about the dinner party. I was so focused on the gala I had completely forgot about the dinner party for my father's business partner Erick Denton. Mr. Denton is celebrating the 30th anniversary of his company. This is equally a big deal as my father and him have had multiple successful business mergers over their partnership. I always admired Mr. Denton's work ethic and kind personality. His wife Marie is one of the sweetest women I have had the pleasure of knowing. I need to be there. No doubt it will be a press event either.

"I'm sorry Gail….I just remembered….I've been so preoccupied that I completely forgot. I need to get ready."

_What I need to do is call Nathan! _

I rush to my bedroom and dial his number but receive no answer. I then dial Dani's number but receive no answer as well. Knowing my father their conversation didn't go over well. I received no messages from him. After having a near nervous meltdown I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and its Ava.

"Phoebe! I missed you!"

"Ava!"

With tears in my eyes I run to hug my cousin. I've missed her.

"Ava, where is Aspyn?"

"Home with the cold. She is sad that she isn't coming out tonight. Look's like it will be just me and you shopping today."

"Why did you come over? Did my dad or mom call you?"

"Good to see you too Phoebe and the answer to your question is no. Its just that on important days like these usually we go shopping together. I figured you probably needed to go out since you've been so preoccupied with other things."

"Did you hear about Teddy?"

"Yes I did. Your father called my father and he was angry. I talked to your father too because he wanted to know everything about our vacation. I literally spoke to him for an hour rehashing the same things. Afterwards he then questioned Aspyn."

"What do you make of all of this?"

"I think that no matter what Rachel still caused all this mess with her involvement with that woman. Because of her connection you were kidnapped. Phoebe I don't even like to talk about this. You could have been killed. I'm so thankful that nothing happened to you."

"I know. I just don't want Teddy to be with her. I feel funny about her."

"I do too. Plus I know he had or still has a thing for your lover boy's sister."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just because he seemed so much happier with her. Always smiling when talking to her. They began to just click. I'm worried about how things are going to turn out. You know Teddy was planning to marry Rachel. I really don't see her as being part of this family. How are you parents taking it?"

"Mom is unsure but feeling sorry for her at the same time. Dad is suspicious thank goodness. Teddy is a fool. I really don't want him to marry her. I hope he isn't considering it all over again."

"I know Uncle Christian will get to the bottom of it."

"I hope but I'm tempted to do some investigating myself."

"We should…..however on a lighter note how are things working out with you and Nathan?"

I nearly tear up again at Ava's question.

"Last night I asked him to pick me up from the hospital and he came with Dani. He drove me home and my dad saw us. It was going to turn into a huge fight when my dad saw me with Nathan however that's when I told him about Teddy. I also told him that I had feelings for Nathan and that he needed to stop treating him like a fucking parasite. My mom must have talked some sense into him because then he told Nathan that he wanted to speak with him alone when him and mom got back from the hospital. They left in the night to see what was going on. They got back around two in the morning and as late as it was my dad brought Nathan into his study."

"And? What happened?"

"I don't know. They were gone by the time I woke up and I've called him and Dani but neither of them has answered their phones. I'm so hurt what if my father just ruined everything. I thought that my father was coming to an understanding however wishful thinking I guess."

"Phoebe you don't know that."

"That's why I haven't spoken to anyone? My father or mother haven't even contacted me which is super odd and Nathan and Dani haven't either."

"I'm sure something must have come up. I know he loves you a lot Phoebe. I saw the concern and the extreme worry on his face the day you were taken. I don't think he will back down without a fight."

"Not unless my father gave him some ultimate threat."

"Just don't think about it. Lets have a fun day out."

"I know you want to take my mind off of this but it bothers me Ava. Tonight we have that anniversary event for Mr. Denton which I completely forgot about and its like I have to put on a brave face for the press and everyone that will be there tonight."

"C'mon! Don't be all moody and sarcastic. You will get through tonight just fine. Nothing says lets get over depressing bullshit then let's go shopping! I'll help you pick out something and you can help me pick out something. Let's get a move on. I'm driving."

Within an hour me and Ava our off to find dresses for tonight's event. Since we are going to be in the company of many well-respected businessman and colleagues of my father our dresses should be nothing short of elegant and proper. No risks to be taken tonight. After much debate I choose an elegant, dark blue, strapless, mermaid style dress that has intricate beading depicting flowers all over. It comes with a beaded bolero style jacket that has the same blue flower beading all over it. It is perfect. Ava's dress is equally gorgeous, a light gray silk gown that flows on the bottom with diamond looking straps. After making our purchases we head back to my house and instantly I run into my mother. I have to talk to her now.

"Hi mom, where is dad?"

"Your father is handling some last minute details with the coordination of the dinner party tonight with one of his colleagues. He will be back soon. You need to get ready."

"Hi Aunt Ana."

"Hi honey. Are you girls excited about tonight?"

_I don't have time for small talk. I need to know what happened with Nathan!_

"Mom do you know what happened with Nathan. He hasn't returned any of my texts or calls. Did dad do something? Please tell me what you know!"

"Phoebe, honey, I haven't even talked to your father about what happened. He came into bed last night and he seemed okay. I'm sure everything will be fine. You can talk to him when he gets home but really honey I have to get ready. Your hairdressers are on their way and mine is here now. Please hurry I don't want us to be late."

A look of obvious disappointment flashes across my face.

"Fine. Lets get ready Ava."

I'm instantly depressed over my mother's responses. She probably thinks that keeping me in the dark will hold me over to get through this event and she might as well be right. I head upstairs with Ava and we get ready. Uncle Elliot will be there but not Aunt Kate as she wanted to stay with Aspyn. After showering I come out to find my hairdresser has arrived. In about an hour and a half she leaves my hair down in full curls with small blue jewel like beads around the curls to match my dress. The hairstyle with the dress put together is stunning however it is tough. Phoebe Grey party of one again. I haven't even spoken to Teddy. I check my messages. Nothing. Out of all nights why tonight? I reach into my jewelry box and pull out the diamond bracelet he gave me. I'm going to wear it proudly. It will at least show my mother and father how I feel about him. It will make him feel closer. After a few minutes Ava comes waltzing in.

"You look gorgeous Miss Grey may I be your date tonight?"

"Stop it Ava…..wait! Am I hearing correctly that you need a date? Ava Grey?"

"Oh please Phoebe of course not. I have a date. I'm meeting him at the dinner party."

"Who is it this time?"

"William Denton."

"What! Mr. and Mrs. Denton's son!"

"Yes ma'am. He's hot huh?"

"Your nuts! Do your parents know about this?"

"Yeah right. He's not officially my date but we've snuck out and around a few times at the last few social events. Don't say a word! I like him but I'm not sure where we are headed so don't say anything!"

"You are so bad!"

"Someone has to be!"

My mother interrupts our gossip by letting us know to be downstairs in ten minutes. I also find out that Teddy is not coming and that he is with Rachel at the hospital.

My mom lets us know to hurry up and then heads downstairs leaving me and Ava pick up where we left off.

"Just try and have a good time tonight Phoebes. That's all that matters right now. I promise the rest will sort itself out."

"Your right."

"I know I am. I'll leave you to your thoughts I'll be downstairs waiting for you. Also, no matter what…do not overdue it on the champagne or whatever they have!"

"I won't"

I let out a weak smile as she exits. I quickly regain my composure and check my phone. Nothing yet. I inhale deeply. Things will just work themselves out for the best. They just have to. I take a quick look in the mirror and leave my room. As I head for the stairs I can hear my mother and father talking. I can hear Ava on her phone probably talking to Aspyn. Even though I have Ava I'm going to miss Teddy tonight. So many negative emotions are pulsating through my body. I make my way to the grand staircase. I've done it millions of times. This time is no different but I promise myself I will tear my father apart once this night is over. I make my way down the stairs and I see my mother with Ava and my father standing in front of the staircase. My father looks at me and I can tell he approves of my dress. I fake a smile in front of him.

"Hi dad."

"Good evening Phoebe. You look incredible tonight."

"Thank you."

I hold out my arm for my father to reach but he doesn't. He walks over to my mother and puts his arm around her waist watching me. I guess he's mad at me but tried to be polite since my mother probably asked him to. As I am about to take another step down someone blocks my vision and I can hardly believe it or speak.

"Hello Phoebe. You look absolutely exquisite tonight. Stunning. I don't even feel worthy to stand next to you tonight."

I can't believe Nathan is standing right in front of me. I want to jump for joy I want to cry. I want to beat something up I want to kiss him like crazy. My mind is just moving at 100 miles per minute. I look up at my parents that have polite smiles on their face however I can tell that my dad still has a protective glance our way. After about a moment lost in some other dimension I see him hold out his hand for me. I put my hand in his and walk down the rest of the steps. I turn to face him with such surprise and amazement in my disposition.

"Are you my date tonight?"

"Yes."

My smile widens and my dad motions us to leave since the car is waiting and we do not want to be late. Ava looks at me stunned but while everyone's back is turned puts her thumbs up in approval. We all get in the car and Nathan sits right next to me and takes my hand in his. I have only ever dreamed of this moment. I was going to a public event with him by my side. My father then begins to speak to us in a serious tone.

"Phoebe no crazy antics tonight such as what happened at the fundraising gala. I trust he will watch over you but I'm warning you Phoebe. This is a formal affair and the press will be here nonetheless. I need both of you on your best behavior. No indecent behavior."

_This coming from the man who invented the word "indecent." He just never gets caught."_

"No of course not."

"Also I want to let you know that if your going to go public as a couple that you handle it responsibly in the public. You two are big names in society right now and the press will try and eat you alive. Your Aunt Kate can only do to much."

"We understand Mr. Grey."

Nathan looks at me reassuringly. I can confidently assume that their conversation went well. Within twenty minutes we arrive at the dinner party. Once we arrive he escorts me inside. As we walk inside the press takes pictures and we can hear the shock in people's voices and whispers around us as Nathan Sullivan and Phoebe Grey walk into this event hand in hand. I smile as we walk in together his arm around my waist. Once we enter inside we sit at our table and begin to mingle with the other guests. We make sure to speak to Mr. Denton and then return to our table. As we are seated with each other it is nearly impossible to take our eyes off of each other.

"Its nice to be by your side Mr. Sullivan."

"As it is yours Miss Grey."

"By the way what happened to Miss Huntley."

"Miss Huntley took the first plane home early morning. End of story."

"And where is Dani?"

Nathan puts his head down and covers his face with his hands. In a few moments he lifts his head up again and leans against the chair.

"She's home feeling a bit lonely. I know that by Rachel coming back into the picture she is bothered."

"You don't believe her do you Nathan? You don't believe that she is telling us the whole truth."

"I don't Phoebe. Your father and I spoke a bit about it last night. I know for sure he isn't allowing her back onto your father's property. I know he doesn't trust her story however there hasn't been any evidence to fully implicate her."

"I'm worried for Teddy."

"Teddy has security amped up around him that he isn't aware of. The minute your father got in the car to head over to the hospital with your mother he sent for more security for him. They aren't dressed in your typical security suits. They have been told to blend in with the crowd around Teddy. He is protected and so are you."

"Great, so dad has a ton of security around me now?"

"He always has Phoebe but you also have me. I am not going to let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you."

I lean into him as he tells me this. I feel most safe when I am with him. Hours pass and we speak with different people and have a delicious three-course meal. Towards the end of the night it is time for us to go home. I tell Nathan that I need to speak to my parents and go to find them. I run into my mother first.

"Mom its getting late."

"Hi sweetheart. Did you have a wonderful night?"

"I did. It was everything I had asked for and more. Dad really did a number on me."

"Yes Phoebe he did. Keep in mind this is still difficult for him but he is going in the right direction. He loves you with all his heart."

"I know. I love him too. Where is he by the way?"

"He is saying goodbye to some of his colleagues and Mr. Denton."

"Oh should I meet you guys at the car? I am feeling a bit sleepy right now and I'm ready to go."

"I understand honey. Listen, your father has been extremely busy this evening and we need to stay here awhile. Just spend time with Nathan. You deserve it."

"Dad won't flip out?"

"Honey just be responsible. You are a young woman now. Just make wise choices. If your going to stay out just please let us know."

After she says this Nathan comes up to me and my mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey for everything."

"Your welcome Nathan. Please take care of Phoebe."

"Always Mrs. Grey. You have a wonderful night. Please tell your husband that we will be in contact and that I appreciate everything he has done for me."

"I will. You two have a good night."

With that being said we head outside to meet Taylor who is waiting for us to take us anywhere we want to go.

"Where should we go Mr. Sullivan?"

"My house."

"There is no place I would rather be."

Taylor drops us off at Nathan's home. It feels amazing to come in here knowing that I am officially his and that he is officially mine. I want for nothing else.

"Baby how sleepy are you?"

"I'm tired but not super tired."

"Let's go upstairs."

We make our way up the staircase into his bedroom. It has been weeks since I had been in this room.

"Why don't we remove these heavy clothes. It will make you feel more comfortable."

I happily agree with him. He takes off my jacket and carefully sets it on chair in the corner of the room. Next he comes up behind me and unzips my dress letting it fall to the floor. I step out of it wearing nothing but my black-laced panties and black strapless bra. He picks up the dress and sets its carefully on the chair with my jacket. Coming back to me he carefully removes my earrings and bracelet and puts them on the nightstand. As he turns around from the nightstand I take off his suit jacket and carefully place it to the side. I help him unbutton his shirt to reveal his strong chest that I would lay my head on so comfortably all those nights ago. He moves towards the bed and removes the covers.

"Phoebe get in bed."

I walk over and lay down moving over so he can join me. Nathan moves into bed with me and we face each other lying side to side.

"I've missed you baby."

"Know that I have not and will not ever share this bed wit anyone but you."

"I know."

He leans in close to me and begins to kiss me on my lips then around my neck. As he kisses my neck he gets closer to me so that I can feel his erection pressed against my panties. The feeling of him pressed against me puts me in the beginning stage of arousal. He seems to sense this because as he trails kisses around my neck and shoulders he places his hands into my panties and begins moving them around my sex. It has been so long that I can't control the wetness that begins to accumulate around him. He pulls away from me and slowly slips my panties off and takes his pants and boxer briefs off. Memories of our first time and other times fill my head instantly. It has definitely been awhile and I begin to question if it will hurt again. He pushes my legs apart and beings to work his fingers against me rubbing me and then pushing them inside me.

"I want to please you right now baby. Just hold still."

I try to be still but it feels so good. As he moves his fingers inside of me his other hand reaches and unclasps my bra. After he completely removes my bra his fingers remain inside of me moving and he positions his mouth against one of my breasts gently sucking at it, teasing it. The sensation is unbelievable as he moves onto the other one. I can't let him do all the work. I gently take his erection in my hands and put my mouth over it. I glide over him teasing him mercilessly with my tongue feeling proud that I am the only woman who will ever do this for him. As soon as I release him he lies me on the bed and throws my legs apart wide open.

"I will never be able to get enough of you baby."

He cups my sex with his hand and rubs his hand on me up and down aggressively.

"All mine, always. Always."

He grabs a condom and places it on himself, leans towards me, and places his erection at my entrance. With no other moment left to lose he enters me, filling me completely. I moan in the pleasure pain combination I am experiencing. I meet and match his vigorous thrusts. I'm lost into ecstasy and am about to release.

"Come for me Phoebe. Show me how I have made you feel."

My body obeys his command as my wetness soaks the entire condom. As soon as I have released he does as well. I feel the condom expand in me and I shake a bit at the feeling. He slowly moves out of me and goes to the bathroom throwing the condom away. He gets back into bed with me and holds me close.

"I love you Phoebe."

"I love you Nathan."

"Please say you will spend the night with me."

"Of course baby."

I lean back and kiss him softly. He knows that I will be here for him and will not leave him. We love and trust each other. Nothing else matters.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi All! A million, million apologies for not updating in quite sometime! School is finally in a mid break and I can finally come back to the story I've missed so much! I plan to update with a couple of more chapters within the next couple of days. Thank you for all your reviews and PM's. All your support is most appreciated! The story is not over yet! Enjoy this chapter and please feel free to let me know what you think! Again thank you and happy reading! **

**P.S. The song in this story belongs to "A Fine Frenzy"- Almost Lover. I own nothing to that song. It is an incredible song. =) **

Around 2:30 in the morning I wake up with the need to use the bathroom. I softly leave my love's embrace and head over to the bathroom. Before I go I decide to check my phone and notice a missed call from Teddy. I haven't really spoken to him and need to talk to him. I head into the bathroom and call him. After two rings he picks up. Guess he really needs to talk to me.

"Hi Phoebe?"

"Hi Teddy. How are you?"

"I'm good. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at Nathan's. Why?"

"Do mom and dad know where you are?"

"Of course. Dad and him talked but I know you didn't call me for the rundown on me and him."

"I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to talk to dad about Rachel. She is being discharged from the hospital and she needs a place to stay. Dad won't let her come back to the house but I can't leave her in some hotel. Its not right."

"Teddy I'm sorry but I can't help you there. I don't even trust her."

"Phoebe how could you not. She told me everything about what she went through and it would horrify you. I'm so thankful that none of that happened to you. It very well was about to!"

"Look I understand what you are saying but something is strange about the whole thing. Look why don't you just set her up in a nice hotel. Its not like you can't afford it."

"I want to bring her home. She shouldn't have to be put in a position where after everything she has been through that she has lost the closest thing she has ever had to a family.

"You know what your on your own."

"What the fuck Phoebe! I'm exhausted. I've been here for hours. I'm tired I call you thinking you will help me since I helped to keep you and your boyfriend a secret and you can't do this for me?"

"Have you even spoken to Dani? I just want to let you know that she hopes you are okay. I'll let her know you're alive and well."

There is a long pause on the other line. After a few more seconds my brother starts to speak again and his tone is more softened.

"Tell her I'm okay. Look Phoebe, she doesn't have anyone but me right now."

"Teddy don't put yourself in a position where the only reason you are doing this is because you feel sorry for her."

"I need to go Phoebes. I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

With that being said he says goodbye and hangs up. I wish my brother wasn't so trusting. I sit down on the cold bathroom floor and think. I think about how much I love my brother and how for many years he has been all I've had apart from Ava and Aspyn and now Nathan. This summer was supposed to be amazing. I had missed him so much and I had felt that I lost him to someone that didn't deserve him. As these thoughts run through my head I begin to cry, feeling overwhelmed by my brothers actions. As I lay my head on my knees and sob I feel a pair of comforting arms wrap around my waist. Nathan pulls me in close to him and sits with me.

"What's wrong baby? What happened?"

Through tears I try and explain.

"I just got off the phone with Teddy. Rachel is about to be discharged from the hospital. My dad doesn't want her at the house and neither do I. He wanted me to talk to my dad and try and ask him if she could stay but I refused. We just argued a bit that's all."

He holds me close and kisses my hair. In an instant he gently picks me up in his arms.

"Its too cold for you to sit in here. Lets get back into bed and we can talk a little bit more."

I nod my head in agreement and he puts me to bed and crawls in next to me. He begins to gently stroke my hair and kiss my face. Every bad feeling I had earlier had been erased.

"I don't know what I should do. I love my brother but I can't accept her."

"And you won't Phoebe. Listen to me closely….you are not to get involved with this. This whole investigation hasn't been closed yet and I do not trust her either. I don't want you anywhere near her. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. End of discussion.

I turn to fall asleep. Within a couple of minutes I feel his fingers make their way inside of me that awakens me from the dream like state I'm about to completely surrender to. I guess for right now sleep will just have to wait for another few more minutes.

**(AT A FIVE-STAR HOTEL IN SEATTLE: RACHEL AND TEDDY) **

"Teddy this is very nice. You didn't have to do all of this."

"Well I figured you needed all the comforts of a home and this is the best I can do for the time being."

"Why do your parents hate me so much?"

"They don't hate you. My dad is very protective of our family and he just needs to realize that you are innocent and he will once the investigation is over."

"Will he?"

"Yes."

"Baby I appreciate all your help. I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this."

Teddy grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her close to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You were hurt. I'll protect you."

"Always Teddy?"

"Always."

"Teddy, I'm so glad I made it to you. I was so worried."

"I know you were."

"For other reasons."

"What reasons?"

"That girl Dani Sullivan. I don't trust her."

Teddy shoots a hard glance at Rachel's direction.

"What did she do to you?"

"Why do you seem so protective Teddy? Do you want her? Because I know for a fact that she wanted you. Really isn't it funny how she didn't want to come with us that morning."

"You've lost me. What are you getting at? Dani had nothing to do with anything."

"I'm sorry Teddy but I don't trust her. I know she just wanted to get me out of the picture to get to you."

"Your being absurd. Just sleep right now."

"Sleep with me."

"Rachel you just got out you need your rest."

"When did that ever stop you?"

"Just not tonight. It's been a long day."

"Fine then get out."

"What?"

"Just, babe, please just go. You're right I have had a long day and I just want to go to bed. Please talk to your parents in the morning. I'll be fine. Just come back in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please just go. I'm deliriously tired right now."

"Fine. I'll call you once I arrive at home."

Teddy gets ready to leave and kisses Rachel goodbye.

"I love you Teddy."

"You too Rach."

Teddy smiles at her and exits. Rachel's weak smile then turns to that of an angry glare.

"Dani, Dani, Dani. Oh I love Dani."

Rachel pulls out her cell phone and calls one of her men, Max.

"Rachel."

"Max, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Remember how I've told you to keep an eye out on the Sullivan house?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow morning once Nathan Sullivan is gone and at work I want you to go to the house and make sure Danielle Sullivan is in it."

"I can do that."

"Good. Oh and there is another part to it. Once she gets to her car….torch the fucking thing. Blow it up and burn her in it. We will find a way to pin it on someone else but for the meantime do it!"

"Are you certain we can accomplish something like that?"

"Of course. I've been there a few times. He doesn't have the security set up like the Grey's. Still secure but with your expertise you should be able to walk right through. Her car never sits in the garage. It's the Lexus SUV. I'll have the money waiting for you once this is completed. I want her dead tomorrow Max. Make sure she is sitting in it."

"You're the boss Rachel."

After all is said Rachel hangs up the phone and sits on her bed. She knows it may not be the right thing to do however she cannot let Teddy even think for a minute about another woman in his life as she is the only woman meant to be in his life. Even if he had any trace of feelings for that woman it wouldn't matter, as he would learn to get over it. Yes, she would be right there by his side forever. Its 4:45 in the morning and she must go to sleep. It is going to be a long day tomorrow.

**(NATHAN'S HOUSE EARLY MORNING)**

I awake to find my man fully dressed in his business attire looking deliciously handsome.

"Why do you have to leave me here all by my lonesome?"

"I have to work this morning sweetheart. What about you?"

"I've taken a couple days off. I wanted to spend time with Teddy since he will be gone soon however those plans may be obsolete."

"You can always come and work at my office with me today."

"And not get any work done? I don't think your clients would like that."

"I could stay home."

"No. Just go. I'll hang out with Dani. Cheer her up. Figure out everything that is going on at my house. Will I see you tonight?"

"Of course. Sooner I hope."

He comes over to the bed and gives me kisses that make my insides completely melt. I have already come to the conclusion that he has placed me under a hypnotic spell that I happily will never break out of. As he leaves I roll around in his big bed with thoughts of our bodies intertwined with each other within these sheets. Even though things had been sour with Teddy and me I couldn't let that completely dampen my mood. Also I wonder how Dani was doing. As I get up and notice that the only thing I have to wear is my dinner dress. No biggie. I rummage through Nathan's things until I find a comfy t-shirt and a pair of boxers I can roll up. Maybe I can borrow something from Dani. I should really think about bringing some clothes in here. As I am about to leave his room I hear my phone buzz and realize that it is Teddy.

"Hello."

"Hey Phoebes. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I am at Nathan's. Going to check on Dani. Nathan already left to work. I took one of these days off to spend with you but since you have decided to be preoccupied with other people of less importance to me I'm going to try and hang out with one of my bestest friends."

"How is she?"

"Fine I guess. Really what do you care."

"I care. I just want to know."

"Go worry about Rachel. Since that is all you give a fuck about Teddy."

"Look I didn't call to pick a fight with you. I wondered if maybe you wanted to do breakfast or something."

"Maybe lunch. Like I said I'm going to see what Dani is up to and then we will talk later. No you know what….we will talk later because I am mad as hell at you and I need to get some things off my chest."

"Fine. Fair deal. I need to talk to you too."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Laters Phoebes."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and toss it back into my purse. For some odd reason he is getting on my last damn nerve. I start to head down the hallway, down the staircase and hear the piano playing. It's Dani. She is playing the piano and singing a sad song. I sit on the last stair and just listen to her pour her heart out. She has the most incredible voice.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images _

_You sang me Spanish lullabies _

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick _

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover _

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache _

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street _

_You took my hand and danced with me in the shade _

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never forget these images._

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've know you'd bring me heartache _

_Almost lovers always do _

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot try the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning _

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did it make it that easy to walk?_

_Right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Why can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do _

After she finishes her song I hear her soft cries. I approach her and notice a glass of wine sitting on top of the piano.

"Hey Dani. How are you?"

"Hi Phoebe, I'm alright. How are you?"

"I'm good. Its just I noticed the sad song and the wine and now I'm noticing the half empty wine bottle sitting on that table. What's wrong Dani? Don't lie to me."

"Nothing. I'm just in one of those moods that's all."

"I wish I could believe that but no one drinks close to a full bottle of wine at around eight in the morning. How long have you been up?"

"Since five. I was in my room. I came down here after Nathan left."

"I see. You have an amazing voice."

"Your opinion, but thanks."

"No really. Just why are you sad? Its not like I will run off and tell Nathan because by the look of everything I don't think you have told him anything."

"I don't want to make you upset Phoebe. You are my bestest friend….hell like family now. Its better if I keep this to myself."

I notice a tissue box in a corner table and run and grab some for Dani as the tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"Dani you have been there for me when I was at my most low and I've told you everything. What's going on? I'm not going to stop until you tell me."

"Promise to not be upset with me?"

"I could never be mad at you Dani."

"Here it goes… it's about Teddy."

"Teddy? Oh honey I know…..Rachel coming back and all that its too much…"

"Its not just that Phoebe. Its about me and Teddy."

"Wait! What are you trying to say? I mean I kind of sense you guys liked each other but that was it. Was it?"

Dani looks up at me with tears running down her cheeks.

"Is there more?"

Dani shakes her head.

"Dani….what happened?"

"We were talking a bit when you and Nathan weren't really talking."

"What?"

"When we were in North Carolina we would have these amazing conversations. When y'all were wasted we talked all night long. It was great but I knew he had a girlfriend so I respectfully kept my distance. When Rachel disappeared he reached out to me. We saw each other quite a few times. I didn't tell Nathan and I know he didn't tell you. It just felt so good to have someone there that you really connected with you know? I was happy Phoebe. We went out to a restaurant one night. It was one of the nights Evelyn and Nathan were at the house and I just couldn't stand that broad. He called me to come out and I did. We were at some bar in a hotel and became increasingly drunk by the hour. One thing led to another….that's all I'm sure your going to be comfortable hearing. He said that I was special to him. Rachel came back and he feels like he has to be with her because she was all fucked up or whatever. Its like he's with her out of pity. I don't trust her and I never will. Teddy can just fuck off. I know he's your brother but really I don't want anything to do with him."

"Dani I am so so so sorry! I can't believe my brother is such a fucking asshole! Oh I am going to rip him a new asshole!"

"Really don't say anything. It's not worth it. Its not like we were anything serious."

"Well the way you are acting it was serious!"

"Really Phoebe! Just don't be concerned about it! Look I have to get something. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?!"

Dani makes her way to the kitchen and grabs some keys from the counter. She rushes out the door and towards her car that is parked in the front. Once I see where she is headed I run after. She sees me and runs to her car with tears in her eyes. As she opens the door to get it I grab her.

"Don't you dare! You've been drinking. Don't be fucking stupid it's not worth it!"

"I'm sobered up Phoebe!"

"No you not!"

As I struggle with her in the front seat of the car I see the silhouette of man cross behind the bushes and a feeling overwhelming panic courses through my body.

"Dani get out of the fucking car!"

"Leave me alone Phoebe!"

"No! Dani something's wrong. I saw a man…..get out now!"

Dani looks up at my face and I throw her out of the car. As soon as she was out of the car I grabbed her hand and started running towards the gate. After we are a few feet away from the car we hear a loud blast and fall to the ground.

"Watch your head Dani!"

The car had exploded and burst into flames right in front of our face.

"Phoebe!"

I look to my side and see Dani with large shreds of glass draped against her leg. She is crying in pain. Before I know it Mason is behind us with emergency on the phone. He lifts her off the ground.

"Do not move Miss Sullivan!"

He carries her away from the wreck and I hurriedly follow.

"Mason!"

"I've been parked out here Miss Grey since 7 but I did not see what may have happened with Miss Sullivan's car. The paramedics and police are on their way. We need to make it to the gate Miss Grey."

Mason has Dani in his arms all the while she is screaming and crying. We rush towards the gate and see the paramedics, firefighters, and police pull up. They immediately rush to Dani and begin to treat her. The firemen rush towards the burning car and work on putting the flames out. I see the paramedics put Dani in the ambulance. I rush towards one of the paramedics.

"What is going to happen with her?"

"Her leg is severely cut. We are headed to Seattle hospital."

"Miss Grey, I believe you will want to change."

"I don't care about that right now! I'm going to go with her!"

I get into the ambulance with Dani and we head off to the hospital. I hold her hand as the paramedics work over her. She is bleeding extensively. Why Dani?! Who would want to hurt her?! It made no sense!

We arrive at the hospital and they take Dani into treatment. I sit there barefoot, in men's boxer shorts, and a t-shirt. I don't even care. Within fifteen minutes Nathan arrives and has obviously been crying. He runs toward me and grabs me in his arms.

"Phoebe!"

He quickly removes his suit jacket and drapes it over me. I start to cry and bury my face in his shirt.

"Baby what happened with Dani! I got a call! Is she alright?!"

"She is being treated right now. There was shredded glass all over her leg. Her car just exploded."

"Fuck! I'm going to go talk to the hospital staff."

As he continues to talk to me Mason walks up to us.

"Mr. Sullivan, Miss Grey. Mr. Grey has been notified of the situation."

"Mason. Take Miss Grey home right now. Call her father immediately and let him know that she will be arriving at the house shortly."

"Nathan I can't leave you and Dani."

"Phoebe, listen to me. I need to keep you safe. You need to go back home. Do not argue with me do as I say! Mason, please take her."

"But Dani!"

"I will come by later and I will call you. Just get home where I know you are safe."

I look over and see Mason on the phone.

"Yes sir, Miss Grey will be home shortly. I will keep all lines of communication open until we arrive."

Mason hangs up and approaches me.

"We must leave immediately Miss Grey. Mr. Grey is expecting us within fifteen minutes."

I look over to Nathan whose eyes have tears in them.

"Just go baby. I will be okay. I'm with Dani now. I need to know you will be safe. Call me when you get home."

He leans down and kisses me as if he is never going to see me again. Mason then leads me out and helps me into the SUV. We head to the house where we see my mother and father outside waiting for us. Along with them….Teddy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi Everyone! Here is another chapter! The drama is starting to intensify! Hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think as all your thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated! Hoping to post a couple more chapters by tomorrow night. Happy Reading! =) **

I exit the SUV with Mason's help. I slowly walk over to my mother, father, and Teddy with tears in my face. I'm barefoot, dirty, in boxer shorts, a t-shirt, and a man's suit jacket. I am the epitome of a wreck and an open book for interrogation. I don 't care. All I see is red. The color of red in my line of vision and the bulls eye is my brother.

"Phoebes! What happened?"

My steps become quicker until I'm running towards him. In one quick swift I jump on my brother and start smacking him over and over again.

"You fucking moron! How dare you call yourself respectable! I fucking want to kill you Theodore!"

"Phoebe get off of me!"

I hold onto him while he tries to pull me off of him. I feel a pair of strong arms pull me off completely and it is my father. As my father has me in his arms I'm still trying to swing at my brother. I'm in such a blinded rage I don't care if we are family. My brother backs up with a bruised and bloody lip.

"Phoebe what the fuck is your problem!"

"Fuck you Theodore! You have to be the most ignorant bastard on the face of the earth right now!"

"Phoebe Grey stop! Why are you approaching your brother in such a manner!"

"Get out of my sight right now Theodore! I swear I don't want to even look at your face! I'm going to talk to dad right now and tell him everything! I'm fucking done with this shit!"

"Teddy lets get you cleaned up inside…..c'mon honey. Let your father and Phoebe talk."

My brother remains speechless and my mother leads him into the house. My father is still holding onto me as I stare at him as he leaves. After Teddy is out of sight he lets me go.

"Phoebe what the fuck was that all about! And what the fuck are you wearing?! Get your ass inside right now! We have a lot to talk about."

"Good! I'll meet you in your study."

"Get cleaned up and dressed now!"

I look at him angrily but know this is no time to argue. I head into the house and into my room. I take a warm shower and replay all of the morning's events in my head. The revelation by Dani about Teddy. Her care exploding and us being nearly killed. The man in the bushes. It is all related I know it is. As soon as I am done showering I put on some comfortable sweatpants, a tank top, and my favorite pink slippers. After showering and changing I did feel a lot better. I head down to my dad's study and of course he is waiting for me. As I open the door I see that he is on the phone barking orders at someone.

"I want this settled and I want answers! My daughter was almost killed! Get everything you can together and call me back within the hour."

My dad hangs up and motions me to sit down.

"Hi dad."

"Phoebe since you have met that boy you have been kidnapped and almost killed. Then you are almost killed once again when Danielle's car explodes. I need you to stay away from that family. I don't know what is going on maybe an ex-girlfriend of Nathan's I don't know but I will not bury you before me!"

"What! No! Dad I know its Rachel! It has to be her! Ever since she came back all this weird shit has happen! Even you said so yourself that you didn't trust her."

"Phoebe she is at a hotel with security watching her every move! How could she have done what happened to you today. Granted I don't trust her with her connection to Elena Lincoln but this is a completely different story. Something happened at their house. They may have targeted you!"

"Dad I saw a man in the bushes all dressed in black. I saw him and pulled Dani out of the car. Someone was after Dani and I know it was Rachel."

"Could you describe him?"

"No."

My dad runs his hands through his hair.

"Phoebe I'm sorry but you are to be with security at all times and I don't want you near that family. As I have said to you before I won't bury my daughter."

Tears start to stream down my face.

"You can't keep me from him!"

"I'm keeping you alive! Don't fucking argue with me!"

"You know why I was upset with Teddy? Because he had a relationship with Dani. Yeah I didn't even know about it. She told me! She was drinking herself to oblivion today because they slept together and when Rachel came back he just left her like some whore!"

At this point I know my father is trying to control the anger we know all to well that is about to rear its ugly head.

"You stay here!"

My dad throws open the doors to his study and hurriedly walks out.

"Theodore Grey get your ass in my study right this instant!"

My father's booming voice vibrates through the entire first floor of the house. I hear my brother's quick footsteps make their way from the kitchen into my father's study. He takes a seat next to me and I look away. My father then comes through the door and slams its with such intensity that the lock breaks. Me and my brother both slightly jump at the sound. My father makes his way around his desk and sits down tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Why am I in here dad?"

"You don't fucking talk until I tell you! Lately my daughter has been the target of criminal activity. The type Theodore that could have gotten her killed! Now I have told her that she isn't to have any contact with the Sullivan family because I don't want her dead! Now Phoebe has brought to my attention some interesting facts about you. Namely you and Danielle Sullivan."

My brother looks at me wide-eyed and in disbelief.

"Speak Theodore, my fuse is very short."

"We had a small fling of some sorts. Phoebe and Nathan hadn't been talking. It didn't last long."

"Cut the shit Teddy! You told her she was special to you! You're a fucking piece of shit! Going back to that fucking whore who almost got me killed!"

"Really Phoebe! You were fucking the CEO that dad worked with behind his back! Don't act like your so fucking perfect!"

"Enough! Both of you!"

My dad slams his fist on the table. Teddy and me grow silent.

"I'm supposed to be proud of this! It seems to me that you, Teddy are acting like a complete fucking moron! You were raised better! Don't you even think for one minute that I don't know what happened with you and that girl Sarah Whitman! The way you have treated that girl Danielle is repulsive! Why are you with Rachel Teddy? Think about that!"

I grin in triumph until my dad redirects his attention to me.

"And you Phoebe! Coming to my fucking house acting like a fucking mad woman! You need to learn how to conduct yourself as a woman! Not some fucking trash whore coming up to this house attacking your brother! Regardless of his fucking stupidity men were around you Phoebe watching you as you berated yourself! I will not have my daughter be looked upon in that light! Do you understand?! Do I make myself clear! I better not see that behavior coming from you again! For two children sent to the best schools in the country you have acted like damn fools! Understand that I don't care how fucking old you are. You are both my children and I love you very much but I will fucking make sure you treat other people with respect and respect yourselves! Now both of you are not to involve yourself with the Sullivan family. I will handle it from here. Also you are not to leave this house tonight or till whenever I say because I don't want to risk anything happening to either of you! This includes you leaving to check on Rachel Theodore. Security will deal with her for now."

"Daddy what about Nathan?"

"Phoebe I don't want to hear it right now. I want you two to just leave me be while I try to figure out what the fuck is happening with my family."

"Why are we treated this way? Ava and Aspyn have gone through public scrutiny with their shit and Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate don't keep them on lockdown."

"Their daughters haven't almost been murdered Phoebe! Does that answer your question?!"

As much as I want to cry and scream I can't. I stand up along with my brother in stunned silence. We slowly exit his study and head into the living room where my mother is sitting. I run to her and place my head on her chest. I start to softly sob against her and she holds me tight. My brother comes and sits next to us.

"Phoebe I'm really sorry. I don't even know what to say."

"Shhh Teddy…..Just let her relax."

My mom cradles me and massages my head as I lay against her. I feel like a child again.

"Mom I can't leave Nathan. I love him so much. We finally were getting to a place where I was so happy. I can't leave him."

"Honey, I'm going to go talk to your father right now. Just relax here, watch some T.V. I'll be right back. We can talk more."

I nod my head in agreement. I then see Teddy approaching me with tea in hand.

"Here this may make you feel better."

"Thank you."

"I'm really sorry with how I have acted."

"I'm sorry of how I approached you. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I am disappointed though. We tell each other everything Teddy. Why wouldn't you tell me something like this especially when it was concerning Dani?"

"I was worried how you would react. I didn't even know what to say. It happened all to fast. I acted on these feelings I have for her."

"Have?"

"Yes. Then Rachel came back. You have to understand I was ready to marry this girl. She was beat up and almost killed. I couldn't just leave her."

"You hurt Danielle. She ran out of the house with her keys. She was drinking. I pulled her from the car. Teddy what are you going to do. I love her so much and I won't let you hurt her anymore than she already is. She is in the hospital suffering."

Tears start to slowly fall from my brother's cheeks.

**(IN CHRISTIAN'S STUDY: CHRISTIAN AND ANA)**

Ana carefully steps into her husband's study and gently closes the door. She sees her husband lying against his office chair looking exasperated.

"Baby are you alright?"

"I'm tired. I'm worried. Everything seems completely out of control….again. I just want my family to be safe and its as if they hate me for it."

"I understand honey."

Ana walks around his desk and sits on his lap. Christian puts his arms around his wife and rests his chin on top of her head.

"When I heard about the explosion all I could think about was Phoebe. I could never forgive myself if something ever happened to her."

Ana strokes his hair and comforts him.

"She is your baby Christian."

"It was so much easier then. It was easy to keep her safe and away from danger. Now its like time is trying to make up for missed opportunities from her childhood."

"You have been a wonderful father. She loves you Christian. Baby you can't keep her away from Nathan. I think the reason you also wanted to keep them apart now is partly you are scared of letting her go. Ever since he told you he wanted to marry her you have been scared. This incident just made your insecurities reawaken and justify her staying here. You can't keep Phoebe locked away forever. That is partly what this is about isn't it? You are scared of letting your daughter go."

Christian glances in another direction away from his wife. She is right. Ana catches him staring at a picture of just him and Phoebe sitting at the edge of his desk. It is one of his most favorite pictures. In it Christian is holding a just turned three year old Phoebe on her birthday. It was a small family affair and most special to him.

"I remember that birthday well. I'm sure you do too Mr. Grey."

"I remember Teddy blowing out Phoebe's candles and Phoebe bursting into tears."

"Yes and who was there to dry her tears and relight the candles and have everyone sing to her all over again?"

"Me."

"Yes, you."

"Ana what am I supposed to do? Regardless they are my children and I want to keep them safe."

"Then we tighten security. Also why don't you instill heightened security at the Sullivan house? I'm almost certain their security measures aren't up to par like that of this house. You can keep the people she loves safe too. Please Christian? We will protect our daughter and that means protecting the ones that love her too."

"I'll talk to Phoebe."

"Good. I'm going to go and lay down. The excitement of this morning and last night's activities have me somewhat exhausted. You could join me if you want….maybe let off some of the tension from earlier?"

Christian smiles wickedly and he cannot say no. He takes his wife in his arms and carries her up the stairs while they giggle like small school children.

"Did you just hear mom and dad go up the stairs? I think they were laughing?"

"Doesn't surprise me. Probably headed to their bedroom. Anyways I just texted Nathan but he hasn't responded yet."

"He will. I'm sure a lot is going on right now."

"I guess. Well looks like we are stuck here for right now. What should we do?"

"You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah we can do that."

My brother puts on some cheesy horror flick that he loves so much. Its dumb as shit but I sit with him anyways. Same concept…campers hear a scary legend. Mysteriously that scary legend turns out to be true when each of the campers start dying in creative ways. I swear by the way he is watching it its like cinematic gold. I start to yawn and slowly fall asleep on the couch to the sounds of screaming and chainsaws. When I wake up again the credits are rolling.

"Dang Phoebe you missed a good one!"

"Let me guess everyone died except like one person who lives on to tell the tale."

"No your wrong! The couple survived but then its discovered that the girl is related to the main girl who died so she will eventually carry the torch! So good huh Phoebes?!"

"Really this is what you lose yourself in?"

"Look I'm in much turmoil about this as you are however I just can't fall asleep nor sit here in silence and do nothing."

"Your cell phone is vibrating."

Teddy reaches over to pick it up. I see the caller ID and notice its Rachel. I grab the phone and answer it then immediately hang up. I then turn off his cell phone.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't want you talking to her right now. Listen Teddy I love you even when you make me want to kill you. Please just trust me on this. Let her go for a day. Just a day. Don't feel guilty Teddy. While she is being secured in a five star hotel mind you, Dani is in a hospital room getting treated for severe blood loss for shattered glass on her leg!"

My brother instantly falls back and looks angry and disturbed at the same time.

"Who do you think would do something like this?"

"I don't know but I know that whoever it was targeted Dani specifically. None of the other cars were rigged for explosives just her car."

"Are you serious?"

"Teddy I was terrified. When I was pulling Dani out of the car I saw a man making his way past the bushes. I couldn't see him well but that's when I knew I had to get Dani out of the car and quickly."

"Do you think it was an ex-girlfriend of Nathan's? A disgruntled business partner that wanted to hurt him by going after his sister?"

"I can see your point but Nathan can be hurt in other ways. Dani is known however she isn't a high profile public figure such as Nathan. Nathan goes somewhere he is recognized. Dani can get away with it."

"Well whoever it was had to know details about them such as where they live and what car they drive. They must have had someone spying on them for sometime which means that if their plan failed they might strike again."

"As much as I hate to say it and it scares the shit out of me Teddy I know they will. Once they find out that Dani survived. Oh my goodness! We need to get dad!"

"Phoebe what's wrong? What are you thinking?"

"As long as Dani is in a public place she isn't safe. This person tried to kill her obviously they have no conscience because if I had died with her it would have made no difference to them. Don't you understand I would just be a casualty in their plan? This person can strike at the hospital. I think she is being followed and I know security isn't following them or around them right now. At least not proper security! Damnit! Why didn't I think about this before!"

I rush up the stairs towards my parent's bedroom with my brother right on my heels. I start knocking aggressively on the door.

"Dad, mom open this door please! Now! It's urgent!"

My father immediately unlocks and opens the door.

"What's going on?"

"We need to talk to you now!"

My dad sees the urgency in our voice.

"Are you guys dressed?"

"Yes Teddy. Come in."

My father moves aside and lets us in. My mother is sitting in bed with a look of confusion.

"I'm glad to see you guys have patched things up."

"Thanks mom but me and Teddy need to talk to you."

"Well stop beating around the bush and talk."

My dad sits next to my mother on the bed and shows that he is ready to listen.

"Dad whoever caused the explosion in Dani's car had the intention to murder her. Murder Dani. It was her car and her car only they rigged with explosives. Someone was studying them well. Watching where they live and who drove what. Dad they obviously failed. Also they had to have seen that someone else was with her because I saw them. If their plan had succeeded I would have been just another casualty they wouldn't have cared. Dani is at the hospital with what I doubt, proper security. Because they failed they will go after her again. I don't think they will care who they hurt in the process either. Dad we have to get proper security for her. Let them stay here. Dad I'm worried Dani could die this time!"

My mother holds onto my father tightly.

"Dad no one can get into this house. Please do something!"

At this point I'm crying again. My father gets up, picks up his cell phone, and dials a phone number.

"Taylor. Grey. I need you to get Mason, Dennis, Moser and Johnson together and head to Seattle Hospital. Get Dani and Nathan and bring them back to the house. Call Dr. Stevens and get any medical equipment needed to this house within the next couple of hours. Keep your out I think someone is trying to kill Miss Sullivan and possibly Mr. Sullivan…Thank you…

My father hangs up his phone.

"No one except me if needed is leaving this house today or tomorrow. This includes you Ana as well."

My father walks out of the room to make more phone calls. My father is out for blood and as my mother, Teddy and I sit in my parent's bedroom we know that we no other choice but to do as my father Christian Grey says.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi All! A thousand apologies! I am back! This past month's chaos has not completely calmed down yet but at least I have the rest of the week off for school and work! Yay! Its storytime! I'm currently working on the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you for your support, PM's, and reviews. They mean the world! =) So here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think and enjoy! **

**(AT RACHEL'S HOTEL) **

"What do you mean he isn't going to see me?"

"I'm sorry Miss Carter. The family is to remain in the safety of their home and you are to remain here for your safety until further notice."

"What? No you cannot make me stay here!"

"Miss Carter you are on a protective watch per the request of Mr. Grey's son. I believe it is in your best interest to stay here."

"Fine!"

Rachel slams the door in the guard's face. She paces around the room back and forth until an idea pops in her head. She moves to her bedroom and pulls out the cloud drive from her purse.

"Fuck it. I'm done. I need someone else to experience a breakdown."

With that being said she takes the drive inserting it into a laptop. She uploads the video on the web of Phoebe being punished.

"That should embarrass the shit out of the that little bitch."

As her files are being uploaded she calls Max.

"Max, I need another favor."

"Look Rachel I'm not going to do that again. I was almost caught and she made it out because of that dumb whore."

"Obviously. I am not pleased with that but I need something simpler done. I need you to be at my hotel in an hour. I will meet you downstairs by the restaurant. I will slip a laptop by you and you will take it and destroy it."

"Sounds easy. That is no problem at all."

"Good. Oh and now the video is 100 percent fully uploaded."

"What video?"

"A video of Christian Grey's daughter being immersed into BDSM culture complements of Elena. It was going to be Elena's blackmail. Now it's for my personal use to create a personal hell for that fucking whore. She is Dani's best friend. What a fucking idiot."

"You really know how to plan things don't you Rachel. Quite frankly I feel that I have underestimated you."

"Never underestimate me. Now lets finish this up. Lets type in…Grey heiress into BDSM culture. Hmm…hopefully she will have a breakdown of epic proportions. While everyone is focusing on her then I can focus on getting to Dani since someone can't fucking follow directions!"

"That won't happen again."

"It better not! I have to go. I'll see you in an hour."

Rachel hangs up her phone and looks at the work she has done. The Internet is such a fantastic tool. With just a click of the button anything can be spread like wildfire. Rachel closes the laptop and places it into a large purse. Within the hour she opens the door and sees the bodyguards assigned to her make their way towards her.

"I'm hungry."

"We can get you something."

"Come with me instead. I need to just get out because being stuck in that room is draining."

One of the men follow Rachel to the restaurant. While he isn't watching she slips the laptop underneath a bench to which Max retrieves it and leaves. Rachel then gets her food and heads back to her room satisfied that all is becoming right in her world.

**(At the Grey's house)**

I had waited in my parent's bedroom with Teddy and my mother until we decided to move into the living room area. My father was on the phone giving directions when I saw that I had missed calls from Ava. It must be important since she continually was calling. I should answer her calls to get rid of her so she doesn't tie up my lines in trying to talk to Nathan.

"Ava what? First off I'm sure you have heard about what happened with me and Dani however we are okay trust me. My dad has this all under control."

"Phoebe! You are all over the internet right now!"

"What? About the accident?"

Ava is sobbing on the other end.

"No Phoebes. Go online and type in your name. I'm so scared about what will happen when your father sees this."

I instantly hang up and grab Teddy's laptop from the end of the sofa. I feel an intensely hot burning sensation building up in my body. My hands tremble as I open the browser.

"Phoebe honey is something wrong?"

"Possibly mom."

I type into the search engine "Phoebe Grey" and as soon as I am typing my name into Google BDSM is appearing next to my name. Once the search results come up I video posted for Phoebe Grey: "Click to see the heiress get whipped!" Without further hesitation I click on the video. As I watch my stomach becomes knotted and I feel as is I can no longer breathe. No! No! No! It's a video of me getting beat by that fucker. Who did this? News reports are stating "Phoebe Grey into hidden BDSM world: Christian Grey's Daughter Likes it Rough!," "Grey Princess not so Innocent." I fall to the floor wailing in tears to which my mother and brother rush to me in split seconds. While my mom tries to console me my brother looks up to see what I was watching and I see his eyes burn with fury. He grabs me by both shoulders.

"Phoebe who do you think did this to you?! What is this!"

"Its when I was kidnapped. Dad and Nathan came and saved me. They must have filmed what happened before they got there."

I continue to try and explain what happened through the flood of tears pouring down my face. My mother sees the video playing and realizes it is all over online even being posted to pornographic sites.

"Phoebe stay with your brother I am going to see your father."

"Mom what will he do?"

"We will take care of this sweetheart I promise."

As my mother rubs her hands through my hair I cannot manage to get up. I've backed myself into a corner and feel so helpless. As I continue to cry I hear a voice approaching us. My father's voice.

"What's wrong with Phoebe?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

Teddy speaks up.

"Dad you aren't going to like this."

My dad rushes to my side and puts his arms around me.

"Phoebe honey what happened."

"The internet. Look at Teddy's laptop."

My dad takes his hands and wipes my tears.

"Teddy hand me the laptop."

Teddy hands it to him and he sees the video. He sees the articles.

"FUCK!"

My dad's fist goes through the wall. My mom jolts and holds me tighter. He grabs his phone out of his pocket but before he dials he addresses us.

"Ana take Phoebe upstairs. Teddy you go with them."

"What about Dani?"

"I will have them taken care of when they arrive."

As if the odds are against us we hear a flurry of activity coming through the front door headed by Taylor.

"Sir, Dani is here and is being brought up to the guestroom as you have requested. Dr. Stevens has arrived with us also to help set her up and monitor her progress."

I see Dani being carried through upstairs with a few other security guards and a couple of medical professionals. Right behind them is Nathan, looking confused, exhausted, and scared. He notices me on the floor and rushes to my side. As I look at him I start to cry more.

He looks up at Teddy and Teddy explains what happened. I see the rage in his eyes that matches my father's. Without saying a word he puts his arms around me and holds me tight.

"Ana get Phoebe upstairs, now!"

My father presses a button on his cellphone.

"Walters! Grey! How the fuck did you not catch something like this!"

My mother puts her arms around me and stands me up from the floor. Nathan attempts to steady me as well. My mother than extends her hand to Nathan.

"Mr. Sullivan, I know that you want to take care of Phoebe right now but it would be best if you stayed here with my husband and son. I'll call for you soon and I also promise you that Dani is in excellent hands."

Nathan sadly removes his grasp from me and allows my mother to take hold of me completely. I feel awful letting him go at this moment however I know that this is not the moment to protest. As we approach the door my father is contacting every person he knows within the media to get the stories and video taken down however I know this won't be an easy task. As much as my father effortlessly takes down major corporations this video is viral. Who knows who may have saved it? Though it may not be easy I know my father will find out who did this and then there will be real hell to pay. Everyone is smart enough to not get in his way right now unless he is specifically asking for him or her. Luckily Nathan is with my brother. My mother takes me to my room and sits down with me.

"I can hear all of them downstairs. Dad is going nuclear!"

"Honey I can assure you he will take care of this. I was pregnant soon after we were married and a newspaper printed an article on how I trapped him and that I was some gold digger. Well your father purchased that newspaper company and fired the editor but not before having him make a public apology for the false accusations."

"I can't imagine what it would be like without him. Even if he is on the cuckoo side."

My mom chuckles at this. She hands me tissues while we hear my dad screaming out orders downstairs.

"Well your father loves us and he loves you and he will literally fight tooth and nail for you."

"Do you think he will find out who did this?"

"Yes. Your father will probably not sleep until he finds out who did this. It makes me so angry and hurt that this would happen. Someone got a hold of a recording when we were sure your father had destroyed that camera. They must have had another camera hidden somewhere. Don't you worry Phoebe its going to be taken care of I promise."

"I know Nathan is upset. Also with what happened to Dani? Do you think it's all connected?"

"I don't know. Someone obviously tried to publicly humiliate you. Someone tried to kill Dani. All of this is overwhelming honey."

"Do you know if Dani is okay?"

"I believe she is. Just stay up here and rest. You've had rough day and honestly…right now I can't comprehend how things can just change from one moment to the next. I'll just go and check on her right now, see how she is doing."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Thank you. Mom….I love you."

My mother leans down and kisses my hair.

"I love you too honey. Always."

My mom heads out the door and I am left all by myself. I lay in bed feeling guilty. Dani is in pain, my father is dealing with whoever fucking did this, mom and Teddy are exhausted, and Nathan…my Nathan probably feels so helpless. Life can be so unpredictable. One moment I'm in pure ecstasy and the next moment I'm fighting for my life and being publicly scorned. I decide to call Teddy to find out what is going on downstairs. He answers right before I'm to get his voicemail.

"Hey can you talk."

"Hold on. Let me just step to a quieter area."

After a few more seconds he comes back.

"What's going on?"

"Dad's about to leave with Taylor and Mason. Dad spoke with the police who are working to take the video down and locate where it was uploaded since it is criminal evidence."

"That's good. How's Nathan?"

"He's down here. Making phone calls with Dad. They work quite well together."

"Is he going with Dad and Taylor?"

"No. I think he wants to stay near Dani…and you."

"Oh…okay. Well just come up when you can. I'm lonely up here. Mom is checking on Dani."

"Yeah I'll be there soon."

I hang up the phone and fall back against my bed. This is a fucking nightmare. Within a few minutes I hear the doors slam. I look outside my bedroom window and see my father and Taylor hop into the SUV and take off. I hear a knock on my door and rush to open it wondering what Teddy has to say. Once I open it I find Nathan and not Teddy.

"Hey."

"Hey. I…um….I just checked on Dani and she's doing better. A little shaken up about everything but better. Your mom is in there talking with her and so is Teddy. I actually asked her if it was alright if I could come up here to see you."

"I'm guessing she said yes." I say this with a small smile. The first genuine smile of the night.

"She did. I'm sure with more confidence since your father left."

I manage a small laugh. This is true.

"Well come in."

Nathan walks in and I close and lock the door behind us.

"So this is your room?"

"Yes this is it."

He walks over to me and puts his arms around me.

"I can't say how much it means to me what you did for Dani. I can't imagine what I would have done if I lost her. Phoebe I don't deserve you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry what these fuckers have done to you and they will pay baby."

"Everything is so chaotic right now but when you're here…everything is right again. Everything is right in my world. Nathan I need you I love you."

After those three little words he grabs my face and starts kissing me. As he forces his tongue into my mouth I become his completely. Oh how I love this man. I grab him from the collar of his shirt and bring him towards my bed. He leans me on the bed and continues to kiss me. Taking my breasts in his hands he rubs them forcibly. I'm enjoying this little bit of pleasure when suddenly he stops and backs away.

"What's wrong?"

He sits on top of my bed and pulls me onto his lap.

"Phoebe I have worried about you all day. There is nothing more that I want right now then to let out all my frustrations of the day and have you receive the benefits of it. Dani is still recovering and I am in your father's house and honestly after what I saw downstairs with his reactions….I think we should just wait."

I bury my head deeper into his chest.

"I guess I can understand. I 've just needed you so bad. You're my comfy. My pushy CEO who isn't being so pushy right now!"

"In due time baby."

"Do you think everything will be okay?"

"I promise you. Everything will be okay. Dani will be okay and so will you. Nothing will happen to either of you. I'll always protect you and I'll never leave you."

As I lay against him on his lap I feel my body completely relax. I don't feel nervous, scared, humiliated, or sad. He rubs my head and kisses my hair noticing that I am falling asleep.

"The day has you tired baby. You should rest. I'm going to go see Dani and see how she is doing."

"Can you rub my head just a little longer? I don't want you to go just yet."

"Okay but sleep. I'll continue to check on you."

He lays me down with a pillow underneath my head. As he rubs my head I start to fall in and out of sleep. As I start to doze off I hear his voice speaking softly in a whisper as he takes my left hand feeling my ring finger.

"I love you always. My Phoebe…..Phoebe Sullivan."

I do not know whether it is a dream or not but I fall asleep dreaming of us and how he will always be my everything and I will always be his.

**(IN DANI'S ROOM) **

The door knocks to Dani's room. Dani is awake and asks whoever is on the other side of the door to come in. Teddy walks in and sees Dani and his mother speaking to each other.

"Hi Dani how are you feeling?"

"Tired….feeling some pain….but overall thankful to be alive."

"I'm glad to hear that. Mom could you maybe excuse us for just a bit?"

"Um….."

Anastasia looks over at Dani who nods her head in approval.

"Okay Teddy. I'll be downstairs. I'm going to try and get a hold of your father as well. Dani, honey, if you need anything please let me know, anything at all please do not hesitate to ask. I want your stay here to be comfortable and pleasant."

"You have been so helpful to me, thank you so much Mrs. Grey."

"Call me Ana….and call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you."

Anastasia leaves the room leaving Teddy and Dani alone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I said earlier, in pain, exhausted. Nothing more."

"I don't fucking believe you. Why did you try and drive drunk Danielle?"

"Danielle? Last time I checked you weren't my father. Secondly why the fuck do you even care? Look I appreciate your concern, it's cute, but I know that your girlfriend is probably worried about you so why don't you go attend to that. I have my brother and Phoebe here along with your parents. I'll be fine."

"Answer the fucking question Danielle!"

"Fuck off! Seriously Teddy I'm thankful for your family opening their home like this but the caring game is over. Leave me alone! I don't need to be around your bullshit!"

"I do care!"

"That's why you went back to Rachel the fucking minute she came back."

"I was confused and then I heard what happened and it changed everything."

"So what? I made it more complicated for you since I didn't die!"

"No Dani. I don't want to lose you!"

"Too late."

Teddy immediately leaves the room before he shows any emotions while Dani turns to the side and sobs silently into her pillow.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi All! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday =) I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am currently finishing up the next. Thank you for all your wonderful support and reviews! A few of you have asked about Nathan calling Phoebe, Phoebe Sullivan. He really did say those things but Phoebe thought she was dreaming. There is no ring on her finger...yet ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter and please continue to let me know what you think. Happy Reading! =) **

**(A MONTH EARLIER)**

"So where are we headed Teddy?"

"Somewhere very private. I'm sure you'll like it."

Teddy and Dani pull into Escala and are soon on their way up the elevator until they reach the apartment.

"Wow! This place is really really extraordinary! I'm sure you bring a lot of your girlfriends here don't you?"

"No. Actually I've never brought anyone here. Rachel has never been here actually."

"Oh yes Rachel. So how are you feeling about all of that?"

"I don't know. After what happened with Phoebe it's just strange. Gone without a trace. Then the fights between my father and her about Nathan. I know she misses him. I feel guilty I haven't told her that I was talking to you."

"I'm sure they are going to be just fine. If I know my brother he has to just make a way back to Phoebe. I want him too. That stupid bitch Evelyn is at the house….I'm so annoyed with her. I know he is just putting on some dumb show. Guys."

"Oh really. And what about "Guys."

"They are big showoffs. They don't care how a woman feels. Even if they are hurting they rush into do something stupid and careless. Do the wrong thing, say the wrong thing. I just don't understand when guys say "oh baby I love you I'll never leave you" and then sure enough as the sun rises each day, they are with someone else saying the same stupid shit."

"I'm gathering the fact that your track record may have been less than perfect."

"I don't get around if that's what you are implying. I go into a relationship wholeheartedly. I'm very old-fashioned and when a seemingly good relationship ends I do the typical food/ice cream fest with Ben and Jerry, get my "I will survive" karaoke on, and sleep for a week. Then its over and he is officially history in the books of Danielle Sullivan."

"I see. Well you look like you have it all figured out don't you?"

"Not all the time. Maybe one day I'll meet my true Mr. Right. I still believe in love Teddy. Don't you?"

"Love is a many splendid thing!"

Teddy laughs as he says this and Dani playfully punches him in his arm.

"You're being coy! Answer the question!"

"I will. Lets grab some wine first eh mon cheri?"

"Avec plaisir, mon amour."

"What? Huh?"

Teddy shoots Dani one of his heartbreaker smiles to which she instantly is captivated to smile back.

"Its French."

"What did you say?"

"With pleasure my love."

Teddy looks at are fascinated. He sees in front of him an extremely beautiful, intelligent, educated woman. He had known this the minute he met her at the house. They walk into the kitchen cellar to which Teddy pulls out a bottle of wine opening it for the both of them. He pours it into two glasses.

"What do you want to cheers to?"

"How about new beginnings. For everyone."

"Alright. To new beginnings."

They clink glasses and start drinking.

After two bottles and a non-stop conversation they contemplate on opening another.

"I can't even think straight Teddy!"

"Neither can I!"

"Hey you need to be able to think straight! You are going to be a lawyer!"

"Don't worry about me. I always win an argument!"

"And with your dad as well?"

"I meant I almost win an argument."

Danielle lets out a huge laugh and almost falls off the barstool. Teddy reaches over and grabs her before she falls. As she looks into his bewitching, ocean blue eyes she senses that she must be careful because he is liable to make her do anything.

"You seem like such a lady killer. Girls must throw themselves at you."

"What are you talking about? I'm not that special."

"I think so. Maybe would should open up another bottle so you can understand that better."

"You don't think we have had to much to drink?"

"Yeah we have. A couple more glasses won't hurt."

Teddy smiles and takes out another bottle pouring the liquid into both glasses.

"Just this."

"Fine."

After a couple of more glasses Dani starts to feel brave and begins to question Teddy more.

"So…its late. Will you be sending me on my merry way?"

"Of course not. You and I have been drinking…..alot….and you are going to stay here with me. I would never risk your safety Danielle. We have an extra guest room here."

"Oh…Danielle…..your being so proper aren't you Mr. Grey?"

As soon as Teddy heard Danielle call him Mr. Grey it aroused him like never before. He had been with women that did in fact throw themselves at him, try and seduce him with every play in their arsenal, but no one woman even came close to this one. Not even Rachel. She had heart, she had substance. As much as he wanted to take her over the kitchen counter and lose himself in her it couldn't happen. Phoebe was pining the lost of Nathan and he could never expect her to understand this. He also knew what it meant to be a big brother and to care for a little sister. I'm sure if he hurt Danielle in any way he would have to answer to Nathan. Just the thought of it all made him fall back and realize it may not be such a great idea.

"Here have one more glass."

"You need to stop tempting me. Literally. I never knew you had a personality like this."

"Hey I'm fun! I can let my hair down once and awhile."

Teddy takes the glass and downs it like a champ.

"Hey you are supposed to drink wine slow and proper!"

"I wanted to feel it more!"

Dani and Teddy start giggling when they hear a door slam. They hear two people in a passionate embrace, kissing to the point they can barely say any words. Dani and Teddy fall to the floor and Teddy directs Dani to crawl to the living room area.

"Are you parents here!" Danielle surprisingly is able to whisper.

"Those aren't my parents."

"Who is there then if it isn't your parents!"

"Gail and Taylor."

"What!? Your housekeeper and security?"

"Yes. They are married."

"I didn't know that!"

"Most people don't since they are always working but they get out trust me. Here lets get out of here. We can head towards the lower level and hideout there for a minute. I don't want them to catch us. Truthfully I don't want to catch them…er…you know. Try and follow me."

Teddy and Dani sneak their way into the lower level of the apartment.

"I feel so mission impossible."

Teddy smiles and helps her down the stairs as she can barely walk. Instead of taking the time he picks her up in his arms and steadily walks down.

"And you said it was going to be private."

"It is. I've come here many times to study late. A like the quiet rather than the hustle and bustle of the house."

As they reach the bottom of the stairs Teddy lets Dani down and tries to steady himself.

"Someone is bit more drunk now."

"Very much. Your lucky I didn't drop you."

"I thought you would so I was holding on to dear life. If I was going down you were going down with me!"

They approach a door that seems to be unlocked.

"What is this?"

"I have no idea. I never come here. Probably a storage closet."

"Lets explore. I'm drunk and looking for entertainment."

Dani pushes the door in and Teddy follows her inside. Once they are inside the lights dim showing them the contents of the room.

"Um Teddy…..where the hell are we?"

"What the fuck? Its like a dungeon."

"Do your parents…know about this?"

"I have no idea."

Teddy is mesmerized looking at all the contents of the room. He opens the drawers to find sex toys galore. Okay it just has to be all the alcohol. None of this stuff can be real. Danielle approaches him acting sultry and holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"So this is like a full on sex room. How kinky."

"Maybe we should go Dani."

"Maybe we should. Do you think we should go?"

"What are you implying?"

It's no secret that Dani wanted Teddy in more ways than one…..emotionally and physically. She had watched him with Rachel and knew instantly that she wasn't the one for him. True enough she was taking a risk and she was very well aware of it. He was handsome, intelligent, and insanely well off. He was kind, charming, and also very easy to love. Fueled my alcohol she felt that maybe the only time she could ever get close to him was this night. It was now or never and she was willing to try.

"I'm implying that I think you are the most sexiest man on the planet."

"Really?"

"Huh-huh. You are such a turn on."

Dani takes off her shirt revealing a red-laced bra. Teddy stands in front of her unsure of what to say or do. He definitely knows how he wants to react but he wonder if it's really the right thing to do.

"Dani….you are beyond attractive. Words can't even describe how I see you but I don't want you to feel like I would take advantage of you. I have tremendous respect for you."

Dani eyes him suspiciously but decides this moment can't end here. She removes her jeans and throws them to the floor. She picks up the handcuffs and walks slowly over to Teddy. Dani picks up Teddy's hand and gives him the handcuffs.

"Give me one night, Mr. Grey."

Teddy can no longer be ruled by sensible judgment. He wanted her always but everything in his world told him no. Not now, not here will anything hold him back.

Teddy's face turns dark as he approaches her. Once Dani sees Teddy she wonders if she made a mistake. Teddy walks slowly behind her. Taking both wrists he snaps on the handcuffs so that her hands are in front of her. Breathing heavily and panting Dani wonders what to expect next. Teddy picks her up and tosses her on the bed to which she lies on her side.

"Turn on your front."

Dani does as he says and eyes him closely. Teddy falls on top of her and kisses her aggressively relishing in the fact that months of pent up tension has finally led to this.

"I've wanted you for the longest and I couldn't say anything. Your really listen and you really understand. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Dani looks up at him feeling the depth of his words and taking them to heart.

"Then what next Mr. Grey?"

Teddy rises slowly from Dani's body, staring at her for a good minute, running his hands from her breasts to her thighs. Once he reaches her thighs he rips her bra from the front and rips her panties right off.

"You ripped my lingerie!"

Teddy bends down kissing her neck and sucking at her in different areas.

"Baby don't worry about those things. I'll buy you new ones and more if you want."

Dani eases her body and succumbs to his will. The next hour is spent in pure ecstasy as they lose themselves into each other. Dani realizes no man has ever made her feel this good and this wanted. Once they had had their fill of each other Teddy removes the handcuffs and cuddles her in his arms. She looks over at him adoringly wondering how could she be so lucky.

"I don't regret that."

"I don't either."

"Do you think we should head upstairs?"

"In a minute. I just wanted to let you know that you are more than special to me. I don't want to leave you now."

"Then don't….but….what about Rachel?"

"Rachel who?"

Dani playfully punches his arm.

"You keep doing that your going to bruise me!"

"This is nothing. Looks like there are more things in this room that could bruise you. Umm….your not going to mention anything about this to anyone….Phoebe?"

"No. Not at all. Not now at least. Maybe when you want to?"

Teddy innocently smiles at Dani to which Dani grabs him by his face and kisses him. She just knew he would never be like any other guy.

**(PRESENT MOMENT-THE GREYS HOUSE)**

_Shit! What time is it! _

I wake up to find the house eerily quiet. I run downstairs to find Gail in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Hi Gail where is everyone?"

"Hi sweetie. Your father is out handling the business from earlier. He probably won't be home until late. Your mother left with security to speak with your Aunt Kate. Teddy has gone to see Rachel against your father's orders I might add. Dani is sleeping."

"And Nathan?"

"Outside making some calls."

"Oh okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit more refreshed. Just everything seems crazy. And seriously why did Teddy have to see that fucking bitch!"

"Language Phoebe."

"I'm sorry but I don't like her. How could he even go to her when Dani is up here recovering. My brother is such an asshole sometimes."

"Honey like your mother has always told you, life has a way of working itself out."

"I guess. Nothing ever makes sense though."

"It will. I know things are complicated right now and you probably feel where all of this will lead to. All of you are wonderful, good-hearted people. In the end only people like you prosper. Not people that try to do ill harm. I know this is true. I've seen it myself."

"What do you mean?"

"When your father and mother both got married they had a ton of sneaky, bad intentioned people to deal with. This one guy named Jack really did a number on your mother. Tricked her into giving him millions of dollars and he physically hurt her so bad. Really Phoebe it was so hard for all of us when we had heard what happened to your mother. She had just found out she was pregnant with Teddy. Just thinking about it makes me hurt inside."

"I remember mom telling me about that! Aunt Mia was kidnapped."

"Yes this is true. Luckily your mother and Aunt both made it out okay however it was just so hard for the entire family. Your father lived in perpetual darkness until your mother was safe and at home."

"What happened to this guy?"

"Well when your father met up with your mother he found her on the floor unconscious bleeding. Taylor immediately had called emergency so the police and ambulance were arriving on scene. Your dad literally tried to kill him but was physically restrained. Honestly he very well tried to. Your mother was in the same hospital as that guy. He was given security because of a certain someone threatening him. Your father didn't make that a secret. Eventually when Jack, that was the guys name healed, he was taken into custody, and sentenced to life in prison. Your dad fought for the death penalty but life in prison was the best they did. However, I must mention he did die in prison. He was killed by some gang in there. So as you can see Phoebe, justice will always come to those who deserve it."

"That's crazy Gail. Look I really needed to hear that. I've just been feeling like the world is spinning out of control lately and I just want for it to stop and be normal!"

"It will. Plus you seem to have nabbed a good man in the process."

I blush at Gail's mention of Nathan.

"Anyways honey I need to start getting some things prepared for tomorrow and some late dinner started for your father and mother. They will be exhausted and hungry I'm sure. Do you want me to get you anything right now?"

"No Gail its fine. I'll just eat something small in a bit I'm not that hungry."

"Alright but you need to eat something tonight Phoebe."

"Don't worry I will. I'm going to go upstairs. Love you."

"Love you too Phoebes."

I make my way upstairs and back into my room. What a day. I text Teddy but he doesn't answer. I still don't understand why he cares so much for her. I sit on my bed helpless. I text Nathan asking him when he was going to be off the phone. I want to see him. Within twenty minutes I hear a knock on the door and its him. I let him in and lock the door behind me. He looks so worn out. His dress shirt is untucked, his tie loosened. I know that the he is exhausted but he looks so incredibly handsome. I know he hasn't been home all day. My poor baby. I lead him to the bed and lay him against me. I stroke his hair as we begin to talk.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Baby I'm so tired."

"I know. What were you doing?"

"Your father gave me the name of the people who wired up your security and they are doing the same at my house. I can't risk anything happening with what happened today again. I will keep us safe."

"I see. Did you check on Dani? I meant to go but Gail told me she was sleeping. I didn't want to bother her."

"I did and she was crying. I know the day has really gotten to her. I know she will recover and be okay but it hurts me to see her like this."

"Me too. I was so scared. I still am."

"Where is Teddy?"

"Off to see that dumb bitch."

"Why does he even bother."

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"I have to go home in a little bit. I have to check on the work. It's supposed to be a close to overnight set up."

"I know what you mean. Trust me though, once they are done your house will be ridiculously burglar, psychostalker/killer, nuclear war proof!"

Nathan manages to chuckle at my reassurance.

"Good to know."

"Can I go with you?"

"Not tonight sweetheart. I need you to be here where it is safe. Stay and check on Dani for me."

My heart sinks. I only want to be with him, cuddling with him. I don't need a security system to make me feel safe just the protection of his arms. I start to tear up to which he immediately gets up and pulls me onto his lap. Now he is the one who has to take care of me.

"What's wrong."

He says this through stroking my hair and wiping my eyes.

"I just hate being apart from you. I finally get my chance to be with you out in the open. I go to your house I sleep in your bed and there is nothing that I want more in this world."

"You need to relax. I need to go soon. I don't want to leave you like this."

"Then don't leave me. I hate having to always be apart. It just sucks."

"I'm going to tell you something."

"What?"

Nathan lifts up some of my pillows resting them against my headboard. He gently moves me off of his lap onto the bed and against the pillows. Taking my hand he begins to speak.

"Phoebe I have always told you…I love you more than life itself. Since I've had you I'm never going to let you go. I am going to make sure that you are mine forever. No other man in this world will touch you the way I will. You will only come to my house and my bed. Just wait Phoebe….I will be yours and you will always be mine."

I nearly sink at his words. What does he mean by waiting? Waiting for what?

"Waiting for what?"

"Patience is a virtue Miss Grey."

"Oh really Mr. Sullivan? Maybe that is something I really need to work on."

"Well maybe this can hold you over for now. Be still and be very quiet."

He leans back and pulls my sweatpants and panties down leaving my bottom half fully exposed.

"I don't think we have any condoms."

"This is solely for your benefit right now. Trust me Miss Grey…..you will return the favor."

I shudder at his response. He takes his fingers inserting them into me. I shudder at the pleasure that I am receiving in my own bed.

"You get wet very fast. It's something that I love about you in the bedroom."

I can't respond to that. I'm just happy that I please him. He eases his fingers out of me and wipes my wetness around my sex. Bending down he lifts my legs and throws them over his shoulder giving him full access to my center. Slowly and softly he grazes me with his tounge, entering me every so often and stroking up and down. Instinctively I grab his hair and pull his face into me even more leading him to become more aggressive. He takes his fingers and moves them in and out of me while stroking me with his tounge at the same time. I struggle to hold on longer, to stop this moment from ending. My attempts are futile. I can't resist and I come completely into his mouth to which he takes it all in. I fall back into bed breathing rapidly amazed that that has just happened.

"You never disappoint baby."

"How can you control yourself after that?"

"Its not easy at all however I know the wait will be more than worth it. Here let me help you…stand up."

I stand up and he puts my panties on.

"I can do that myself you know."

He playfully smiles at me and quickly sticks his finger inside me to which I instantly flinch. My nerve endings are still firing and he just wants me to write in desperation.

"I know you could….so do you want to?"

I shake me head.

He finishes putting my sweatpants on and holds me close to him.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Dani. You are going to go downstairs and eat because I know you haven't really eaten all day. I'll call you when I get to my house and we will talk more then. I still look forward to spending time with you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"That's my sexy girl."

With that being said he slaps me hard in my ass.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being irresistible and showing you what I have in store for you tomorrow."

I remember when he spanked me before. It was different, it was hot, and I can't wait to do that again.

We passionately embrace in a long kiss and he leaves. Once he has left the house I walk downstairs and grab some food Gail made before from the refrigerator. I heat it up and sit at the breakfast bar. I wonder if he wants to marry me? I would marry him in a heartbeat! Earlier I felt him holding my ring finger….I could have sworn he called me Phoebe Sullivan. I wonder if I was just dreaming as I fell asleep. It would be weird to ask I think. Phoebe Sullivan. It does have a nice ring to it. Ring….I'm so cheesy.

**(AT RACHEL'S HOTEL ROOM)**

"I've missed you Teddy."

"Rachel we need to talk."

"Of course honey. We can talk about anything."

"I know we have been kind of distant but I need to know a few things. What was your involvement with Elena?"

"I told you. She knew my brother, I met her that way. She helped me financially in return for housework I did for her. I would not have known she knew your father or your family. I swear she was after me once she found out my affiliation with you guys."

"I see. Why did you ask Phoebe to breakfast that day and not Dani?"

"Well I didn't like Dani too much. She was after you."

"What about my cousins Ava and Aspyn?"

"I wanted to bond just with Phoebe. She is your sister and I knew she didn't like me. She was getting along so well with Dani and I can't understand why, probably because she wanted to get closer with that guy of hers."

"Don't talk about Phoebe like that Rachel."

"I'm not getting defensive I just feel so alienated from all of you. Its not right Teddy."

Just then Rachel's phone starts ringing. Teddy notices it.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?"

"No. I don't have a need to talk to anyone but you."

Teddy makes a beeline for the phone and picks it up. Once he does a man's voice is on the other end.

"Rachel! Guess what I found out! You are never going to believe it!"

Rachel overhears Max and grabs the phone from Teddy.

"Hey Mark I'll call you later. Please see if I got my scores in so I can contact my professor. Thanks."

She hangs up the phone smiling at Teddy.

"Who was that?"

"That was Mark. My friend Caitlyn in Jersey has a cousin in Princeton that knows of an internship at a hospital. I was thinking of applying and had my scores sent to her house. He knows the people so they were going to help me get in."

"Well call him back and talk to him. I'll just wait right here."

"No because I hardly see you and I want to spend time with you. It's been a long time Teddy and you haven't even taken me to bed."

"I think you are lying to me."

"No I wouldn't ever lie to you."

"You know what. I have to go."

"Why?!"

"Because a lot of stuff at my house is going on. Phoebe and Dani were nearly killed by someone and we need to get to the bottom of it. I don't have time to waste here."

"What about us?"

"I need to go. I'll talk to you later. Call your friend."

With that being said Teddy leaves Rachel by herself. She is hurt but mostly angry. Rachel picks up her phone and angrily dials Max's number.

"You fucking idiot! I almost got caught because of you! Next time wait for me to say hello and make sure it's me! Teddy Grey answered!"

"Look I'm sorry about that but there is something you need to know. Danielle Sullivan isn't at the hospital anymore."

"What? Where is she then?"

"The Greys."


	29. Chapter 29

Hi Everyone! It seems forever and a day since I last posted! I just finished my school semester! Yay! Now time for more updates! I have another chapter coming in tonight. Hope you enjoy this one. It's a bit slower but the pace will pick up very quickly! Thank you for your reviews and messages! They mean so much! Please continue to let me know what you think =) Happy Reading!

The next morning I wake up refreshed and well rested. Yesterday was intense ad difficult to get through. I picked up my phone and noticed a text message from Nathan.

**Hey baby, I'm hoping you have a wonderful night and sleep well. I miss you so much. I haven't been able to sleep comfortably without you lying next to me. Security has been installed. I can't wait until you are able to be at home with me again. Love you. **

Awwww…..he is so sweet. Home….hmmm…I wonder to myself what life would be like living with him. I grab my white robe hanging off my bathroom door and place it over my head. Looking into the mirror, "I am Mrs. Phoebe Sullivan." As I stare in the mirror a bit longer I start to see how ridiculous I look with a robe over my head as a veil. Whatever…I don't care. I'm head over heels in love. Plus, this is what I ultimately want. I want to be his in every way. I want to be his wife.

After a few more moments I break from my musings to head downstairs and grab some breakfast. I see my father in his study as I'm heading to the kitchen and decide to stop by to say good morning. I softly knock on his door. When he looks up he flashes one of his signature smiles that lets me know that he is in a better mood today then that of yesterday. I take that gesture as an invitation and walk in.

"Good morning Daddy. I see you are in a delightful mood. Not going to the office today?"

"Much better than yesterday Phoebes. To answer your other question, no I'm not going to the office. I'm still working on finding out more information of why Danielle became a target and whose target. Because of all this I don't want any of you leaving right now. Ros and our specialist team is taking care of all of our work at the office. I'm still in constant communication with her as well and I've done some online conferences. All of you are my priority and I intend to look after all of you. Your mother and Teddy are home as well."

"Oh….okay. Have you spoken with Nathan?"

My father looks at me curiously and waits a few moments before answering me.

"I did. His new security system is installed."

"I see…..well…is that all?"

"Yes that is all. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if he talked to you about anything…namely…me?"

"Is there something I should know Phoebe?"

"No….I just want to know if he talks about me at all."

"Phoebe do you really love him?"

My mouth slightly drops. These conversations about Nathan between me and my father have never been that pleasant to have. He knows that we are dating however my father is a mercurial individual. His mood can change at a drop of pin and since this has to do with someone I'm dating he will probably want to find some way for this relationship to end. One day he is supporting us then just yesterday he didn't want me around him anymore because of what happened to Dani. Despite my fears I need to confront him and have this conversation.

"I love him more than anything. I want to one day spend the rest of my life with him. Do you not want him for me?"

My dad leans back in his chair, his eyes focused on a picture of him and me when I was a little girl. It is one of his favorite pictures of us. After a few moments of silence he turns towards me with a thoughtful but weary look on his face.

"Sweetheart…..I know that he loves you. I know that you love him. The way that he looks at you is the way I look at your mother. It rattles me a bit. You've always been my little girl."

I am in complete disbelief and shock. My dad is actually being calm, straightforward, and honest with me. Its not that he never was or is its just that when it comes to me and Nathan he would tip toe around the subject, change the subject completely, or simply go mad. I feel moved by father's words. No matter how psycho Christian Grey is he is my father and I love him with all my heart. I go up to him and open my arms. He smiles at me, standing up, and wraps his arms around me. He kisses my hair and holds me close as if he would never see me again.

"I'll always be your princess Daddy."

My father looks down at me taking my hands in his.

"Yes….but my princess is now a beautiful grown woman. I will tell you one thing…if he ever hurts you…I'll fucking kill the bastard myself."

I look up at him and smile.

"Now that's the Daddy Grey I know."

"Always. Now I have some work to catch up on. Go check on Danielle. See how she is doing. Also let me know if Teddy is planning on seeing Rachel. He went out late last night. I had him followed but this shit needs to end."

"I'll find out. I'll let you know."

Once the words leave my mouth I hear our doorbell ring. Maybe it's Nathan! I look up at my father with hopeful eyes.

"Go answer it."

I kiss him on his cheek and run to the door. Eeekkk! I can't wait to see him. I open the door and it is not Nathan but an equally astonishing surprise….its Sawyer!

"Sawyer?!"

"Hey Bee!"

I run to Sawyer and he picks me and swings me around finally wrapping me in one of his famous bear hugs. I look over and see his wife Samantha standing next to him. I then run to her and we also hug and jump up and down like giddy schoolgirls. It's been over two years since I've seen them. Luke Sawyer was a right hand man to my father for years, as close to him as Taylor. After years of service Sawyer moved to New York with Samantha to help take care of Samantha's mother who was ill at the time. We were sad and heartbroken to see him leave however we knew that it was for the best. My father always made it clear that he was family and that he would always be welcomed back to us whenever he wanted. I love Sawyer. I have a lot of childhood memories with him in it. I must admit he was the only bodyguard that could tolerate playing tea party with me….and trust me….Sawyer attended a lot of tea parties!

"What are you guys doing here!?"

My father comes up behind me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Surprise Phoebes!"

I turn around with a Cheshire like grin on my face.

"You knew about this?"

"Of course. They are visiting for a few weeks and will be staying here with us."

"As always thank you for your hospitality Mr. Grey."

"My pleasure. I'll follow you to the guestroom."

My mother appears at the door once she hears all the commotion.

"Sawyer! It's so wonderful to see you! Samantha, darling! Christian did you do this?!"

"Will you thank me for it later Mrs. Grey?"

My father says this while grabbing my mother and pulling her closer to him. He then nuzzles his face in her neck. Sawyer walks past my mother and father with a small chuckle while carrying his and Samantha's suitcases.

"Nice to see that you haven't changed one bit."

They all laugh while I just politely smile. I wonder if the love I have with Nathan will stand the test of time. Will him and me love each other just as much as my parents?

Samantha walks up to me and puts her arm around me.

"I've missed you Bee."

"Me too. I've missed you both so much. How are Lucas and Andrew?"

Lucas and Andrew are the children of Sawyer and Samantha. They were closer to Teddy over the years. We still keep in touch but they are always busy in the books. Lucas was handsome one and Ava was after him for the longest but he never reciprocated the feelings. Of course, being more juvenile at the time, I had to side with Ava and proclaim that he was a jerk who didn't know what he was missing. Really they were polar opposites. He wanted to be a doctor and he did become one whereas she wanted to model. Who knows if it would have ever worked.

"Lucas is currently working as an emergency room doctor. Andrew is finally settled in as a pilot. We miss him because he is always traveling. I'm happy to report they are doing well. Does Ava ever talk about Lucas?"

"She hasn't however if she saw him then I'm sure it would be a different story."

"I love Ava. She's such a fiery soul. How is she?"

"Same."

"Good. And Aspyn?"

"Almost a splitting image of Ava."

"I see…and are you seeing anyone? And second question…does your father know?"

"Yes and yes!"

"Hmmm…that explains that pig flying past my window yesterday."

I giggle at her response and hug her.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"That we do. Look…..I'm going to get showered and take a nap. That plane ride had me exhausted. Once I'm done I look forward to some more catching up and hearing about your main squeeze."

"Sounds good."

**(WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR: CHRISTIAN'S STUDY)**

While Samantha is napping Sawyer walks into Christian's study and takes a seat in front of his desk while Christian is seated on the other side….such familiar protocol.

"You have no idea what it means to me that you are here."

"Likewise sir."

"I spoke with you on the phone regarding the situation. You will be in constant communication with Taylor and me. You were very good at investigations and no one measures up to the help that you can provide."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need surveillance for a woman by the name of Rachel Carter. After Phoebe, Teddy, and my nieces came back from North Carolina strange things started happening. Rachel Carter shows up at the hospital by help of a lawyer that I have worked with numerous times by the name of Aaron Lesley. She claims she was tortured and violated. We have her in a hotel being monitored by security. Once she was actually here Danielle Sullivan was almost killed along with Phoebe who was with her. Then the video surveillance of those fuckers touching Phoebe gets leaked to the press. I need to know who is doing this."

"Have you spoken with the lawyer?"

"No I haven't spoken with him in quite sometime. He wanted to date Phoebe. At the time I thought he might be suitable but he wasn't the man to handle my daughter."

"Did they ever date?"

"They went on a few dates. Phoebe didn't care for him though. She wanted Nathan Sullivan."

Sawyer jots down all the information as quickly as it is given trying his best to draw conclusions.

"Is Phoebe with this Nathan Sullivan?"

"Yes."

"If I may ask, how do you feel about that?"

Christian sighs and leans against a wall in his study.

"Its tough Luke. I know she has to grow up but I didn't think it would be this hard. I just want her to be with someone who would move the world for her, someone who would love her with every fiber of his being. The peculiar thing about this whole situation is that he reminds me of how I was when I first met Ana. I know that he is that person and he wants to marry her."

Sawyer backs up in his chair and smiles politely.

"How are you so sure?"

"He told me himself."

"And he still has both his legs?"

Christian laughs and turns to Sawyer with a boyish grin plastered on his face.

"See I've improved."

"You're a good man Mr. Grey. I am more than happy to be here to help with the well being and protection of your family. I consider them part of mine and always will."

"I know. Now lets prepare our first move."

**(DANI'S ROOM) **

I walk into Dani's room and see her lying in bed reading a magazine and circling different items in the magazine.

"Hey there whatcha doing?"

"Just circling some beauty products I need to try….or want to try."

"That sounds fun."

"I've just been here with nothing to do. I don't feel like watching TV much. I've slept into forever. I can't wait until I can get up again."

"What have the doctors said?"

"My leg should be healed up within a few weeks. Some glass cut my muscles. I'll be okay though."

"I'm so sorry this had to happen Dani."

"Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault. I owe you my life. If it wasn't for you I might not be here. I'm not going to lie Phoebe…I've had horrific nightmares about the accident and I don't want to leave here."

"You're not going to leave. I spoke with Nathan and the new security system is installed at your place. It's White House security proof. My father gave Nathan the names of the people who set us up with ours. You have nothing more to worry about."

"I hope they find the people who did this."

"My father is on it. He will not rest until he finds them I promise."

Just then we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Teddy appears with a vase full of gorgeous Gardenia flowers. He sets them down next to the nightstand by Dani.

"Good morning….I remember you said you loved Gardenias and I thought this might cheer you up."

"Thank you. They are lovely."

"Good morning brother."

"Hey Phoebes."

My brother turns his gaze away from me quickly and focuses on Dani.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"You can get lost Teddy."

"Phoebe, don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Hey I'm here visiting Dani. I was here first!"

"Ohhhhh….I'm going to tell mom and dad! Grow up…..Look…..I love you. I just need to speak with Dani alone. Is that okay with you?"

Teddy looks over at Dani with a hopeful look in his eyes. Dani at first is hesitant and reserved however gently nods her head that they can talk.

"Phoebes, come see me soon?"

I smile and squeeze her hand.

"Fine. I'll leave you guys alone but if he gives you any shit let me know. He's blood but I'll still beat his ass!"

I leave the room and head downstairs to the living room area. Mom is upstairs talking with Aunt Kate, Teddy is with Dani, Sawyer is with my father, and Samantha is napping. I think Nathan said something about going to work. I guess I'll have to wait until he is out at five. What to do what to do….ahhh yes…I'm going to call Ava. I pull out my cell phone and dial her number.

"Phoebes! I meesh you! How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm bored. I'm on lockdown. Was wondering what you were up to?"

"Your in the mood to go out? Especially after everything you've been through the last couple of days?"

"Well I just….I want a sense of normalcy. Everything is so out of control right now and I just want to be away from everyone. Sawyer came to visit and he brought Samantha but she is napping. My mom is talking to your mom."

"Yeah my mom is going to your house in a bit. Wait! Samantha and Sawyer are back? Hmm…by any chance is Lucas making an appearance?"

"No Ava. I will tell you this though….he is an emergency room doctor."

"Oh that's my favorite!"

"Your horrible. Really come over then with your mother and Aspyn!"

"Aspyn is out helping my dad today. Bonding time or some bullshit. So it would just be me."

"Awww…okay."

"How is Dani?"

"Better. Talking to Teddy right now."

"They still hooking up?"

"Huh? Wait….how did you know anything about that?"

"It was obvious they wanted each other. It was only a matter of time before it actually happened. You really need to get more in tuned with what's going on however….I can forgive you. You've had your head in the clouds with Nathan. So how is it going with you two? Sex still mind-blowing?"

"I can't talk about that right now! In private….but to answer your question….yes…suffering withdrawals. Now can you please come over?!"

"I'll be there shortly."

An hour passes until my Aunt Kate and Ava come over. I say hi to my Aunt Kate and take Ava to the living room.

"So what kind of mischief can we get ourselves into?"

"Please I don't even think we can leave the property. What are we going to do?"

"We can go out to your pool, have some drinks?"

"I don't know."

"This is bullshit. Lets go talk to your dad."

"About what?"

"Come with me."

Ava makes a beeline straight to my father's study. Knocking twice she waltzes in to find my father and Sawyer talking. I decide to stay outside rather than risk an argument.

"Saywer! You are really here!"

Ava leaps to him and gives him a huge hug.

"Good to see you too Ava. You are growing into a fine young woman!"

"Why thank you Sawyer. Hi Uncle Christian."

"Hi beautiful. Where is Aspyn?"

"With my father. She went to go help him on a design of a house he is working on. She says that's her new thing."

"This week?"

"Yes this week so far."

Christian and Ava laugh together. Aspyn is always changing her occupational goals.

"What can I help you with?"

"Phoebe is getting cabin fever and wants to get out. Could we go out and just take security with us?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea Ava."

"Sir I could go with the girls. I wouldn't mind. It would be like old times."

Sawyer shoots Christian a look that signals a cue to let him go with the girls.

"Where will you be planning to go Ava?"

"Maybe some lunch, a little shopping. Oh I definitely need my nails done. We will have Sawyer with us and will check in. Please?"

"Fine. Tell Mason to go with you as well. I expect calls from you hourly."

"Yes, yes we know."

Ava waltzes right back out of my father's office and walks past me with the most cocky and confident look.

"What did he say?"

"He said yes. Now lets go."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Sawyer and Mason are coming but at least we are going out."

"Alright. I'll get ready."

Within a half hour I'm changed and having said goodbye to everyone get ready to leave out the door with Ava.

"Did you go see Dani or Teddy?"

"No I didn't want to bother them. I'll find out what's going on with them later."

We head out and stop at one of our favorite restaurants inside the Edgewater Hotel. It feels so good to be out. Sawyer and Mason are in the background talking while me and Ava are enjoying our lunch. All of a sudden I spot a familiar face.

"Hey Ava don't be too obvious but look who it is over there."

"I see him. That douchebag you dated for a minute. Aaron Lesley right? Nathan is way hotter."

"He looks like he is waiting for someone at the bar. Mmmm….I wonder who?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"No just nosy."

"Wait look someone is coming! Oh shit!"

I turn to see her….her…Rachel.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi Everyone! So sorry for the long wait! Family came in sooner than I expected and things have been holiday hectic! I'm posting two new chapters and am working on another. I'm hoping to catch up within the next couple of days! =) Thank you so much for your continued support as it means so much. I hope you enjoy these chapters and as always please let me know what you think! You all motivate me to only improve and make sure I deliver a great story! Happy Reading! **

"Rachel is here?"

"Damn Ava! I had no idea. She is probably staying at this fucking hotel! Teddy loves it here. I should have known this is where she would be at."

"What do you think they are talking about?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

"Are you fucking nuts?"

"Hey at least if she is cheating on Teddy I can confirm it and he can definitely not feel bad about dumping his ass."

"What are you going to say? You can't just go over there!"

"Yes I can."

"Phoebe?"

I spin around to see Aaron standing next to me with Rachel eyeing us nervously from across the room.

"It's been awhile since I have seen you. How are you?"

"Why are you with my brother's so called girlfriend?"

"She just wants to say thank you. She is really nice you know."

"Yeah I'm sure. You guys dating?"

"Phoebe how could you think that? No. I don't have feelings for her like that at all. She is in love with your brother. She couldn't compare to what I saw in you."

"Aaron cut the shit. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Phoebe I never got a chance to talk to you. You never gave me a chance to explain anything."

"About what? What do you need to say?"

"Can we maybe talk in private?"

At this point Ava chimes in trying to save this conversation from becoming any more awkward.

"Look…my cousin has nothing to say. Now it was nice seeing you, glad to see your are good, and you can go back to talking to her who doesn't have the courage to come over and say anything to us herself!"

"Look she is nervous. She feels that you guys hate her. Phoebe please…can we talk?"

"No Aaron. I have nothing to say to you. Have a good day."

Aaron looks hesitant but decides that it's a good idea not to try and salvage this conversation. Whatever is going on is definitely suspicious.

"Ava, maybe I should text Teddy."

"And say what? No we should find out more about those two. This is so weird. Hey keep your guard up. She is coming this way."

"Shit!"

"Hi Phoebe, Hi Ava. How are you guys?"

"Rachel."

"I haven't spoken to you in awhile. Its good to see you."

"Hmmm….well I wish I could say the same but I can't."

"Why do you hate me so much Phoebe."

"Rachel the last time we hung out I almost died. You disappear everything is quiet but the minute you come back its like life becomes chaotic. Really just move on."

"I've been nothing but nice to you. I've tried to bond with you. Isn't what I've been thorough enough to prove to you that I wasn't involved!"

"Listen Rachel. Just go back with your friend. I'm having lunch with my cousin."

"Fine. Believe what you will."

Just like that….Rachel walked away back to Aaron taking him out to the patio to talk. I look over to see Sawyer eyeing both of them. I wonder what he is thinking?

"Can you believe that whore?"

"Teddy doesn't love her. He wants Dani. Can't wait until he fully breaks ties with her."

"Well Phoebes…lets just enjoy our lunch. I don't want this to ruin our day."

"No worries. It didn't."

**(ON THE BACK PATIO: AARON AND RACHEL)**

"Rachel I feel like a fucking fool! I trusted you and if anything its worse!"

"I'd say I'd pay you. Do you want your money?"

"Don't you get it? I don't need your fucking money! I wanted her!"

"Your not going to be satisfied if you don't get her are you?"

"Look, I don't know what sick twisted game you have going on but I'm out. If anything you are losing this battle too! Our deal is done."

"No its not! Look I can deliver. It looks bad but she is just putting on a show with her being with that dumb broad cousin of hers. Meet me tonight, here. I promise you it will be worth your while."

"You have the entire CIA backing you."

"Don't worry about that. Just please. I'll make this right. And once I do….I expect you to also return the favor"

"I don't understand."

"Just meet me tonight."

**(A FEW HOURS LATER) **

"Sawyer can you please drop me off at Nathan Sullivan's house?"

"I believe I'm supposed to take you home Miss Grey."

"Please? You can wait for me. I just want to see him and I know he is going to be home any minute."

Sawyer had just dropped off Ava and now was dropping me off at Nathan's. I'm so glad I didn't have to put up such a fight.

"Phoebe. Stay in touch."

"Always."

I punch in the code however it doesn't work. I call Nathan but no answer. Stupid state of the art security system. As I'm about to head back to the car I see Nathan's car pull up. Saved!

"Hey miss can I help you?"

"No. Just trying to break into my boyfriend's house."

He gives me that earth shattering smile and I giddily run to the front seat of his car. He opens the gate and drives right in. Once he stops the car and parks he notices that I have quite a few bags with me.

"I'm guessing you did some shopping?"

"Just a little. I went with Ava."

"That explains the amount of bags you have."

"It was therapeutic!"

"I'm sure it was. Here…..let me help you carry them inside."

Nathan takes my bags and we walk into the house. It feels so good to be with him. This is what I have been waiting all day for. I can't help but feel flushed after seeing him come home from work. He looks smoldering hot in his business attire. I'm definitely right where I want to be.

"I'll go put these upstairs."

"I'll go with you."

"Okay."

We head upstairs to his bedroom. I run to the bed and throw myself onto it.

"Your in a good mood Miss Grey."

"That I am Mr. Sullivan. I get to be with you right now."

"So what did you two do today?"

"Well first of all, lunch time was super awkward."

"How so?"

"We were having lunch at this hotel when we saw Rachel there with Aaron. They both came up to talk to us and it was just all wrong."

As I continue talking I notice that Nathan is eerily silent. I look up to see him staring at me his mouth drawn in a hard line.

"He spoke to you."

"Yes."

"What did that fucker say."

"He was weird. He wanted to talk to me in private and…"

"And you didn't fucking go did you?!"

"No I didn't. I swear I never would."

"I can't believe he had the fucking balls to come up to talk to you!"

"Baby its okay nothing happened. Lets just move on to something else."

"Did you talk to Rachel?"

"She came to talk to me but I blew her off just like I did Aaron."

"This frustrates me so much Phoebe I can't even explain it! I know that something is up with those two and the fact that they tried to talk to you. Look if anything like that ever happens again I want you to walk away. You call me immediately! I don't want you to have any and I mean any interaction with either of them! If I have to go to that fuckers office I will!"

"Okay but calm down. Dani is at my house…safe. I'm at your house with you and I am safe."

"It worries me. I can't imagine anything happening to you again. I won't allow it."

I know Nathan is frustrated beyond words. I also know he is angry with me for talking to them. I had Sawyer with me its not like anything would have happened. I look at him to see him loosening his tie . I need to do something. I take my shirt off and throw it aside. Next, I unbutton my jeans letting them fall to the floor. I'm left in nothing except my black-laced bra and panties. He looks at me leans back against the bedpost.

"I'm sorry that I spoke with them. I didn't mean to scare you. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Without saying a word he takes me over to the bed and sits back down.

"Lay over me."

I know exactly where this is headed. I lay my body across his lap. His warm hand grazes down my backside removing my panties so that I am exposed to him.

"Ten Phoebe."

"As you wish Mr. Sullivan."

Once that was said he firmly slapped my ass that I flinched over his lap. Once I settled back on him he slapped me again. As my body raised from his lap he pulled my panties down more so that they were pooled around my knees. I laid back down wet in anticipation. Again….again….and again until I had endured all ten rounds. After he was done he rubbed me gently.

"Turn over on your front."

I turned my body now facing up on him breathing heavily. He picked me up and set me on the bed.

"How are you feeling."

"Good."

"Good. Now lay completely on your back."

Nathan pulls my panties completely off of me and unclasps my bra throwing it to the floor where the rest of my clothes are. I lie against pillows waiting for what's next.

"I want you good and wet for me Miss Grey and I want to sit and watch it happen.

Spread your legs wide open."

He takes his fingers and starts rubbing me between my folds slipping in and out. He never takes his eyes off of me as he strokes me concentrating on that sensitive ball near the top that nearly drives me over the edge.

"Always ready aren't you baby"

He says this in response to the sound of moisture on my sex as he continues to rub me.

"Feel yourself."

He takes my hand placing his over mine and moving my own fingers around my entrance.

"Pleasure yourself in front of me."

I do as he says and move in the motions that we were doing together only moments ago. I've never done this before and as I slip my fingers in and out of me he just watches me lustfully. My body quivers as I begin to move faster, my knees jerking up in response. His breathing becomes heavier and sets the tone for me as well. I realize I can't let go just yet. I quickly sit up and push him on his back quickly unbuttoning his shirt and throwing off his pants. Once I've freed his erection it's my turn to repay the favor.

"I think I owe you an apology."

With that being said I take in his impressive length and slowly work my mouth up and down moving him deeper into my mouth. He is squirming with each move I make. Whenever I swirl my tongue around his head he grips my hair forcefully.

"Fuck Phoebe! I don't know how much longer I can hold out!"

I raise myself up from him and taking my thumb, move it in a slow circular motion around the tip of his head, feeling his wetness.

"I believe you are ready for me now."

I go into his nightstand and grab a condom and put it on him. While he lays there I straddle him and slowly sink myself onto him. He may be underneath me but he takes over completely. He moves up and down on him and I move according to his rhythm and demand.

"I want you to come on me baby!"

A few more strokes becomes my undoing and I completely release leading him to do the same. I fall on his chest but he grabs my face and starts kissing me. He has not yet taken himself out of me. Our tongues slowly intertwine with each other and he slowly caresses mine with his.

"Baby, I could fall asleep inside of you."

"I think I could too."

I manage to gather strength to get up from him and move to the side of the bed. He takes the condom and throws it out hurriedly coming back into bed with me.

"You know…I made a doctor appointment later this week."

"For what sweetheart?"

"I'm sick of condoms."

"I'm completely okay with that. Though I can't be held responsible for taking you wherever."

"I'm okay with that. Now….what should we do?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am. What should we have?"

"I can make you something."

"That sounds really good! I'll eat anything."

"How about…..a chicken and ziti casserole. Something simple."

"That's simple? Okay love, I'd like that."

He bends down and kisses me.

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do."

"Spend the night with me?"

"Of course. Can I help you in the kitchen?"

"I'm taking care of you. You relax. Find a movie we can watch."

"Alright. I'm going to make a couple of calls and head downstairs in a minute."

He kisses me and then leaves. I love him. He is my soul mate. I take out my cell phone, first texting Sawyer that I am okay and then calling my mother. After a couple of rings she picks up.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"Good. I'm at Nathan's right now."

"I know. Sawyer let me know."

"Does dad know?"

"Of course. He is getting better Phoebes. He knows you are safe."

"Well as long as he is not breaking anything or going thermonuclear."

"I think he is warming up to Nathan."

"That's good. How is Dani?"

"Dani is doing better. Teddy has been spending time with her a lot."

"Better than Rachel."

"Is it true you saw them today?"

"Yes. Her and Aaron. They were together. I find it very fishy mom."

"Sawyer informed us. Honey just stay clear of both of them okay?"

"I will."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes…I'm going to stay here for the night."

"Oh….okay. I really want you to be here and visit with Samantha."

"I will. I miss her but I miss him and mom I hate having to be apart from him so much. You know how I feel don't you?"

"Do I ever. I just want you to be safe honey. Keep in touch as well. It will give me and your father a peace of mind."

"I'll be home in the morning. What is dad up to anyways?"

"Speaking with Taylor. They are discussing the recent events. Your father won't sleep until this is solved. What are you two up to?"

"Nathan's making me dinner?"

"Is he cooking?"

"Yes. He actually is good at it too. I lucked out didn't I mom?"

"Yes you did. Your father's cooking skills amount to heating up a batch of Gail's macaroni and cheese. You should still learn your way around the kitchen though."

"Yes, yes in due time. Anyways I'm going to get going but I'll call you later."

"Please do. I love you Phoebes."

"Love you too mom."

I hang up and head to my shopping bags pulling out a cute pajama set I bought earlier. I figure if I'm going to spend more time here I should have something comfortable. Plus if for whatever reason I need to run I won't look like such a moron. As I head downstairs I smell the delicious aroma of dinner. Just what we needed. Walking into the kitchen I see two plates set on the counter and Nathan pouring two glasses of wine.

"Looks amazing."

"Thank you. I try."

"Mmmm…wine?"

"I think we both deserve it."

"I concur. So what should we drink to?"

"I think we should drink to us. A new life, you and me."

"To us."

We clink glasses and sip the wine. Man this is good!

"What are your plans this week?"

"I have a ton of meetings this week. I'm honestly overworked however I would like to take you out this week. Anywhere you want to go I'll take you."

"Maybe we can go sailing? I want to be out on the water with you."

"Then that's what we will do this weekend."

I clap my hands in approval and start eating.

"This sucks!"

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"Aren't you sweet?"

"As apple pie."

"So what do you want to see?"

"I'm dying to watch Bridget Jones Diary."

"You're going to make me watch some chick flick?"

"Yes sir!"

"Ugh fine. You owe me!"

"Sex? That's easy."

"That's a bonus…..Star Wars marathon."

"What? You're going to make me watch it?"

"All of them. Have you ever seen any?"

"One of them. The one where Darth Vader is like "Luke I am your father." My brother is super into that. Also he like all those campy horror movies, like Camp Doom: Reloaded, some dumb shit."

"Are you serious?"

"Finally! Someone who gets…."

"I loved Camp Doom: Reloaded! Nothing beats Camp Doom: Campers Nightmare!"

"Wow…okay…I stand corrected. Why am I not surprised."

"Love you baby."

"I know. I love you too….so lets go take this to the living room and start the movie."

"Alright baby."

**(AARON'S HOTEL ROOM) **

A knock on the door makes Aaron jump. He rushes to open it and finds a hotel staff employee with a bottle of wine.

"Complements of a Miss Rachel."

"Why thank you."

"May I pour for you sir?"

"Yes please."

Little does Aaron know that the staff employee is really Max in disguise who carefully pours something a little extra in his wine.

"Good day sir."

"Thank you."

Aaron sits on the bed waiting for Rachel. After an hour passes by he starts to feel very drowsy. His vision blurry. It just has to be the wine, it must be very strong. All of a sudden he hears a knock on the door to which he opens. He sees a shape of a woman but can hardly recognize her.

"Rachel. I don't know what's going on? I feel so dizzy. I can barely see straight."

The woman walks over to the bed and pushes him on it.

"Aww baby…I'm not Rachel. It's me, Phoebe.


	31. Chapter 31

"Phoebe is that….that really you?"

"Yes baby. Rachel told me everything. I'm sorry I deserted you. You are much more than that Nathan Sullivan."

"Oh Phoebe I wish I could just get my head straight."

"I hope you enjoy the wine. I had some myself. Give yourself to me. Do whatever I ask."

"Anything for you."

"Make love to me."

"I've waited so long for you."

"I know. And now you have, all of me."

Rachel pushes herself on Aaron and sleeps with him. He thinks he is with Phoebe. It was hard to shake security but luckily she was smarter than that and was able to outsmart them. She texts Max. Send a story to the media. **Phoebe Grey fucks wealthy lawyer Aaron Lesley. Nathan Sullivan who?** If there is one thing she knows for sure is that news about the Greys travel like wildfire. If anything she needed to get this lawyer off her back. He was like dead weight to her. She thought he would be a good asset however he proved not to be. Somehow she would be able to spin this in her favor. Once he was passed out for sure Rachel called Max.

"So what did you do?"

"I sent off the story to the Seattle Gab. They were able to confirm that Aaron is at the hotel and Grey security is here so….naturally it is running as we speak."

"Perfect."

**(NATHAN'S HOUSE) **

"So what did you think of it?"

"Well am I more of a Mark Darcy or Daniel Cleaver?"

"I think you're my Mark Darcy but with the sex drive of Daniel Cleaver."

"Oh really."

"Really."

All of sudden we both hear a rapid pounding at the door.

"Nathan who is that? Who else can get in here?"

"I don't know. Stay here!"

I look over from the couch and see him open the door. Once he opens it my father, mother, and Taylor make the way in. How fucking embarrassing!

"Nathan is Phoebe here?!"

"Yes sir, she is right here on the sofa."

"Oh thank goodness!"

My mother runs to me and holds me close.

"Mom is everything okay? What happened?"

"Honey this ridiculous news story broke about you being at a hotel with Aaron Lesley and its plastered all over the place. We called your phones and neither of you answered. We didn't know what to think so your father decided to come over."

All of a sudden we hear two booming voices.

"Phoebe me and your father are heading out to this hotel. You stay here."

"Ana. Me and Nathan are heading out to this hotel right now. Taylor is staying with you and Sawyer is coming with us."

Just then Sawyer enters the room. I can't even wrap my head around this right now.

"Sir, Rachel is at the same hotel. She was seen talking with Aaron earlier when Phoebe and Ava were out at lunch. Security says she is in her room however I believe we should pay a visit as well."

"Absolutely."

I run to my father.

"What are you going to do? What's happening?"

"Phoebe I will not let your name be associated with this bullshit! I'm fucking done with these news stories and I'm going to go over there and get to the bottom of this! Stay here with your mother. Keep your phone near you!"

"I will."

Nathan runs up to his room and changes his clothes coming back down within a matter of minutes. He runs up to me pulling me towards him.

"I'm going to straighten this shit out Phoebe. I'll be back soon."

"Baby listen to me….my father has a tendency to just blow shit completely out of water and I'm not exaggerating. Please don't overdue it."

"I'm sick of these fucking characters in our lives. I'm going. Stay here. I will be calling you. If anything happens call me immediately. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses me goodbye and is out the door with my father and Sawyer.

"Miss Grey, Mrs. Grey I will keep watch outside."

"Thank you Taylor."

"Mom I don't understand. I'm having a peaceful night and then all of sudden this. It just never ends."

"I understand honey. I'm exhausted with this too."

"Does Teddy know?"

"Yes. He said he was done with Rachel. He doesn't want her. I think that tonight will cement that. He wanted to go over there himself but your father told him not too. He was actually okay with that because he is at home spending time with Dani."

"How do you feel about that?"

"About Dani and Teddy?"

"Yeah."

"I feel 100% better about that than I actually did him and Rachel. I feel very deceived Phoebes. I tried to be there for her and it's like it blew up in my face."

"Mom it's not your fault. I didn't know she would turn out to be such a wack job. What does dad think about everything?"

"Your father believes that she has a connection with what happened to Dani, what happened with you, and these tabloid stories. Also he feels security there isn't doing what they are supposed to be doing. I'm sure he will bring that up tonight."

"This is just so stupid."

"I know but try not to think about it. Your father and Nathan are taking care of it right now. Wow….Nathan has a lovely home."

"Yes. I love it here."

"I am happy for you Phoebes. I really am. It seems like you have found your match."

"Mom, I'm so in love with him. He has this way of making me feel so special, so wanted. Being without him is tough."

"I know the feeling well. Your father approves. That is huge."

"Why do you think dad is so comfortable?"

"Nathan has made a point to talk with your father, regularly. Your father thrives on communication so the fact that he is in constant communication with him is certainly earning him points on your father's scoreboard. Plus he knows that he will be able to take care of you."

"Well I'm glad. I just hope when they go over there it doesn't turn into a media frenzy. Anyways what made you decide to come over here and how did you get past the security system?"

"Well, first off your father and I had just had dinner when your father remembered that he had to send off some emails in his study. Now he has alerts on you guys and when he turned on his computer an alert popped up about Phoebe Grey. It had said you were in a room with Aaron Lesley and there was Grey security there so they were quote unquote confirming your presence. Your father became so upset and called both of you but when you guys didn't answer he decided to come over here. In regards to the security system, your dad sent the team who set us up to Nathan's and found a way for them to give him access here if needed. He knew you would want to spend a considerable amount of time here so those were his reasons."

"Well I'm glad everyone is getting along. I'm glad dad isn't trying to kill Nathan."

"No he's not. I mean at first he wanted to. It is just hard for him Phoebe. You are his only daughter and he loves you like crazy. I've told you that time and time again. Time has gone by fast and it's like the first relationship you get into its serious. Very serious. Your father was my first serious boyfriend so to speak. I hadn't been with anyone before and within a year I'm engaged, married, and pregnant. Your 23 and your going to be 24. If anything you are certainly a bit older than I was. Also you know this what you want?"

"This is exactly what I want. I'm not saying we won't have our trials or fights or arguments. I know its tough but I'm willing to work through all of it with him."

"Well it makes me happy to hear that"

"Hey mom would you like some wine?"

"Wine? Oh Phoebes I couldn't."

"Please a celebratory drink with me your loving daughter? Plus they are gone I'm lonely and I miss spending time with you."

"Fine…..you've convinced me….. but just one. Me and wine can only be friends for a small amount of time."

"Yay! Okay! By the way what has Samantha been up to?"

While I await my mother's response I pour us both a glass of wine.

"Catching up with Gail. They went out to dinner tonight."

"That's nice. So what should we toast to?"

"Anything."

"To my beautiful mother and to me and Nathan's love."

"Cheers Phoebe."

"Cheers mother."

We drink our wine and laugh with each other. I have to admit all of this is sudden and crazy yet the fact that I have my mother here makes me feel comfortable and carefree. We continue our conversation for another hour.

"I'm actually concerned that we haven't heard anything yet mom."

"Don't worry honey. I've been checking alerts. They haven't blow up anything or anyone for that matter so…so far so good."

"You keep tabs on dad?"

"Of course. After being married all these years you learn a thing or two. I've always told him to control his temper but we all know by now that sometimes that just doesn't always happen especially when it involves family namely you two."

"Us?"

"Oh yes. You and Teddy. Of course the waiter incident was huge. He threatened that boy who kissed you. With Teddy, that girl's Sarah's father came in to your father's office saying how Teddy was….well…..he just used the most inappropriate language….anyways him and your father got into it and the man ended up in the hospital. Your father was able to spin that in a self-defense type thing since he came to his office."

"I never knew that."

"Yes well that's what happens when your father is attacked with his children. He goes all the way to protect you."

"I sometimes feel that Nathan isn't so far behind him in temperament."

"Well then maybe it was just meant to be."

"I sure hope so."

As we pour another glass we hear a fervent knock on the door.

"Shit! Do you think they are back?"

"Your father would have called. Lets look out the peephole."

"Phoebe there is a couple outside and some other guy?"

"Let me see."

I look out the peephole and find out who is here…..his parents."

"Well Phoebe who is it?"

"Nathan and Dani's parents."

"Really? Well open the door."

I open the door and come face to face with his parents. I've seen them before but have never been officially introduced. We stand there speechless. Luckily my mother is here with me and she takes the reins.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan, hello. I am Anastasia Grey and this is my daughter Phoebe Grey. Won't you come in?"

I can see the terrified look in their faces. They must be thinking who are these people at our son's house. Mrs. Sullivan is the first to speak up as they walk into the house.

"Where is my son?"

"He went with my husband to go check on a business deal. They will be back shortly. When they left they left us here so that's why we are…um…here."

"Oh…I see. My apologies. I know we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Abigail Sullivan and this is my husband Grant. You can call me Abby."

"Well it is a pleasure to formally meet you Abby. Please call me Ana."

"And this must be the most talked about Phoebe who stole my son's heart. It's a pleasure dear."

"Why thank you Mrs. Sullivan."

"Abby, sweetheart."

"We brought an old family friend with us. This is Dean Welch. He came because he was worried about Dani. We heard about what happened and came as soon as we could. Please tell me she is okay."

_Dean Welch….Dean…why does that name strike a chord!_

"She is doing wonderfully. She is actually under protection at my house right now. Once my husband arrives I'd be more than happy to take you there. We have her set up with all the comforts of home."

"Oh thank goodness!"

Finally Mr. Sullivan had spoken. I see him put his hands on his face and in moments puts his hands on his hips letting out heavy sighs.

"I was out on job in another county when I heard what happened. I was devastated I couldn't come sooner. I'm just thankful that she has wonderful people to be around to help take care of her."

"When can we see her?"

Now Dean has started to chime in. Dean….where the fuck do I know that name?

"Would you like any tea or water. I can get you anything."

"Tea would be wonderful dear, thank you."

"Coming right up."

"Will you excuse me Abby, Grant. I'm just going to help Phoebe out in the kitchen."

"Not at all. We will just sit and wait on the sofa."

Right about now I am so beyond thankful that my mother decided to come with me into the kitchen. Here we were, me in pajamas drinking wine with my mother, a bit buzzed might I add and then his parents! Ugh not the first impression I wanted to make. Once we get to the kitchen I just start letting my feelings overflow.

"Mom I'm so embarrassed. Here I am in pajamas drinking wine. Ugh! Its like first impressions are not my thing."

"If it makes you feel any better I was in bed with your father in the middle of…you know….what we do when your grandmother came to see him. Ah yes when I first met Grace Trevelyn-Grey. Nothing says nice to meet you then I just had sex with your son hair. Now that was embarrassing!"

"Wow… that actually tops it all off and makes me feel a bit better."

"Yup first impressions weren't my thing either. When I went to interview your father for Aunt Kate's newspaper assignment I face planted in his office. You Phoebe… are your mother's daughter."

"Now I know!"

"What? That's an odd response to what I just said."

"I'm sorry mom its just I was playing over and over in my head what the name Dean Welch meant and now I remember. That is an ex-boyfriend of Dani's!"

"An ex-boyfriend? Things just get deeper and deeper."

"It's more complicated because now Teddy and Dani are starting to get closer. I mean they were seeing each other behind everyone's back even mine! And! Teddy didn't even tell me! We tell each other everything!"

"I know you…you guys are close. So go on about Teddy and Dani. What is the backstory with those two?"

"Well when we were in NC there was an obvious attraction between those two and even Rachel noticed it. Most nights Rachel was getting plastered and falling asleep wherever those two would talk the rest of the night. When me and Nathan weren't talking they were…and they were seeing each other. When that dumb bitch came back they stopped talking because of Teddy and Dani became super depressed. She told me what happened and that's when I got mad at Teddy hence that scene with dad and him chewing our asses out."

"Both of you guys needed to learn to control yourselves. Anyways lets go get this tea to them."

My mother and I walk out with a tray of tea and set it in front of his parents and Dean. I can't help but not like this character too much. Not just because he is Dani's ex but something is just fishy about him.

"Thank you so much Ana."

"Your very welcome."

Once my mother sets down the tray we hear angry voices coming up the doorway. I make out my father's voice. Shit. The door slams open and in walks an angry Nathan and Christian Grey. I'm beginning to definitely think that first impressions are not a strong suit for us collectively as a family.

"Seriously Sullivan I can't believe this shit!"

"Nathan honey what's the matter! Is Dani alright?"

Abby runs to her son and throws her arms around him.

"Mom, Dad…when did you arrive?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. Phoebe and Mrs. Grey have been very hospitable. What's going on?"

"Dani is fine. This wasn't about Dani."

"Abby, Grant, I believe you've been acquainted with my husband before Christian Grey?"

"Yes, I remember you Mr. Grey. Thank you for all the help you provided when Nathan was in the hospital."

"It was a pleasure Mrs. Sullivan. My apologies for coming in like this."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes momma…..its alright and….wait…..what the fuck is he doing here?"

"Nathan now…honey….he was worried about…"

"You motherfucker! In my fucking house!"

Nathan starts to stampede towards Dean while everyone else tries to stop him. I get behind him and pull his arm.

"Nathan baby please…..calm down. Your parent's just got here."

"What the fuck are you doing here Dean? I fucking swore I'd fucking kill you next time I saw you!"

"Well Mrs. Grey I think I love this boy already."

"Christian stop it! This isn't funny."

"Dad why the fuck did you let him come with you! You know I fucking hate him!"

"Listen Nathan, control yourself! He genuinely was worried about Dani and we couldn't get him off our back. We've known each other for years so I don't understand why you need to act like this."

"He dumped her! In the worse way! What the fuck!"

"Well…Evelyn dumped you and you decided to talk to her afterwards."

"Do not even go there! Phoebe is right here!"

"Honey I'm not saying that you wanted Evelyn or that you want her now but I'm saying that why can't Dani talk to him. She needs to make her own choices who she talks to you can't always protect her."

"Your right but I can make my own decisions so Dean get the fuck out of my house!"

"Nathan I love Dani. I do and I'll leave. I just want to let you know we have had our disagreements in the past but I don't know that person anymore. I'm sorry everyone I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Nathan me, your father, and Dean will be staying at a hotel. Hopefully you can come to your senses. My apologies for this family outburst. Ana, please let me know when we can go to your house to visit Dani. I need to see her."

"We will be leaving in a few minutes. You may follow us."

"Alright. We will wait in our car. Thank you. Nathan, learn to be an adult for the sake of Dani."

"Love you to momma. Bye Dad."

"I'll talk to you later son."

Nathan looks exasperated and upset. I could tell he wants to tear Dean to shreds. I wonder how much there is to this backstory that I don't know about. Once they leave out the door my father and Nathan approach us.

"Christian, darling, what happened?"

"Well we found a drugged Aaron in the hotel room. He is now in the hospital being tested for what drug was in his system. He was convinced Phoebe came into the room with him that night. There was a woman there."

"I can't believe this."

"I had to keep Nathan out of the room. As for Rachel, she wasn't in her room. There as just a note that read she was sick of being a prisoner and she could not be held against her will. I fired everyone watching her. Inept group of men. I believe she is behind all this shit but it's a matter of finding her."

"I know that Rachel slept with Aaron pretending to be you. That shit pisses me off."

I go Nathan and throw my arms around him. Instinctively he puts his arms around me.

"Christian we don't want to keep the Sullivan's waiting. Lets go."

"Alright. Phoebe?"

I walk up to my father and throw my arms around him.

"Today's been a tough day and I'm going to stay with him. I'll see you guys later. I love you daddy. Thank you for everything."

My father hugs me and kisses my hair.

"Call me for anything Phoebe, day or night, you know this."

"I will."

I walk over to my mother and hold on to her tight.

"I'm glad I got to spend time with you. I'll call you later."

"Okay Phoebes, love you."

"Love you too."

My father puts his arm around my mother and they walk up and say their goodbyes to Nathan.

"Watch my Phoebe, Sullivan. It's your ass."

"Of course Mr. Grey."

My father and mother leave me and Nathan to ourselves.

"Wasn't that intense."

"I'm tired Phoebe. Lets go to bed."

"Sounds good. Let me just check my messages."

I rush to my phone and see all my missed calls and text messages. The last text message is from Teddy. Teddy! Teddy is at the house!

"Baby I need to make a phone call!"

I rush to the kitchen and dial Dani's number.

_C'mon….c'mon….pick up….pick up….._

Finally Dani picks up the phone and she is laughing.

"Dani! Its Phoebe."

"Hey Phoebe! Oh my goodness….your brother is killing me right now with these dumb campy horror movies. I thought my brother was bad hahahahaha…"

"Dani my parents and your parents are coming to see you right now."

"Oh that's great! I miss them! Teddy! My parent's are coming, you'll love them."

"Wait! Dani….they brought someone…"

"Who?"

"Dean."

"Fuck."

And that's when I heard the phone drop.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hope everyone had a fantastic holiday season! This chapter explains what is going on with Dean and Dani and begins to set the events of Rachel uncovered! I'm currently working on the new chapters right now and hope you enjoy them. Please let me know what you think and as always thank you for your support =) Happy Reading! **

"Hello? Dani! Hello? Please answer me!"

Dammit she hung up! She dropped the phone and hung up. My heart is starting to work overtime and the room feels like its spinning. I clutch the phone to my chest and lean against the counter. I know Teddy. I need to warn him. I call his cell phone but as my luck would have it he doesn't even answer. Nathan is walking in here and I need to tell him everything. He was going to find out sooner or later.

"Baby what's going on? Who are you trying to call?"

"I was calling Dani. I was letting her know that they were on their way."

"Look I know that Dani might not be too thrilled about seeing him. Don't worry about it too much right now. I've had a really long day I'm exhausted. Please lets just go to bed."

"Nathan, honey, I need to talk to you about something….actually I need to tell you something."

By the look on his face I have a feeling this isn't going to go well. He pulls up a barstool and never takes his eyes off of me.

"You have my undivided attention."

"Okay well…..um….I just found this out recently too….just a few days ago and…."

"Spit it out Phoebe. What's going on?!"

"When we were broken up and not talking um Dani and Teddy were talking and they kind of hooked up….then broke up…and then are getting together again. He's been up with her ever since she has been at my house."

Nathan bows his head and massages his scalp in what I am guessing to be a soothing mechanism.

"Can you please say something?"

"She never said a word. Why wouldn't you tell me? Why would you keep something from me like this?!"

"I didn't think it was my place to tell. I barely found out. I saw Dean and then pieced together two and two and then realized he is going to the house and Teddy is there. I don't want drama."

"What happened between them?"

"Really I don't know how serious it is. I know that he really really liked Dani and I guess she really liked him too. The extent of their relationship is something I'm not familiar with. During that time Teddy didn't even tell me. I never had a clue. The day of the car explosion Dani was drinking and she was upset over Teddy and she tried to get into her car. I stopped her at the moment the car was about to explode. I'm sorry I didn't intend to hide something like this from you. With everything happening I just didn't even think to say anything right away."

"I don't even know what to say. If I'm upset…yes I am…however what can I do? I didn't tell Teddy or anyone about us. Its like fate is paying me back. Its such a fucked up thing."

"Should we go over there?"

"No we aren't. Dani can and will handle this on her own. I love my sister Phoebe and I would go to the ends of the world for her but I've warned her numerous times about that fucker and she went back and went back even when he treated her like garbage. If anything I hope that Teddy can tear him a new asshole. I still am going to talk to Teddy though. Now as I said I'm exhausted and am going to bed. I have a long day tomorrow."

"I'll join you."

He smiles at me then takes my hand and leads me upstairs with him. As we enter the bedroom he takes off his shirt and pants and throw them on a nearby chair. I could never tire of the sight of my man. He pulls back the covers and motions for me to get in. I slip into bed and he gets in after me. I turn to him and caress his face. I know that he is very tired. All he wanted was to sleep and be with me. He moves to lay on his back and groans a bit.

"Babe are you okay?"

"I'm okay. My back just hurts a bit. I've been on my feet all day."

I pout and go into the bathroom and grab some lotion. I head back over to the bed and tell him to lay on his front.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you a massage. I'm not as tired as you and I want to take care of you. Is that okay Mr. Sullivan?"

I see a trace of that smile and he immediately falls on his front and cuddles a pillow towards him as he wiggles his body into the bed.

"I'm ready to be spoiled."

"Your such a baby."

"Only yours."

As I put the lotion onto my hands I notice a small scar on his back from the bullet wound. I part of me almost died that day.

"Does that scar hurt you?"

"No. Not anymore. Battle wounds for your love."

Tears almost fall down my face. He notices and quickly rubs my eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm here with you and you are here with me. We have each other."

"I know. I just hate thinking about it."

"Think about our future. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that he kisses me and then falls on his front back on the bed.

"Now…..where were we."

I smile and begin to massage him. He eventually falls asleep and I kiss his forehead. I love him this man so much. I snuggle up towards him and wrap myself around him. Nothing can break this peace….except my vibrating phone. I get up as quietly as possible so as not to disturb him. He needs all his energy for the next day. I walk over to the chair in the corner of the room and pick up my phone and see a ton of messages from Teddy. Yup I'm pretty sure that Dean did make an appearance and something happened. I walk downstairs to the living room and sit on the sofa. I call my brother and within two rings he picks up. He was obviously awaiting my call.

"Teddy?"

"Is there something you want to tell me Phoebe?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"I'm pretty sure your fucking lying!"

"Oh that…..that.. um….Dani's ex-boyfriend…with which I might add I just found out tonight that he was here and in no way knew he was headed to the house. Is everything okay?"

"She is still with her parents and that fucker is in there too."

"I called ahead."

"Yes I know. We were watching a movie and you called. I guess after you told her the news she sat in silence and shock. When I asked her about it she straight out told me her ex was with her parents. I was like okay but he's just an ex and she's like yeah that's all. Anyways she stays more quiet than usual and they come, her parents and our parents. Mom tells me to leave them alone but as I'm leaving its like she is still somewhat drawn to him and I don't know….I just don't know. I'm pissed."

"Look its like midnight right now. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for them to leave. Mom went to bed and Dad is in his study talking with Taylor and Sawyer. Samantha's knocked out as well. Your up anyways."

"Yeah because of you! Look Teddy we will get this squared away tomorrow because right now I'm super sleepy. I'll talk to you in the morning. I'll head home and we will talk. Just try and get some sleep."

"Easy for you to say."

"Yes love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye Phoebe."

I head back to the bedroom and get back into bed. I'm now probably as exhausted as Nathan was earlier. I fall on the pillow and am instantly gone.

The next morning I awake around six o'clock to the sounds of Nathan quietly making his way around to get ready. It is so adorable to see how he doesn't want to wake me. I lay against my pillow following him around the room with my eyes. He then notices I've been watching him.

"How long have you been up?''

"About five minutes. You are so sweet trying to be so quiet."

"I didn't want to wake you. I know you were up later then I was and you went downstairs."

"How did you know?"

"I just know when you are not in bed with me."

"Well as your spidey senses may have told you I did go downstairs to talk to Teddy. I didn't want to wake you. After I was done I came back up and snuggled up against you."

"I know baby. So what was he calling for?"

"Teddy was mad at seeing Dean. He said it was like Dani wanted to talk to him. Like she was still drawn to him."

Nathan falls back on the chair and cups his hands in his face. When he looks back up he makes a fist with both of his hands and stares out the window before finally speaking.

"I need to fucking talk to her. Hearing that shit pisses me the fuck off!"

"Can you please let me know what's going on? I mean I know you hate the guy but what happened. The only thing I know is that she said he left her for someone else and that was it. Is that all?"

"No."

"Well please tell me something! My brother is losing his fucking mind! Dani is somehow being mesmerized by this guy. Please let me know Nathan!"

It is then that Nathan begins to tell me just how seriously bad the situation was….

**(YEARS EARLIER: NC) **

It was almost the end of summer and everyone headed out to the beach for a bonfire and a night of endless drinking. Nathan and Evelyn had just broken up and Dani had convinced Nathan to go out that night even though his mood wouldn't match up to everyone else that would be there.

"Nate forget about her! You have more important things going on in your life right now and you don't need her! She is a dirty slut and I'm glad she's gone. We don't need someone in our family like that anyway."

"No worries Dani. It's no big deal. I'll survive." Her brother teases her.

"I know. You will one day find someone who will truly love you and you will truly love her. Evelyn was more of a test run to see what not to want in a woman!"

"You guys were good friends though?"

"I have plenty of other friends. One down oh well."

Nathan and Dani walk onto the beach when Dani spots her boyfriend Dean waiting for her.

"Well brother here is where I ditch ya. I've got my man waiting for me."

Dani runs into Deans arms and he spins her around. Nathan looks up at them wondering if someone like him is capable of actually finding a true long lasting relationship. Evelyn and him seemed like the perfect couple. They had known each other for years and knew every detail about the other. Its as if they could read each other minds. How would he find that with someone else? All he knew was that he had other goals to focus on now and that eventually when it came to women….trust would now become a major factor. Hours passed of drinking among everyone but not Nathan. Two beers was it for him for the night. No matter how depressed he was drinking away his sorrows was never his thing. As he sat there watching the waves crash against the shore Dani was on the other side of the beach.

"Wow look who is a lightweight!"

"Oh honey….can you….can you….just stand there so I can stand straighter?!"

"So you can stand straighter? Hmmmm….baby is gone!"

Dean is drunk but not as drunk as Dani. He takes her behind a rock and begins to kiss her all over. Dani isn't so responsive due to all the alcohol in her system.

"Dani? C'mon! Lose the top!"

"You do it. I'm just going to lay here."

"Dani do something!"

Dani rolls over on her front falling asleep on the sand.

"Fucking bitch!"

Dean pounds the sand but Dani doesn't take notice. At almost that precise moment Daphne Evans, a woman known for "getting around," makes her way towards Dean. She always wanted him but he always was with Dani.

"So is your girlfriend attempting to dig holes with her face?"

"She is just drunk."

Daphne sits next to him and puts her hand down his swimming trunks.

"She can't make your evening worthwhile but I can. Its not like she can even care."

Dean doesn't even think twice. He grabs Daphne's face into his and begins to kiss her.

Nathan wonders what happens to his sister and begins to look for her. He is more than ready to go home. As he approaches a large rock he hears what for sure is two people having sex and tries to quickly pass them when he notices his sister lying on the sand at that same area. He runs to her immediately seeing that she is drunk and sleeping. As he picks her up from the sand he scans the beach for Dean and it all takes him but a few seconds to realize that it is Dean fucking Daphne. Uncontrollable rage surfaces within him. He shakes Dani until she opens her eyes.

"Dani get up!"

"What….what happened…where is…..Nathan? What happened? Where's Dean?"

Dani notices the anger in her brother's eyes and sees his eyes fixated on something…or rather someone. She turns her head to the direction he is facing and sees him laying on top of Daphne.

"Dean! What the fuck!"

Dani cries out and immediately rises from the ground hurdling herself towards them. Nathan immediately catches up and pushes her back walking up to Dean making his fist make contact with Dean's face.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You call yourself a fucking friend?! Fucking around on my sister! Fuck you!

Dean starts to rise from the ground but Nathan knocks him down again. Daphne tries to pull him off him and in turn Dani jumps on Daphne and pulls her hair to the ground.

"You fucking slut!"

Dani is full of fury and directs it towards Dean passing Nathan and jumping on top of him.

"How could you?! You said you loved me! How could you!"

Their group of friends hear the commotion and come running to their aid. Nathan pulls off Dani and other friends take Dean out of the line of fire.

"I don't ever want you near my sister again! If I fucking see you I'll fucking kill you! Come on Danielle! We are fucking leaving!"

Nathan carries Dani to the car and they make their way home. As they drive in silence Dani begins to cry.

"Dani I'm so sorry. He's a fucking jerk. You can do better. I better not see you with him again!"

"Nathan we…we….were all drunk…..and maybe he didn't realize."

"Don't be a stupid woman Danielle! He knew what he was doing with every fucking thrust less than five feet away from you! I will not have you disrespected!"

"Then I want to go with you!"

"What?"

"I know your planning to go and live in Seattle. I want to go too. I don't want to be here anymore."

"I can't let you do that. Mom and Dad are here."

"Please Nathan. We work so well together. Please let me go to Seattle with you."

"If you go Dani…never again. I don't want to see that fucker ever again."

"I promise."

Dani makes this promise but has died inside. Over the next few weeks Dean tries to come around but the threat of Nathan always around keeps him at bay. Soon enough, fed up with the situation, Dean makes things official with Daphne. At that point Dani realizes its no use. He's left her for good. Without much left to ride on she packs up her bags to join her brother for what she hopes to be a new life in Seattle.

**(PRESENT MOMENT: NATHAN'S HOUSE)**

"I can't believe that baby. I feel so horrible for Dani. And that fucker is here!"

"Right! I swear Phoebe I just I'm so over this bullshit. Really if Teddy did rip him apart then I'd fucking support it. Hell I'd probably join him."

"When you go to work I'm going on home and I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you."

Nathan pulls Phoebe onto his lap.

"I really don't deserve you."

"You need to stop saying that. I will always love you. I will never abandon you."

"I believe you."

**(AARON'S HOSPITAL ROOM) **

Aaron wakes up in a hospital bed groggy. He has no recollection of what happened after what he thought was Phoebe left the room. He was later met with an angry Christian Grey and Nathan Sullivan. A nurse approaches him within minutes of him waking up.

"How are you feeling Mr. Lesley?"

"Good. Is everything okay with me?"

"Looks to be. The doctor will be in within the hour to discuss your diagnosis."

"Oh…okay thank you."

"Mr. Lesley there is a man that is outside that needs to speak with you urgently. Shall I bring him in?"

"Shit…please don't tell me Mr. Christian Grey."

"No….a Luke Sawyer."

"Sawyer? Send him in."

Within a couple of minutes Luke Sawyer walks into the room. Aaron instantly realizes that he must be affiliated with the Greys.

"Mr. Lesley."

"Mr. Sawyer. To what do I owe this visit? Sent by Mr. Grey I suppose."

"No. I came here directly on my own. I was part of the Grey's entourage for many years Mr. Lesley and was the caretaker for Miss Phoebe Grey. Now the woman you were with in the room…was not Miss Grey. Now….we have much to discuss Mr. Lesley as I know you know more than most of us regarding Rachel Carter."

"I have nothing to say."

"Oh I believe you do Mr. Lesley…or else you leave this hospital facing disbarment. Choose wisely Mr. Lesley."


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello Everyone! I'm back! I actually was involved in a quite horrible accident to which I left the hospital a week ago and have been recovering. Luckily I am well and everything is good! So good to be back to normalcy and my laptop! =) I'm back to writing my story as well! I plan on uploading a couple chapters by Tuesday as I have a lot to include for this storyline! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always thank you so much for your support and reviews. You all are amazing! Take care and always be careful out there! Happy Reading! **

"I hate it when we have to be separated."

"Me too baby. I have no choice but to go to work."

"I know you have to Mr. Pushy CEO."

"This pushy CEO needs to make money."

Nathan then pulls me onto him so that I'm straddling him.

"So that I can take care of you properly."

"Me?"

"Phoebe I will work hard to give you anything you want. I consider that my job now."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are mine Phoebe. Mine to protect, take care of, and love."

I feel him then slowly start to lay me on the bed so that he falls on top of me.

"You just got ready."

"I know but I am CEO and I do not have meetings today that are very early."

"You do so much for me. What can I do for you?"

"You've been doing everything for me. Mostly giving your entire self to me in which you are going to do that right now."

Nathan removes his pants and throws them on a chair along with his boxer briefs. His tip is now at my entrance to which he thrusts into me. I let out slow moans as he moves in and out of me, kissing my neck, and rubbing my breasts. I let him have his way with me. There is no way I can deny him anything.

After mind blowing sex this morning Nathan drops me off at home before he went to work. I didn't want him to leave but when you run your own corporation chances are you have to strict dedication to your work which means not being able to play hooky with your girlfriend.

"Call me when you get a chance?"

"Promise. Love you. Let me know what is going on with Dani."

"I will."

I kiss him like I'll never see him again and start to head into my home. Once inside I hear my mother arguing with Teddy outside on the side patio. What happened now is the only thing crossing my mind. I make my way towards them and close the door behind me loudly to alert them of my presence but neither flinches.

"Seriously mom! That guy is bad news! Can't you talk some sense into her!"

"Honey that is none of my business! You are an adult and if you have something to say that is bothering you then go and talk to her yourself."

At that moment Teddy looks at me his eyes stricken with desperation.

"Phoebes! You have to agree with me on this!"

"Teddy's right mom. Dean's a piece of shit."

"Phoebe!"

"Its true. Teddy's instincts are true. He cheated on her and she caught him…in the act so to speak. He is no good. That is why Nathan hates him so much. Is he still here?"

"No, he left late last night however when he left I went to see Dani and she was writing some stuff onto a piece of paper. She basically told me she had some stuff to go over and she would see me later. I don't know what magical bullshit spell he put over her but I fucking swear..!"

"Theodore! Enough! Be patient. Things always have a way of working themselves out. I've had enough drama with your father and I can say with absolute certainty that it seems the Grey gene for temper is an inherited trait to which I do not feel like dealing with at the moment! Now calm down!"

"Mom where is dad anyways?"

"Dad is handling some business at work, he also has to work on a deal with Nathan."

"Any news with Rachel?"

"No, honey not at all."

"Mom! Talk to me please!"

"Honey I have a lot to take care of for the publishing house today. You're a grown man. Communication, communication, communication!"

I see Teddy run his fingers through his hair exasperated like our father. Mom goes back into the house and it is now just the both of us alone.

"I know you are frustrated."

"Really? While you've been enjoying this fairytale life with Nathan my life has just plunged into shit! I have to be back at school in three more weeks. Rachel is missing, Dani is in love with this fucker, and now what! Seriously Phoebe when did it have to get so complicated."

"Hey don't get pissy with me. Everything happens for a reason. If none of this happened you wouldn't know that you would be marrying some crazed psycho bitch. Then you wouldn't have met Dani. I know…I just know that she can't be with him. Don't lose heart. Why don't we just go out later and spend some time with Ava and Aspyn. I'll talk with Dani. I only have you for a short while and though I hate to admit it I'm going to miss you like crazy when you are gone."

My brother manages a half smile and walks closer to me enveloping me in his arms.

"I'll miss you too Phoebes."

"Did we just share a tender moment?"

"Don't push it! Now be a good sister and go upstairs to talk to her."

"Whatever fine."

I leave my brother and head up to wear Dani's room is. I knock on the door and her cheery voice beckons to come in. I walk into her room to find her at a vanity brushing her long hair.

"Hey Phoebe! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too."

"I know you haven't been spending some nights here. Hmmm….how is my brother."

"Upset."

Dani's cheerful face falls flat into a frown and she puts the brush down to turn and look at me.

"Well obviously he needs to get over himself."

"Dani…do you really and I mean really love this guy? Something doesn't feel right."

"Look we were together for many years and he made a mistake. People make mistakes in relationships. No one is perfect. He came all the way over here for me. He was worried."

"What about Teddy? He feels hurt."

"I'm sorry about that but what does he know about hurt. As soon as that crazy whore came onto the scene he was gone Phoebe. That's your brother. I admit I had feelings for him but…"

"Had?"

"Phoebe you have to understand when it's the love of your life you will do anything to get them back."

"Really? This seems like such a bipolar opposite of the person you said you were!"

"Excuse me? I am the same person but I know what I want!"

"I love you Dani but your weak."

"You know what Phoebe let me give you some advice. Focus on your relationship and not mine."

"Well then be honest with my brother! He cares for you!"

"His care said it all when he took her back and set her up in a hotel room. Unfortunately she ended up to be some whack job. Not my problem. He is my friend. That is it."

"Then tell him and be honest with him!"

"I am."

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"I do."

**(A WEEK EARLIER)**

"Hey Dean come over here!"

"I'm busy right now can't you see?"

"For someone who is broke you sure know how to spend what you don't have at the bar."

"Fuck off."

Dean ignored the laughs and jokes of acquaintances and headed out to sit in one of the chairs outside the beach restaurant. A woman came next to him and offered him a jack and coke. He looked up and recognized her instantly.

"Feeling a little down aren't we?"

"I know you."

"I know you know me."

"Your that woman who was with my ex when she came here. Are you with them right now?"

"Nope. Just me."

Dean looks at the woman, Rachel, confused as hell but willing to listen. She was sexy as hell.

"What do you want?"

"I want your help."

"What could I possibly help you with?"

"You look like a man down on your luck. If I offer you the right amount maybe you can help me. Now I am not asking you to do anything that bad I just…"

"Make your case."

A sly smile crosses Rachel's lips.

"I was with Theodore Grey, a very wealthy man."

"I knew who those fuckers are. Go on."

"Now I was kidnapped and taken advantage of by men of this awful woman. They kidnapped me and Phoebe Grey. Everyone thinks I had something to do with it but I didn't. I only loved my Theodore. He blamed me for everything and then went to the arms of Danielle Sullivan."

Dean violently put his glass down on the table next to his chair, growling.

"I can tell that upsets you."

"It's a long ago issue."

"What if I could help you?"

"How could you help me?"

"I'll pay you. I just want my Theodore back. In the process you take her."

"Where is she?"

"Oh well this is interesting. She was in an accident. Her car exploded with her almost in it and she was cut up pretty bad and is now staying in Theodore's house."

"Who did that to her?!"

"Calm down. Nathan is a public figure. You know that. People are always threatening people like that. I mean….I was associated with the Grey's and I was kidnapped. They think I'm crazy."

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"Darlin don't play me for a fucking fool. I may look stupid to you but I'm not. There is not a chance in hell you are going to come all the way over here to try and defend your innocence to me. Now what's in it for me? I have nothing to lose sweetheart so get to the actual bottom line. What is your motive with those people."

Rachel looks at him astonished. Maybe she can tell him…some things. If things don't work out…as they didn't work out with Aaron…then she can find some way to off the fucker.

"Aren't you observant?"

"Spill the beans."

"I was contracted originally to destroy the Grey name based on what a business partner, who had helped me get through in life may I add, had told me about them. I was to find a secret they possessed that she said existed and ruin them as they had ruined her."

"What kind of secret?"

"Supposedly that Christian Grey was a closeted BDSM dominant who fucked millions of women. Something like that."

"Continue."

"Anyways I was dating his son. I love Theodore. His sister, his fucking sister hated me. That would be Phoebe Grey. Anyways she meets this guy Nathan Sullivan whose sister is Danielle Sullivan. They become close. Danielle and Theodore get close….to close. Anyways it seems Phoebe roots for this dumb bitch and I find out she has some kinky relationship with Nathan who is this hotshot CEO. Look all I wanted was Theodore. I could care less about the rest of them."

"You want him or the money? I know you are probably the one who blew up Dani's car."

"Why would you even say that?"

"Because sweetheart…you don't like her getting to close to your man."

"Maybe I underestimated you."

"Maybe. So you want your man?"

"Yes. I want Theodore. I don't give a fuck if his whole family ends up dead! I want him. I need him to survive. I have no one else."

"Okay head case."

Rachel spins her neck around so fast it cracks and stares at Dean with anger in her eyes.

"Yes I called you a head case. Look whatever fucked up thing you want to do in your life is your business. I could give a fuck however you came to me and I want something out of the deal."

"What?"

"I'm going to get that bitch back. I won't be so broke. It will get her out of your hair and you can have your mister all to yourself. I can do it. I know she never got over us."

"Do you still love her."

"I heard she had an accident. Do you think I rushed to find a way to make it there."

"Quite honest now are we."

"How much."

"A million."

"A million? That seems a bit much for just removing a chick from your line of fire."

"I may need you to do something else for me."

"What?"

"If I want to destroy this family I need to break them at the core. I want to get rid of Phoebe Grey for good."

"Deal."

"Perfect. I'll arrange your flight to Seattle."

"Make that for three."

"Three?!"

"I need to make a good impression. I think her parents would like to come on over."

"I like the way you think."

"Another drink. Glass is empty."

"Coming right up."

**(PRESENT: AARON'S HOSPITAL ROOM)**

Aaron looks at Sawyer with hostility and nervousness. He can't seem to hold back and cups his hands to his face before he speaks. He thinks carefully as to what he will say and finally puts his hands down and looks Sawyer in the eye.

"Be careful with her. This woman is very resourceful."

"Go on."

"I can't lose my position. I've worked to hard and I…"

"Continue Mr. Lesley!"

"She told me she wanted to get good with the Grey's again. Phoebe got in the way and she said that Phoebe was a confused girl who just didn't know what she wanted and need distractions. She couldn't love Nathan Sullivan. I loved Phoebe and she used that against me saying that if I helped her get in with the family I would have Phoebe."

"Did you really believe that someone could make someone love you? That is absurd and ludicrous."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. Please she set the whole I was violated story up. I saw her cut herself and make it look like something bad had happened."

"For someone who loves Miss Grey you are very foolish. If that woman did any harm to that family it would destroy her. Do you understand that? Would you be happy with yourself?"

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. Please watch over them carefully. I know something bad is coming this way. I don't know what but trust me she has money, lots of it. She is dangerous."

"Thank you."

"Wait. What about me?"

"You will be under watch until Mr. Grey makes a decision on how to proceed."

Suddenly Aaron's expression changes to that of worried and he looks up at Sawyer with a pale face.

"Mr. Grey?! No! Please!"

Sawyer exits the hospital room leaving a panicked Aaron Lesley behind.

**(The Grey's House) **

"Hi Samantha!"

"Hi Bee! I've missed you!"

"Me too! Sorry I haven't spent much time with you."

"No worries honey I understand. I was young once too you know."

I smile and hug her tight.

"Weren't you working at your father's office?"

"I was and I still will be. Teddy is leaving soon and dad gave me the time off to spend time with my brother. He knows I'll miss him like crazy."

"And they say Christian Grey isn't a softie."

I chuckle and pour some coffee into my cup. We chat a bit about my love life, Teddy, the Teddy and Dani fiasco, and my plans for when I return to GEH.

"So that's great. You have it all planned out."

"I guess."

"Do I hear any wedding bells in your future?"

I try and hide my blush but it is of no use.

"I don't know. It would be nice."

"Have you talked about it?"

"He says his future is with me but as for marriage…its not something we openly discussed yet."

"Ah…I see. Well I only wish you the best. He seems like an amazing individual."

"He is."

As we continue our conversation I hear Gail announcing that Dean is arriving through the gates to my mother. My brow furrows and I am instantly upset.

"Something wrong Bee?"

"I hate that guy."

"She won't believe you will she?"

"No. I'll be right back Samantha."

I head out the door and see him get out of his car and walk towards the front steps. As he makes his way closer he starts to speak to me.

"Hello Phoebe."

"Miss Grey."

"My apologies. Miss Grey. How are you today?"

I walk up to him so that I am almost pressed against his chest.

"I know what you did to her."

"Nathan told you didn't he."

"Yes."

"Miss Grey. That was a long time ago. I had a drinking problem and I was stupid. Believe me when I say that she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I care for her. I've known her for years and that won't ever change."

"So you decide to come back after all this time has passed?"

"Unfortunately it is through tragedy that we sometimes realize what we have lost. Thankfully Danielle is still here."

At that moment my brother comes out and sees me with Dean. The look on his face mirrors that of my fathers. Wait….that of my father's. Shit! I run to Teddy and hopefully stop him from doing something stupid. I lean against his chest.

"Come on Teddy. Lets just go inside."

"Hello Mr. Grey. How are you?"

My brother moves me aside and moves with a quickening pace towards Dean.

"Know one thing. I don't like you being in my house."

"My apologies Mr. Grey but your parents invited me to their house to visit Danielle."

"You don't deserve her."

"Mr. Grey, what me and Danielle have between us is frankly none of your business. I am 100% grateful for what your parents have done for her. That I'm indebted to them for but as for you I am sorry but this is a matter that doesn't involve you any further."

"Theodore he is not worth it."

I see Teddy's hands ball into fists however he takes one last look at him and runs into the house. I run after him and notices that he is heading up to Dani's room. He doesn't knock and throws open the door seeing her curled up on the bed with a book in her lap.

"Theodore..whats going on?"

"Fuck the bullshit Danielle!"

"Excuse me! You can't come in here and talk to me like…."

"Shut it Danielle and let me speak! Do not open your mouth."

Danielle's eyes look up at Teddy with uncertainty and nervousness.

"Now I've made mistakes. I can admit to that. No other female has ever stimulated me the way that you do. I don't love Rachel. I love you Danielle. I was with you every fucking day. Doing anything you wanted to do. Staying with you even sleeping next to you. If you love him tell me. I'll stay out of your life."

"Teddy…I….I…."

Tears start streaming down Danielle's cheeks.

"Teddy I just can't…I…"

"Alright. Alright."

I see Teddy storm out of her room with watered eyes.

"Teddy where are you going?"

"Just leave me be Phoebe."

"Talk to me. Control yourself."

"I'll be fine! I just want to be alone okay."

I see Teddy take off for the front door. I see Dean head upstairs as Teddy storms downstairs both men bumping into each other.

"I'm terribly sorry."

Teddy ignores him and heads out the door. Dean walks into Dani's room. As I'm about to leave down the stairs I notice a cell phone. Its not Teddy's. I pick it up and run to my room. It's Dean's. I open it and look through it. Maybe he has a girl he's talking to which I can expose him. As I look through numbers I hear see an envelope appear signaling a new text message. From R?

"Did she fall in love with you again?"

R? Rachel?!


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi Everyone! Here is the new chapter! Ahhhh….getting closer to Rachel! Hope you all enjoy it! As always please let me know what you think =) You guys are the best! Happy Reading!**

_Could it actually be? It just can't be…..her_.

At that very moment my mother knocks on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey Phoebes. What are you up to?"

I quickly tuck the phone underneath my pillow and then place my focus on my mother.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out in my room. Haven't really been here."

"I've noticed."

My mom sits close to me and runs her fingers through my hair.

"I have to grow up eventually."

"I know….its just difficult. Teddy will be gone in a few weeks and you... you are still here but you want to make your own life. "

"Mom no matter what I'm never going to be too far away."

My mom chuckles and grabs me into a tight hug.

"You better not! Its enough that Teddy is across the country!"

"How is dad?"

"Your father is good. He is coping with his little girl being gone. He likes Nathan. Nathan also fears your father and he knows it. It gives your father a sense of control so it works for him."

"Not a surprise."

"Have you spoken to your brother?"

"No. He is upset right now over the whole Dani situation. I don't know what's going to happen with that. He loves her and this guy. I don't like him mom. "

"Your father ran background checks on him but nothing came up. Absolutely nothing."

"He cheated on Dani. Now he's back. There has to be some sort of motive."

_I debate….should I tell her about the phone? No. I would look so immature._

"Just be strong for your brother and stay close to him. Be a good friend to her."

"I know. I will."

"Good. By the way Phoebe tonight is one of your grandmothers charity galas. Through all of this drama we need to pull it together and go as a family."

"Really? I thought that was next week!"

"No. Tonight. Remember, summer is when we attend these events the most. Better weather and what not."

"I'll get ready. I'll talk to Teddy."

"Okay. I need to go over some manuscripts but I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay."

My mom leaves the room and I immediately call Nathan. He answer on the second ring.

"Hi baby. What's going on?"

"Not much. Hey did you know that there is a charity gala event tonight."

"No. My assistant sent me my updated calendar and it was marked for tonight. I thought it was next week."

"I did too! My mother just reminded me."

"Well we need to attend."

"I know. I just need to find something to wear now."

"I have an evening dress for you picked out already. Go down to Chrisettes and she will retrieve the dress for you."

"You picked out a dress for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"As extremely sexy I found your dress to be last time it was sheer and showed to much for comfort. No one needs to see more of your body except for me."

My mouth falls slightly open as I fall back onto my pillows. That statement made me so much hotter for him!

"I see."

"I'll be ready to pick you up at 6:30pm."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

I hang up and call my brother. He doesn't answer but I call and call and call until he finally picks up.

"What do you want Phoebe?"

"Pick me up! I need to pick up a dress and I need to talk to you!"

"Not now."

"Listen you self-contained little bitch! Your fucking leaving soon and I want to spend a little fucking more time with you! Instead of feeling sorry for yourself fight for your woman! Dad would fuck you up he found out you were acting like this! Really Teddy when have you ever and I mean ever back down from something you want! Really when!? I know that Rachel had told you that you need to communicate more blah blah blah…however we all know now that she is a crazy psycho bitch and I want Theodore Grey back! Plus I found Dean's phone and I think he is talking to Rachel!"

The line is silent for a moment and then he speaks.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Be out and ready."

The phone line goes dead and I go out to wait for my brother. In ten minutes he is in the driveway and I enter the car.

"Where are we headed?"

"To Chrisettes."

"Alright. Tell me about the phone."

"Okay so you can't freak out and do something rash….yet. When you bumped into Dean on the way out his cell phone fell out of his pocket but he didn't see it. I found it. I saw a text message that said ""Did she fall in love with you again?" It was from R."

"Well call the number and hang up."

I take his phone and call but no one answer. We get a generic voicemail and I hang up.

"That fucker!"

"We have to plan it out real carefully Teddy."

I look over to my brother and see an indescribable fury in his eyes. We arrive and Chrisettes and go to the front desk. The lady behind the counter looks at my brother and blushes, trying to assist me but keep him in her view. Never fails and I'll never understand why.

"Yes. Size 5 correct?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring it right out."

The lady walks towards the back and comes back with a dress on a hanger that is beyond beautiful. I rush to try it on and it fits like a glove. It hugs me in all the right places. It is strapless, beige dress that shows off my curves and covered with jeweled adornments with a slit on the side that doesn't go to ridiculously high. I love it. I show Teddy who gives me a thumbs up and I take it to the lady. I know my brother is up to something and I wish I knew what he was thinking. I go back to the lady who packages the dress for me.

"Here you go. Its paid in full."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

We exit and head back to the car.

"Well that was fun."

"She was eye fucking you the whole time."

"Whatever."

"What are you thinking about? Its bothering me."

"Don't worry about anything Phoebe especially me. Give me the phone."

"No."

"I'm going to ask you one more time and you are going to give me the phone. I am in no mood to fucking play around with you."

He holds out his hand and I instinctively put the phone in is. The way he looked at me actually scared me.

"What are you going to do."?

"Nothing that will kill us both if you're wondering. We will go home and not say anything about this to anyone. You don't even mention anything to Nathan. We will go to the event."

"Alright."

My brother was planning something but I didn't know what and that worried me.

We all prepared for the gala that night. My parents rode in one SUV, Teddy rode with Ava and Aspyn in another and I rode with Nathan. As we sat in the SUV he grabbed my hand sensing something was wrong. I just looked at him and smiled.

"You don't fool me. What's on your mind?"

"Dean being here and Dani being okay with it."

Nathan is angry when I mention that and he lightly squeezes my hand.

"She will just have to learn."

"Yes I guess so."

We get to the gala and after passing numerous photographers we finally take our seat. Nathan gets up from time to time and speaks with numerous business partners. I take my seat sipping on the champagne. As I sit there a beautiful woman walks up to Nathan. She has long flowing brown hair all in curls. Her skin is perfectly tanned and her body is that of a supermodel. She touches his shoulder and beings talking to him but I can't make out what she is saying. I had seen her somewhere before but couldn't remember where. Then it hit me…..she was one of those women.

When me and Teddy and first looked him up we had seen him with different women in pictures but she came up quite a few times. No one famous however I recognized her from the photos. He smiled at her and touched her arm. I knew I was jealous. Very jealous. With Evelyn I was upset, jealous but broken up. Now we were back together and here was this woman who I had no idea who the fuck she was yet they were laughing and speaking with each other. I decide to go and introduce myself.

I walk up to them and grab Nathan by the arm and smile.

"Phoebe this is Sera Marin. Sera, this is Phoebe Grey, my girlfriend."

She looks at me wide-eyed and in disbelief.

"The woman who stole Nathan Sullivan's heart. Very nice to meet you. Your father is Christian Grey?"

"Yes. He is here tonight as well."

"Very nice. Well it was lovely meeting you Phoebe and nice seeing you again Nathan."

She smiles a fake smile at me and walks away. I immediately turn to Nathan.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Excuse me?"

"The playful banter, the flirting. You dated her! I saw her picture online Nathan!"

Nathan grabs me by the arm and leads me back to an empty table.

"Phoebe what the fuck has gotten into you?!"

"I was fine until you felt like being all flirtatious with her! Was she a submissive of yours?!"

"We only went on a few dates. I didn't introduce her to that part of my life."

"Whatever."

I turn my back to him looking back onto the crowd on the dance floor. I hear him sigh in frustration but I don't care. I soon feel his hands on my waist and he leans his head onto my shoulder talking in my ear.

"We are going to leave right now Phoebe."

I still retain my focus on the crowd.

"No. Maybe I want to stay."

Putting his hands around my waist he pulls me closer to him my chair going with me as I'm pressed against him.

"We are leaving. No argument."

Is voice is commanding and I give in but maintain my attitude. I head out with him to the SUV and he tells Wilson to take us back to his home. I try to lean into him in the car however he ignores me. I just lean my elbows against the window frustrated as to why he is acting like this. Its not like I did anything! We pull up to his house and he gives his thanks to Wilson. We head into the house and he still says nothing. He walks up the stairs to his bedroom and I follow him.

"Talk to me! Why are you ignoring me?!"

He still says nothing removing his shoes and socks. He takes his suit jacket off and places it neatly in the closet. I sit on his bed in my evening dress almost reduced to tears.

"You know what if you want to ignore me then I'll leave! This is fucking ridiculous!"

As I stand up to leave he calmly walks over to me and turns me around. He slowly unzips my dress and helps me out of it. He still says nothing and takes it to the closet hanging it neatly.

I stand there in nothing but white- laced underwear. I cover my chest but I feel like it will make no difference.

"Get in bed. Now!"

I jump at his command and do as I'm told pulling back the covers and getting in.

He gets in with me and removes my panties throwing them on the floor.

"Who is with you in bed right now?"

"You."

"Who have you been with all these days."

"You."

My answers become soft whispers.

"Who fucks you, makes love to you?"

"You…oh!"

As I answer him he sticks two fingers inside of me…..hard.

As he massages me inside he continues talking.

"Do you think I would do this with her."

I shake my head.

"Do you think I brought her to this bed?"

I continue to shake my head and managed to whisper no as he continues to work me.

"Let me tell you something….these women….i've never brought them to my bedroom. Only you. You're the only one who has been here."

I look up at him and reach for his face but he puts my hand down by my face.

"I expect you to trust me as I trust you."

I turn to the side gripping the pillows and hear him remove his dress pants along with a condom packet being opened. When I look back over at him his length is at the folds of my entrance and I throw my head back with the first strong thrust.

"I can spend all night doing this proving to you that all I want is you…..and I will. Tonight Phoebe….you will do as I say. Your body is mine."

As he thrusts into me he moves his mouth over my breast and sucks gently focusing on nothing else. He completely takes over and I allow him to with no fight.

**(AT THE GREY'S HOUSE)**

Dani lays in her bed reading a book. Dean just left for the night and she wonders what it will be like if they truly end up together. She doesn't know if it is right. It doesn't feel completely right however it doesn't matter. It was familiar. As she sits there she sees the doorknob move and the door open. Teddy walks in, dressed in his evening suit, and walks straight over to Dani.

"What are you doing here? Are your parents or Phoebe here?"

"No one is here. Just me and you."

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Teddy I told you I just can't."

"You can't or you won't."

"I won't."

Teddy walks over to her bedside and sits in front of her. Taking her face he grabs her and kisses her. Dani's hands go up in protest against his chest but she soon surrenders. His hands make his way down her nightgown to which he removes and throws to the side. As quickly as he throws her nightgown she undoes his pants. He grabs a condom and with haste throws her against the bed and begins pushing himself into her. It is not soft or gentle. It's raw, earth shattering, fucking and she doesn't argue. After they both find their release Teddy gets up ,puts his clothes back on, and heads to the door. Dani looks at him unsure of what he is thinking and clings to her blanket holding it over her naked body. She then quickly scoots over taking her nightgown and putting it over herself never taking her eyes off Teddy. He stands by the door looking at her lovingly and with soft eyes. With nothing to be said he leaves her and makes his way downstairs and sees Dean coming who was let in by Gail.

"Hi Theodore."

Teddy reaches in his pocket and gives him his phone pressing it hard against his chest.

"You dropped this on the staircase."

"Oh….Thank you."

Teddy walks out the door and pulls out a piece of paper with R's number on it. He makes two phone calls. He first calls Sawyer.

"Sawyer. It's Theodore. I need you to meet me here in twenty minutes."

After confirming with Sawyer he calls Welch.

"Welch. Theodore Grey. I need a tracker on this phone number…"


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter =) Hope you enjoy it! I'm currently writing the next one and hope to have it out by tomorrow! Thank you all for your support as it means so much and please let me know what you think! Happy Reading! **

In fifteen minutes Sawyer has pulled up to the Grey household and sees Teddy standing outside. He immediately gets out of the vehicle and walks up to him meeting him at a steely gaze.

"What do we know?"

"We know that Dean is communicating with Rachel. I gave him back his phone just now. I have know idea why this fucker is back."

"I see. Did you get the phone number?"

Teddy pulls out a piece of paper with Rachel's number written on it and holds it up to him.

"I already have Welch tracking it."

"Very good. Did you see Miss Sullivan?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"Satisfied."

Sawyer immediately looks over at Teddy and notices a smirk on his face.

"Well sir, now what?"

"We wait for our location. The lawyer already has confessed that she is behind all of this. It's funny Sawyer, I came home for the summer thinking I was getting engaged, spending time with my family, and then going back to school. Life is funny that way."

"Well if anything it is all for the best. At least you found out who she really is. Some sort of psychopath intent on hurting your loved ones especially Phoebe."

"I know. That is why she can't know that I've been following this."

"Does Nathan know?"

"Yes. He is doing everything to protect Phoebe, trying to spend as much time with her even when the poor guy has an empire to run. I want this settled soon."

"And what happens when it is over sir?"

"Its over…no more threat. My family is safe and I go back to school…alone."

**(UNDISCLOSED LOCATION: RACHEL AND MAX)**

"What is fucking taking you forever and a day to finish this shit?!"

"I'm almost done."

"I swear I deal with imbeciles! First Aaron, then that stupid Dean who I have no idea what the fuck he is doing except enjoying a vacation on my expense, and now you!"

"Be patient! I am almost done!"

"Don't you see? This has gotten out of hand. How will I ever have Teddy?"

"It's done."

"It is?"

"Yes. Patience is key."

"Good. So what do you have?"

"I've hacked Theodore Grey's phone number. I am going to send a message to Phoebe's phone making it seem like it is from him. It will be urgent. She will come to him and we will kill the brat."

"How will she get away from Nathan?"

"I'm not worried about that."

"Well let's do this. I am starting to get anxious."

After a few minutes….

"Message sent."

"Now what."

"We wait."

**(AT NATHAN'S HOUSE)**

I lay against his chest pleasurably exhausted from our night. The area between my thighs has never felt so sore. I rub my hands over him and think how lucky I am. As I am about to join in him in peaceful slumber I hear my phone vibrate. Carefully pulling myself away from his grasp I make my way to my phone and head downstairs as to not wake him. It's a text message from Teddy.

"**Phoebes….I'm so drunk. I need you to pick me up. I kind of made a small scene and had to get out of there. Please pick me up now. Don't tell anyone. I don't need mom and dad knowing about this or your boyfriend. Especially don't tell Danielle! Please….I'll love you forever."**

Wow what a moron. Less than a minute later another message comes through giving me the address of where he's at. At least he is close. I head back upstairs and get dressed throwing on some jeans and a shirt. I don't want to bother Nathan. I'll be back in less than a half hour. If he does end up getting mad I just may like it. I head out the door and take his car leaving to the address he has told me. I can't wait to tell him off.

**(AT THE GREY RESIDENCE)**

Teddy's phone rings.

"Welch, any news?"

Teddy listens and then hangs up.

"What do we have?"

"We have their address. They are by Nathan's house. Lets go I think they may be trying to get to Phoebe."

Sawyer and Teddy immediately get into the car Teddy sliding into the driver's seat."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Trust me on this."

As they start driving Teddy notices Sawyer clenching onto the seat.

"Are you alright?"

"Please don't take offence…I always thought Taylor was more of the fast driver. I believe I stand corrected now however sir please let me know that you know what you are doing?"

Teddy smirks at Sawyer's comments and focuses back on the road, and slowly nods his head.

As they approach the area they notice that it is a dark, wooded area. Teddy hears another car and realizes its Nathan's car. He pulls up behind it and notices Phoebe's in it. Phoebe!

Teddy calls her immediately to which she answers.

"How is your drunk ass?"

"What? Phoebe get away. Back up the car to the bottom of the street. Now!"

I didn't understand what was going on but I listened thinking he just moved. As I approach Teddy's car I realize that he is with Sawyer.

_What the fuck is going on?_

When I finally make my way down the hill and park he gets out and runs to me grabbing me in a huge bear hug. I smell only his cologne and no liquor. Once he releases me I see fear in his eyes and then all of a sudden I feel very weak in the knees.

"Phoebe why are you here? Why did you come here?!"

"I….I got a text message from you. You said you were drunk and needed me to pick you up."

"Fuck!"

My brother runs his hands through his hair and I see Sawyer next to him.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on because I'm starting to get really nervous."

"Be honest with her sir."

Teddy looks down and looks at me hesitant to speak but soon the words start coming.

"Dean is here because of Rachel. Rachel somehow found a way to hack my phone and send you that message. An old, dangerous trick. Welch tracked the phone number to this location. I'm guessing they contacted you with bad intent."

"Like killing me."

"Yes."

"What the fuck Teddy?! What is your fucking problem!"

"You want to speak any louder Phoebe so that they might hear you and this whole thing will be fucked."

"Dean is in our house! Does dad know? Dad will murder him!"

"Dad knows that Rachel is behind everything. Dad doesn't know about Dean because I'm afraid he will be to impulsive. As much as I want to kill that fucker Phoebe and believe me I've been very tempted few times, we need to keep them at a distant in order to find her. Once that is completed….dad can do what he wants."

"How could Dad not know?"

"He's focused on getting Aaron Lesley to lose his license and what not."

"What?"

"Yes Aaron was affiliated with Rachel. He admitted everything to Sawyer while in the hospital. He took the information back to dad and once he gets out of the hospital he will be surprised with the jail time and what not."

I look at my brother as a deer in the headlights.

"Phoebe don't be shocked or feel sorry for him. He was sick in the head. Rachel fucked him while he was drugged, which by the way she of course drugged him, and she pretended she was you…so he thought that he was doing…you know. That kind of mindset does not need to be practicing law."

"It all makes sense….is that why you are here Sawyer?"

"Phoebe I love visiting you all. You are truly family to me. However yes, your father brought me for the extra help. Taylor would be too obvious right now. Rachel and whomever she has been working with have been following all of your routines. They know what you do and where you go. They followed the Sullivan's. That is how Miss Sullivan was injured. Aside from you Phoebe, she is her desired target."

"Sawyer why does Danielle have to be…..oh."

"Phoebe what I gather is this girl doesn't care about anything but Theodore. It has become a deadly obsession. Once she saw the chemistry weaken she snapped. Especially since she knows that a new type of chemistry developed between him and Miss Sullivan."

I can't seem to wrap my head around all of this. It all makes sense I just can't believe that my family is involved in such a situation.

"Does Nathan know?"

"Yes."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't he tell me!"

"He was trying to protect you and stop you from worrying."

"Protect me?! Fuck Teddy I was minutes away from being dead and this is protection!"

"I understand but you cannot go and blow this!"

"I'm going back to Nathan's."

"We will follow you."

I get in the car and race back to the house making it there in five minutes. The moment I make it back to the door my brother and Sawyer take off. As I close the door behind me I'm met with Nathan hanging up the phone and the anger he has on his face isn't the kind I want to face.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing!"

"I was with my brother."

"I just spoke to him. Why would you just leave without saying anything?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't want to wake me? Phoebe there is the fucked up crazy person out there trying to murder you and you didn't think to wake me up?"

"Look I'm sorry I thought it was Teddy."

"Well it wasn't Phoebe!"

His frustration along with a hurt is evident. I didn't know. I just didn't know.

"Why wouldn't you say anything to me? Why weren't you honest with me!"

"I was trying to protect you! I didn't want you to worry about this!"

"What does my father know?"

"Everything except that Dean is connected with Rachel. It's been hard for me to Phoebe because I couldn't say anything. I've wanted to kill that fucking piece of shit since day one and now I have more of a reason but I have to just wait."

"Does Danielle know anything?'

"Absolutely nothing."

"I can't believe you Nathan! People I love are being threatened with death and you hide this from me. Me! I am the target and yet you say nothing! I fucking can't believe you and my brother!"

His eyes turn to me and picking me up he takes me over to the sofa and sets me down. Grabbing my shoulders he turns me to meet his face.

"Listen to me and listen closely. You will listen to us. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Except lie to me telling me everything is fine when the whole world around us is going to shit! Really how could you look me in the eye and tell me its fine when everyone I love and care about are in danger? Even me!?"

"I am not going to have my future wife fucking killed because of her impulsivity!"

I look at him stunned. Everything that we are talking about just came to a sudden halt. He takes my hands in his and rubbing my knuckles he looks up into my eyes.

"I'm not going to lose you Phoebe."

"What are you telling me Nathan?"

He takes my hands out of his and goes upstairs leaving me stunned on the sofa. I don't know whether I should follow him or stay but then I hear his footsteps making his way back down the stairs. He comes over to me and holds out his hand. I shakily put my hand in his and rise. As I rise to stand he slowly descends to his knees.

"I didn't know what love was until I met you. Throughout my entire life I believed that my company was my greatest accomplishment but I know now that isn't that case. You are my greatest accomplishment. Finding an incredible woman that I would die for and her love me back. You were right….we had an unconventional start but nonetheless it was very special. You are special. I promise to love you eternally and to grant you the desires of your heart. Please say that you will have me. Phoebe Grey, will you marry me?"

He opens a red velvet box revealing the most massive engagement ring I'd ever seen. It was platinum gold with diamonds everything the main diamond in the middle being cut into a heart. I felt my breathing becoming erratic my chest heaving up and down. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Once I started feeling my nerve endings work again I looked at him frantically nodding my head. With tears of joy in my eyes and began to finally speak the words he must have been waiting ages to hear.

"Yes…yes..yes…yes! I will marry you!"

That heart stopping smile that captivated me the moment I met him develops on his face and he softly puts the ring on my finger. In that instant I bend down and lunge at him plummeting us both to the floor falling on top of him. I kiss him frantically non-stop. He grabs my face and feel that my whole world has come full circle. In a few moments he stops with a worried look on his face and pulls me away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell me that Teddy went home."

"I…I don't know if he did….I believe he did."

"Call him right now."

I look at him stunned still trying to wrap my head how things have changed from one moment to another. Regardless I do as he says and walk over to my purse taking my phone out to call Teddy. He answers on the first ring.

"Where are you Teddy."

"Outside of Nathan's house."

"You're here?"

"Yes. We are trying to see if they make an appearance. They are nearby Phoebe."

"If they have the phone with them still they are still right where we were driving too. Sawyer asked for more security. We are going in tonight Phoebe."

"What about Dean?"

"On his way to us. Welch is good. Pulled the same trick they did on us. He should be here within the hour."

"Teddy will it be okay?"

"More than okay."

**(AT THE GREY RESIDENCE)**

"I have to go Danielle. I came back because I'm just so worried about you."

"Yeah….i'm sure you are."

"Why the sudden change in behavior? Did Theodore say something to you?"

"No."

"Listen sweetheart I will be here tomorrow bright and early. Just rest up. Maybe I can take you somewhere tomorrow."

As he kissed her goodbye Danielle knew. She just knew it was over. She felt nothing. If anything she felt disgust. This was the guy who fucked another girl less than five feet away from her. How could she be so blind? Once he was gone she pulled a jacket over her took her crutches and went to Phoebe's room.

"Sorry Phoebes…I owe you for this."

Grabbing a set of car keys that Phoebe kept in a drawer on her dresser Dani headed to the garages. She needed to find out what Dean was doing and this was the perfect night to do so since Christian and Anastasia were at the gala. Sneaking in she found her car and left through a back way Phoebe had told her she had done before in order to give security the slip. She caught up with Dean on the road him being oblivious to her following him. From making it from the house to driving the car she didn't realize how painful this would be. She passes her and Nathan's house and sees a car parked outside.

"Teddy isn't that Phoebe's car?"

"Yes!"

Immediately Teddy turns on the car thrusting the car in front of Phoebe's car slamming the brakes causing the car behind him to slam the brakes nearly slamming him in the rear. Sawyer runs to the car gun in hand to find Danielle, hands up, in surrender.

"Miss Sullivan?"

Teddy runs to the drivers side opening the door seeing a shaken up Danielle. At first he says nothing taking her into his arms as she begins to cry. He runs his hands through her hair soothing her but then releasing his anger once the fear has eased.

"What the fuck Danielle?! You should be at home resting! You could have been hurt!"

"Dean was at the house. He was acting strange. He said he had somewhere to go. I called my mother and father but he wasn't going back to the hotel as far as they know and its not like he has any friends in Seattle. I followed him to see where he is going."

"Lets go to your house right now. Sawyer take Phoebe's car."

Teddy tossed the keys to Sawyer and helped Danielle in his car. As he got in the lecture started.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? You could have been hurt!"

"Don't worry about me. I'm a grown woman."

"Don't be stupid and give me that grown woman bullshit! Your not fully healed, you took Phoebes car without security which will undoubtedly leave to people being fired tomorrow, and your fucking following him to possible danger!"

"Do you know something?"

Teddy doesn't answer her and pulls up at the gate being let in by Phoebe. Teddy helps Danielle out of the car then carries her to the door with Sawyer behind him.

**(AT NATHAN'S HOUSE) **

"Their here."

Nathan rushed to the door to see Teddy carrying Danielle and Sawyer behind him. They make their way in and Teddy sets Danielle down on the couch.

"What the fuck is this? Why is Danielle out?"

"Its nice to see you too Nate."

"Dean left the house under mysterious circumstances. Danielle followed. We caught her in Phoebe's car."

"Out of all the fucked up, stupid things you could pull! Do you want to die Danielle? Is that it? Do you have a fucking death wish?!"

This is out of control. I need to stop this.

"Everyone stop yelling at each other! Its obvious now what is going on and that Rachel is behind this. We need to work with each other now."

"I just knew that crazy bitch was trying to kill me."

"Sawyer what do you suggest we do."

Teddy interrupts.

"We know where she is. I am her bait. It's me she wants. I'll trap her in."

"She wants you Teddy. You can corner her and I can have security lined up outside. We will not let anything happen to you however I will tell you this sir….I will let Mr. Grey know. "

Just at that moment my phone vibrated. It showed to be coming from Teddy but he wasn't texting me. I nearly dropped my phone once I read the message tears welling up in my eyes. Nathan grabs me by my waist tightly and takes my phone reading it to everyone.

"**So you caught me. It was fun seeing your little powwow but I want to settle the score. I want you Teddy. And if you don't want to come…well I'm sure that will disappoint your beloved cousins Ava and Aspyn Grey."**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi Everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Just because they found her the drama isn't over yet! Thank you for all the continued support and reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think! =) I hope to have the next chapter out by Wednesday! So excited! **

**(HOURS EARLIER AT THE GALA)**

Aspyn is finishing applying some finishing touches of mascara in the bathroom when her sister walks in. Ava starts smoothing out her hair, puckering her cheeks and lifting her neck looking for something that may be incriminating.

"Had fun with your little love tryst outside."

"Don't be jealous Aspyn."

"Yes, doing the nasty with some guy in among some rosebush seems tempting enough. Oh how I envy you sissy."

"I'm tired now. I want to go home. Mom and Dad are still making their rounds and so are Uncle Christian and Aunt Ana."

"We will just a get a driver and go home. I'll send them a text to let them know we will be going home early. They won't care."

"Okay sounds good."

Ava and Aspyn walk out to the landing and Ava goes to a security guard on the far end. Ava takes out her compact mirror checking her neck for any marks possibly left by the Denton boy. Oh how he was a fun hookup for her at these events. After she notices Aspyn nervously calling her over. Frustrated Ava walks to her sister's side and when a woman approaches her from behind pushing a gun to her back. Soon enough she notices a gun drawn on her back by what is supposed to be a security guard.

"Do you want money? I have a lot of it. Just let us go."

"I don't want your money."

"Rachel."

"I don't want to hurt you girls but I will if you don't shut your mouths and come with me."

Reluctantly Ava and Aspyn get into a limo with Max in the driver's seat and Rachel seated in the back. Another man is seated in the limo with the gun constantly aimed at both Ava and Aspyn.

"You….it was you all along! Once my Father and Uncle find out about this you will cease to live!"

"That's if I don't decide to kill you brats right now. That would be too easy though. I need you alive unfortunately."

"What do you want?! Just let Aspyn go!"

"Ava no!"

"No one goes. Period. I told you already. I don't want your money. I'm pretty self-sufficient on my own. What I want is Teddy to realize what a mistake he has made!"

"This is about Theodore?"

"My Theodore."

"You are twisted."

"Careful with your choice of words honey. I wouldn't want to have them be your last."

**(PRESENT MOMENT: NATHAN'S HOUSE)**

**I have your precious cousins. Don't' try alerting Christian or the police. I will find out and remember I have no attachment to these two. It will be all Teddy's fault. Their lives can hang over his head. **

I can stop crying. Not Ava, not Aspyn. Falling to floor I start to sob uncontrollably. They cannot take my cousins. We have to do something! Nathan falls to the floor and envelopes me in his arms, cradling me against his chest, and stroking my hair.

"I promise Phoebe they won't hurt them. I won't let them. Sawyer, Teddy, what do we do?"

"Sir, we cannot call for help. All our phones are bugged. Whether Mr. Grey knows it or not, his is too. If we use any of our phones they will track it to see who we made calls too."

"Then what are our options?"

"I go to her."

I look up with bloodshot, teary eyes wiggling out of Nathan's embrace and going to my brother.

"Teddy no. Please. She is a murderer! She can kill you! I will not lose my brother!"

"Nathan, text them back. Find out where they are."

Nathan does as he says and we wait for a response.

"Teddy Phoebe is right. You can't just go in there."

"Here is what we can do. Its dangerous but its our shot of getting Ava and Aspyn out of there. She wants me. As crazed as she is I can talk to her. Sawyer once they are out they are under your protection."

"We don't know how many people she has with her."

"That is a chance we have to take."

"They sent the location. An hour from here."

"Then lets go."

"I'll go with you."

"Nathan no!"

Danielle has been sobbing from the couch and we have just ignored her. I go to her leaning softly against her.

"I will be safe. I promise."

Within minutes the men have assembled and discussed how to solve this.

"You will stay here. Stay inside Phoebe. Call the police immediately if you notice anything suspicious. I promise baby I will come back to you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Nathan says goodbye to Dani and heads out with Sawyer as I hug my brother goodbye.

"Teddy please. Please….I.."

"Shhhh….Phoebes…it will be okay. I promise. I'll get back Ava and Aspyn. I'll get back."

As Teddy turns to the door he hears a stumbling noise and turns around to see Danielle stand up with my help. Slowly she wobbles towards him but he runs to her and taking her in his arms kisses her with so much passion everyone in the room could feel it. I look over at Nathan who I realized it is the first time of him ever witnessing this however this is not a subject for conversation at the moment.

"I'll be back Dani. I'm so sorry."

Dani shakes her head and sees him leave with the rest of them. Dani then falls back onto the couch in tears.

"What do we do now?"

"We leave."

"Are you nuts? If they see us leave they will know something is up. They could kill all of them!"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I am my father's daughter, remember?"

"Phoebe what are you going to do?"

I run up to Danielle's bedroom and grab a very provocative club dress and one for Dani as well. Running back downstairs I throw it at her.

"Why are you giving me club dancewear?"

"Where are the liquor cabinet keys?"

"Phoebe I know this is hard but this isn't the time to get shitfaced and party! What the hell are you thinking!"

"A ploy. Do you trust me?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"Put this on we feigning a girls night out. I know that we are probably being watched so follow my lead. We don't have much time. If they think we are distracted they won't focus on us and I can get to my dad. I really need my daddy right now."

"Lets do it."

Within fifteen minutes me and Dani are out the door. I have a bottle of Jack in one hand and Danielle is following me on crutches.

"Oh what a fucked up night! I'm going out on the town and getting fucked up!"

"Me too!"

"WOOOOOOOOOO!"

We get into the car and take off. As we take off I notice a man in the shadows. I hold out my bottle from the drivers window.

"Girls night bitches!"

**(SIDE OF NATHANS HOUSE)**

"Keeping tabs on those bitches?"

"It seems they just left Rachel."

"What?! Following Teddy and stupid band of followers?"

"Actually the complete opposite. She left with Miss Sullivan in very provocative clothing and took Mr. Sullivan's car blasting the radio talking about a girls night out."

"What?!"

"And it would seem they were drinking and driving in the process."

"Huh? Perfect for me. Obviously they don't care about their so-called men. Not like I care about Teddy."

"Should I follow them?"

"What does it matter if they are boozing it up they'll get arrested. Better deal for us. Just keep tabs on the phone lines. I just knew Danielle Sullivan didn't love him. Partying while they are on their way here. I love it!"

**(FLASHBACK: Teddy 10, Phoebe 7 1/2)**

"Teddy, give me the ball!"

"Why don't you try and get it from me!"

"Daddy! Teddy won't play fair!"

"Theodore! Be fair with you sister!"

"I am!"

"Do not question me! I see everything and if you do not play fair then you will see the inside of your room for the rest of the week!"

"Thanks a lot Phoebes. Its like he has eyes in the back of his head."

"Play fair Teddy bear."

"Fine. Catch."

Running to catch the ball Phoebe slips on some mud falling down a small hill in the meadow. Within a few seconds Christian is by her side scooping her up in his arms.

"Phoebe, baby are you okay?"

Through small sobs she points to her cut on her knee.

"Its okay sweetheart. We will go inside and take care of it."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I keep a close eye on all of you. I'm just sorry I wasn't faster."

Phoebe cradles herself closer to her father.

"I'm glad I always have you daddy."

"Phoebe if you ever need anything or are ever in trouble I will always be here to protect you, your brother, and mother. You guys are my heart. Don't ever forget that."

_I will always be here to protect you….you guys are my heart…don't ever forget that._

**(PRESENT MOMENT) **

"What are you thinking about Phoebe? Where are we going?"

"Just hoping for the best. We are going to my parent's house."

"Do you think they are back by now?"

"I sure hope so. However when we get there we have to keep up the charade until we get inside."

"Do you think anyone will be outside?"

"Outside but definitely not inside."

"Are you sure getting your dad involved will work?"

"My dad will know what to do. He will help us. Nathan wants to protect me but I'm going to do everything in my power to protect him. He is my heart and I will protect that."

Within minutes I pull up at my house, pressing my hand into the security slot opening the front gates. Once we are safely inside we park near the entrance and walk out.

"Okay before we get out of the car. Act extremely drunk and stupid."

"Got it."

"Good."

Getting out of the car we start saying a bunch of odd things when some strong flashing headlights come on. As luck would have it, its Taylor along with my mother and father. They pull up next to us yet Danielle and me keep bumbling on like idiots.

Within moments I hear my father's angry voice.

"What the fuck is this!?"

"Phoebe, Danielle?!"

"Oh Dad I'm fucking young and am having a great time with my bestie here. We are so drunk."

I purposely fall into my dad's chest whispering to him.

"Daddy I'm not drunk. We are in danger. We need to get inside."

My dad takes me by the arm and I continue to stumble whereas Taylor picks up Danielle, my mother following us with horror and confusion in her face. Once we are safely inside I hug both my father and mother tightly crying. My dad takes me in his arms and holds me tight.

"Christian! What's going on?"

"Ana baby she isn't drunk. Neither is Danielle."

"Phoebe you need to tell us what is going on!"

"Dad all of our phones including yours and mom's and Taylors have been tapped. That's why I couldn't call you. Rachel is behind everything and come to find out Dean was too. Tonight Rachel kidnapped Ava and Aspyn and she has them. She threatened to kill them if Teddy didn't go to see her. Right now Teddy, Sawyer, and Nathan went to her. They said if we told you or went to the police that they would kill them. Dani and me knew that they had someone watching us from the outside so we created this really stupid ruse to fool them into thinking we had no intention of getting to you. When we left the house we said all these stupid things to make it seem like we didn't care what was happening. Saying that it was Ava and Aspyns fault they got taken. As far as they were concerned it looked like we were some horrible selfish bitches. Dad they are in danger. Rachel is a murderer."

I can see the intense fury in my father's eyes. A rage that is indescribable. Best way to put it is I would hate to be on the end of that.

"My babies!"

"Ana. Teddy will be safe. He will come home safe I promise you that. I also promise they will not see daylight after this is over."

"I'm so scared."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your brother. Not Sawyer, not Nathan. Ana call Dean."

"And say what?"

**(IN FIFTEEN MINUTES)**

My mother meets Dean at the door.

"I came as fast as I could. I can't thank you enough for the financial help you are giving me for taking care of Dani while you and Mr. Grey leave for your business trip. I hope you both have a lovely time."

"Thank you. Won't you come in?"

"Of course."

As Dean walks in he sees Dani standing there on crutches and me standing besides her holding onto her arm. In a matter of moments Taylor drop kicks Dean and cuffs him pulling him to my father's study to which we all follow. Taylor throws him and cuffs him onto a chair in my father's study as he is struggling to breathe.

"Miss Grey…What is…."

"Do not talk or even look at my wife if you want to live to see another day."

Dean nervously looks at the corner of the room and sees my father slowly approach him.

"Mr. Grey what's going on?"

"Listen fucker, cut the Mr. Grey bullshit. I know why you are here. Now where is she?"

"What are you talking abo….."

Before Dean can even finish my father forcefully pounds his fist into the middle of Dean's chest leading Dean to struggle for air.

Leaning over him my father continues his torment.

"Listen, I don't care if you tell me or not. I could kill you. This is my house, my property. Whereas I have the best legal team you have nothing. Choose."

After Dean regains steady breathing he looks at my father and begins to talk.

"Rachel is here. She at some woman's old house."

"What was the name of the woman?"

"Someone named Elena."

"Thank you."

Taylor holds Dean tightly against the chair. My father bends down taking his leg and twisting the knee so that piercing crack and pop resounds through the room followed by blood curdling screams from Dean.

"My leg! I can't….I can't…"

Danielle walks over to him looking him in the face.

"Now whose crying like a little bitch!"

Spitting in his face she makes her way over to us. My father then adjusts his suit jacket and leads us out of the room.

"Wait…sir….please…."

"Please what?"

"I'm in so much pain."

"That isn't my problem. Taylor….Take him into the basement. We will take him out once this all done."

My father's cold attitude is enough to even give me chills. I follow him to the living room as he opens an old cabinet drawer with numerous keys in it.

"Dad what are you doing."

"Grabbing the keys to that house."

"She could have changed locks."

"Not a certain backdoor she couldn't have."

"Christian baby, why…how do you still have these things."

"Specifically if moments of peril ever came to fruition…..moments like these Ana. Never would I have thought of my children or nieces being involved. Don't let Samantha know right now. I don't want her worrying over Luke. He is highly skilled and trained."

"Daddy I can't just stay here."

"You will stay here with your mother and Taylor along with Danielle."

"Christian she will want to kill you or hurt them if you arrive."

"Ana the one thing I have is an element of surprise. I know the house inside and out. It hasn't changed much. We have an advantage there. We will also alert security."

In a few minutes Taylor arrives with a box of walkie-talkies.

"Wow those things looks super old fashioned."

"They are but they work. They won't get a tap on these. We won't go by phones just these. I'll leave one for you so that you will be able to contact me. No one leaves this house."

"Christian we can call the police."

"That is what they are expecting Ana. I don't know what they have up their sleeve but my nieces are in there and they are making it out of there alive."

"Christian baby please."

"I promise you I will protect all of you. Nothing will happen."

Taylor packs things in the SUV and within a few minutes him and Christian are gone. After a few minutes more a couple of other SUV's make their way out of our gates.

"Mom can I ask you something?"

"Anything honey."

"Please tell me I did the right thing by telling dad."

"Sweetheart….it was the absolute right thing to do. I wish I had done that all those years ago."

**(AT ELENA'S HOUSE)**

"Where could they be?"

"They are close I see it."

"I need to see Teddy I just need to see him. I want him to just understand!"

"Calm down. I thought you wanted to be rid of him."

"For hurting me yes! I loved him! With everything!"

"Don't be impulsive Rachel. It messes things up."

"Don't tell me how to do my job and guess what I won't tell you how to do yours."

Rachel walks outside and feels the cool Seattle breeze on her face. She recalls when she first served Teddy at the restaurant in Jersey. He was the most handsome man she had ever met. The conversations about life they had had. The first night they made love. She almost had it all. The man, the family. What had happened that made it come to this. Why couldn't she just have her man with no problems? Stupid Elena. Elena betrayed her. She didn't think falling in love would happen that it was only a job. Whatever the case she was going to finish the job she started. Smoking a cigarette to calm her nerves she took in the moonlight.

"Never fully quit did you Rachel."

Rachel turns around and suddenly stands still as the man coming into the moonlight is none other than the man she has been waiting for all this time….Teddy Grey.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi Everyone! With crazy reports and midterms it has been quite busy on my end! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The Rachel drama has reached its gran finale. I have one last chapter to add to this part of this story (which I'm sure you all know how it will end **** ) however I have a storyline continuing Phoebe and Nathan's story with a book two/part 2 type of thing. I'm so not ready to leave these characters yet! lol! **

**This chapter is kind of long but I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think and happy reading!**

Stuck in my room while Danielle speaks with my mom is unbearable. I can't stay here. I won't stay here. I unlatch my bedroom door and secretively and quietly make my way towards the back. I know how to get out and I only hope they can forgive me. I don't want anything to happen to Nathan or my father. They will just have to understand.

**(RACHEL AND TEDDY) **

Rachel drops her cigarette and stares at the man before her.

"Teddy? You're here. You are really here."

Teddy slowly walks over to her his hands in his pockets.

"You look nice."

"Cut the shit Rachel. What do you want? Why are you doing this? Never in a million years would I have seen behavior like this come out of you. You attacked my family Rachel, the family that was welcoming you that you were ultimately going to be a part of."

"What are you even saying?"

"I was going to marry you Rachel."

Rachel stops in her tracks, tears slowly falling down her cheeks however she quickly regains her composure and begins speaking.

"You didn't love me I could tell! You fell in love with Danielle! You wanted that whore!"

"Rachel….let Ava and Aspyn go. They have nothing to do with this. It is me you want."

"I won't let them go. Not until you and me settle this."

**(OUTSIDE THE HOUSE)**

"Okay Sawyer, it looks like Teddy is in."

"Good. Now to get ready to enter the home."

"Enter the home? We don't know how many people there are."

"Not many I assume. We need to get Ava and Aspyn out."

"How do we get in without drawing attention to ourselves"?

"Here take this."

Sawyer pulls out a gun from compartment located under the seat in the back of the car handing it to Nathan.

"Use it only for your protection, when you are in harms way. Can you use this?"

"Of course. I just don't understand how we all had to get caught up in all of this."

"I'm sorry sir. I wish all of us had bonded over much more desirable circumstances however I am sure we will have that opportunity. Congratulations by the way, sir."

"I'm sorry?"

"You will find that I am a very observant man and that was a very big ring on her finger. I wish you guys only the best. You will make it out of here that I promise you."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Your welcome. A man, who would do anything for Phoebe, even deal with Mr. Grey, kudos to you by the way, is all right by me. I care for her just as much as my own children. I'm happy that she was able to find an exceptional young man."

Nathan smiles at Sawyer patting him on the back.

"I would do anything for her. That is why I am here ready to murder these fuckers for causing harm to her family and mine. We can make it in through a back way. We can make a bunch of noise on the side of the house. Someone has to come out."

"I will do that. You find a way to get into the house. I will follow you soon enough."

"Are you saying that we separate?"

"Just for a bit. Do not worry about me. I've been in similar if not worse predicaments. I assure you I will be okay. You go."

Nathan looks away but realizes if they both are going to make it out of here alive he must do as he says. They already were sure that Teddy had found Rachel and now they needed to find out where Ava and Aspyn were. They both make their way towards the back of the house smashing the back windows, one by one.

"When someone comes you go towards the side of the house."

**(INSIDE THE HOUSE)**

"What do you want with us?!"

"I have one job and that is to watch over you."

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with any of this!"

"I won't leave you Ava."

"Will you two just shut up!"

"Aren't you sick of this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes aren't you sick of being a pawn in someone's crazy plan."

"Aspyn! What are you saying!?"

"This guy over here Ava….I feel sorry for him. Not bad looking…just lost. Tell me what has she given you for all this mess?"

"I'm not here to bond with you or have a conversation. She will decide what to do."

"What do you want to do? Really? You could kill us….but you would be found out soon enough. Do you know who are father is? Who are uncle is? They would tear you apart. I guarantee you wouldn't die in jail."

"Elliot and Christian Grey? I'd be long gone."

"I'm assuming you mean leaving town. That wouldn't stop them."

Max looks at the two sisters, annoyed and frustrated, yet somehow he believes what they are saying but he doesn't show it.

"Both of you just shut up!"

The two girls remain quiet gently trying to move their wrists that are tied tight with ropes. As they try and move they jolt after hearing a smashing sound.

"What is that?!"

Max hears the constant shattering of glass and looks over at the girls.

"Who is here?"

"We don't know."

"Fuck!"

Max leaves the girls and runs towards the back of the house. He calls Rachel but Rachel does not answer. He calls another man in the house to his aid.

"What was that?"

"Someone is shattering the glass doors in the back."

"Is it their family?"

"I don't know. I was about to leave and go check it out."

"Well hurry up and finish off anyone you see."

**(OUTSIDE THE HOUSE)**

Sawyer backs up when he shatters the last glass door. He feels someone approach him from behind and immediately sinks his gun into whoever's head.

"Taylor! What the fuck! I could have killed you!"

"Nice to see you're on your toes."

"Mr. Grey?"

"Hello Saywer. What do we know right now?"

"My apologies sir but how did you know we were here?"

"Phoebe and Danielle came up with a way to get out of Nathan's house and make it back to ours. We know Ava and Aspyn or here, so are you and Nathan, and my son."

"How are Phoebe and Danielle?"

"At the house. Safe. We have security detail surrounding the house. I have a key to this place which may have been more to your benefit if we had arrived sooner. Anyone come out yet?"

"No however Nathan went towards the side."

"I'll catch up with him. You two take out anyone who comes out this house."

"Like old times eh Sawyer."

"Taylor…Samantha would kill me herself and lose it if she found out about all our ventures those past years. Being in this position conjures up those old feelings of nervousness and foreboding."

"Yup good times. Now lets get this done."

Christian makes his way up to the side of the house and notices movements among the bushes.

"Nathan"

"Christian?"

Nathan comes out and sees Christian coming towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you."

"Do you know anything about Phoebe and Dani?"

"Phoebe made it out of your house with Dani. She came to my house with her and told me everything. Right now they are safe with my wife and Dean is locked in our basement with a broken leg. We don't have much time….I have a key to a hidden back way."

"How do you?"

"No time for questions. We need to hurry and get my nieces out. Be very quiet."

Nathan and Christian make their way in the home undetected. They head up to the second floor going through most of the bedrooms. Once they see nothing Christian leads him up to a staircase leading to what would appear to be a third floor however it only has three rooms.

"They have to be in one of these. I'm hoping and praying they are."

They explore two empty rooms and retreat to the last one. As they walk in they see a woman's foot showing from the end of the bed.

"Ava, Aspyn?"

"Uncle Christian?"

"Don't talk."

Christian and Nathan make their way over to Ava and Aspyn both girls in shock at what they are seeing. They begin to untie their ropes and both once they come undone they both hug Christian tightly tears lightly falling down their cheeks.

"Remain quiet."

They shake their heads and calm down. Soon enough they all hear someone walking up the stairs and immediately Christian directs Nathan to stand behind the door. Christian stands there unafraid with his two nieces behind him. Max enters the room noticing Christian immediately.

"Wow….the Christian Grey. Killing American's wealthiest man. I could live with that satisfaction."

Before he can load Nathan pushes a gun on his back. Saying nothing he drops his gun to which Christian calmly walks over and picks it up.

"You are going to tell us what is going on."

Max is caught and there is nothing he can do.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where is my son?"

"Out in the back veranda with Rachel."

"Take us out there."

**(OUTSIDE THE HOUSE)**

"You still got it Taylor that's for sure."

Three men lay unconscious on the ground before them.

"Some people are highly skilled in technology however when it comes to self-defense they seem to lack common sense. Either way they did put up a tremendous fight yet again….not skilled fighters."

"I guess our luck won out in that department."

They look up when they hear footsteps seeing Nathan, Christian, Ava, and Aspyn.

"Taylor, make sure Ava and Aspyn get to the car safely. Sawyer lets go find Teddy."

Taylor escorts Ava and Aspyn to the car while Sawyer, Nathan, and Christian walk out to meet Teddy.

**(RACHEL AND TEDDY) **

"It's over. Just give yourself up Rachel."

"No! We were supposed to be together! You were all I had!"

Rachel breaks down in tears in front of him, folding her arms around her waist.

"A relationship that begins as dishonest as this one is meant and doomed to fail. You wanted to expose my family for the revenge of someone else. You almost had my sister killed. You almost had Dani killed. It is unforgivable and it ends now."

"No you're my everything. I need you."

"You need help. Stop this. We can get you help."

"I won't let you take me anywhere except if its only with you."

Teddy walks closer and at a calm pace.

"Come with me Rachel. Just please….its alright."

As Rachel goes to put her hand in his she sees Christian, Nathan, and Sawyer approaching.

"You told your father!"

Rachel lets out a blood-curdling scream that jolts all three men. She immediately draws back and pulls out a gun pointing it right at them.

"Really Teddy I thought we could have had it all. Don't think your fucking guerilla war tactics will work on me. I'm a good shot and I don't care who dies at this point."

"Rachel put the gun down. It doesn't have to come to this."

Sawyer makes his way towards her to which she immediately shoots. He says nothing as he falls to the ground with a huge thud. Christian and Nathan run to him and Christian immediately takes off his jacket wrapping it around the side of his stomach.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Hold on."

"You fucked up bitch!"

"Teddy I'll kill you too! Back away!"

"If I can't have you no one will!"

Rachel backs away and looks over at Nathan.

"Nathan….Phoebe's fuck toy. Too bad they didn't finish the job last time. I guess I'll just have to do it myself. Nothing will bring me as much pleasure. Nathan gets up and moves back as she carefully aims her gun marking his forehead. As she gets ready to pull the trigger her head is snapped back.

"You fucking bitch! I won't let you hurt him!"

I was lucky enough to find them. I was able to bypass Taylor and was happy to see Ava and Aspyn safe. I was able to get to the back seeing Sawyer injured and Rachel still aiming at my family. Her target was now Nathan. No…..this would end right now. I will not let her escape this. I run as fast as I can taking a fist full of her hair and pulling her down to the ground. I pound her face as hard as I can and try and wiggle away her hold on the gun.

"Fuck you Phoebe. I'll fucking send both of you to the fucking grave!"

We roll around and I notice Nathan running towards me along with Teddy. As we roll over a single gun shot is released and both of our bodies jolt and fall to the ground. I seem to fall into a dreamlike state and look to the side to see Nathan and Teddy running towards me. I hear my dad talking to someone…an emergency operator I suppose. I see Teddy lift Rachel's body over me and look to see tears falling quickly from Nathan's eyes. Once her body is off of me the damage has been done and what happened between us is revealed. Her blood is all over me and her limp body next to me shows a wound to her chest. While trying to take away the gun when she was on top of me I quickly turned the gun around in a split second decision. It must have worked because in the moment she must have not felt anything and pulled the trigger sealing her own fate. Nathan quickly takes me into his arms, holding me so tight kissing my hair and kissing me.

"Baby how could you do this! Why didn't you stay?"

"You've always protected me. I had to return the favor and protect you and my family. All of you guys are my heart."

Within minutes the authorities are there and Sawyer is quickly rushed to the hospital with my father at his side. We stay for questioning with Teddy being asked the most. Throughout the entire time he never leaves my side for a moment his arms being protectively wrapped around me. In about an hour we leave to the hospital to check on Sawyer. My mother is there along with Gail, Samantha, and Danielle. Samantha is in the room with Sawyer. When I spot my mother I run to her and she envelopes me in a tight hug crying.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"

"But if I wasn't maybe all of them could have. They are my loves and I couldn't leave them while I sat in my room doing nothing. Do you know how Ava and Aspyn are?"

"They are home now and safe. Taylor is still at their house."

"How are Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate?"

"Livid, sick. The man who kidnapped them…they will make sure they die in prison. Your Aunt Kate is having a hard time dealing with what happened. They will be bringing in tighter security now. The police are with them right now as well getting information from them."

"How is Sawyer?"

"Sawyer is going to be fine. Luckily the bullet missed major arteries. He was very lucky. Your father is so upset and is making sure he receives the best medical care possible. He recently got out of surgery and is sleeping. Samantha is with him. The doctors assured her that he will be just fine. Nevertheless I know the pain she feels seeing him like this."

As she says this I see my father walk towards me and take me in his arms hugging me close. As he holds me I look up at him to see his eyes red and stained with tears. It takes a lot for Christian Grey to show emotion but I know exactly why.

"Phoebe are you okay."

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"Phoebe my temper is not an issue here. I was deathly worried about you. When I heard that gunshot I thought that…for a moment….I lost you. Sweetheart I don't know how I would go on. I love you more than my own life. All of you. I would die in your place. Thank God your okay."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you sweetheart always and forever. You are my heart."

I smile at him and gesture to Nathan to come over. I see him talking with Dani and as he walks over to me Dani politely smiles at me.

As I let go from my father he takes my hand in his.

_Shit. The ring. _

As soon as I think it he feels the ring on my ring finger, moving it and looking at it. Nathan stops in his tracks as he notices that my father notices my ring. Why am I getting the feeling that Nathan didn't talk to my father before he did this? Nathan looks at me and then at my father.

"Come here Nathan."

My father releases my hand and stands straight looking at him.

_At least we are in a hospital. _

I look at my mother who has a smile on her face. How can that woman have a smile on her face when he is about to tear him a new one! I quickly turn back to see my father take Nathan in "manly type of hug" patting his back.

"Welcome to the family Nathan."

"What the fuck!"

Everyone looks at me in shock. Damn. I said that thought out loud. My father walks up to me with Nathan. Nathan then comes to stand behind me taking me in an embrace.

"Phoebe, Nathan talked to us quite some time ago making his intentions with you clear. Granted the conversation didn't go as smoothly the first time he's a good man for you. I gave him permission to marry you. I thought this was supposed to take place on a sailing trip but I guess that went out the window."

I have tears in my eyes as he tells me this and I run up hugging my father all over again and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you."

"I love you Phoebe. You will always be my Phoebe."

"Always."

I go back to Nathan and hug him tight. As we wait to go see Sawyer we notice Teddy sitting with Dani. I smile as I see her run her hands through his hair and he holds her hand. With this drama behind us I'm only excited to see where our lives now will take us.

**(3 WEEKS LATER) **

It's been three weeks since the incident with Rachel. All men who worked with her are likely to receive life sentences in prison. Currently they are in custody awaiting trial. Dean joined them along with his broken leg. On the other hand Dani's leg finally healed enough that she could walk around more fluidly and was almost back to her complete self. Sawyer was discharged from the hospital healthy and my father literally demanded him and Samantha stay longer buying a beautiful lakeside home close to us for them to use. Once Samantha knew Sawyer would be okay she was okay with this idea as her, my Aunt Kate and my mother began helping me with wedding planning. My Aunt Kate was all to excited to start and pretty much spearheaded everything when we got together to discuss it. I'm beyond happy but sad as my brother now has to leave back to school. Taylor is going to be taking him to the airport today so he can go back home to Jersey. He promises that once he graduates after the spring semester he will be coming back to live in Seattle. I don't think he wants to be far from us now either. It was quite an eventful summer and if anything I learned that family is the most valuable treasure we have.

Right now it is a Saturday night and the entire family is in the foyer of our house saying goodbye to Teddy. My mother is squeezing the life out of him while my father stands behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"You call me the minute you get off of the plane!"

"I will mom."

Teddy goes over to my father and hugs me tight.

"Make us proud"

"Always. Love you."

"Love you too Teddy."

When Teddy makes his way over to me and Nathan I can barely control my tears. I lunge towards him hugging my brother tightly.

"It was one hell of a summer wasn't it Teddy bear."

"That it was Phoebes. Hey but I'll be back for holidays and before you know it next summer I'll be home again."

"I know. Believe it or not I hate the fact of not being able to see you everyday."

"Me too. You stay out of trouble. You, Ava, and Aspyn. Trust me I'll be on the first plane back."

"Have a safe trip Teddy."

"Thanks man. Hey take care of my sister while I'm gone. She is one in a million."

"I won't let her out of my sight."

As Teddy is about to make his way out the door he sees Dani standing there carrying her purse and a large suitcase.

"Dani?"

"I thought a lot about what you said. You don't have to go back alone. Nathan has Phoebe now. Um…wow…I never thought I would be in this kind of position. Do you mind if…I….go with you?"

I can't believe it. Dani wants to go with Teddy. They had been talking and seeing a lot of each other after everything but I was always curious as to what would happen with them when he would leave.

"Taylor, please pack Danielle's belongings."

Taylor smiles at him.

"Of course sir."

Dani walks up to Nathan with teary eyes.

I spoke with mom and dad. They seemed shocked but they were okay with it. Happy to be home in fact. Said Seattle was to crazy for me anyways.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be back home soon enough. I want to be with him. Hey….I love you like crazy. Don't do anything stupid you have an amazing woman in your life. I'll be calling you!"

"I love you Dani."

"I'll watch over her Nathan, I promise."

With a few more goodbyes Teddy and Dani are gone and everyone has retreated along with me and Nathan who decide to go home.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi Everyone! After all of the crazy drama I decided on a fun and lemony chapter! Despite a certain character making an appearance in this chapter I want to assure readers that Phoebe would never ever leave Nathan. No cheating here! We have a big wedding afterwards planned and then on to book two! That will of course include all of our beloved characters even whats happening with Teddy and Dani. Hope you guys enjoy it! I just wanted a breezy drama free chapter with some fun **** Let me know what you think and as always…Happy Reading!**

**(6 MONTHS LATER)**

"I'm so excited for tonight!"

"Aspyn, please I don't want it to get too crazy."

"Its your last hurrah! You are getting married next week!'

"I know but still I'm not grinding against men I don't know or making out with anyone."

"Obviously. That's my job."

The girls and I were going out for a night on the town for my bachelorette party. Nathan was having his Saturday night and I was having mine tonight. I know it made him uncomfortable however he still didn't deprive me of it. A bachelor party really wasn't his thing but some old friends from North Carolina insisted on it with along with my brother the ringleader of this night of debauchery. As I am standing in the living room trying to decide which of the five pairs of shoes I bought for my wedding dress I should wear I hear a knock on the door.

"Mom can you get the door!"

"I'm on it Phoebes. By the way those are a no. You look like your in pain just standing in them."

"But they accentuate my legs. Maybe they just need to be broken into."

"Looks like your ankle will be the only one broken into."

My mother reaches for the door handle and opens the door to an ecstatic Danielle.

"Ana!"

"Dani! Honey I've missed you! How was your flight?"

"Good thank you! Babe come on!"

"Coming!"

Teddy runs with some suitcases quickly putting them to the side and pulling my mother into a big bear hug swinging her around.

"Sweetheart! I thought you guys weren't going to be here until tomorrow night!"

"And miss Phoebe's bachelorette. No. Absolutely not!"

"Teddy! Dani!"

I run towards them and suddenly tripping onto the floor.

"Fuck! Aspyn!"

"Accentuating the legs. Funny how that won't work if you break them."

"Just help me take these heels off!"

We quickly remove these horrible but amazing looking shoes and I run towards both of them giving them a huge hug.

"Hmmm….a day early. You won't mind her coming out with us tonight Teddy?"

"We've had a conversation already about how this night will go. No funny business with either of you."

"How is Nathan reacting about the whole thing?"

"Its tradition….but he hates the idea. No strippers, no nothing."

"LAME!"

"Shut up Aspyn!"

"Look all of you have fun but be safe and smart. We don't want the press getting some ridiculous story that could hurt both of your reputations a week before the wedding."

"No worries mom. We will be okay."

Teddy comes around to our mother and holds her close to him. I can tell my mother is ecstatic to have him back for the meantime.

"Where is dad?"

"Your father had some business in New York and will be home tomorrow."

"Really? On Phoebe's bachelorette night?"

"Don't taunt the idea Teddy. If anything happens your father can be here in four to five hours tops. Trust me…I know. Anyways he calls constantly and I'm sure he will make his presence known tonight."

"Very true. Anyways let me get these suitcases up to the room."

"I missed you Teddy Bear!"

"Me too Phoebes."

We let Dani settle in and take a nap after her flight from Jersey with Teddy. We end up doing the same thing when I awake to my phone vibrating, sleepily I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Baby, its me. Did I wake you?"

"Yes I was just napping. I needed to get up anyway."

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you."

"I love you too baby. Is someone feeling insecure about tonight?"

I'll be fine. I won't rain on your parade but promise me you will be good, be safe."

"Of course. Nothing will happen. I'll check in by the end of the night."

"I love you Mrs. Sullivan to be."

A huge smile forms on my face ear to ear. In one week I will be Mrs. Nathan Sullivan.

"I love you Mr. Sullivan. Now I need to go as I need my rest."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye."

I hang up my phone and fall back onto my bed dreaming of Nathan when my thoughts are interrupted by Aspyn.

"Ugh! Why is he being so needy? Its not like I'm going to have you go off with random guys."

"He just worries about me that's all. Don't be jelly."

"Me! Jealous?! Please! I still can't believe your getting married! Remember….marriage is a fine institution. But who wants to live in an institution!"

"Aspyn I met the man of my dreams. I'm living my dream.

"You've only been with one guys ever! HIM! Don't get me wrong…I see why. He is insanely attractive but you've never played the field. He fucked you then put a ring on it. When does that ever happen either! Well I guess maybe I would get sucked into that too…its just he's so reminds me of Uncle Christian all control freak CEO and…

"Aspyn calm down. Your having a jibber jabber moment. Your thoughts….you are saying them out loud.

"I'm just looking out for your. I love you and I am going to make this your best night ever."

'I'm sure of it."

"Lets get up and get Dani. We have to start heading to my place to get ready. Ava is already waiting."

I was excited for the night but nervous at the same time. I mean would it be different then any of the other nights we've partied? I got up and went to Teddy's room remembering to knock.

"Come in."

"Hey Phoebe."

"Hey…ready to go?"

"Yes. Teddy wake up."

My brother rolls over. According to Dani he had a final paper to turn in and had been awake late into the night for the past two weeks. Sleep is definitely catching up with him now.

"What? Why?"

"I'm leaving."

"No don't go."

My brother pulls Dani into a strong embrace to which she completely melts into him. Its cute to see them happy together.

"Have fun Phoebes."

"What!"

"No she is going!"

"I'll be home tonight I promise."

Dani kisses him goodbye, hears a few more reprimands, kisses him again and we are then finally out the door. FINALLY! When we get to Ava and Aspyn's house we greet my Aunt Kate who is super thrilled about our night yet gives us the talk that everyone else has about being smart and not stupid. I finally head up to Ava's room where my dress is waiting for me. I let Ava pick it out so I had no idea what it was. What I found was a nude short dress with intricate black beading around it. Very risqué…very Ava and Aspyn.

" . ."

"That's the point. Even Christian Grey wouldn't let his little Phoebe out of the house in this."

"Really! This is something I would wear like….in our own private time!""

I roll my eyes but the rebel in me wants to wear it anyways. We spend close to two hours getting ready.

"Dani let me see the dress!"

"I'm coming out just give me a couple more minutes."

After five minutes Dani emerges from the bedroom and we all gasp in shock. She is wearing a black lace dress with a low back.

"My brother would go nuts. Probably take you upstairs and fuck the daylights out of you."

"He's seen this dress, he has gone nuts, and yes he's fucked the daylights out of me in it! It will definitely be a surprise when I get back. Don't get all innocent Phoebe. Be a rebel its your night. That's kind of the point of the bachelorette. You wear provocative clothing to get men to buy you drinks. Just don't do stuff with them!"

Ava tilts her head to the side and runs up to Dani throwing her arms around Dani.

"You know Phoebe… I knew I always loved her."

After some sexy photo shoot poses that will never see daylight (including the obligatory t&a shots) we head into the SUV with security of course. A call comes through as soon as we take off to which Mason answers.

"Hello Mr. Grey."

"Is Phoebe and the girls with you?"

"Hi daddy!"

"No funny shit tonight Phoebe! That goes for you too Ava, Aspyn, and Danielle."

"Dad no worries. We will be okay."

"I'm expecting you to call me."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"I love you Phoebe."

"I love you too daddy."

My dad gives us another small lecture and then finally hangs up.

"Aww daddy is worried about his little girl. That is to sweet."

"Some things will never change. I know he worries."

"Yes well that's Uncle Christian. Enough of the tender moments…lets get your night started!"

We head to a private club called The Cove. It just opened up in Seattle and hosts exclusive clientele. We walk in and are seated in our own private area. Ava brought in a big bag with her and takes out all this embarrassing shit. She puts some stupid pink glitter tiara on me, a pin saying kiss me before I he hitches me, and a garter on top of my leg.

" Ava this is embarrassing! What the hell is all of this shit? A garter?"

"Some hot man needs to take it off with his teeth tonight."

I slap my hand to my face. This can't be happening. Ugh…I will make the best of it. I'm glad to be out I just don't want things to get to out of control.

"Hi waitress. My cousin over here is getting married next week. She needs to start drinking like…right now."

The woman smiles and in less than ten minutes comes back with huge bottles of pink champagne.

"Wait I need to toast to my cousin Phoebe!"

"Awww Ava!"

"Phoebe you are my bestest friend. I love you so much and can't imagine a better cousin. We are as thick as thieves, you're my partner in crime, my amazing beautiful soul sister. Enjoy this speech because most of time I'll be like I can't believe this bitch! No seriously I am happy for you and I wish you and Nathan a fulfilling future full of love and happiness and maybe…some babies!"

"I love you."

"Me too. To Phoebe!"

"To Phoebe."

"My turn!"

Aspyn pulls out a piece of paper.

"To Phoebe Christiana Grey."

Danielle looks at me shocked with a funny look on her face as if she is about to laugh.

"Wait! Christiana is your middle name? I never knew that?"

"Yeah I know. My mother wanted to name me Ella after my maternal grandmother but my dad apparently nixed that idea. Then my dad suggested Grace after my grandmother but my mother didn't seem to fond of it. My dad for some reason or another loved the name Phoebe to which my mother fell in love with it too. I guess one day she was playing around with names and thought "wouldn't it be cool if both of our names were a name together?" Hence Christiana. I don't really mention it much. Ava and Aspyn have been making fun of it for years.

"C'mon that is so twilight of your parents. Christiana. We get it, a homage to Christian and Ana"

"Well its beautiful."

"Thank you!"

"Alright Renesmee, I mean Christiana….my speech. You guys may not know this, but I consider myself…a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one woman wolf pack."

"Aspyn! This is so not the hangover!"

Aspyn chuckles.

"Could be."

As the drinks come in we start going at it. Two hours later I'm on top of a table dancing to some techno song while taking another shot of tequila. I have a feather boa wrapped around my head and I feel like I can take on the world.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!"

"Woooooooo!"

"My fourth! My fourth! Where is Ava?"

Ava is on the dance floor with some guy bumping and grinding like no tomorrow. I jump up on a pole and start twirling around it when I spin to hard and fall on my ass. Even though I just hurt myself I start laughing like a bumbling idiot thinking it's the funniest thing.

"Hey whore! We don't want to see your hoohaw!"

As I attempt to get up a man extends his hand to me. I look up to see a tall muscular built male with dark black hair. His eyes a piercing blue. He is wearing a three-piece suit that is obviously very expensive. I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

My cousin Aspyn comes barreling towards me.

"Thanks for helping my cousin."

"My pleasure. Are you ladies enjoying yourself?"

"We are now that you are here."

I normally would speak up in circumstances such as these but I'm too drunk right now to enunciate any words properly. I think it is actually quite funny. I check out my cousin who is leaning herself against this man. Oooooo Aspyn has a thing for Mr. dark and mysterious over here.

"I'm assuming this is a bachelorette party."

"How could you tell?"

"The extremely inebriated woman right here with the pink feather boa and plastic glitter crown kind of gave it away."

Aspyn nearly faints at hearing him talk. She looks over at me whispering that is voice sounds like music from the heavens and that he is so getting lucky tonight."

"Yes that's her."

"Well who is the lucky man."

"Nathan Sullivan."

Mr. dark and mysterious looks over at me with a smirk and then a wicked grin that truth be told could melt a woman to pieces. Hell Aspyn's panties are nearly pooling around her knees by now.

"You then, must be Phoebe Grey."

"Do we know you?"

"Not formally. It was nice meeting you ladies."

"Wait mister! Can you do us one favor?"

"And that would be?"

"Miss Grey needs her garter removed."

I move her to Aspyn quickly pulling her to the side trying to not fall in the process.

"What are you doing?'

"I want to see how he works his mouth. Just enjoy it. I wouldn't make you kiss him or anything."

Mr. dark and mysterious smiles again and walks over to me extending his hand to me. I take his hand and with his other hand he takes me by the waist leading me back to the booth. I can almost hear Aspyn's heartbeat as she walks next to me. Ava looks over her mouth dropping with Dani pushing her chin up.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know but if Nathan was hear he'd fucking kill him. What the fuck is she doing?"

"Well…she has had four shots of tequila and two long islands….my guess is she doesn't know."

The man leans down on his knees taking my leg and throwing it over his shoulder. I'm starting to perspire and perhaps even developed some arrhythmia issue in the moment. He leans his face towards my ankle and works his way up my leg his hands trailing every inch until he reaches my garter. I feel his warm breath on above my knee as he takes the garter into his mouth and begins to move it down my leg. My body quivers as I'm praying that no one is here to see this. I feel his lips trail downwards and he slowly slips it to my ankle. Taking off my shoe he takes his hands and pull the garter slowly over my foot.

"Congratulations Miss Grey."

I quickly glance over at the girls and by the looks of it they are all ready to leave and fuck the living daylights of whomever they can. He caresses my cheek, leaves us, and heads off to the elevators. I sit there feeling like I cheated on Nathan. As I am a bawling mess due to all this overstimulation and obviously too much alcohol Ava and Aspyn are on the lookout for this man.

"Dani! What happened!?"

"Honey its alright. Just never say anything. At all. You didn't kiss him. He didn't feel you up or anything. Do you want to fuck that guy."

"No! I need my Nathan!"

"See your fine. Here have some water. Lets dance."

Me and Dani head out onto the dance floor and within twenty minutes I stop crying.

_Where the fuck are Ava and Aspyn!_

A few minutes they show up and we go back to our private area.

"How are you enjoying yourself Phoebes?"

"I'm good just wondering where the hell you guys were!"

"Looking for that man! Hell Phoebe I was more than willing to take one for the team!"

"I'm sure. Anyways did you find out who he was?"

As I say this my mouth hangs open as this guy comes back over to us with the finest champagne in tow setting it on the table. Like I need any more alcohol.

"A congratulations present. On behalf of the club."

"Um thank you."

"Its no problem."

"Who owns this place?"

"I do."

"Who are you?"

"Gideon Cross."

Dani's mouth drops to which Ava then pushes her chin back up to meet her mouth. Dani shakes her head out of her stupor and stands up quickly.

"Cross as in Cross Industries?"

"Correct."

Dani slumps back in the booth.

"You ladies enjoy your night. Especially you Miss Grey."

I stand up to talk to him and almost fall down again to which he balances me.

"Thank you Mr. Cross for your…your um….Ava?"

"Hospitality."

"Yeah…that."

"My pleasure."

As he says this he looks into my eyes with a lust I know all too well. Fuck me he is a gorgeous man but he's not my man. I could never leave Nathan. As all of these random thoughts are racing through my head he smiles at me and leaves.

"Dani do you know him?"

"I know of him. He's a CEO as well that owns some major corporations. He was up and coming during the time Nathan was establishing his business as well. Sexy guy but dangerous."

"Dangerous or not that guy is fucking hot."

After some more drinking I am being carried out by Mason and Aspyn is being carried out by Wilson. Ava and Dani can somewhat still walk. We get into the car and I start going to town with my rendition of some song I can't seem to remember the words too.

"Hey Mase. Take me to Nathans!"

"Phoebe! What is the point of going to the bachelorette party if you are going home to your man?"

"Just shut up! Take me now!"

Dani falls back on the seat laughing. We end up at the gate and Nathan buzzes us in. Hmm..didn't know it was 3:30 in the morning. We head up to the front door and Nathan is standing there waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. His sweats are hanging from his hips and his white shirt displays his muscular build. I attempt to look at his face and see his just fucked looking dark chestnut colored hair. As I stumble out of the SUV and into his arms I gaze into those hazel eyes that captivated me the moment I met him. I knew I made the right choice.

"Hi Nate!"

"Okay Ava who is sexier? Cross or Sullivan?"

"Cross hands down. I like dark men. You?"

"Sullivan. Look at those arms!"

"You guys that's my brother!"

"You have great genes."

"Dani just shakes her head burying her face in her hand.

"How was she Dani?"

"Good. Drunk. We gotta go. Love you see you tomorrow."

"Love you too Dani. Bye ladies."

"Bye Nathan!"

Ava and Aspyn giggle and throw out a bag of stuff telling Nathan to take it in with me.

"Can you walk?"

"Not well."

Nathan puts the bag around his wrist and then picks me up into his arms. I snuggle into his chest as we make our way into the bedroom. As he lays me on the bed I attempt to kick off my heels to which he laughs because apparently I'm not succeeding. He takes them off and stares at me.

"Interesting choice of dress Phoebe."

"Don't you like it?"

"Of course it looks fantastic on you however I don't want anyone else looking at you."

'You going to spank me for it?"

Nathan shakes his head and turns me over pulling the zipper down my dress.

"And no bra?"

"How can you wear a bra with this dress? Its like built in or whatever."

"So tell me….why were you guys talking about Gideon Cross?"

_Fuck! Um…what do I say…..alcohol really is bad for your brain._

"He um…owns the club we went too. He just came by introduced himself. Nice guy in a I own the club welcome to it kind of sense."

"I see. How much time did he spend with you ladies?"

"Not a lot…of time. He just brought us bottles of champagne. Said congratulations. That sort of thing."

My dress falls around my ankles and Nathan picks me and sits me on the bed.

"For a minute I thought you were going to spend the night at Ava's house."

I throw my arms around my neck and pull him close to me.

"I was but then I thought how amazing would it be if I got laid on my bachelorette night."

"I thought we were going to wait until the wedding?"

"Can you just have sex with me Nathan? Please? I've been aching for you so bad."

He grins at me and cups my face into his hands as he leans down and kisses me. As he deepens the kiss we both lose ourselves into each other. He quickly throws his shirt and pants off and leans into my neck slowly sucking and nibbling. As his hands make his way down my waist to my panties he reaches in and feels nothing but moisture around his fingers. He lets out a small groan that only makes me wetter.

"So ready," he whispers as he plays with my folds and separates them to accommodate his mouth. I slightly arch back as I feel his mouth move against my entrance. He holds me in place as he tantalizes every inch of me sucking on me and licking me up and down changing speeds with no mercy. As soon as he stops I pant for air and immediately suck in my breath as he buries himself into me again and again. Holding his head in place only makes him move faster. He soon stops again.

"Why are you stopping?"

"I don't want you to come yet."

I look down at him as he rises above me and moves me against the edge of the bed. He lifts my legs up and orders me to hold them up as he readies himself to enter me. Taking his hand he presses against my entrance and then rubs my wetness onto him. Even though we have had sex numerous times the fact we don't use condoms anymore makes it one hundred percent better. I still have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that he can fit so comfortably inside of me. My thoughts are shattered with a huge thrust to which he grabs my waist and picks up speed. Loud moans escape me and I am thankful there is no one else in this house. The feeling of his bare thick skin slamming into my innermost walls sends me reeling into near orgasm. Noticing my near release he pulls out and flips me over on my knees to the edge of the bed. He pulls my hair wrapping it around his wrist and pounds into me. I hit my precipice and so does he as I feel his warm liquid fill me. I collapse on the bed but he quickly picks me up and carries me to the bathroom leaning me against the sink as he cleans me all up.

"That was…..incredible. I gasp for air as I am thoroughly satisfied.

Grabbing my naked body he brings me towards him and kisses me forcing his tounge into my mouth while cupping my breasts. Could round two be in the making because I would be so for it.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Phoebe. Lets go to sleep,"

He leads me back to bed and envelops me in his arms. I have made the right choice. There is no other place I'd rather be.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi Everyone! This is the last chapter of the Book 1 part however Book 2 will begin by end of week **** I have a great story to continue with all these characters. Thank you so much for supporting this story! The response has been amazing and I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read this story and for your reviews. All the credit goes to the talented E.L. James. The songs in my story are as follows: "The Prayer- Josh Groban and Charlotte Church and "I loved her first" by Heartland. I own no rights to those songs. Please stick around for the following book as I have some great stuff planned! Again I hope you enjoy this chapter! You all motivate me to keep going! You guys rock! Happy Reading! **

Today was the day, the day in which I would be given to Nathan Sullivan as his wife. I can't believe its here. I sit here in one of my grandmother's guest rooms. It was always my dream to marry at Bellevue. I look out the window and see a swarm of people coming to the back garden. My mother and Aunt Kate spared no detail. It was absolutely perfect. From the garden full of flowers where I would take my walk down the aisle to the large patio filled with tables that held vases full of large floral arrangements everything was how I dreamed it would be. A part of me was scared though. I continued to look out the window and thought how life would change. I would live in his home…would he expect me to cook? I can't cook like him. Babies…I knew I wanted them someday but how soon would he want them? Oh goodness I feel my pulse racing I need to sit down. That's what I need to do.

"Knock knock! Open this door Phoebe!"

I rush to the door and open if for Ava who is stunning in the cream colored strapless gowns. My maid of honor could not have been more beautiful.

"Okay…before we put your dress on do you need to go to the bathroom? Do it now because you won't be able to go for probably another two hours."

I nod my head. This is true. I rush to do my business and come right out. By the time I'm back Ava, Aspyn and Dani are standing there carefully pulling my dress off of the hanger.

"Are you ready sweetie? Your man is waiting for ya."

I start to tear up and hug Dani.

"I love you too soon to be sister. You look amazing Phoebe. Lets get this dress on you."

All three helped me in putting on my strapless mermaid wedding dress with a cathedral train along with my crystal-beaded veil. When I saw this dress it was love at first sight. The diamond beading and the low dip on the back put the final touches on this dress that was meant for me. My hairstylist left my hair down in soft curls that fell to the middle of my chest. I wore an old diamond bracelet my father had given to me years ago, a garter with a blue bow underneath, and a pair of diamond earrings my Aunt Kate had let me borrow. That took care of that tradition.

"Look in the mirror Phoebe."

I turn around and feel as if I'm about to cry. Instead someone else cries and I turn my back to see my mother and grandmother standing in the room with tissues.

My mother quickly walks over to me carefully enveloping me in her arms.

"Sweetheart you are so beautiful. I am so happy for you and I….I…"

"Pull it together Ana."

"Hi Aunt Kate."

"Congratulations honey. You look stunning. Oh hell…who am I kidding…hand me some tissues Steele."

My mother hands Aunt Kate some tissues and they both sob around me wishing me the best. Eventually they regain their composure.

"Phoebe I am so proud of you. You fulfill and complete my life. I remember the day you were born so vividly. It seems like it was only yesterday."

"Yes Phoebe we won't forget that day won't we Steele."

"What happened mom?"

"Well Ava, it was two weeks before Aunt Ana's due date. Your Uncle Christian had an important business meeting with your father to attend to and your Aunt convinced him she wouldn't be coming anytime soon. Of course there was a tremendous argument and your Aunt finally got him to leave. Sure enough Phoebe decides to come."

"Where was he?"

"New York."

"What happened?"

My Aunt Kate begins laughing at the memory.

"Well I took Ana to the hospital and met your grandmother there and Dr. Greene. I gave Teddy to your grandmother to watch while I'm on the phone calling your Uncle and calling your father. They immediately hop on the plane trying to make it back to Seattle. Your Aunts dilating quickly and she is literally trying to close her legs shut so you wouldn't make a quick appearance Phoebe. Luckily Christian and Elliot made it back in five hours. All you saw was Christian running in the hallways like a madman towards your Aunt's room his shirt all tucked out and his tie all loose. He gets in there like a bull on the loose trying to bark orders while he was cradling her. I'm like we have this under control. Funny enough that's when you decided to make an appearance."

"Awww….how sweet of you Phoebe you made it for your dad."

I giggle at their memory. My Aunt Kate and mother have the brightest smile recollecting all those memories. My mother walks over to me and holds me close to her once again.

"I love you always Phoebe. You're my beautiful baby girl."

"I love you mom."

"Hey Steele, why don't you give Phoebe some advice about the wedding night since you and Christian seem to be so well versed in that area."

I instantly put my hands up to halt that conversation!

"Aunt Kate….you know what I don't need a pep talk on sex. No offense mom but everyone and I mean everyone, grandma and grandpa included, know that you guys go and do your thing during fundraisers, galas, and other events."

My mother blushes and shakes her head. While we all laugh we hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its your father."

"Come in."

My father walks in holding a box in his hand.

"May I please have a few minutes with my daughter."

My Aunt Kate, Ava, Aspyn, Dani, and my mother exit the room. My mother caresses my father's arm and kisses him before leaving. Once they close the door it is just him and me. He walks up to me and pushes my hair back behind my ear.

"I am truly a blessed man. Beautiful is not a good enough word to describe how you look right now sweetheart."

"Thank you daddy."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes. I do love him so much."

I look into my dad's grey eyes and see tears forming. It takes a lot to see Christian Grey cry however I am his daughter and I know in my heart this is one of the hardest moments for him.

"I know he loves you too Phoebe. Promise me something?"

"What?"

"You'll still check in with us. Come by."

"I'm still going to work at Grey House, you'll probably see me everyday."

"I know but you won't be a stairwell or a room away."

"On the bright side, you and mom will have the whole house to yourself."

My father chuckles at me.

"I wanted to give you a gift."

He pulls out the box and opens it to reveal a large diamond locket in the shape of a heart with diamonds around the edges.

"Open it Phoebe."

I open it and on the inside is a picture of me and my father when I very young.

"How old was I?'

"You were two in that picture."

In this picture my father is holding me in his lap and I look up to him smiling resting both of my hands on his chin. On the other side is a quote engraved, "Sometimes when I need a miracle I look into my daughter's eyes and realize I've already created one."

I look up at him tears welling up in my eyes.

"May I?"

I nod my head and my father takes the locket and carefully puts it around my neck. After he clasps it I look at him and hold him tight.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too honey. No matter what happens I will always be your father and I will always be there for you if you need me. You make me proud sweetheart. You, Teddy, and your mother are my biggest joys in life. Always know that all of you will always come first."

I nod my head as I can barely keep my tears in.

"C'mon Phoebe. Lets get you married before I change my mind."

I smile and link my father's arm around mine. We walk down the grand staircase towards the garden's front doors. We wait at the end of the staircase as Ava and Lucas (who she was super thrilled to be paired up with), Aspyn and Andrew, and Dani and Teddy get ready to proceed. Teddy is Nathan's self-proclaimed best man. Luckily Nathan's friends seemed okay by it. Most of them were excited to be in Seattle. Dani smiles at me before the bridal party proceeds and waves. I wave back and she prepares to make her exit through the doors. The song "The Prayer" is currently being sung by an enchanting couple that are friends with my Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate. This is the song I wanted to enter into rather than the traditional wedding march.

"Are you ready Phoebe? We are almost up."

"I'm ready daddy."

As soon as the high point of the song plays "Simbolo di pace e di fraternita" it is our turn to walk out the doors. My dad holds on tightly as the doors open for us. As we walk down the aisle everyone stands as we move forward. I look ahead to see my Nathan standing there looking sharp as ever in his wedding attire. I have never seen him look so handsome. As I walk down the aisle past the multitude of people my eyes are only fixated on him. No matter what scary thoughts I have or may have this is what I gladly chose and I will make it through with him. As the song ends and we approach the front the minister comes before us.

"Who gives this young lady away in marriage."

"I do."

Nathan walks down and my father takes my hand and puts it in his. My father walks down to take a front seat next to my mother who he quickly wraps his arms around.

Nathan smiles at me and takes my hands leading me to the front. The minister speaks about love and patience while I just continue to stare at him. It is now time for our vows and Nathan goes first.

"Phoebe, baby, it feels as if I have been waiting for this day since the moment I met you. When I first spoke with you know I knew there was something so special in you. It was as if you were specifically created just for me. I love you more than myself and I vow to always love you, cherish you, and protect you. Through the good times and through the bad I will hold you close and I will do anything and everything to keep that incredible, beautiful smile on your face each day. I love you and I am honored that you chose me to be your husband."

I am already bawling at this point and Ava hands me tissues. I smile at him best I can and try to start speaking.

"My darling, my soul mate, my reason for existence…I love you. The day of my car accident…you didn't have to come but you did and you took care of me. I knew then that there was no turning back on the way I felt. No matter what dilemmas I may have had to encounter I willingly accepted that. I would gladly do anything to be by your side. You make me so happy. You fulfill me. I promise that I will love you, cherish you, honor you, and take care of you all of my days. I will never leave you. You are my life you are my heart. Baby I love you so much."

During this time I see my mother crying on my father's shoulder and the girls behind me sniffling.

"Nathan Sullivan, do you take Phoebe Christiana Grey to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to only her, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Phoebe Christiana Grey, do you take Nathan Sullivan to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to lover him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to only him, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"By the power invested me and by the state of Washington I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Sullivan you may kiss your bride.

Nathan grabs me around the waist and leans into me kissing me while the crowd goes wild with cheer.

As soon as he releases me we stand before the crowd.

"Everyone, I am pleased to announce to you Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Sullivan."

There are loud cheers, whistles, and rounds of applauses as we walk down the aisle being bombarded with rice. After photos with family and the bridal party we head to the reception area on the patio.

"Announcing the father and daughter dance."

My father takes my hand and spins me around the dance floor to the soothing vocals of Heartland's I loved her first. My dad specifically chose it.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face _

_So much in love your alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago _

_I was her number one she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me _

_Just so you know, so be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first _

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me _

_I knew the love a father runs deep _

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But its still hard to giver her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you _

_Be the same freckled face kid that I knew _

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to _

_And tucked into bed all those nights _

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her _

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first _

_And a place in my heart will always be hers _

_From the first breath she breathed _

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to giver her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me _

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

_Someday you might know what I'm going through _

_When a miracle smiles up at you _

_I loved her first _

As soon as the song is over my dad kisses my hair and tells me he loves me. All of a sudden everyone is begging my father for a speech to which he obliges. He walks over to me and Nathan microphone in hand.

"I have to say that when I first met Nathan I didn't imagine that they would become a couple. Not because they wouldn't be right for each other but because what guy would want to get close to Phoebe knowing who I was."

The crowd laughs and claps their hands in agreement knowing that fact all to well.

"You tell 'em lil bro!"

"Thank you Elliot…um…no seriously when I found out they were a couple my attitude towards them wasn't as friendly as it should have been. It isn't because Nathan isn't good enough for Phoebe, it was because he was everything and more for Phoebe and as a father I was terrified because I felt as I was losing my little girl."

I choke back tears as I see its hard for my father to be so strong when I know he wants to cry. You can here the unsteadiness in his voice.

"Nathan is now another son added to my family and I am proud to say that. Nathan, you are an upstanding individual and I am so blessed that Phoebe has you in her life. You are a good man. I wish nothing but love and happiness for you both. In light of this special occasion I have a gift for you Nathan."

Nathan nervously walks up to my father taking an envelope from him. When he opens the envelope he looks at my father shocked.

"Mr. Grey, I can't…I don't know what to…."

"Take it Nathan."

Nathan hands me an envelope. It contains papers of ownership of up to half of all the shares of Grey Enterprises Holdings.

"Sir…I."

"Take care of my little girl Sullivan."

Nathan hugs my father tightly and everyone oohs and ahhs. The reception begins to get into full swing. We greet Nathan's parents, Ros, Dr. Flynn and his wife, and a multitude of family and friends. I run over and take a massive amount of pictures with my all time favorite back in the day crew. Taylor, Gail, Sawyer, and Samantha

"Congratulations honey you are a beautiful blushing bride!"

"Thank you Gail."

We barely sit to eat as we make our rounds and during the garter ceremony my father cringes in his seat. Teddy catches it and runs to Dani kissing her passionately.

"So does this mean…."

"It isn't up to me Mr. Grey."

All of a sudden they disappear for awhile…hmmm I wonder where to…

I toss the bouquet and Ava catches up. My Aunt Kate runs to Ava jumping up and down excitedly. They are definitely two peas in a pod.

As the night winds down we say goodbye to everyone. Feeling buzzed off the champagne we enter the limo and head to the airport. Nathan kisses my neck and holds me close.

"Well Mrs. Sullivan….I can't wait to make love to my wife tonight."

We soon arrive at the airport and board a private jet my father arranged for us.

"Where are we headed?"

"It's a surprise. Get some rest right now Mrs. Sullivan. You are going to need it."

I decide to rest against my husband and fall asleep from all the day's excitement. He soothingly wakes me up to let me know we have landed. When we get into the limo he tells me we are in Maui, Hawaii. I had mentioned that I had always wanted to go back to Maui but never had the opportunity. It was sweet that he took that into consideration. With my wedding dress still on we approach a private oceanfront bungalow with a large private Jacuzzi on our patio. He carries me through the door and towards the master bedroom. Cupping my face in his hands he kisses me gently playing with my tongue with his mouth.

"Mrs. Sullivan…..I am going to remove your dress now."

I turn my back to him and feel his hands find my zipper and pull it all the way down. He glides my dress down to the floor to reveal me in fancy crystal laced strapless bra with white-laced panties and an attached garter belt. He takes me out of my dress and holds me close against him that I can feel his erection growing against me.

"You did well."

I look up at him and take his face in my hands.

"I am your wife now and I will do anything to please you. I want to make you happy in every way, fulfill your every need, and keep you sexually satisfied with me."

"Baby no one will ever come between us. I'm yours and you are mine."

"You are mine."

I slowly move my body down against him until I'm in facing his erection. I unzip his pants and hastily throw them to the side. Freeing him from his boxer briefs I take his thickness and move my mouth over him. As I stroke him and suck him I think of how much I love him and how I will just submit to this man. Whenever he groans I grow needier for his juices that are slowly starting to emerge from his tip. He slowly pulls away from me and with feral eyes he lifts me from the floor and throws me on the bed.

"Stay on your back and lift your legs up."

I do as he says as he removes my bra and panties along with the garter belt. He lifts my leg up and begins to kiss me from my foot all the way until he reaches the apex of my thighs. Before I know it he is in between my legs gently pulling at my folds with his teeth and licking in between them circling my clit until my moisture builds around his mouth.

"I want you more wet baby."

As he sucks and licks my folds he inserts his fingers inside of me pushing deep into me hooking into me and pulling.

"Fuck me now please."

I could barely hold out any more as his mouth handiwork was making me wetter and wetter that my inside ached for his throbbing member that I could resting on the bed as he lost himself in my middle. Leaning on his knees on the bed he lifts my hips off of the bed and positions himself to enter me. He quickly kisses my middle and leans back up to enter me. A few seconds later I feel the tip of his head and then his thickness fulfill my insides. I watch him as he lustfully pulls in and out of me. I groan in satisfaction as my breasts heave up and down in response to the motion. Every few seconds he would stop to bend down and would take one my breasts in his mouth while he left himself inside of me to do so. He fingered my clit when he did this so that I wouldn't be deprived of the sensation down there. Once he had his fill he continued to thrust me.

"On all fours Mrs. Sullivan."

I flip over on all fours and he begins to pound into me. I cry out in pleasure as he smacks my ass hard in the process. I let start moaning and I am close…..very close.

"I need to come baby. I need to come."

"Come with me…I'm coming…"

A splash of his warm liquid leads me immediately come on him my walls contracting around him that only makes him spurt more into me. He carefully pulls out and grabs a towel cleaning me up and then himself.

"Lets go to the bathroom."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to bathe you."

"Oh…round two…"

"Ms. Phoebe Sullivan I promise you it will be more than just a round two."

As I walk closer towards him he pulls my naked body into his.

"For the next week I have all the time in the world with you. I plan to do anything you want however expect me to be inside of you the majority of the time."

I make my way to the tub and while sitting there I open my legs to him before he gets in. By the look in his eyes and the change in his breathing I prepare to give myself to him all over again. I am his wife and I will make him happy.


	40. Chapter 40

**(6 months later) **

"Good morning Ms. Sullivan, a pleasure to see you this morning."

"You too Claire. I'll catch up with you later. I'm on a time crunch this morning."

Claire smiles and waves at me as I rush past reception towards the elevators in the Sullivan Enterprises Worldwide building. I have less than an hour before I have to be back at Grey House and even though I live with the man I can't always wait to see him in the evenings. As I approach his floor the elevator doors open and I see Ben fumbling around with files. I quickly rush to him taking half of them out of his hand before he drops them all. Quickly setting them on his desk I help him with the rest.

"Thank you Ms. Sullivan, always nice to see you."

"You too and don't try and juggle so much."

"Understood. Thank you Ms. Sullivan."

I smile at him and punch in the code to get into Nathan's office. Once I'm in I scan the room to see him at his desk on a call. As the voice on the other end talks about acquisitions he is quickly jotting down all the details. I quietly walk over towards him and plant myself on his lap. He throws both arms around me but pays me no more attention as he continues to write.

"Looking through the numbers Mr. Sullivan if this goes through it might be the most profitable acquisition of the year."

"Reassess the charts. Analyze all profit margins. Leave no stone unturned. I want a full analysis by next Tuesday no later."

"No problem sir. I'm on it."

"Thank you."

As he hangs up the phone I turn myself around to straddle him and I slowly begin to plant soft kisses on his neck.

"I hope your not to stressed."

"You take that away every time you're around baby."

"I'm glad."

"How long do we have?"

"I have only fifteen minutes before I have to be back in the SUV with Mason heading back to work."

"I better make it worth your time."

He grins at me as I stand up and undo his zipper taking out his already hard on throbbing member. Falling on my knees I immediately take him in my mouth and suck on him like my very life depends on it. I don't have much time and I need this now. After a couple of minutes he picks me up, lifts me in front of him, and hikes up my skirt.

"Turn around."

I do as he says as he pulls my panties down to my ankles.

"Now lower yourself onto me."

With my back towards him I begin my descent. I want to cry out in pleasure but keep it quiet as I know people are right outside. I'll save my screams for our bedroom later. With every thrust down I tighten myself around him. He groans into my neck and pulls my ear with his teeth. No sooner am I about to come that his door swings open. Immediately he throws his arms around my waist and whispers to stay still so that it looks as if I'm merely "sitting in his lap."

"Ben, what the fuck is the problem!? Why are you barging in here?"

"My apologies Mr. Sullivan, Ms. Sullivan. It is of utmost importance."

"Out with it!"

"My apologies sir, your mother called, sir I believe you should call her immediately."

"Is she okay? Did she say anything about my father?"

"No sir..sir…your Uncle has passed. Last night."

Nathan lets out a long breath and leans his ahead against my back. A minute must have gone by but he lets out no response. The situation is quickly becoming awkward. With as much strength as I can muster I look at Ben and begin to speak.

"Ben do not worry about the interruption. I will take care of the rest with my husband. You may go about your duties. Thank you."

"Very well. Ms. Sullivan. My sincerest condolences Mr. Sullivan."

Ben quickly turns on his heel and is out the door.

"Baby are you…."

Before I can say anything else he lifts me up and positions me over his desk. He starts rapidly thrusting into me and all I can hear are the sounds of his heavy breathing. As he slams into me he pushes me to my core that I can barely stand.

"Are you coming?"

I nod my head yes.

He continues his aggressive assault until I feel him empty himself into me. As our breathing catches up he lifts my panties back up over me. As I fix my dress I look at him as he tucks his shirt in his suit pants and buckles his belt. I straighten his tie for him to which he only responds by taking my hands in his and leaning down to kiss my knuckles.

"Nathan please say something. Are you okay?"

"I need to make some phone calls Phoebe."

"Fine. Alright. I'll be on my way."

Seemingly defeated, I turn on my heel to walk away however he takes my arms and spins me towards him pulling me by my waist so that I am pressed against him.

"I'll be alright. I'll talk to you more about it tonight however be prepared to leave by tomorrow morning. We are heading to North Carolina. Let your father know."

"Okay I will. How long will we be gone?"

"Not more than a week."

"Alright."

I kiss him goodbye and head back over to Grey House. While there I head up to my father's office.

"I don't fucking care we have given them over a month's time in order to get those investments in order! Seriously get that shit in order!"

My father slams his phone on his desk and begins mumbling some other choice words.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetheart. Sorry you had to listen in on all of that. Its one of those days."

"No worries. I came here to tell you that I spoke to Nathan and he just found out his Uncle passed away."

"His uncle? Have we met him?"

"No. I know an Uncle wasn't at the wedding. He seemed a bit disturbed or sad….I really couldn't tell."

"I see. So what is he planning?"

"He says we need to go to North Carolina. We are leaving tomorrow morning."

"How long would you be gone?"

"He said not more than a week."

"I'm sure Danielle must have been informed as well. I missed a call from Teddy and haven't been able to call him back yet."

"Do you think Grey House will survive for a week without me?"

"I'm sure we will manage. Just check in with me and your mother Phoebe. The last time you were there became one of the most unpleasant experiences of our lives."

"I will."

My dad walks over to me and kisses my hair.

"Go see your mother before you leave."

"Was planning on it."

My father lets me leave early and I rush over to my mother and father's house. While there I explain what happened with Nathan and assure my mother a billion times over that I will be in touch. Afterwards I head home to pack and call Ava to come over to spend some time. Within fifteen minutes she is at my gate and I let her in leading her upstairs to our bedroom.

"I envy your closet."

"How sweet Ava. Thanks. Nathan had my closet redone with much more space when I moved in here. I think it shocked him how many clothes I really had and the shoes!"

"Spoiled brat."

"Haha…anyways help me throw some stuff into the suitcase."

"I can't believe you are going there. Last time it was just horrifying. You aren't traumatized?"

"No. Reason being is because first of all there is no more Rachel and plus I will be with him the entire time. It will be drama free this time."

"Yeah but what about that one stupid bitch he dated."

"Please, who cares? See this ring, he's mine. She was his past but I am his present and future."

"You sure you don't want me to tag along. Keep you sane."

"Don't worry about me Ava I'll be fine. I'm checking in already with my father and mother. Plus Teddy will be there. I'll be okay."

"Okay Phoebes, I just hope you don't run into anymore wild shit."

"I'm going to a man's funeral. I'm almost certain nothing will happen."

**(LATER THAT EVENING)**

After packing most of the afternoon I had fallen asleep in bed. When I woke up I realized the television that I had left on had been turned off. Nathan has to be home. Sure enough as I am thinking this he's in the corner of the room in white shirt and flannel pajama bottoms talking to someone on the phone writing details down. Once he's done talking he hangs up the phone and walks over to me gently taking my face in his hands and kissing me.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I needed to get up. I've been asleep most of the afternoon. Who were you talking to?"

"Dani."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"Her and Teddy will be there tomorrow."

"Baby, what happened with your Uncle? Can you please talk to me about it right now?"

He sits onto the bed and picks me up setting me between his legs and wrapping his arms around me.

"My Uncle David was the greatest guy I'd ever known next to my father. When my father wasn't around he was. Uncle David was an attorney. Before you question anything he was that high-powered attorney living the rich life. He was a simple man and he would offer services sometimes free of charge. He had a little office in the town. It was him actually that helped me to first set up all my contracts and paperwork for my business. He was a special man."

"Did you invite him to our wedding?"

"Yes but I received no response. You see, Uncle David was an avid fisherman and a well-trained sailor. Loved sailing, loved the ocean. He could be gone on a boat a month at a time. My mother said he probably was sailing and would be disappointed he'd missed the wedding but would come and make up for it. I hadn't heard from him and I was concerned but such absences weren't unusual."

"Is he married?"

"No. He lived as a bachelor his entire life."

"Did they say what the cause of him passing was?"

He buries his face in my neck and I can feel hot tears escape his eyes and land on my back.

"They think foul play. He was poisoned. No one can even come up with who would do this to him. People admired him and loved him. People were shocked and so was I. I'm determined Phoebe to find out who did this."

Turning around I take him into my arms and hold him against my chest softly stroking his hair.

"Don't worry about this. It will be alright. I'm sure they will find who did this."

"I sure hope so."

He then takes me in his arms and lays me in bed with him under the warm covers.

"Lets get some sleep. We have along day tomorrow and I want you well-rested."

**(NEXT DAY)**

At 6am we are up and ready to board our plane towards North Carolina. As I stare out of the passenger window he takes my hand in his and kisses it to which I let out a polite smile.

"I'm so sorry baby. I haven't asked you how you are feeling. I know the last time we went it wasn't that pleasant."

"Don't worry. I have you with me and that's all that matters."

He smiles at me and brings my head towards his shoulder. I know that we are coming here under sad conditions but I am a bit happy having a getaway from all the work at home. As I rest my head on his shoulder I imagine only a peaceful week for us. After the five-hour flight we land and have a rental ready for us when we arrive. We get in and make the three-hour drive to the beach house. When he arrive it is already 3:00pm and it is rainy outside. Dani and Teddy will be arriving around 7. We head to our bedroom and unload of our luggage. After we are finished I see Nathan at his laptop typing away.

"Really baby? Can you please take a break?"

"I'm sorry honey. I know that I left some senior staff in charge while I'm away however I need to know that everything is running smoothly. I work hard to give you your every hearts desire. Must I remind you of that closet?"

"I appreciate that however you are my heart desire. Right now…the hearts annoyed and irritated!"

"One more email and I am done."

"Thank you."

Within a few minutes I seem him close shop with his laptop and come up to me while I'm folding clothes and pulls me to him.

"What do you want to do Mr. Sullivan?"

"You."

Before I've realized it we have christened most areas of the beach house and it has felt amazing. I feel so lucky to have a man that worships every inch of my body as do I his. The feeling of hearing his heartbeat against my chest when he lays on me and how he is able to just move in all the right spots makes me the luckiest woman. Hopefully the next few days are just like this. Hours of uninterrupted lovemaking. Reminds me of our Honeymoon in Hawaii. Now that was an adventurous time. After a very long shower at 7 on the dot we heard the door open and the commotion that is Teddy and Dani.

"Nate, Phoebe are y'all up here?"

I run down the stairs and see my brother and Dani.

"Dani!"

We run towards each other hugging each other like giddy school girls jumping up and down. All of a sudden I hear the clearing of a throat to which I stop and see Teddy.

"Oh. Hi Teddy."

"Really Phoebes?!"

I smile at my brother and run to hug him.

"Yes Teddy bear I've missed you too."

"Me too believe it or not. I just got off the phone with mom and dad. Let them know I was here safe because I'm only an adult that doesn't live with them anymore."

"Oh stop. You know they worry."

Our chatter ends when I see Danielle in Nathan's arms in tears. He strokes her hair and holds her close to him.

"Who do you think did this?"

"I don't know Dani. Its okay we will find out."

"I hope so."

She says this as she wipes away tears from her face.

"Are you guys hungry?'

Dani nods her head.

"Nate tomorrow is the funeral. Were going to see everyone."

"Yes we will. Mom and dad already know we are here. We will make sure to spend some time with them. Tomorrow will be hard especially for mother."

With the mood turning somber we head out and grab some bbq take out from a restaurant and bring it back to the house. We enjoy casual conversation but no one looks forward to a funeral the next day. I see how much it weighs on them and it tough to see. After dinner we get ready for bed and I fall asleep in Nathan's arms with the waves crashing and the rain hitting the windowpanes. For whatever reason he is holding me exceptionally tight tonight and wouldn't let me out of his sight when I went to the bathroom that is in our room! My poor baby. Tomorrow will be a tough day.

**(DAY OF THE FUNERAL-MEREDITH'S HOUSE)**

"Now darlin I know how upset you have been but I got you those papers for a reason."

"I know. I cant' thank you enough momma."

"I know. Today's a big day. Funny how things work out. Like how doin things in a small lil town will get you big rewards."

"I just thought it was all taken care of."

"In your favor it wasn't honey. Be thankful and claim your prize."

"You best believe I will. .her. If it wasn't for her I'd still be in Seattle."

"You know sometimes bad situations happen but something good can come out of it. Now…look your best…..in black….and lets head over there."

**(AT THE FUNERAL) **

It seemed an entire town was at this funeral. Nathan gave a lovely eulogy, as did Danielle and their parents. A lot of the townspeople also shared some memories. It truly was a beautiful service. After the burial a few people came up to Nathan and hugged him. No matter what he always kept me right next to him his arm never leaving my waist. He introduced me as his wife, Mrs. Phoebe Sullivan. I'd smile politely and they would tell him I was darling or a charming girl. We also saw Jordyn who we had met when we were last here. As we made our rounds we came across someone I had bet we would see but that I didn't want to. Evelyn Huntley. Every time I look at that girl I think of the nerve she had to try and seduce my husband. He was also stupid for bringing her to Seattle but we've worked passed that. I see her close to another older, snarky looking woman. Fuck! They are walking in our direction. As soon as I see them I grab Nathan's hand and squeeze it tightly gaining his full attention. Once he sees what I see I notice the instant discontent and frustration in his face.

"Why hello there Nathan its been too long. Who is this pretty wildflower?"

"Mrs. Huntley this is my wife, Mrs. Phoebe Sullivan."

"Well enough of the formalities. We always were on a first name basis. Call me Meredith."

"I have to respect my elders, ma'am."

"Hi Nathan."

"Hello Evelyn."

"Hello Ms. Huntley."

"Hello…Phoebe."

If looks could kill she would be on the ground. Nathan is blatantly aware of this pissing contest and holds me tighter around the waist.

"We will be on our way. Nice seeing you again Mrs. Huntley."

"You too dear however I do need to speak with you urgently."

"I'm sorry but I have nothing to say with you."

"Oh honey I believe you do. You see your dear Uncle handled your annulment papers however when he passed….Lord bless his heart….it seems he didn't get all the proper signatures meaning that you are still legally married to my daughter."

The world around me went silent and I could only hear my rapid heartbeat followed by complete blackness.


	41. QUICK UPDATE!

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it has taken awhile! My semester has finally ended which gives me more time to do what I love doing I hope you enjoy this second half of the story. I have a lot planned for the Grey and Sullivan family and hope you will stick around for the ride! Thank you so much for all your support and reviews as they mean so much too me! You guys are awesome and I promise to deliver the best story possible! Enjoy the second half of For the Love of Phoebe!

OH! And no worries….Nathan is no cheater or anything horrible like that. You will see what happened in the next chapter


	42. Chapter 42

I awoke to find myself in the backseat of a car being driven by Dani. I looked around and I could tell we were already miles away from the cemetery. I looked right into the rearview mirror and could see tears slowly fall from her eyes. In any moment I would be understanding, I would be calm, but in this moment I was enraged.

"Pull the car over!"

"I swear Phoebe we are almost at the house."

"Pull this fucking car over right now!"

I reach over the backseat and grab the wheel to Dani's surprise which makes her react quickly pulling the car to the side.

"Are you trying to get us a fucking killed!?"

"Dani please start talking because I am not in the mood for any comforting bullshit! What is this deal about Nathan being married and why am I finding out about this at this point a little six months into my marriage that seemingly is invalid at this fucking moment!"

"Please calm down Phoebe I can explain."

I look at my watch impatiently and with attitude.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?!"

"When they were 23 they got married. It was a night of all of us being super drunk and mischievous. She wanted to get married but he was hesitant I do remember that. Everyone figured they were meant to be together and pushed him into doing it. Phoebe he was so wasted that it, that I doubt he knew what he was doing. I tried to stop him but a part of me didn't care at that moment. Anyways the next morning he realized what happened and he became upset. Really upset. He went to my uncle to find a way to legally make it so it never happened. They did find a way in that he was of unsound mind clouded by impaired judgment due to excessive alcohol use. She agreed to sign the papers. A few days after that cheating scandal hit and he made her go and sign. Supposedly she did. My uncle stored them away in a safe place. When Nathan's business grew he didn't want him to be haunted by that."

"Where are those fucking papers?!"

"Nathan and your brother went to my uncle's office. Nathan knew where he kept his things. He did everything to hide it from being public record."

"Did a damn great job because even on a background check that never came up!"

"Background check?"

"My dad investigated him. Said he was fine."

"I see."

"How's my brother?"

"Well when you blacked out he was behind you and Nathan. Nathan tried to pick you up but he told him to back off. He told him if he wanted to avoid causing more of a scene in front of his family and friends to just back off. Teddy carried you to the car and told me to drive you back to the house. He said he would deal with Nathan."

"Honestly I feel betrayed."

"Phoebe I am sorry. This was never supposed to happen it was never in anybody's mind that something like this would happen. Nathan loves you so much. He doesn't love Evelyn. Phoebe it was years ago. Years ago."

"Take me home. I'm tired."

Dani looks at me wide eyed with tears but I don't show any compassion at the moment. I feel gutted. All I want to do is go and lay down. I know its not her fault but the temper in me is flaring and this is all I can do to stay calm. Dani starts up the car and we finally arrive back at the beach house.

"I'm going upstairs to take a nap. I'll talk to you later."

"Phoebe if you need anything please let me know."

"Just, when Nathan gets here. I don't want to see him right now."

Dani looks around tears welled up in her eyes but nods her head at my request.

I head upstairs and begin taking off my clothes. As I stare out the French doors that lead to the ocean I see nothing but heavy rain continue to fall. The day is as gloomy as my heart feels. How could he never tell me this? How? I'm not even legally his wife then? All this was such bullshit. I wanted my mother and father but I don't want a dead pseudo husband right now. Through all of this I felt alone. I fall on the bed and see my phone flashing. How nice. Three voicemails and a text from Nathan.

**Baby please, I am so sorry. I love you so much and I have so much I need to talk to you about. You are my wife! I will fix this I promise you sweetheart, please talk to me. I'm worried sick. **

Hmph. Yeah right. I massage my temples as I go stir crazy in this room! I can't even call Ava or Aspyn because they will tell my Aunt Kate and Aunt Kate will tell my mother and then my father and then disaster. What could I do? I could…hmmm…I could go to the ocean. I don't care if its raining I just need to get out of here. It may have been raining but the weather was warm. I grab a bathing suit and sneak out with Dani knowing. I'll go where the road takes me. I have a charger and GPS I'm sure I will figure out how to get back. I drive for what seems like hours. My phone starts ringing but I just press ignore. I don't care if they are worried I need my time. I pull up to a beach. It is already getting dark. There are other houses around the beach so I don't feel as scared. Truthfully I believe I had become incredibly numb. I walk out and at least the rain has stopped. Again the phone rings and its Dani. I press ignore and text her.

**Dani I'm safe. Just please I need to be alone. **

**Phoebe please! Nathan and Teddy are here and Nathan is extremely livid that your gone. Teddy's pissed please Phoebe please come back!**

**No. Tell Nathan that his pseudo wife said "fuck off!"**

A few minutes later another text emerges.

**Phoebe its Nathan. I know where you are and I am coming to get you. **

Oh wow….he knows where I am. Big fucking deal it will probably take him a couple of hours to get here. I change in the car and leave my phone in it heading down to the other end of the beach. The waves look a bit strong but I will be sure to stay close to the shore. I've always been a strong swimmer anyway. Once I get in I feel at peace. Absolute, heavenly peace. I am happy I feel free. After a few minutes I feel that I have a much clearer mind than earlier and decide that maybe I should head back. I'm still upset but I know we have a lot to talk about. Plus it is starting to get a bit chilly out here. Damn unpredictable weather. As I am swimming out to the shore I feel wave water wash over me. I fall in and hold my breath. As I go back up another wave crashes over me. No! I try to remain calm but the waves are getting stronger and I feel that I can't push my arms against them. How could I be so stupid how could I have done this. I will die out here. Nathan, my mother, my father, Teddy….i don't want to leave them. I feel like letting go, such a peaceful way to go but I don't want to. As the ocean takes me for its prisoner I feel strong arms around me pulling me up to the water. Some one is swimming with me. Someone is saving me.

"Keep your eyes open! Your going to be alright!"

Someone has taken me out of the water and lays me on the shore. I struggle to breathe.

I feel his mouth on mine as he tries to breathe life in me, compressing my chest regularly. I then move to the side and start coughing afterwards laying my body back onto the sand.

"Miss what is your name?"

I look into his eyes and recognize him but from where. He is gorgeous and I am very drowsy.

"Phoebe," I answer him weakly.

"Let me get you out of the cold. You will catch something if you stay out here. Do you know where your at?"

I nod my head saying no and then groggily fall into the man's arms. He picks me up and leads me into this beach house a few miles from where we must have been. I feel as if I'm falling in and out of consciousness. I see him come in with a blanket and he drapes it over me. I start to feel him undo my top and bottoms. I try to look over at him and barely have strength.

"Please don't hurt me. Please."

"Miss Grey, I have the blanket draped over you for that reason. If I had a female here they would definitely be assisting you. I am getting you out of wet clothes so you don't catch a cold. Do you know how cold it was out there?"

"I feel frozen."

"It can be very chilly here at night. I'm putting sweatpants on you. Now lift up your arms."

I do as he says and he drapes a shirt over me pulling it over me and over the blanket till nothing shows.

"How do you know my name?'

"Look carefully at me Miss Grey."

I open my eyes and now I know. Mr. Dark and Mysterious is Cross.

"Your Gideon Cross."

"Good to know you are okay."

I'm going to get you some warm tea to drink. Is there anyone you would like me to call for you?"

"Yes to the tea. No to the phone call."

As my mind begins to regroup and come back into the present moment I look at how this looks. Even though me and Nathan are fighting at the present moment it would only get worse. This looks very bad. Within a few minutes Gideon returns with tea and some blankets.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"You…um live out here?"

"No. My father and mother own this beach house. I had some business to do here and I decided to stay here. It very nice."

"What does your father do?"

"He owns Cross Industries. I started toying around in the businesses and developed many investments on my own. We are under the same name banner but individually manage our own acquisitions."

"I see."

"You're the daughter of Christian Grey."

"Guilty."

"So I should be calling you Ms. Sullivan now? I do remember your bachelorette party quite well."

"Yeah I recall that."

"I've met Nathan Sullivan once. Nice man. He's very attentive to detail. I'm sure its something he practices in all areas of his life."

"Hmm…yes well….thank you for helping me."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Where are we?"

"Close to Wilmington."

I press my palm to my forehead and lean against the sofa. I feel hot tears making there way out of my eyes.

"I don't even know where I am."

"Where did you come from?"

"Emerald Isle."

"You are about two hours away from there."

"I need to go home. I appreciate your help but I need to go."

"Its late and there are thunderstorms. I can take you wherever you need to go."

"My car is parked somewhere on the beach I can manage."

"Do you know how dangerous this weather is?"

"I'm from Seattle, always rainy. I can do this."

"Listen, I don't' doubt your driving ability but you've had one hell of a day and you don't know these winding roads in the dark."

He has a point but Nathan will kill me. I need to at least get my phone.

"Can we go to my car and get my phone. My husband will be worried about me."

"Yes. If I may ask, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Long story. Just felt like taking my own little time I guess."

"I see."

"Look when we get back to the car I can give you back your um…clothes?"

When I looked down I noticed women's size clothes on me.

He scratches his head as he looks at me.

"My mother had some stuff here. Do not worry about it."

"Oh….look thank you for saving me. For everything. I can't thank you enough."

"No worries…I'm glad I could help out a friend."

The moment he says this the thunder rolls and lightening lights up the entire sky. The rain pours down heavily. It is awful out there.

"As much as I want you to go home, its not safe out there. Let me get you a phone."

Gideon takes out his cell but no reception. Same with the housephone. Lucky for us the lights go off. I hate being trapped. I know Gideon won't hurt me but I'm still not comfortable. I need Nathan. He is going to kill me I just know it. As I'm trapped in the fetal position I see him lighting candles and bringing out flashlights.

"Time traveling to the old days eh?"

I chuckle and stare at him.

"Do you have a lady?"

He smirks as he lights another candle.

"Did."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It was my fault."

"Oh."

"I spent more time with my businesses then her. My father and mother warned me but nope. I figured the more I worked the more I could give her. Lesson learned….money doesn't buy happiness."

"Where is she now?"

"Dating an average guy. I'm based in New York. She works as a receptionist in the building across from me. I still see her from time to time. It will never be the same."

"Hey if its true love it will come back."

"Thank you. What is your story? If you don't mind me asking? Your husband doesn't seem like the type of man who would let his wife venture out the way you have."

"Its not much. I just was upset over something and my father's temper is definitely an inherited trait as I just flew off the handle and took off. I feel bad."

"I don't doubt be is looking for you now."

"I know he is. He probably won't be too happy."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yeah."

I feel sleep overtake me as I lie against the comfortable sofa.

"Are you comfortable? Would you like a bed?"

My heart beats rapidly. The way he says bed. Now I know why Aspyn tried to hunt him down that night. My marriage or lack there of is in total danger and with me being here makes it worse.

"Ummm…no, no I'm fine here."

"Alright. I'll be heading to bed but if you need anything just knock."

"Sure."

I think about all the events today and drift off to sleep. I hope tomorrow doesn't end badly.

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of rain hitting the windowpanes. I have blankets draped over me and then it hits me. Fucking shit! Last night I almost died. Cross saved me and I didn't go home. My parents would murder me. I quickly jump up and notice Cross standing in the hall way.

"Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I could given the situation. I noticed it is still raining. Is the phone working right now?"

"Yes."

He grabs his cell phone and hands it over to me. I can't call Nathan. I call Dani instead. I'm not ready to be bitched out. The phone rings and a frantic voice answers it on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Dani."

"Phoebe?!"

"Yes."

"Phoebe where the fuck are you?! Nathan, Teddy, and I have been worried sick. We found your car. Nathan has been searching for you all night! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Dani I had an accident. It's a long story but someone saved me."

"Where are you?"

I mouth to Cross what is the address to which he comes over and scribbles it on some paper and hands it to me. I give Dani the address.

"Who is with you?"

"Phoebe who are you with?"

"You'll see just come get me."

We hang up and I fall back on the sofa.

"Thank you. They are coming to get me."

He sits down next to me and takes my hand in his.

"Here keep this."

I hold a piece of paper in my hand and see his name and number written on perfect penmanship on it.

"I….look…I'm married…"

"No, Phoebe, if you ever need anything. Just call. We've worked with Grey House. It was nice getting to know you personally and I am sure we will cross paths again."

Within a few minutes there is a strong knock on the door. As Gideon goes to answer it I stuff the number in the pockets of the sweatpants. I then notice that by the door is a bag with my bathing suit in it. Gideon opens the door to Nathan and Teddy.

"Cross?"

"Hello Sullivan."

"Where is my wife?"

I see him and walk over to him. As I get closer I can tell he has had no sleep and he is beyond pissed off. Seeing my brother, he is not too far behind Nathan in how angry he is.

"What the fuck is this about? Where did you get those clothes? Why are you here!?"

I see Nathan getting defensive towards Gideon but Teddy is trying to calm him down.

"Your wife almost drowned in the ocean last night. I pulled her off. I didn't allow her to drive due to heavy rain from the thunderstorm and we lost power. She wanted to contact you."

"What were you wearing?"

"A bathing suit."

"Who changed you?"

"He took me inside Nathan. Once I came to he gave me some of his mother's clothes which I used to change into."

"We are going to talk the minute we get home."

I may have done a stupid thing but I won't forget that whole being married part!

"Oh we will, Nathan. Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Cross."

"Your welcome, Ms. Sullivan."

Gideon and Nathan exchange a few more words as we get into the car. We drive up to the car that I was driving and Teddy and Dani get out and drive it separately.

Once they are gone I try to have a conversation.

"We need to talk.""

"Not now."

I lean back in the seat wondering what now awaits me at home.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi Everyone! I have finished the next chapter and am already part way through on the next one! This next book for Nathan and Phoebe definitely tests their marriage but we have to have hope for them =) Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always let me know what you think and Happy Reading! **

**(FLASHBACK: A LITTLE OVER 5 YEARS AGO)**

"Baby can you believe it! The summer has started! Yes!"

"Yes but I'm not about to drink myself to oblivion and neither should you."

"Aww Nate, why do you have to be the needle in my side! Its not like I'm going to get into trouble."

"Evie, every time you start your drinking games with friends trouble always seems to find you."

"Look I'm sorry but at least I have you to look after me. I love you so much."

Evelyn stands on her tippy toes kissing Nathan long and hard. Nathan returns her affection but something is…..different. He had to love her. He had been with her enough and through so much that he had to however things were changing with them. Evelyn began neglecting him more favoring to go out with friends for wild nights of drinking rather than being with him. He also began to notice how flirtatious she had started being with other men. Of course, he had brought that up to her but she simply said she was a charming girl and that she only had eyes for him. Instead of fighting with her this night he decided to go out with her. Dani would be out as well anyways so if anything he would have her close by. Everyone gathered up and drove down to South Carolina for a mini road trip to have fun down in Myrtle Beach. Once they finally arrived at a hotel everyone started drinking. Evelyn egged Nathan on and he just gave in.

"Awww honey aren't you having fun?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes because you are here with me this time. And look, I got us our own room for our own fun later."

Nathan leans down and barely misses her to kiss her.

As the drinking continues, two friends in their large group decide to get married at the wedding chapel across the street. Everyone eggs them on to do it but they can't leading to an eventual fight between them. All of a sudden all eyes are fixated on Nathan and Evelyn.

"What about you two?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah Nate. Why don't you and Evie here get hitched tonight? Hell your entire wedding party is already here!"

"Look, I don't think so. I know my baby wants a big wedding and that's what I'll give her."

"Babe, lets get married now!"

Nathan almost chokes on the beer he is drinking.

"Now?!"

"Yes, I want to prove to you how committed I am to you. That there is no one else. I'll be with you through every tough time. Wherever you decide to go in life I'll always be by your side. I would never go against you. How romantic would this be? We can have a big wedding later! I want to be your wife now!"

After two more hours of convincing, liquor, and peer pressure everyone heads over to the chapel and they are married. Dani told Nathan not to do it and she stood there sadly seeing what had just happened. She just knew that Nathan's heart wasn't one hundred percent in it. When all was said and done Nathan and Evelyn headed back to their own hotel room essentially "consummating" their marriage. Afterwards Nathan noticed Evelyn getting fully dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Back downstairs to hang out with everyone."

"I would think you would want to stay with me tonight, wife."

"I do and I will husband. Love you."

She gives him a small peck on his lips and is out the door. Nathan is pissed and then falls asleep angry. The next morning he discovers Dani at his door.

"Nathan, um how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I've never drank that much."

"Do you remember what you did last night?"

"Well this was on the fucking table."

"Marriage certificate. Um…Nate, Evelyn is gone. She hit the road with some of the girls to some other part of the beach last night and said she would catch a ride back with them home."

"Dani, I have to get this shit annulled."

"Why did you do this?"

"Because I'm a fucking idiot!"

"You don't want to try and make things work?"

"Dani….I'll be honest with you. I don't know if I'm even in love with her anymore or ever truly was. She was just the first girl who was my first everything and now the way she is acting….no I can't be married to this."

"Lets go see Uncle David. He will be pissed but you can't stay in this marriage."

"I can't and I won't."

**(PRESENT MOMENT) **

The two hour drive is silent. His eyes are completely fixated on the road and he does nothing nor says anything to acknowledge me. Maybe I did go over my head with this and acted stupid however I still can't get over the fact he is still married to that bitch. We finally arrive at the beach house and I head straight for our bedroom. Before he can make it in the room I make sure to put Gideon's number in my purse so he doesn't see it and think otherwise. Looking at myself in the mirror I need a warm shower. As I take off the shirt and sweatpants I realize that I have no bra and I have no panties. Wonderful. This will add more fuel to the fire. My thoughts are interrupted by the door being open and then slammed and locked. The motion scares me and I wrap the shirt around me.

"Why are you covering yourself from me?"

I throw the shirt on a nearby chair and glare at him.

"I'm not. You scared me. I was just getting ready to take a shower."

Nathan takes a few more steps towards me then sweeps me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

Saying nothing he lays me on the bed.

"Who changed you Phoebe? If you were groggy you mean to say that he left you in a bikini with a blanket draped over you until you came to and then changed?"

"He didn't do anything to me. He saved me."

"What the fuck were you doing swimming in an ocean in this fucking weather? Did you lose your fucking mind?!"

He is making me cry inside but I won't back down.

"Yeah you know what Nathan I did. Let me explain why. You were married and apparently still are and never mentioned it to me!"

"We will get to that later. Your behavior was irresponsible and downright fucking ignorant! You could have been killed! Luckily you weren't but then I find out that Cross fucking carries in my half naked wife into his home which she spends the fucking night!"

"Your wife? Wife? Oh which one Nathan?"

"Don't play stupid with me Phoebe! You are my wife and you were with another man in his home! Where did you sleep?!"

"Sofa."

"Did he touch you?"

"No!"

Nathan immediately sticks his fingers in me taking me completely by surprise. He moves around and stares at me as I try not to show any sort of reaction to what he is doing. Once he removes his fingers he looks at his hand and then back at me. That's when I see what he's attempted to do.

"Really? Trying to see if anything has changed with my vagina?! You think he was there don't you?! You've conjured up the worse in your mind!

"Phoebe you were unconscious at one point. Anyone could have done anything to you. I know what kind of man Cross is. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Wow you do have trust issues. Funny, that should be my issue right now. You know what I did do a stupid thing. I got out of the house and almost got myself killed. Ignorant move on my part but to hear that you are still married to that woman breaks my heart! I never would cheat on you Nathan. I would never let another man do anything to me and you know this!"

The tears start welling in my eyes and turn to my side on the bed and let them fall onto the pillow.

"Phoebe, baby, I'm sorry! I don't want another man touching you. I don't want them looking at you in that way! When I saw you in clothes that didn't belong to you in his house imagine how I felt?! I searched all fucking night for you! I worried that you drowned in the ocean, that someone took you. Why couldn't you have just waited to talk to me?!"

"Because hearing that I am not your wife and she is crushed me!"

Nathan immediately straddles me and gently pulls my face close to his.

"Listen to me and listen well. You are my wife! I don't fucking care what that paper says. We will fix this! My body doesn't belong to her and she doesn't belong to me. You belong to me, every fucking part of you. I belong to you. Now don't pull any stupid shit like this again Phoebe my heart really can't take it."

"Nathan, did you find the papers?"

Nathan lets out a huge sigh and nods his head.

"Did all the papers get signed? Is she still your wife?"

"Phoebe, me and Teddy are working on this. We will get this annulment. I promise you."

I look down but hardly have any words.

"She is still your wife on paper."

Nathan holds me tight but I push him away and stand up.

"You lied to me. You never told me about this and now its coming back to haunt you. Listen I just need to be alone right now. Just don't make this hard and please just leave me alone. I'm not going anywhere I just don't want to see you right now."

Nathan looks wounded but gets up anyways. He comes towards me cupping my chin and kissing me.

"Baby I love you."

He says nothing more and leaves the room. Once I finally get into the shower I put the water full blast and just cry. I cry until I feel that I cannot cry anymore. I turn off the water and sit there. I think and I think. I love Nathan with all my heart but I am so hurt. With as much strength as I can muster I open the shower door and head to my empty room. I pray for sunny weather as this gloom just ruins my mood. I wouldn't mind it at all if none of this were happening because I know we would just be here making love to the calming sound of the rain. I put on some comfortable pajama shorts and a tank top with my cozy slippers. My phone rings and its my dad. Fuck. I debate answering it but I do anyways.

"Hi Daddy."

"Phoebe, I need to know how you are doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke to Teddy. I know everything."

"Figured. Daddy look please don't kill him. I just…I just can't deal with this drama right now."

"Do you want to come home sweetheart? Stay with me and your mother for a few days."

"No. I have Teddy here. Have you even talked to Nathan?"

"He called me but at the time he called, the way I was feeling your mother advised me not to pick up."

"It was years ago and he thought his uncle took care of it all but I guess some things fell through the cracks."

"Its utterly fucking ridiculous Phoebe. How is he treating you and be honest with me!"

"He's been really attentive, nice, and apologetic to me but I don't feel like talking to him and at least he is respecting my privacy right now. I still love him I'm just worried about all of this."

"Teddy scanned the documents and they will be meeting with my legal team tomorrow afternoon through conference. The difficult thing Phoebe is that according to Teddy there is an annulment filed on record but it is incomplete. Technically that makes him still married for 5 years which makes your marriage void. The alarming part about all of this is that they could impose bigamy charges. Phoebe this is serious business. We have kept this very tight. We don't need the press getting access to any of this."

"I know. Please don't hate him though. Please."

"Sweetheart, I don't hate him but I am infuriated at his fucking stupidity. When he became the man he became he should have been responsible enough to make sure it was taken care of himself."

"I know I understand. I promise I will keep you updated."

"We love you Phoebe."

"I love you guys too. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye daddy."

Ugh! Fucking Teddy! I run out the door and into the living room where I see Nathan and Teddy on the laptop and Danielle having some wine in the kitchen.

"Theodore I need to fucking talk to you right now!"

Nathan stands up immediately but Teddy shakes his head to which Nathan angrily sits right back down.

I leave the living room with Teddy following me on my heel. Once we reach my bedroom I slam the door shut.

So when were you going to tell me that you told dad everything!?"

"Really? You should be groveling at my feet thanking me for not telling him about your dumbass nirvana experimentation in the middle of the night. Oh and lets not forget the part about spending the night at Gideon's beach house. Your so fucking lucky we are in a small town because the media would be all over this shit! I told dad because he needs to be aware. I can only do so much right now Phoebe. Your fucking man is still married and your not married to him right now! We are trying to fix this so stop being so damn secretive!"

"Look I'm sorry I just…it just hurts so fucking much!"

I become a bawling mess to which Teddy comes over and wraps his arms around me slowly rocking me.

"Hey Phoebes….its going to be alright. Just calm down and don't stress yourself out. Listen…I know this has been hard on you. It's understandable. When I found out, trust me I was beyond livid but we had a long conversation. He does truly love you Phoebe and it tears him apart that he fucked up like this. We are going to get this fixed ASAP though. No matter what, in everyone's eyes you are his wife. Now, I know you want to be near him so just talk to him. Plus, I haven't had much time with Danielle and I promised to take her out while we were here. It becomes tough when we are dealing with comforting two people who are obviously very much in love and very much meant to be together."

I smile at my brother. Even if he drives me nuts he can always reach that soft spot in me to make me feel better.

"Thanks Teddy. I appreciate it."

"Anytime Phoebes. Believe it or not I do love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm going to go back downstairs and spend some time with Dani. I'll talk to you later."

"K. Sounds good."

My brother leaves and I fall back onto the bed against the pillows. I then start to calm down a few notches. I will talk to Nathan however right now I'm just on edge and need my space. Ending up at Gideon's was strange to say the least but I would never do anything against Nathan. It pissed me off that he would even think that. As I lay here I wish we were back at home, drama free. I'd come to support him and be with him through a tough time and this is what ended up happening. So much for the many pieces of lingerie I had brought with me to cheer him up. Eventually time goes by and I become very sleepy. Before I even realize it I'm holding onto my cell phone trying to read some texts and I pass out phone in hand. As the rain falls I hear the door softly open and then close. My cell is then taken out of my hand and put to the side. I feel him get into bed with me and pretend to still stay asleep. He gently pulls my hair back and plants soft kisses on my neck. I then feel him get closer to me and he begins to whisper in my ear.

"Phoebe, baby, I'm sorry about everything. I don't want us to stay like this. You don't deserve this. You're everything to me and when I thought that something might have happened to you it terrified me. I can't live without you. Don't leave me baby."

With that being said, he kisses my hair and falls asleep next to me. It just has to get better.

The next morning I wake up and turn to my side expecting to see my husband but he is gone. Wonderful. I get up, get ready, and head downstairs. As I approach the kitchen I see Dani making omelets.

"Hungry?"

"Very."

"Here you go."

She immediately serves me a plate and I dig in. This just hits the spot in so many ways.

"Do you know where Nathan is?"

"He went to go to our uncle's office with Teddy. Trying to go over some stuff. He left a couple of hours ago."

"Really? What time is it?"

"11:00am."

"No way! I slept that long!"

"Your just tired. Three hour difference and what not."

"Yeah I guess. You know this whole drama thing is just making me all out of sorts. I just hope they are able to do something. I mean they just have to don't they?"

"Phoebe, yes. Don't worry about this. I know you have heard this a billion times this weekend from me, Teddy, and Nathan but it will be okay."

"Thanks. I just can't believe he married her."

"People do really stupid things and I guess you can say that was his epic fail in life."

"Look I'm really sorry about everything. I've been kind of harsh with you and I shouldn't have acted like that with you."

"No need to apologize. I would be upset too. I can't imagine what that would feel like."

"Yeah."

"So…..what happened that night…with Cross."

I shrug my shoulders and lay my head on the breakfast bar.

"Not you too."

"I trust you. I just want to know what happened. He is one handsome son of a bitch and when Nathan saw him he just wanted to tear him a new one. Now I'm not saying that he is a bad guy but he is known for being quite the womanizer. Nathan was scared that he might have taken advantage of you."

"I understand but he didn't. He saved me and he was real kind. As I was lying on the sofa I thought that if had been Aspyn in my place she would probably be taking advantage of him."

"Yeah….I remember that night quite well."

We both laugh. I can't be mad at Dani. She is my best friend and I can't imagine her not being in my life.

"So while the boys are out, what do you want to do?"

"I want to…..you know what…..I want to go back to bed."

"Bed? Honey you've been sleeping for over ten hours."

"Yeah I know but I'm really exhausted. Look I've been going through an emotional rollercoaster and this weather has not been helping. I'll be fine. Just give me an hour and I'll be ready to spend some time."

"Okay."

Damn I'm so tired. That night and everything must have taken everything out of me. I go back and lay down. A short nap is all that I need.

I wake up to Dani hovering over me.

"I told you I would be up in an hour."

"Phoebe its been three hours."

I shoot up from the bed and reach for my phone.

"How could I…..I slept so long!"

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

Dani comes close to me and puts her hand on my forehead.

"You don't feel warm. Does your throat hurt?"

"No, not at all. Look I'm fine."

"Yeah….okay if you say so."

As we sit there we both hear the door slam loudly that it both startles us. Me and Dani both make a beeline to the living room to see a furious Nathan and equally furious Teddy.

"Nathan whats wrong?"

"Come here Phoebe."

I walk up to him and he orders me to sit on the couch.

"Nathan whats going on? Why are you being such a fucking dick."

"Stay out of this Danielle."

"Look at these pictures closely Phoebe. Tell me what you see."

On an internet gossip page opened on his phone is a banner "Phoebe Grey Sullivan in sultry extramarital affair with CEO Gideon Cross." I start going through a slideshow of pictures. One is of my bachelorette night when Gideon removed my garter from my leg with his mouth. The picture is very incriminating as my leg is thrown over his shoulder and I'm in a short dress. The next pictures are worse. They are of me lying on the beach in a bikini when he was giving me mouth to mouth however it doesn't look that way. The last photo was the money shot. I'm laying on the sofa my legs wide open and my bikini bottoms are being removed. Fuck me, this can't be happening.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi everyone! I have an extremely long chapter here! **** There is so much to write that I'm still trying to figure out what chapters to put it in lol! I hope you enjoy the drama but the fun is only getting started! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! Happy Reading :D **

"I um…Nathan there is a huge explanation for this."

I look at him and see no understanding, no compassion.

"What's your explanation?"

"Look the bachelorette party, that was a result of being egged on by a bunch of drunk people. Nothing happened. Dani will even tell you that!"

"Its true Nathan. Nothing happened with Cross."

"Alright so, you guys just get along great when you see each other. He took your fucking clothes off Phoebe! You must not realize that even in this small fucking town you will still be followed! I don't know what to make of this. You lied to me!"

"I lied to you! Really Nathan?! I fucking lied to you! Lets start from the beginning! You married me! You asked me to be you wife! Then we come here and I find out you were married to her! Oh wait…let me…let me correct myself. You are still married to her! Hmmm…Nathan in all the times we got to know each other or afterwards after fucking millions of time at your office or your house you failed to mention that small, minute, detail! It really is wonderful that you decided to hide this from me because look what happened because of your stupidity. Now if you want to believe some stupid photos meant to piss you off then do so. I'm done fucking caring for right now!"

"I fucked up Phoebe! But look at this shit! Your legs are thrown open on his sofa?! You look so peaceful and at ease!"

"I was barely conscious Nathan! That blanket that was draped over me was so that he wouldn't look at me alright! Truth is out! Nothing happened!"

"And you lied to me too Phoebe."

"Nathan I am not Evelyn! Stop fucking comparing me to her! I never would cheat on you! What don't you understand!"

I run to him and push him. I want to get a reaction out of him.

"Answer me! You fucking asshole!"

I slap him hard across his face. For a minute he looks wounded and he backs away from me completely. Tears start to stream down as I know I pushed it to far. I quickly glance over at Teddy and Dani who are uncomfortably watching all of this.

"Nathan….I'm…I'm so sorry….I"

"I need to get some air."

"Can't we just talk?"

He turns around and looks at me, a look of exasperation, sadness, and anger etched together on his face.

"Not now Miss Grey."

I stop and slowly back away. Miss Grey?

"Miss Grey? Really Nathan? You know what….figure this out on your own. I'm going home."

I rush back to my room and fall on the bed crying. I cry so hard that my chest hurts. I know my dad will see these horrible pictures. I need to talk to him. I need to get home. Reluctantly I pull out cell phone and dial his number. On the second ring he picks up.

"Phoebe?"

"Daddy, I want to come home. Can you please arrange something for me?"

"Sweetheart what happened? Why are you crying? Did he hurt you?!"

"No, he hasn't done anything to me. If you don't know by now I'll tell you everything once I'm home. Please just get me home now."

My dad puts me on hold for about five minutes and then comes back.

"Phoebe head to the airport. Have Teddy take you. There is a private jet at terminal 5. It's heading straight into Seattle. The plane leaves in two hours. You will be home by tonight. I'll be there to pick you up."

"Thank you."

"I love you Phoebe. I don't want to see you hurt. We will talk tonight."

I hang up with my dad and begin to pack my stuff. I hear a knock on the door and Teddy requesting to come in.

"Dad arranged a plane for you."

" I know. I told him to. I'm sorry you guys had to see all of that."

"Phoebe, it's going to be okay. Everything has a way of working out."

"Save it Teddy. Mr. Sullivan has already formed his own opinion."

"You two are acting like fucking morons however I must say Phoebes those pictures…if dad hasn't seen those yet he will be livid."

"I know. It's my own fault. I shouldn't have gone out in the night like that. It was foolish."

"Yes it was. You can't trust a man like that. Phoebe, that man may seem to mean well but always remember…he's a guy. I don't doubt he was hard with you lying on that sofa like that!"

"I didn't do anything with him Teddy! Now you too?"

"Phoebe I know…but you have to be more responsible!"

"You know what if you want to support your fucked up friend then go ahead but I'm leav….i'm lea….oh no."

I run to the bathroom and instantly start throwing up. This is disgusting.

"Phoebe!"

Teddy runs up behind me and holds my hair while I continue my assault on the toilet. Once I'm done I fall back on the cold tile. All this commotion all this drama is starting to make me sick…literally.

"Phoebe, um are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Look I'm just stressed."

"If you say so."

"Where's Nathan."

"He went out to grab food with Dani. He knows your leaving. I know he's upset but I explained to him its for the best."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay here. Clear this mess up."

I go and hug my brother tightly.

"Please call me."

"Phoebes…I will see you soon. I won't head back to Jersey before first heading to Seattle. Mom would be livid."

I chuckle a bit and playfully punch his arm.

"Oh I need to be careful now! You pack a mean hit!"

"I feel bad about that."

"He's not the first guy who has ever been hit and he won't be the last."

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Yes Phoebes I would."

I smile at my brother and finish packing. Checking my phone I see no messages from that fucker. My brother and I then head out to the airport and say our goodbyes. Once in the plane I fall asleep and do not even realize I am back in Seattle. I wake up to the stewardess waking up to tell me I've arrived. As I deplane I walk down the private terminal to see my father and Taylor standing there. I run to him and he holds me close kissing my hair.

"Taylor, please take Phoebe's bags."

"Of course sir. Nice to see Miss Sullivan."

My eyes look down and lean in closer to my father.

"Taylor, please just call me Phoebe."

He politely smiles as he takes all of my bags. We all three exit the airport to a sea of reporters trying to ask questions. Once I get over my initial shock I hear them asking questions about that article such as what happened, who may have done this. My father expertly moves me through the crowd whispering to me to not pay any attention and do not look at them. As we continue to maneuver towards the vehicle a voice calls out.

"Christian Grey! Are you here to save your daughter's face after it was found she was sleeping with another man that wasn't her husband?!"

My father's expression turns cold. Oh shit. I know where this is going. My father gets me to the vehicle and helps me in. He doesn't yet come in with me. He grabs a notepad and pen and heads back to the crowd.

"Where is the young man who asked me the last question?"

Even the reporters who hounded us know better than to address him directly in such a manner. Eventually an arrogant, cocky, young reporter makes his way to the forefront convinced that he will get a better story than all the other reporters that are there. He approaches my father and claims it was him.

"What does your badge say?"

"Seattle Scene News."

"I see. Mr…um…Mr. Watson….how old are you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking the questions here?"

I see the reporters back off but quickly jotting down what is happening and filming the two men. My dad nevertheless resumes his imposing stance never taking his dangerous gray eyes off of the man.

"Sir, do you know who owns Seattle Scene News?"

The man nervously puts his pen and notepad to the side.

"Not exactly."

"I see. Your boss is Mr. Daniel Lewin. Am I correct or not?"

I see the man nervously shake his head.

"I see. Well Mr. Lewin and I have known each other for quite some time. We have a great partnership as I am the owner of that media outlet that's overseen by my sister in law. Any good reporter does their research Mr. Watson especially on who they know they should or should not piss off."

"Umm…Mr. Grey…I didn't….I didn't know…um."

My dad continues to glare at the man as he continues to speak.

"I'm used to this type of questioning. I've done it for years. Whatever you say to me I could care less. I will have you know you don't address my daughter in that way to my face. It's a shame for you that you will not be able to print that article or any others for that matter. Have a good evening Mr. Watson."

Yup my dad is getting him fired and probably blacklisted from every news company in Seattle. As he sits down in the car he turns to talk to me.

"Phoebe I can't say that I am not upset. I saw those pictures. I had them removed this afternoon. Phoebe I can't always control what is written but those pictures….What the fuck Phoebe?!'

"Really? You too! I didn't do anything!"

"Phoebe by patience is trying. I'm this close from fucking bringing down Cross's business!"

"I had a fight with Nathan over the entire marriage thing. I stupidly drove to a far away beach and got into the water to calm down. The waves were strong and I was pulled under. Gideon saved me. I was cold and wet. He draped a blanket over me to remove my wet clothes. He didn't touch me, he didn't do anything. I changed into some of his mother's clothes and was stuck there overnight because the thunderstorms were to bad to drive in."

"Phoebe you know what I'm going to say."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. Nathan isn't even really talking to me."

"I heard about that too."

"Aren't you always in the loop?"

"I have to be. To take care of this. I won't have your reputation tarnished Phoebe, over my dead body."

"How's mom?"

"Nervous about the entire ordeal. She is glad your coming home."

"You want me to stay at the house?"

"You think it would be wise to go to your own house right now? Fuck that Phoebe."

I start to think maybe he's right. Maybe at least I can get Ava and Aspyn to come over. We say nothing else as we approach my parent's house. Once I exit the vehicle my mother is out the door running towards me taking me in her arms.

"Oh honey. I'm so glad you're here. You are here and you are safe."

"Thank you mom."

"When you called your father we were so worried about you. I'm glad your home. Are you tired? Are you hungry?"

Hungry? Come to think of it. I'm starving.

"Actually I'm very hungry right now."

My father walks us into the house and calls Gail over.

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"Can you please get some food for Phoebe. She has had a long trip."

"Of course. What can I get you Phoebe?"

"You know….steak sounds amazing right now."

"Coming right up."

While Gail is cooking my mother and father catch up with me on my stupid adventure and what is happening with Nathan. It is evident that my dad is beyond pissed but somehow my mom is keeping him calm. Within an hour dinner is finished and Gail sets my plate on the table. My father and mother decide to sit with me. Dad is probably here to make sure I eat. As I sit there cutting up the steak I notice something is missing.

"Gail can I have some ketchup?"

"Ketchup, honey? What for?"

"My steak."

"You never eat ketchup with your steaks."

"I know but that sounds amazing right now!"

Gail reluctantly gives me my ketchup and watches me in disgust as I gobble up all of the steak with the ketchup. As I finish the last bite I text Ava and Aspyn to come by parents. Within the hour they are at my door and after greeting my parents and Gail we head up to my old bedroom.

"So how are you feeling Phoebes?"

"Just trying to get by. With this whole fight with Nathan my mind and body has been way off."

"In what way?"

"I'm tired all of the time. I don't want to do much of anything. Inside I feel that I need him near me to hold me, love me but he can't right now. He won't.

"Any idea who may be tracking you?"

"No. Not at all. My dad is trying to help Teddy work on the annulment and at the same time my marriage is in crisis because of those stupid photos. It seemed that he didn't even trust me."

"That sucks but he has to come around. I've never seen anyone so in love. He will get over it."

"He literally thought Gideon took advantage of me."

"Well I heard he is quite the playboy."

"Playboy or not. If it were me in that ocean and he saved me we wouldn't be talking through the night. You, Phoebe, yes because your married, me nope."

"Aspyn you are horrible."

"Not horrible, horny as hell. It's been awhile. We all can't be skankzilla like Ava over here."

"Aspyn I am not! I genuinely pursue a meaningful relationship!"

"Yeah for a week. Anyways you guys wanna watch some movies?"

"I want to get out of the house."

"No Phoebe. I know exactly and I mean exactly how you are! The minute you get out your going to do something stupid and impulsive and as much as I love having fun with you I don't need the drama I know you are about to create."

"C'mon Ava. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I promise."

"Look even if you could Uncle Christian will not let you out of his sight. And if by a slight chance he did let you out…security, security, security! I know you've been going through a lot however just relax. Nathan will realize the error of his ways and you guys will go back to doing the same humping like rabbits thing that you always do. Now lets find a good movie to watch."

"I've got some stuff downstairs. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you. Some of your stuff is cheesy and I want to watch something good."

"I don't have porn Aspyn."

"Haha…very funny."

As we make our way downstairs I here my father enraged at someone over the phone.

"Ana, I need you to come with me. I need to pick up some documents at Grey House. This fucker didn't email me the merger paperwork as I suggested and Landon is on vacation so he isn't available to send it to me. I just have to retrieve the fucking thing myself."

_Perfect Opportunity. _

Dad, I'm going to make a quick run with Ava and Aspyn to my house to pick up some clothes. I promise we will be right back."

"Phoebe you have stuff here."

"I just need some personal stuff. I'll be back."

_I feel like such a child lying to my father. Ugh how disgusting but I just need to clear my head. Its not like I'll be jumping into an ocean. _

"Hurry back."

"Will do."

My dad leaves with my mother in a hurry. Me and Aspyn then run upstairs to tell Aspyn the good news.

"No, no, no! Bad idea!"

"C'mon Ava. We will get out, have a few drinks and then stay at my house. We will just tell my mother and father we started hanging out there. Plus we have security he should be more than fine with it."

"Call Nathan."

"Why?"

"So hopefully he answers and knocks some sense into that thick head of yours!"

"Fine. I'll call him."

I pick up my phone and dial. It rings and rings. Voicemail. I try one more time and it rings and rings and then again straight to voicemail. The ache is starting to build up in my chest and I quickly end my call.

"Voicemail."

"Leave a message then."

"Listen Ava, just let me deal with this on my own. I won't go off doing something stupid! Just let me enjoy my night with you guys. These past few days have been rough and I just need a breather and with my dad not here and up in my business this is the perfect opportunity. Do I feel like a stupid child, yes, however I need some sort of sanity."

"Fine Phoebe. We will go out for a little while and head straight back to your place. No funny business."

"Promise."

Within a few minutes we are out of the house and at a private lounge for exclusive guests only to which no media are allowed inside. Once there we hit the bar and order shots. I am sleepy however I'm more than certain this will wake me up.

"Phoebe I really feel that this is a bad idea."

"Ava just get over it! She's had a fucked up week and the least we can do is be there for her."

"Yeah but something about this seems so…..off."

Ava was convinced something was wrong with me but the only thing wrong was that I was alone while he was in the same state as that dumb bitch instead of home with me. After four shots I'm starting to realize that maybe Ava may have been right. I can be too impulsive. I'm starting to get sad and emotional. Before you know it I'm on Aspyn's shoulder crying in a corner while Ava looks at me all upset. At this point I don't even care.

"Hey Phoebe do you want to go?"

"No. That would defeat the purpose of doing all of this to get out."

As soon as I say this my phone rings. It's Nathan. Ava and Aspyn tell me not to answer it because of the music in the background and the fact that I don't sound the least sober but I wave my hand at them and ignore him. I just need to hear his voice so I quickly pick up the phone.

"Nathan?"

"Phoebe where the hell are you?"

"I'm with Ava and Aspyn."

"Where?"

"Out."

"Phoebe I can hear the background. I can hear your voice. You've been drinking haven't you?"

"Not um…..not really. And I'm just with them."

I drunkenly try and make my way to a quiet spot away from Ava and Aspyn and the loud music. I find a closed area to which I plant myself on a couch and try to act calm.

"Phoebe don't play me for a fucking fool! I don't know what convinced you to go out like this but you are really trying my fucking patience!"

"Look what did you call for?"

"I wanted to talk. To see how you're doing. I thought you were at your parents but I guess you just chose the first opportunity you could to get out."

I'm drunk and mad and I'm not going to take it his shit. Period.

"You know what….I have to go. Go settle things with you wife over there."

I hang up and turn off my phone. As I get up I stumble and fall back across the couch.

"Ouch!"

I hurt my leg in the process and then see a man's hand extended out towards me.

"Can I help you?"

I look up and see none other than my assumed media boyfriend.

"What…how….what are you doing here instead of over there?"

"I told you, I oversee a lot of properties. This is one of them. I flew into Seattle a few hours after you left."

"I can't be seen with you. My marriage is already fucked up because of all of this."

"I'm sorry to hear that Phoebe. Nathan should trust you. The media loves to embellish these types of things. We've been dealing with this our whole lives. He should be able to have figured that out by now."

"It will pass."

"I know. Now can I help you get up?"

"Why the hell not."

"Wow, feisty Phoebe."

I look up at him and take his hand. As he pulls me up I stumble a bit to which he balances me holding me by the waist towards his body. Oh I never would have been able to tell how built he is.

"You know my cousin would really like you. She's here."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Just saying."

Gideon turns me around and so that I am facing him and gently places his hand on the small of my back. Taking one hand he lifts my chin to meet his gaze and starts to speak.

"You deserve so much more Phoebe Grey."

Once he says this he leans down and kisses my cheek. As I struggle to look at him closer I hear Ava and Aspyn whisking me away and into the car to which Ava is driving. It all happens so fast.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I didn't do anything he was just there."

"Phoebe that man fucking wants you. You have Nathan."

"Sure seems like it."

"Phoebe! Stop acting like a fucking idiot! You guys are just fighting your first real huge fight! Are you going to leave everything for that fucker?"

"What? No! I love Nathan but look how he is treating me! Not to mention the fact he's still married and…..ugh…Ava pull over right now. Right now!"

"Why?"

"I need to throw up."

"Can you hold it?"

"No!"

Once Ava pulls over I let it all out and just hang out of the car.

"Fuck Phoebe, what did you eat earlier?"

"I had some steak that Gail made with a ton of ketchup."

"Ketchup? Since when do you like ketchup on a steak?"

"Since now."

Once I settle in the car I pass out. For some reason it takes us a long time to get to me and Nathan's house. I feel Ava and Aspyn put me in bed and overhear Ava make phone calls to my parents stating that we are having a girl's night at my house and something about I'm in the shower. Eventually I completely surrender to my sleep.

The next morning I wake up feeling like total shit. I turn to my side to see Aspyn sleeping next to me and Ava sitting on a chair by the bed.

"Goodmorning bitch."

"I feel horrible."

"I bet."

Ava then takes a box and throws it at me.

"What the hell Ava."

"Take it."

"What is it?"

"Well look at it?"

In my hand is a digital pregnancy test.

"And Phoebe, I won't let you leave until you take it.

'


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi All! Happy Friday! I've answered the question you want to know **** Also Evelyn will be making an appearance very very soon! I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think as I appreciate all your reviews :D I hope to have the next chapter out by Monday if not sooner. Thanks again for your support! Enjoy! **

I sit up on my bed staring at the box. I can't be pregnant. I just can't be.

"Ava I don't think I can. I'm not."

"While you were passed out in bed I called Teddy. Teddy told me that you had a random throwing up incident in the beach house. He also told me that Dani told him that you had been sleeping for extremely long hours. I thought you eating ketchup with steaks was disgusting but strange. I bought the pregnancy test after but felt justified in buying it once I spoke to Teddy."

"Does Nathan know anything?"

"Teddy and Dani have said nothing about this to him. If you are that's your job."

"I just can't believe it if I were. Its impossible."

"Did you take your pill?"

"Yes."

"Everyday?"

"Well, a couple days I forgot or would take it much later. I figured that as long as I doubled up on a couple it wouldn't matter or that two or more times that I missed out of the twenty one pills in the pack wouldn't make a difference."

"Phoebe, its sexual health 101. Even if you miss one pill there is a chance of pregnancy. I honestly can't believe I'm explaining this to you."

"I'm not stupid Ava its just I guess you can say the only stupid part of this all is I thought that something like that couldn't happen to me. Look what am I saying I don't even think that I am."

"Well prove me wrong and take it."

"No."

"Phoebe don't argue with me. I will manhandle you into that bathroom. Now stop acting like a stupid bitch and take the fucking test! Here!"

Ava grabs the box and tears it open removing the applicator and its wrapper.

"Now, go into the bathroom. Take the cap off and pee on the strip for about ten seconds. Then put the cap back on and wait for your result. Do it now!"

I knew in that moment I had no choice. A part of me was terrified but it was now or never and I could at least find out in the privacy of my own home with people I trust. I take the box and Ava follows me into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you do it."

"This is embarrassing."

"Phoebe I've helped you stand over a toilet when you were drunk and needed to pee. I've seen everything. Now go!"

After a moment's hesitation I remove the cap and follow direction. Afterwards I put the cap back on and leave the applicator on the bathroom sink. I see a little hourglass in the window of the applicator.

"Now what."

"It will either say "pregnant" or "not pregnant."

"So we wait."

"Yes."

I sit on the bathroom floor and Ava joins me. She takes my hand in hers and gently squeezes it.

"Phoebe I don't want to be harsh with you. I care about you. This is serious business."

"I'm scared Ava."

"Its okay to be scared but know that you have a whole group of people that love you like crazy."

"I am glad it's you and Aspyn that are here right now."

"Its alright. Look its time to look. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you want to read it or do you want me to?"

"I want to see for myself first."

"Go pick it up then."

I slowly get up and head over to the sink. I pick up the applicator with my thumb over the window. For a few seconds I look away when I realize it's now or never. Removing my thumb from the window of the applicator I see the result that has changed my life from this moment on.

"Phoebe what is it?"

"Pregnant."

Ava slowly walks over to me and asks to see the applicator. Sure enough she sees what I see, the words pregnant spelled out in the window. In that moment I break down. I feel Ava's arms go around me and hold me close. Soon enough I hear the bathroom door open and I hear Aspyn's voice.

"Ava, what's wrong with Phoebe."

"Phoebe's pregnant."

"She's pregnant? You were right?"

"Yes, she is. Its okay Phoebe, let it out. It's going to be okay."

"Ava how will I tell Nathan?"

"Tell him in person."

"What if he still mad at me?"

"Phoebe you will need to cut the shit. That's his child inside of you. He won't be mad at you."

"I'm scared."

"Phoebe it's going to be okay."

"What do I do?"

"We are going to call Dr. Greene to confirm where you are."

I nod my head as Ava goes and retrieve my cell phone. I call Dr. Greene's office. I've been a patient of hers for years. My mother even had her as her doctor when she was pregnant with me and Teddy. Luckily I am able to reach her.

"Hi Dr. Greene. This is Phoebe Sullivan."

"Well hello Phoebe. What can I do for you today?"

"I um…I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive."

"That's wonderful Phoebe. You know I have an opening in an hour. It's a little last minute but I will be able to see you."

"Okay I will be there."

"See you soon Phoebe."

"Thank you Dr. Greene…uh-huh…thank you, bye."

I get showered and dressed. Once we all get ready its time to leave. My phone then rings and its my mother.

"Phoebe, you never called us."

"I'm sorry mom. We stayed up late and just barely woke up."

"Well your father wasn't to happy but at least you girls are safe. I'm home today. Please come over."

"I will I just need to get some stuff with Ava and Aspyn and will head over to the house after."

"Phoebe is everything okay."

I really wish I could tell my mother right now but I can't until after the meeting with Dr. Greene.

"Yes mom. I love you. I'll see you soon."

"Love you Phoebes."

After we hang up we pile into Ava's car and head over to Dr. Greene's. I sit in the waiting room nervous filling out maternity paperwork. I can't believe this is happening. Once I am finished Dr. Greene is ready for me and allows Ava and Aspyn to come in.

"Thank you for taking me in such short notice."

"Anytime Phoebe. Now I need you to undress everything from waist down. I will be performing a pelvic exam and checking your cervix and then performing the transvaginal ultrasound."

"Alright."

Within a few minutes I'm up in stirrups nervously holding onto both Ava's and Aspyn's hand. Dr. Greene really gets in there and this is so much more invasive than my routine pap smears. Once she has done the exam she removes her gloves and addresses me.

"Well Phoebe pregnancy has definitely occurred. Your cervix is closed. Now we will get the ultrasound ready to see how far along you are."

I gulp and feel more anxious than I ever have in my life. While I'm lost in my thoughts I feel her insert a probe up there that is causing me extreme pressure.

"Relax Phoebe."

I squeeze Ava and Aspyn's hands tighter as she moves the probe around. While she does so she stops and presses buttons on the machine.

"I found your baby Phoebe."

Dr. Greene says this with a wide smile on her face.

"My baby?"

"Yes. Here's your baby Phoebe."

Dr. Greene turns the screen towards me and points out my baby.

"See that little bean swimming around? That's your baby. You are six weeks along."

I start getting emotional and so does Ava and Aspyn.

"Congratulations Phoebe."

"It is so small!"

"Yes Phoebe however it will soon grow into a beautiful baby that you and your husband will be holding in your arms in about 8 months."

I stare at the screen in shock. I can't believe I am pregnant and having Nathan's baby. We created this. It's all too overwhelming. Dr. Greene goes into a lot of prenatal and pregnancy information and gives me my next appointment in four weeks. After we leave her office we get into the car surprised and not knowing what to say. Eventually Ava breaks the silence.

"Aww Phoebe. We are going to have a baby Sullivan! When are you going to tell Nathan? How are you going to tell Nathan?"

"Oh Ava I don't know. I don't even know where to begin. I'm having a baby."

"Phoebe aren't you happy?"

"I am happy. Its with the man I love however right now its just…"

I start to cry and Aspyn holds me close. Luckily we are then close by to my house. Once we get out I'm still crying.

"Lets get you upstairs, hydrated, and relaxed."

I change into comfortable silk pajamas and hop into my bed. Ava brings me a huge water bottle to drink and Aspyn brings me my phone.

"My phone?"

"Nathan?"

"Not yet. I don't want to do this over phone. I need to call Teddy."

I dial Teddy's phone number and after three rings picks up.

"Hey Phoebes."

"Hey who is around you?"

"Just me. Nathan is in his room teleconferencing with some lawyers and Dani is sleeping. I'm just bored on my laptop."

"Promise no one is around you?"

"Do you promise no one is around you or can hear you?"

"Yes. Phoebe you're scaring me."

"Teddy, I'm six weeks pregnant."

The line goes silent for a few seconds which leaves me nerve wrecked.

"Teddy, Teddy answer me!"

"Wow..Phoebe..I'm in shock. Danielle and I had a hunch but weren't so sure. I'm so happy for your sister."

"Thank you but you can't tell Nathan."

"Of course not. That's your job. How did you find out?"

"I went drinking last night, I know that's bad I didn't know then. Anyways Ava apparently noticed some signs and had called you which you then told them that some of my behavior was strange which by the way thanks for sharing with me!"

"Sorry I didn't want to alarm you. I noticed you acted strange but wasn't sure. I definitely speculated."

"Well good sir your calculations were collect."

"I am truly happy for your guys Phoebe."

"Thank you. I'm still in shock. How has Nathan been?"

"Stressed out beyond belief. In dealing with trying to revisit and fix this mess he also has his own empire to run. I can tell he's' been overwhelmed so Dani has been busy at work helping him out. It's just a circus over here. I know he misses you and that this whole situation is tearing him up inside."

"Same here."

"You need to call him Phoebe. Tell him to just come home. You need to tell him. He needs to know."

"I know but at the same time I just don't want to do as well."

"Does mom and dad know?"

"No they don't. I wonder what they'll say."

"Well its not like it wasn't ever going to happen. Its just happening sooner than anyone expected."

"I'm only 24 Teddy. I feel that I know nothing of raising a child. That's why I'm so scared."

"I understand that Phoebe but tell me. Are you happy?"

"I'm beyond excited, extremely nervous, and overwhelmed with such emotion. Teddy I want Nathan here. I need him right now. I need him to get me through this. Ava and Aspyn have been great but I need Nathan."

And there goes the crying again.

"This is going to be a shock definitely. Last night he was livid because you were out drinking."

"I know and I didn't know that I was pregnant until after. Obviously this ends those activities."

"Definitely. You need to take care of yourself and my little niece or nephew in there."

"Thanks."

"Call him right now. Just tell him to come home. I won't say anything. You know we got most of what we wanted from the office over here and I think we can finish this whole thing in Seattle."

"Oh please Teddy!"

"I'll catch you later Phoebes."

"Bye."

Once I hang up with my brother I see Ava and Aspyn trying to work the television.

"Its this remote."

"Oh. We want to watch a movie."

"See you guys this is all I wanted to do last night!"

"Yeah Ava I know."

"So another big question. When are you going to tell your parents."

"That's the thing. I've been thinking about that a lot but I don't want them to know before Nathan. I mean at least not my father. All I need is my father to put him up further on his shit list right now."

"You want to know a secret family story Phoebe?"

"What secret family story?"

"Did your mom ever tell you what happened with your father when she told him she was pregnant with Teddy?"

"No. I'm guessing he was probably excited. Bought a baby store I don't know."

"Well Teddy knows and he had told me. Okay so your mom and dad get married. Within like a month she's pregnant. So your dad, who was in shock and then completely dumbfounded, goes out and gets wasted. He comes back and something about him and mom get into a huge fight but its like not good. Can you imagine that though….Uncle Christian wasted! That would be a sight to see!"

"I've seen mom completely gone but not often. Usually it was after they spent some long getaway with each other but then they would quickly disappear into their bedroom. Ugh I remember Teddy and me used to get so bothered because we knew what was happening. With dad, to be honest, I can't remember seeing him very drunk. Hmmm….that's interesting."

"So yeah….Uncle Christian was drunk over the news. I wonder how Nathan will take it."

I put my hand over my stomach still in disbelief. I'm still tiny but there is a little floater in there.

"I hope he is happy. In a way I feel like this is a good thing. It was meant to be you know even after all this turmoil."

"Okay well now call him and tell him that he needs to come home now!"

"Your right!"

I grab my phone and call Nathan. After about three rings he picks up.

"Hi!"

"Hello Phoebe."

"What are you doing?"

"I've been working on multiple things."

"Oh."

"Can I help you with something? I really have a lot of work I need to do."

"Umm Nathan can you please come home?"

"It seems you've been content with going out, getting drunk, and hanging with Ava and Aspyn."

"Look that was stupid. I just really need you home right now. Please?"

"Phoebe I don't have time for this. Do you need something specific?"

"You."

"Phoebe…I…..Phoebe I'll be home within a few days. We can talk more then."

"Nathan look I really need to talk to you now. Its very important."

"What about? I don't feel like discussing those pictures right now. Trust me I will deal with that once I get home."

"Fuck those pictures Nathan. I have something more amazing to talk about with you!"

"Phoebe I'm sorry but I need to go."

"What? What can I say to make you come home?"

"What's going on Phoebe?"

"Nothing. I just…."

"Then it can wait. I really have to go. I have a meeting in less than five minutes. If you want I'll talk to you later."

Seemingly defeated I just hang up the phone and turn back my attention to Ava and Aspyn who no doubt heard the entire thing.

"I know I should just be out with it but I want to see his expression I want to talk to him and…"

Just then, my phone rings and I instantly pick it up. It's Dr. Greene.

"Hi Phoebe, this is Dr. Greene. The reason for my call is you left your bag with your prenatal vitamins and prenatal information at my office. Can you come by to pick it up?"

"Oh right! I completely forgot. Yes I'll head over now to pick those up, thank you."

I hang up and begin to get dressed again.

"What happened Phoebe?"

"I left my vitamins and information packet at Dr. Greene's office. I need to go pick it up. I need to take that everyday."

"Okay we will go with you."

We all head into Ava's car and head over to Dr. Greene's. Once I'm in the office I pick up stuff and have a chat with the nurse who congratulates me and talks to me for bit reminding me what I should be doing and not doing.

"Don't forget, drink a lot of water."

"I will."

I smile as I exit and then as I head to the car I notice a swarm of reporters. What the fuck! This is a nightmare. The cameras are bright that I can't even make my way to Ava and Aspyn even though I hear them yelling.

"Leave her alone! Get the fuck away from her!"

Truth be told I'm getting scared. I know they can't hurt me but I've never grown accustomed to this and without Nathan or my father I'm lost in a sea of people who want information. Someone pushes close to me that I drop my bag. I quickly go to retrieve it and fall down on my knees.

"Phoebe were you at the doctors?"

"Are you sick?"

"Are you pregnant Phoebe? Do you know who the father is?"

"Please I need to go. Please move!"

I get up and start to make my way out of the crowd that has gathered around Dr. Greene's building. I see Ava and Aspyn trying to make their way over but all of a sudden I see man start pushing through the crowd and when I say pushing, I mean he is pushing.

"Hey man what the hell?"

I see him make his way towards me at a rapid pace and take my arm.

"Listen fuckers! She is my friend and nothing more! Now get the fuck out of our way!"

"Cross are you dating Phoebe Grey?"

"Fuck off!"

He shoves us through the crowd and into the vehicle.

"My cousins."

"Text them to meet up at a location these assholes can't make it to."

"I can't believe you just spoke to those people the way that you did."

"I'm sure then by your reaction you've never seen much of my media antics. Once they start acting like crows I just tell them to fuck off."

I take out my phone and tell Ava and Aspyn to meet me at a hotel restaurant to which they respond they will be right there. After I look online at information on this Gideon Cross. Lets see, he's been extremely drunk in public, numerous times actually. He flips off the paparazzi often, tells them a bunch of explicit words, and when a photographer got in his face and knocked him with his camera he threw a beer bottle at him.

"Wow, Gideon you sure are classy CEO. Isn't this the type of shit they love?"

"Well Phoebe, they love to see the rage come out its entertaining for them however do they get physically close to me. Not very often if at all."

"Look thanks for your help back there."

"I assume you don't deal with this very well alone."

"Well my cousins are pretty rash themselves. They basically know how to work it though and tell them to take their pictures and leave them alone. I don't possess that skill. I usually am escorted by Nathan or my father."

"I see. I have notice that when reporters piss off Christian Grey they get fired."

"Oh you've heard about that."

"That or how he liquidates companies. I can't imagine being on the other side of that man's temper."

"Listen I really appreciate you coming to help me I just feel this puts me in a bigger mess."

"How so?"

"Look someone is after a story on the both of us. It's hurting my marriage. Like I said I appreciate all your help but I'm hanging by a thread here."

Tears start to build in my eyes but I just try to be strong and hold it in. After about ten minutes we arrive at the hotel and I see Ava and Aspyn pull up.

"Look thanks again. You take care."

Gideon leans over me, takes me by the shoulder and kisses my cheek. He says nothing more. I get out stunned and get into my cousin's car.

"Well isn't this some days of our lives shit!"

"Thanks you guys."

"That man is stalking you! Trust me I know!"

"Look take me to my house. I just want to be alone."

Nothing more is said. We drive up to my house and they come in with me.

"I'm very tired. I'm going to sleep. Feel free to hang out or do whatever. We will talk after I get up. This is to much for me."

"Fine Phoebe get some rest."

I throw my bag on the floor and get in bed with my clothes. I don't care I'm beyond exhausted as if I had just ran a marathon. Then again, the reason why I am having these feelings make perfect sense now. Within moments I've drifted off to sleep.

Slowly I start to wake. I look over at my clock and see that I've slept about five hours. This is ridiculous. I check my phone next to me and see a ton of missed calls from my mother and father and Teddy? As I get up I notice someone out of the corner of my eye, a man.

"Who's here!?"

"Your husband."

I look to my side and see Nathan sitting on a chair in the corner of our bedroom. A part of me is ecstatic but the other part of me can't forget the state we originally left ourselves in.

"When did you get here?"

"Less than an hour ago."

"Ava and Aspyn?"

"They went home. They told me to tell you they will call you and check up on you later."

"Okay…well.."

"Phoebe we need to talk."


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi all! Sorry for putting this out much later! This week has been crazy hectic! I wrote a light hearted chapter however things can't settle down for too long **** I hope I can update by the end of the weekend. I love writing about these characters. It's a good stress buster! I hope you enjoy it and as always let me know what ya think! Happy Reading and a good day to all :D **

There he sat with his face downcast. For the moment being I couldn't tell if he was sad or upset. I knew for damn sure happy wasn't an emotion he was feeling however maybe with my news all of this negativity can just disappear.

"Yeah Nathan we do need to talk. Why did you come back so soon? When I asked you to come you said it would be a few more days and here you are in a few hours."

"Phoebe, I received a news alert that you were mobbed by reporters and that our favorite friend Cross put you in his car and drove away. Now your mother and father were worried and upset because they couldn't get a hold of you. Ava and Aspyn didn't answer their phone calls either….probably because they wouldn't have a good excuse. I spoke with your parents and told them that I would be there with you as soon as possible but I would be speaking to you first. So here I am."

"Do you think I'm cheating on you?"

"For some odd reason he is always around. That fucker is always around you! Its like he doesn't give a fuck that you are my wife!"

"Apparently you didn't give a fuck to tell me you were married at some point."

Nathan puts his hand to his head and stands up quickly. He begins to pace back and forth while running his hands through his hair. I scoot up against the bed not knowing what to expect.

"Alright you want to address that first? Fine we will fucking address that first. Phoebe I fucked up! The marriage to her was never a marriage to begin with. The fuck do I know why this played out the way that it did. I would never want to hurt you. I've only loved you. You know this too Phoebe. I've brought you into the most sacred place in my soul. I've given you anything you've asked of me and more. I have loved you every day. Tell me, am I really a bad husband to you. Just fucking tell me."

The words he said to me were true. Nathan had given me anything and everything I wanted. He made time for me whenever possible. Whenever I had a nightmare he was right there to hold me afterwards, laying me on his chest, and stroking my hair. He didn't even fall asleep until he was for sure that I was comfortably back to sleep again. He isn't a bad husband at all. I was just extremely hurt.

"No, your not. You never have been. Its just when I heard all of these things it hurt me. I'm supposed to be the only woman in your life. I know you don't love her but you never told me."

"I closed that chapter of my life. I love you Phoebe, more than anything, but the last few days, I have questioned your love for me."

"Nathan why would you ever…"

"Phoebe, look at those pictures. Think of how you would have felt if you saw me grab Evelyn's arm and drag her into my car. I don't know what you really think. Do you think that because I'm a man that I can be tough about this shit? Phoebe I love hard too and when I saw these things it hurt me like you wouldn't believe. Now tell me what is it with Cross."

"I promise you on everything, that everything I've told you is true. I almost drowned he saved me. He didn't do anything to me. The night of my bachelorette party, I didn't know he owned that club. Hell, Aspyn was hunting him down. This morning, I was swarmed and he got me out of there. I don't have feelings for him Nathan, I promise you. I love only you and you have to believe me. You do believe me don't you?"

"What were you doing with Cross?"

"Nothing! Nathan please believe me…..I don't have feelings for him. I need you. In fact I need you so bad right now!"

"I swear it's like your doing so well without me."

I walk up to him and put my arms around his waist hugging him from behind.

"Baby I need you so much right now. So much."

As I hold him I start to cry. The tears stream down my face and they won't stop. We've been fighting for so long that I haven't been able to feel his body, take in his scent, or tell him how much I love him. As I lay against his shirt, drenching it with my tears he turns around towards me and begins wiping my face with his hands.

"Phoebe its going to be okay. We will work through all of this, the annulment, and that fucker."

"Nathan I have something more important to tell you."

I try to talking him to muffled sobs. He looks at me curiously and I just take him over to our bed and sit him next me so that I can begin to talk.

"This bed holds so many memories for us. You said I was the first and only woman you brought into your bedroom and into your bed. We've had so many amazing nights here."

"All this is true. What are you trying to say Phoebe?"

"Nathan…I….I…"

All of sudden I feel strong heart palpitations along with the feeling of not being able to breathe.

"What is it? Tell me! Did you do something with Cross?!"

"No! No! Please that's not what I have to say."

"Then please say it already."

"Baby…I'm pregnant."

"Your….but I thought you were on the pill?"

"I was but I skipped a couple times I forgot and um….surprise. We have a baby on the way."

I look closely to gauge his reaction but I see him staring straight ahead as if he has just lost himself in thought. I wait for him but he never says anything. I run over to my bag and grab the photo of our little floater and set it across his lap. He looks down and looks right at the ultrasound picture.

"That's our baby. Our baby is six weeks right now. Dr. Greene confirmed it."

He stares at it and still says nothing. This type of reaction or lack thereof sends me into another downward spiral of tears and I get up quickly crying heading for the door. I just want to get out of here at this point. As I reach the door handle and open the door I see his hand slam the door back in place startling me.

"Just please let me go….please."

As I start to sob he takes me in his arms and kisses my hair.

"Come here baby, come to bed. Shhhhh….there is no reason to cry. Its alright, I'm here for you sweetheart."

Nathan leads me by the waist back to our bed and pulls back the covers.

"Lets get you comfortable then I want you to lay in bed."

Nathan starts undressing me and takes off my jeans and shirt. Putting me in bed, he lifts the covers over me and sits right against me.

"Baby I'm so sorry for everything I've said to you or anything I made you feel. I love you so much. A baby…..i'm so overwhelmed sweetheart."

I can see his eyes have tears in them. I start to see traces of that smile that I have been missing for all this time.

"I'm scared."

Nathan looks at me and takes my hands in his.

"Don't be scared. I'm going to be with you every step of the way no matter what."

"Your not mad?"

"No, not at all. I'm happy. I wasn't expecting this so soon. I kind of always thought that eventually we would come to a point where we would discuss you getting off birth control but guess we won't have to. Just…I just want to know one thing. What was Cross doing with you when you got into his car."

"He wasn't with me. I was at Dr. Greene's to confirm my pregnancy. Ava bought me a home pregnancy test and I took it here. I called Dr. Greene for an appointment and she took me in within the hour. She confirmed the pregnancy and I left but when I got home she called saying I forgot my prenatal vitamins and some pregnancy information. I then went back to her office with Ava and Aspyn. I picked up my stuff and when I came out I was swarmed with the media. I tried to make it back to Ava's car but the crowd was too large and I got pushed down. I was scared. Before I knew it he was barreling through the crowd and he grabbed my arm and put me in the car. He then took me straight to Ava and Aspyn."

"Isn't that fucker convenient."

"Please I'm sorry about all of this but trust me."

"I trust you I don't trust him."

"Please….lets just stop fighting. I don't' want to fight anymore."

Nathan gently takes my face in his hands and he kisses me. It's been so long since we've kissed and when our lips touched I felt whole again.

"I'm not fighting with you. I don't want to stress you. I need to now take care of you and our baby."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything."

"Can you please kiss me again. I've missed you so much."

He smiles as he leans in to me, putting his mouth on mine, and succumbing me to his spell. As he continues to kiss me I know that this isn't as far as I can go. I need more of him. I take my lips off of him and gently push him back as I unclasp my bra from the back and throw it over the bed.

"Please take me."

"Baby, is it okay…safe?"

"We just won't be rough. Just please, make love to me. I need to feel whole again. "

I lean over and slowly start unbuttoning his shirt removing it to reveal that lightly tanned well-built chest that I gravitated to every night. Taking my hands I slowly move them over him, kissing him softly around his neck and making my way towards his middle.

"I am so sorry for everything I did to you especially hitting you."

"You do pack a mean punch Mrs. Sullivan."

I smile and take his face in my hands.

"So I'm Mrs. Sullivan again, not Miss Grey."

"You never would become Miss Grey again."

"Aren't you charming Mr. Sullivan. I'm guessing that we just might go all the way tonight."

"No guessing."

He grabs hold of my panties and yanks them off of me. As he parts my legs he looks hungrily at my middle.

"You are mine Phoebe. No one else."

"I promise you, no one else has been inside here except for you. You are my first and my last."

In a quick movement he takes my legs and spreads them on both sides of him so that I rest on his shoulders. Soon enough he is at my center licking at my folds and sucking on me. I hear a phone vibrate and it is his. He quickly takes it out of his jeans pocket and turns it off throwing it to the floor.

"Now there won't be anything to distract you or me from each other."

I shudder as he is back to my middle sucking my clit and making me wet. I've missed sex so much with this man. His fingers make his way inside me as I'm ready to come. He must have realized this because he had stop leaving me to writhe in complete despair.

"Why did you stop?"

"Tell me Phoebe, where do you want me to come?"

"Inside of me."

He grins wickedly at me and uses his finger to trace around my abdomen.

"That's what got us here in the first place isn't it?"

"Either way it works perfectly for me. Now…its been over a week since we've had sex so stop talking and shove that thick cock of yours into me right now!"

"I've never heard you talk like that before. I like it."

He attacks me and starts kissing me aggressively as I struggle to take off his pants and boxer briefs.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you hard into tomorrow morning but I don't want to risk anything."

"Then we will take it slow. I love feeling your movements."

His head is then at my entrance and he slowly pushes himself into me. My eyes practically roll to the back of my head as I feel his thick, hard, and vascular dick pulsate inside of me. My hormones are in overdrive as I want to come but I want to do everything I can to prolong this.

"Let me ride you."

"What?"

I have him pull out of me and I get up and push him against the bed.

"Just lie back and let me make your come!"

I get on top of him and slowly lower myself onto him. This is amazing as I control the depth of how far I want him to go. I begin to push myself on him back and forth. He grabs me by the waist and beings to guide my movements. I'm pushing harder and harder. The sweat is literally dripping down from my face and down my breasts and his breathing is becoming staggered and heavy. I close my eyes and revel in the sensation knowing that my release is imminent. I can no longer hold out and as I am pushed to my limit. As I feel the wetness surround his dick I feel a spurt of warm liquid come inside me. Our bodies in full control, we spoke nothing as we both came together. As I push back my hair and rub my face I slowly push myself off of him with his help. When I sit on the bed I notice all the come I left on him which is in my opinion much much thicker than usual. I head to the bathroom and grab a towel with warm wetter to clean him up.

"Seems I've had a bit of um…..pent up tension."

"Wow…that's a lot baby."

"Pregnancy?"

He smiles at me and lays me against his chest kissing my forehead.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Me either. Phoebe do me a favor please."

He says this as he runs his fingers through my hair. I snuggle to him closer and wrap myself around him.

"Anything."

"Stay away from Cross. If he's around, please let me know."

"I have nothing to do with him. I never looked for him."

"He may be looking for you. I'm not leaving you alone any longer Phoebe. My place is here and I have most of the information I need to work out this whole situation in Seattle."

"Where's Dani and Teddy?"

"At your parent's house. Teddy let them know that I was with you and that we would be talking. Granted I didn't expect our conversation to go this well."

"hmmm…neither did I."

"I promise you Phoebe that I will take good care of you and our baby."

"Protective aren't we?"

"Very protective. I'll even heighten security. I do not want anything happening to you or to the baby. Your safety is my number one priority."

"What are we going to tell my parents?"

"We can sit down and talk to them tomorrow. I'll admit ….I'm a bit nervous."

"Me too. My father's reaction should be priceless. Christian Grey: Grandpa!"

I start chuckling.

"Next headline: Nathan Sullivan reportedly missing."

"Whatever….it's not like we did a bad thing."

"I know. They will just be probably as surprised as we were."

"Promise me you will always be here with me."

"Always. Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

"I'm actually very thirsty."

Nathan quickly gets up and pulls on some boxers going to retrieve some water for me from the kitchen. Once he gets up I drink some and start falling asleep. He fluffs my pillow and puts my feet up on another comfy pillow.

"I want to talk still."

"Later baby. I need you to not fight your sleep. Relax. You and baby need it."

I stop fighting my sleep and surrender to the comfort of being in my own home with my husband.

The next morning I wake up to Nathan on the phone. I start to wonder if he even slept all night. I seemed to gather that he was talking to Teddy. Once he sees that I'm awake he tells Teddy that he needs to go and hangs up the phone.

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"Not today. I have people handling things while I'm away however I'm still teleconferencing and emailing."

"Ahh I see."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick!"

I rush over to our bathroom and start hugging my friend the toilet again. Nathan is by my side in an instant holding my hair and saying something sweet. Once I'm done I get up and clean up at the sink, brushing my teeth and washing my face.

"I'll grab you some crackers. Also I checked your bag last night and saw all the information the doctor gave you along with the vitamins you need to take everyday."

"Yeah I know its just crazy. Hey if your not going to work why are you so dressed up?"

"I still have business that I need to take care of."

"Oh I see."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. If you want to leave just have Teddy come get you and call me."

"I will."

Nathan soon leaves and I'm left all to my lonesome. I decide to quickly shower and get dressed. I do want to see my parents but I won't say anything until I have Nathan with me. I'm glad he didn't act like a complete dick. As I'm getting ready I turn on the television and leave it to play in the background when I hear some familiar names being said. Walking out of the bathroom I see that bitch's face plastered everywhere.

"_Evelyn Huntley, or should we say Evelyn Sullivan, was found to be the first wife and still present wife of CEO Nathan Sullivan. In a rare turn of events it seems the pair are still legally married."_

"_Oh...Bob that is something else. I can't imagine how Seattle's own Phoebe Grey, daughter of Christian Grey, one of the worlds wealthiest entrepreneur, is taking it. _

"_The family has remained mum on the subject….As new details emerge we will keep you updated. I sense a love triangle here don't you ,Diane?"_

What the fuck!? I fumble for my phone and I call Nathan but no answer I then call Teddy and he finally answers.

"Teddy Teddy!"

"Phoebe! Is everything alright?!"

"No! Its all over the news! The marriage, everything is all over the news!"

"That stupid bitch probably tipped off reporters. Phoebe is Nathan with you?"

"No he had to leave."

"I'm coming to get you. Be ready!"

"I will."

I hang up and wait. This can't be happening."

**(AT CROSS INDUSTRIES) **

"Mr. Cross, sorry to interrupt you but you have someone here to see you."

"Tell them I'm out, sick, busy. Anything."

"He is quite insistent sir."

"Who is the bastard?"

"Nathan Sullivan."

Cross leans back in his chair and thinks for about a minute. He then gets up and smiles.

"Bring him in."


End file.
